Verdades Ocultas
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Mentiras, desprecio de una madre si corazon, maltrato de un tio alcoholico y un padre que la rechazo , ha sido la vida de Candice White. Historia de epoca , espero la disfruten .Albertfic
1. Sipnosis

Canndice White, era tan hermosa como orgullosa, tan decidida como leal. Su íntima amiga escocesa iba a dar a luz y Candy le había prometido estar a su lado. Pero había otra razón más personal para realizar este viaje desde su yermo hogar en Inglaterra a las Altas Tierras de Escocia: encontrar al padre que nunca había conocido, el "Laird" Maclean.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para el encuentro con ese bárbaro escocés, que sería su escolta, un sujeto llamado Willian Albert Andrew, Laird de su clan, el hombre más poderosamente atractivo que ella hubiera conocido nunca.

Poco a poco, la pasión de los besos y las caricias de Albert irán invadiendo el corazón de Candy, que irá rompiendo una a una las reglas de la voluntad y las costumbres.

Ya nada podría arrebatarla de los brazos de Albert ni del cariño de su clan... ni siquiera la verdad sobre su padre, un secreto devastador que podría destruir la alianza más temeraria y el más glorioso de los amores.


	2. PROLOGO

**Prologo**

Ninguna amistad será tan fuerte como la que nace durante la infancia, porque nunca te preocuparas por tratar de que entienda tu vida: ella ya estaba ahí desde que eran pequeñas. Tu mejor amiga de la infancia te ve atravesar por las etapas más difíciles e incómodas. Es una amistad que surge basada en la diversión y en descubrir al mundo. Una amistad que nace en la infancia es algo especial y única que llena el alma y el corazon del sentimiento mas hermoso y puro... El amor

Inglaterra, 1181

Se convirtieron en amigas antes de ser lo suficientemente mayores como para comprender que se suponía que debían odiarse.

Las dos niñas se conocieron en el festival anual que se celebraba en la frontera entre Escocia e Inglaterra. Era la primera vez que lady Candice Isabella White asistía a los juegos escoceses y también era la primera excursión verdadera lejos de su aislado hogar en el Oeste de Inglaterra, y estaba tan abrumada ante toda esa verdadera aventura que apenas podía mantener los ojos cerrados durante las obligatorias siestas vespertinas. Había tanto para ver y hacer y, para una curiosa pequeña de cuatro años, también había muchos enredos en los que meterse.

Annie Lorna Brighton ya se había metido en problemas. Su papá le había dado unos buenos azotes en las nalgas para hacer que lamentara su mala conducta, luego se la echó sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de pienso y cruzó con ella todo un ancho terreno. La hizo sentar sobre una roca de superficie plana, lejos de las canciones y los bailes, y le ordenó que se quedara quieta hasta que él estuviera completamente dispuesto a regresar a buscarla. Dispuso que debía utilizar ese momento de silencio y soledad para meditar acerca de sus pecados.

Ya que Annie Lorna no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir "meditar", decidió que no tenía que obedecer aquella orden. Daba exactamente lo mismo, porque su mente ya estaba totalmente llena de preocupación por la gorda abeja que le zumbaba en círculos sobre la cabeza.

Candy había visto cómo el padre castigaba a la hija. Sintió lástima por la extraña y pequeña niña de rostro angelical. Sabía que ella seguramente habría llorado si su tia Maria la hubiese golpeado en las nalgas, pero la pelinegra ni siquiera había hecho una mueca cuando su padre la zurró.

Resolvió hablar con la niña. Esperó a que el padre dejara de reprender a su hija y regresara pavoneándose por el campo; luego, levantó las faldas y corrió por el camino más largo para aparecer a hurtadillas por detrás de la roca.

—Mi padre nunca me hubiera pegado —alardeó Candy a manera de presentación.

Annie no giró la cabeza para ver quién le estaba hablando. No se atrevía a quitar la vista de la abeja, que ahora vacilaba cerca de su rodilla izquierda. Candy no se intimidó ante el silencio.

—Mi papá está muerto —anunció— Desde antes de que yo naciera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podrías saber si te hubiese pegado o no?—Judith se encogió de hombros.

—Sencillamente sé que no lo hubiera hecho —contestó— Hablas raro, como si tuvieras algo atascado en la garganta. ¿Lo tienes?

—No —respondió Annie — Tú también hablas raro.

—¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Candy.

Retorció el borde de su vestido rosa y lo arrugó mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Tengo que vigilar a la abeja —contestó Annie— Quiere picarme. Tengo que estar preparada para correr.

Candy se inclinó más cerca. Descubrió a la abeja revoloteando alrededor del pie izquierdo de la niña.

—¿Por qué no la alejas de un golpe ahora? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Tengo miedo —respondió Annie— Podría fallar. Entonces seguro que me picaría.

Candy frunció el entrecejo ante aquel dilema durante unos instantes.

—¿Quieres que la aleje de un golpe por ti?

—¿Querrías hacerlo?

—Tal vez —respondió— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó luego, haciendo tiempo mientras reunía valor para arremeter contra la abeja.

—Annie Lorna . ¿Y tú?

—Candy, ¿Cómo es que tienes dos nombres completos? Nunca he oído que nadie tuviera más que uno.

—Todos me preguntan eso —dijo Annie. Dejó escapar un suspiro melodramático— Annie era el nombre de mi mamá. Murió cuando me daba a luz. Lorna era el nombre de mi abuela y murió exactamente de la misma manera. No pudieron ser enterradas en terreno consagrado porque la iglesia dijo que no eran puras. Papá espera que empiece a comportarme y que luego vaya al cielo, y que cuando Dios oiga mis dos nombres se acuerde de mi mamá y mi abuela.

—¿Por qué dijo la Iglesia que no eran puras?

—Porque estaban dando a luz cuando murieron —explicó Annie— ¿No sabes nada, niña?

—Sé algunas cosas.

—Yo sé exactamente todo —se ufanó Annie — Al menos, papá dice que indudablemente así lo creo. Hasta sé cómo llegan los bebés al estómago de la mamá. ¿Quieres oírlo?

—Ah, sí.

—Una vez que se casan, el papá escupe dentro de su copa de vino y luego hace que la mamá beba un buen trago. En cuanto traga, tiene un bebé dentro del estómago.

Candy hizo una mueca ante aquella información emocionantemente desagradable. Iba a rogarle a su amiga que le contara más cuando de pronto Annie dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. Candy se acercó aun más. Luego también dejó escapar un gemido. La abeja se había instalado en la punta del zapato de su amiga. Cuanto más la miraba Candy, más parecía crecer en tamaño.

La conversación acerca del nacimiento fue dejada de lado de inmediato.

—¿Vas a espantarla de un golpe? —preguntó Annie.

—Me estoy preparando para hacerlo.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No —mintió Candy— No le tengo miedo a nada. Tampoco creo que tú lo tengas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no lloraste cuando tu papá te pegó —explicó Candy.

—Eso es porque no me pegó fuerte —explicó Annie— Papá nunca me pega fuerte. También le duele más que a mí. Al menos, eso es lo que dicen Ian y Jesse. Papá tiene las manos muy ocupadas conmigo, dicen, y me está arruinando del todo para el pobre hombre con el que me tenga que casar cuando crezca, porque papá me consiente.

—¿Quiénes son Ian y Jesse?

—Mis medio hermanos —explicó Annie— Papá también es su papá, pero tuvieron una mamá diferente. Murió.

—¿Murió dando a luz?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué murió?

—Sólo se agotó —explicó Annie— Papá me lo dijo. Ahora voy a cerrar los ojos muy fuerte por si quieres espantar a la abeja.

Ya que Candy estaba tan decidida a impresionar a su nueva amiga, no pensó más en las consecuencias. Se estiró para golpear a la abeja, pero apenas notó el aleteo de las alas contra la palma de la mano, sintió tantas cosquillas que instintivamente cerró los dedos.

Luego comenzó a aullar. Annie saltó de la roca para ayudarla de la única manera que conocía. Comenzó a aullar también.

Candy corrió una y otra vez alrededor de la roca, gritando tan fuerte que apenas podía mantener el aliento. Su amiga la perseguía y gritaba con la misma ferocidad, aunque de comprensión y miedo más que de dolor.

Él papá de Annie llegó corriendo a través del prado. Primero atrapó a su hija y después de que ésta balbuceara su problema, corrió tras Candy.

En cuestión de minutos las dos pequeñas habían sido adecuadamente tranquilizadas. A Candy le sacaron el aguijón de la palma de la mano y se le aplicó barro húmedo. El papá de su amiga le secó suavemente las lágrimas con el borde del tartán de lana. Ahora estaba sentado sobre la roca de castigo, con su hija acurrucada contra un costado de su regazo y Candy acurrucada contra el otro.

Candy nunca había visto que nadie hiciera tanto alboroto por ella. Se volvió un poco tímida por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Con todo, no se apartó de aquel consuelo y, de hecho, incluso se arrimó un poco más.

—Sois un par de quejicas —dijo el papá cuando dejaron de hipar y pudieron escucharlo— Gritabais más fuerte que las trompetas que anunciaban el juego del lanzamiento del tronco de pino, y corríais en círculos como gallinas con las cabezas cortadas.

Candy no sabía si el papá estaba enfadado o no. Su voz había sido ronca, pero no había fruncido el entrecejo. Annie comenzó a reír tontamente. Candy decidió que, después de todo, el papá de su amiga debía de estar bromeando.

—Le estaba doliendo mucho, papá —anunció Annie.

—Estoy seguro —coincidió. Volvió la mirada hacia Candy y la sorprendió con los ojos fijos en él— Eres una muchachita muy valiente por haber ayudado a mi hija —alabó— Pero si hay una próxima vez, trata de no atrapar a la abeja. ¿Ésta bien?

Candy asintió solemnemente.

Él le dio una palmada cariñosa en el brazo.

—Eres una niña muy guapa —subrayó—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

—Se llama Candy, papá, y es mi amiga. ¿Puede cenar con nosotros?

—Bueno, eso depende de sus padres —replicó el papá.

—Su papá está muerto —anunció Annie— ¿No es una lástima, papá?

—Por supuesto que sí concordó. Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron hacia arriba, pero no sonrió— Sin embargo, tiene los ojos verdes más bonitos que he visto nunca.

—Y yo, papá, ¿no tengo también los ojos más bonitos que has visto nunca?

—Sí, Annie. Tienes los ojos azules más bonitos que haya visto jamás. Por supuesto que sí.

Annie Lorna quedó tan complacida por el elogio de su padre que estrujó los hombros hacia arriba y volvió a reír tontamente.

—Su papá murió antes de que ella naciera —le dijo luego Annie. En ese momento había recordado esa información y estaba segura de que su padre querría saberlo.

ÉI asintió.

—Bueno hija, quiero que te quedes bien callada mientras hablo con tu amiga —dijo luego.

—Sí, papá.

Volvió a prestar atención a Candy. Encontraba un poco desconcertante la manera en que Candy clavaba la mirada en él con tanta atención. Era una pequeña tan seria, demasiado seria para alguien de tan corta edad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Candy?

Candy levantó cuatro dedos.

—Papá, ¿lo ves? Tiene justo mi edad.

—No, Annie, no tiene justo tu misma edad. Candy tiene cuatro años y tú ya tienes cinco. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Sí me acuerdo, papá.

Sonrió a su hija, y una vez más intentó conversar con Candy.

—No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—No le tiene miedo a nada. Me lo ha dicho.

—Shh, hija. Quiero oír que tu amiga diga una o dos cosas. Candy, ¿tu mamá está aquí?

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Comenzó a retorcer un rizo de cabello rubio casi blanco alrededor del dedo en un gesto nervioso y, con todo, mantenía la mirada completamente fija en el papá. El rostro del hombre estaba cubierto por unas patillas castañas y, cuando hablaba, las pelusas se agitaban con rapidez. Deseó poder tocar la barba para saber cómo era al tacto.

—¿Candy? ¿Tu mamá está aquí? — repitio el papa.

—No, mamá se queda con el tío Richard. No saben que estoy aquí. Va a ser un secreto, y si lo digo nunca más voy a poder venir al festival. Tía Pony me lo dijo.

Una vez que empezó a hablar, deseó contar todo lo que sabía.

—El tío Richard me dice que es como mi papá, pero sólo es el hermano de mi mamá, y yo nunca me siento sobre sus rodillas. No querría aunque pudiera, pero no puedo, así que no importa, ¿verdad?

El padre de Annie tenía problemas en seguir la explicación, pero su hija no tenía ninguno. También estaba llena de curiosidad.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Escocia, 1200

Willian Albert Andrew era un individuo desagradable y ruin cuando estaba furioso.

Estaba furioso ahora. El sombrío humor descendió sobre él en cuanto su hermano le habló de la promesa que le había hecho a su dulce esposa, Annie Lorna.

Si Anthony había querido sorprender a su hermano, indudablemente había logrado su objetivo. Su explicación había dejado a Albert sin palabras.

Esa actitud no duró mucho tiempo. La ira la remplazó con rapidez. En verdad, la ridícula promesa que su hermano había hecho a su esposa no irritaba tanto a Albert como el hecho de que Anthony hubiera llamado al consejo para que diera una opinión oficial al respecto. Albert hubiera evitado que su hermano involucrara a los ancianos en lo que consideraba un asunto privado y familiar, pero estaba fuera de las tierras en ese momento, persiguiendo a los malditos Maclean que habían acechado a tres inexpertos guerreros Andrew y, cuando llegó a su casa, fatigado pero victorioso, la acción ya se había consumado.

Era típico de Anthony tomar una cuestión sencilla y complicarla endiabladamente. Al parecer, no había considerado ninguna de las consecuencias de su precipitada conducta. Albert, recientemente designado jefe del clan, ahora tendría que dejar a un lado sus deberes para con su familia inmediata, tal como se esperaba de él, y también su lealtad, para actuar exclusivamente como consejero de la asamblea.

Por supuesto, no iba a cumplir con esas expectativas. Apoyaría a su hermano sin que le importara cuánta oposición viniera de los ancianos. Tampoco iba a permitir que se castigara a Anthony. Y si era necesario, estaba completamente dispuesto a pelear.

Albert no compartió su decisión con su hermano, por la sencilla razón de que quería que Anthony sufriera la incertidumbre un poco más. Si la prueba resultaba ser lo suficientemente penosa, tal vez Anthony aprendería por fin a utilizar un poco de moderación.

Cuando Albert terminó con sus obligaciones y se dirigió colina arriba, la asamblea de cinco miembros ya se había reunido en el gran salón para oír la petición de Anthony. Anthony lo estaba esperando en el centro del patio. Parecía estar listo para entrar en batalla. Tenía las piernas bien plantadas y separadas, las manos dobladas en puños junto al cuerpo y el entrecejo de su rostro era tan feroz como la tormenta que amenazaba por encima de sus cabezas.

Albert no estaba en absoluto impresionado por la bravata de su hermano. Apartó a Anthony de su camino cuando éste intentó bloquearle el paso y continuó subiendo los escalones hacia el torreón.

—Albert—llamó Anthony— Te lo pregunto ahora, porque debo saber tu postura antes de entrar. ¿Estás junto a mí en este tema o contra mí?

Albert se detuvo y luego se volvió lentamente para mirar a su hermano. La expresión de su rostro mostraba su enfado. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz era engañosamente suave.

—¿Y cómo sé yo, Tony, si tú intentas provocarme deliberadamente al hacerme esa pregunta?

De inmediato, Anthony se relajó en su actitud.

—No he querido insultarte, pero eres nuevo como jefe y aún debes ser probado por nuestra asamblea de una manera tan personal. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la difícil posición en la que te he colocado.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

—No —respondió Anthony con una sonrisa. Caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano— Sé que no querías que involucrara a la asamblea, especialmente ahora que estás luchando para lograr interesarlos en formar una alianza con los Dunbar contra los Maclean, pero Annie Lorna estaba decidida a obtener la bendición del consejo. Desea que su amiga sea bien recibida aquí.

Albert no hizo ningún comentario acerca de esa explicación.

Anthony siguió presionando.

—También me doy cuenta de que no entiendes las razones por las que le hice esa promesa a mi esposa, pero algún día, cuando hayas encontrado a la mujer adecuada, todo esto tendrá sentido para ti.

Albert sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

—Sinceramente, Tony, no lo entenderé nunca. No existe eso que llaman "mujer adecuada". Ninguna es mejor que otra.

Anthony rió.

—También yo pensaba eso, hasta que conocí a Annie.

—Estás hablando como una mujer —dijo Albert.

Anthony no se sintió insultado por el comentario de su hermano. Sabía que Albert no podía entender el amor que sentía por su esposa, pero, con la ayuda de Dios, algún día encontraría una a la cual entregarle su corazón. Cuando ese día llegara, iba a disfrutar profundamente recordándole a Albert su actitud insensible.

—George indicó que tal vez quisieran interrogar a mi esposa —dijo Anthony, volviendo a su principal preocupación— ¿Crees que el viejo estaba bromeando conmigo?

Albert no se volvió al responder.

—Ninguno de los miembros de la asamblea bromean jamás, Tony. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Maldita sea, soy el responsable de esto.

—Sí, así es.

Anthony ignoró la rápida conformidad de su hermano.

—No voy a permitir que el consejo intimide a Annie.

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Yo tampoco —prometió.

Anthony se quedó tan sorprendido ante la conformidad de su hermano que dejó de fruncir el entrecejo.

—Creen que van a ser capaces de hacerme cambiar de opinión —dijo— Va a ser mejor que entiendas que nada de lo que ellos hagan me hará cambiar. He dado mi palabra a mi esposa y me propongo cumplirla. Por el cielo, Albert, caminaría en los fuegos del infierno por ella.

Albert se volvió y sonrió a su hermano.

—Un simple paseo hacia el gran salón será suficiente por ahora —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Terminemos con esto.

Anthony asintió, y se adelantó a su hermano para abrir una de las puertas dobles.

—Un consejo, Tony —dijo Albert— Deja tu ira afuera. Si ven lo nervioso que estás, se van a lanzar sobre tu garganta. Sencillamente enumera tus razones con voz tranquila. Deja que la lógica guíe tus pensamientos, no la emoción.

—¿Y luego?

—Yo me encargaré del resto.

La puerta se cerró sobre esa promesa.

Diez minutos más tarde, el consejo mandó a un mensajero para que fuera a buscar a Annie Lorna. Se le encargó la misión al joven Sean. Encontró a la esposa de Anthony sentada junto al fuego en su cabaña y de inmediato le explicó que debía ir hasta el torreón y esperar detrás de las puertas para que su esposo la escoltase al entrar.

El corazón de Annie comenzó a latir con violencia. Anthony le había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que fuera llamada ante el consejo, pero no le había creído. Era insólito que una mujer diera su opinión directamente al consejo o al jefe del clan de forma oficial. Y no la consolaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que el nuevo jefe fuera el hermano mayor de su esposo. No, esa relación no significaba nada en absoluto.

Su mente saltaba de un aterrorizado pensamiento a otro, y en poco tiempo se había inducido a un estado de total agitación. Era obvio que el consejo pensaba que era tonta. Sí, decidió. Para ese momento Anthony ya les habría contado a todos la promesa que le había hecho, y ésa era la razón por la que se le llamaba al gran salón para que diera su propia explicación. Querían asegurarse de que realmente había perdido la razón antes de condenarla al aislamiento para el resto de sus días.

Su única esperanza estaba en las manos del jefe del clan. Annie Lorna no conocía bien a Willian Albert Andrew. Dudaba de haber intercambiado más de cincuenta palabras con el guerrero en los dos años que habían pasado desde su casamiento con su hermano menor, pero Anthony le había asegurado que Albert como lo llamaban todos los del clan, era un hombre honrado. Vería la equidad en su petición.

Primero iba a tener que pasar por el consejo. Ya que era una reunión oficial, cuatro de los ancianos no hablarían directamente con ella. Le entregarían las preguntas al líder, Graham, y él solo tendría que sufrir el oprobio de conversar con ella. Era una mujer, después de todo, y una extraña, dado que había nacido y crecido en la frontera y no en las gloriosas Highlands.

En realidad a Annie Lorna le aliviaba el hecho de que Graham sería el único que la interrogaría, ya que le temía menos que a los demás ancianos. El Viejo guerrero era un hombre de hablar suave que era muy admirado por su clan. Había sido el jefe durante quince años y se había retirado de esa posición de poder hacía sólo tres meses. Graham no la atemorizaría, al menos no deliberadamente, pero utilizaría todos y cada uno de los trucos que conocía para lograr que liberase a Anthony de su promesa.

Hizo una rápida señal de la cruz y luego rezó durante todo el camino ascendente por la empinada colina hacia el torreón. Se recordó a sí misma que sería capaz de atravesar esa penosa prueba. No se iba a echar atrás, pasara lo que pasase. Anthony Andrew le había hecho esa promesa el día anterior a que aceptara casarse con él, y por Dios que iba a asegurarse de que la cumpliera.

Una preciada vida dependía de ello.

Annie Lorna llegó al escalón más alto del torreón y se quedó allí esperando. Varias mujeres pasaron por el patio, curiosas ante la visión de una mujer holgazaneando ante la puerta del jefe del clan. Annie Lorna no invitó a la conversación. Mantuvo el rostro apartado y rezó todo el tiempo por que nadie la llamara por su nombre. No quería que las mujeres del clan supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Seguramente comenzarían a crear problemas entonces, pero ya sería demasiado tarde para que importara.

No creía poder aguantar la espera durante mucho más tiempo. Sarah Leagan, la vieja chismosa que siempre iba con aires de presunción porque era casi seguro que su bella hija se casaría con el jefe del clan, ya había dado dos vueltas alrededor del patio, en un intento de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, y ahora también se estaban acercando algunas de las de su grupo.

Annie alisó las tablas del tartán por encima de su vientre hinchado, notó cómo le temblaban las manos y de inmediato trató de detener aquella delatadora muestra de temor. Dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro. Por lo general no se sentía tan tímida e insegura, pero desde que se había enterado de que estaba en estado, su comportamiento había sufrido un drástico cambio. Ahora era terriblemente emocional y lloraba por las cosas más insignificantes. El sentirse grande, torpe y gorda como una yegua bien alimentada tampoco ayudaba a su carácter. Llevaba casi siete meses de reclusión, y el peso del bebé disminuía la velocidad de sus movimientos de manera considerable. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no resultaron afectados. Corrían por su mente como un torbellino mientras intentaba adivinar qué preguntas le iba a hacer Graham.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Anthony dio un paso hacia afuera. Se sintió tan aliviada al verlo que casi se echó a llorar. Anthony llevaba el entrecejo fruncido, pero apenas vio lo pálida y preocupada que estaba, se obligó a sonreír. La tomó de la mano, le dio un pequeño apretón y luego le guiñó un ojo. Aquella inusual muestra de afecto a la luz del día fue tan tranquilizadora para Annie como uno de los masajes en la espalda que le daba por las noches.

—Oh, Tony —soltó bruscamente— Lamento tanto hacerte pasar por toda esta vergüenza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me liberas de mi promesa? —le preguntó con aquella voz sonora y profunda que ella quería tanto.

—No.

La brusquedad de la respuesta lo hizo reír.

—Eso pensaba yo.

Annie Lorna no estaba de humor para bromas. Sólo deseaba concentrarse en la penosa prueba que la esperaba.

—¿Ya está dentro? —preguntó en un mínimo susurro.

Anthony sabia de quién estaba hablando, por supuesto. Annie tenía un temor casi irracional a su hermano. Pensó que sería porque Albert era el señor de todo el clan. Sólo el número de soldados sobrepasaba en mucho los trescientos. Anthony suponía que la poderosa posición de su hermano lo convertia en algo inalcanzable para una mujer.

—Por favor, contéstame —suplicó.

—Sí, amor, Albert está dentro.

—Entonces, ¿sabe lo de la promesa? —Era una pregunta estúpida. Se dio cuenta de ello casi al mismo tiempo que las palabras le salieron de la boca—Ay, Dios, por supuesto que lo sabe. ¿Está enfadado con nosotros?

—Cariño, todo va a salir bien —le prometió. Intentó hacerla pasar por el umbral de la puerta. Annie se resistió al suave empujón.

—Pero el consejo, Anthony —dijo apresuradamente— ¿Cómo han reaccionado ante tu explicación?

—Todavía están farfullando.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Se quedó completamente rígida en los brazos de Anthony.

Se dio cuenta de que no debió haber sido tan sincero con ella. Puso los brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Va a salir todo bien —le susurró con voz tranquilizadora—. Ya lo verás. Si tengo que ir andando hasta Inglaterra y traer a tu amiga, lo haré. Confías en mí, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, confío en ti. No me hubiese casado contigo si no confiara completamente en ti. Tony, ¿de verdad entiendes lo importante que es esto para mí?

La besó en la frente antes de contestar.

—Si, lo sé. ¿Me vas a prometer una cosa?

—Lo que sea.

—Cuando tu amiga llegue aquí, vas a volver a reír.

Annie sonrió.

—Lo prometo —susurró. Rodeó la cintura de su esposo con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Permanecieron abrazados durante unos instantes. Él intentaba darle tiempo para que se recuperara. Ella intentaba recordar las palabras correctas que usaría cuando se le pidiera que diera sus razones al consejo.

Una mujer que pasaba apresurada con un cesto de ropa sucia sonrió al ver a la cariñosa pareja.

Era verdad que Annie Lorna y Anthony hacían una hermosa pareja. Él era tan rubio como ella morena. Ambos eran altos, aunque Anthony alcanzaba más de un metro ochenta y la parte superior de la cabeza de su esposa apenas le llegaba al mentón. Sólo cuando Anthony estaba de pie junto a su hermano mayor parecía pequeño, ya que el jefe era varios centímetros más alto. Sin embargo era indudable que Anthony era igual de ancho de hombros y tenía el mismo color de cabello rubio . Sus ojos eran un tono de azul más oscuro que los de Albert y no tenía el mismo número de cicatrices de guerra que estropearan su bien parecido perfil.

Annie era tan esbelta como su esposo fornido. Tenía bonitos ojos azules y Anthony juraba que lanzaban chispas doradas cuando reía. Sin embargo, el cabello era su tesoro. Le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de un profundo color negro azabache y no tenía ni un solo rizo que le quitara su glorioso brillo.

Al principio, Anthony se había sentido atraído por su apariencia, ya que era un hombre con un gran apetito sensual y ella era un justo premio para tomar, pero fue el maravilloso ingenio de Annie Lorna lo que lo hizo caer en el lazo. Lo encantaba constantemente. Tenía una manera dramática de ver la vida, y en su interior había una pasión ardiente por experimentar cada nueva aventura. Nunca hacía nada a medias, incluyendo la manera en que lo amaba y consentía.

Anthony la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y decidió que ya era hora de entrar y terminar con aquella prueba para que ella dejara de preocuparse y agitarse.

—Entremos ya, amor. Nos están esperando.

Annie Lorna inspiró profundamente, se apartó de su esposo y caminó hacia el interior. Anthony se apresuró para caminar junto a ella. Habían alcanzado los escalones que llevaban al gran salón cuando de pronto Annie se apoyó en su esposo.

—Tu primo Steven dijo una vez que, cuando Albert se enfada, su ceño puede hacer que el corazón de una persona deje de latir —susurró— Anthony tenemos que tratar de no enfadarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Debido a que parecía tan seria y preocupada, Anthony no se rió, pero no pudo contener del todo su exasperación.

—Cariño, realmente vamos a tener que hacer algo con respecto a este irrazonable temor tuyo. Mi hermano...

Annie lo agarró del brazo.

—Vamos a hacer algo al respecto más tarde —dijo apresuradamente—. Sólo prométemelo ahora.

—Está bien —accedió con un suspiro— No haremos enfadar a Albert.

De inmediato le soltó el brazo. Anthony tuvo que mover la cabeza negativamente ante su comportamiento. Decidió que tan pronto como Annie se sintiera mejor encontraría una manera de ayudarla a superar ese temor. Sin embargo, no esperaría para tener una conversación con Steven. No, iba a llevar a su primo aparte a la primera oportunidad y le ordenaría que dejara de contarles historias tan fantásticas a las mujeres.

Albert era objeto fácil de aquellos cuentos exagerados. Rara vez le hablaba a una mujer, excepto en las inusuales ocasiones en las que, como jefe, se veía obligado a darles instrucciones específicas y su comportamiento severo a menudo se confundía con ira. Steven sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres le tenía miedo a Albert y encontraba muy divertido agitar de vez en cuando ese temor.

En ese momento, su hermano estaba atemorizando a Annie sin darse cuenta de ello. Estaba solo frente a la chimenea, frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el fornido pecho. Era una actitud de indiferencia, pero la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos azules era cualquier cosa menos indiferente. El ceño que lucía hacia que el fuego de la chimenea detrás de él pareciera frío en comparación.

Annie había empezado a bajar los escalones cuando miró a través de la habitación y vio el entrecejo fruncido de Albert Perdió el equilibrio rápidamente. Anthony se estiró y la agarró a tiempo.

Albert notó el miedo de Annie. Supuso que temía al consejo. Se volvió hacia la izquierda, donde estaban sentados los ancianos y le hizo un gesto a Graham para que comenzara. Cuanto más rápido terminara la inevitable pelea, más rápido su cuñada calmaría sus temores.

Los ancianos tenían la mirada clavada en Annie Lorna. En tamaño, los cinco hombres se asemejaban a los escalones de una escalera. El mayor, Vincent, era también el más bajo. Estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto a Graham, el portavoz. George, Gelfrid y Owen ocupaban los lugares que quedaban en medio.

Había muchas vetas grises entre los cabellos de cada uno de los ancianos, y entre todos tenían suficientes cicatrices para cubrir las paredes de piedra del torreón. Annie se concentró en Graham. El líder tenía profundas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y Annie deseaba creer que las tenía allí debido a que había reído mucho a través de los años. Esa idea hacía que fuera más fácil imaginar que entendería su problema.

—Tu esposo acaba de compartir con nosotros una historia asombrosa, Annie Lorna —comenzó Graham— En verdad, nos resulta difícil creerla.

El líder asintió para apoyar el último comentario y luego hizo una pausa.

Annie no estaba segura de si debía hablar ahora o esperar. Levantó la mirada hacia Anthony y recibió un gesto de aliento.

—Mi esposo sólo hablaría con la verdad —dijo.

Los otros cuatro miembros del consejo fruncieron el entrecejo al mismo tiempo. Graham sonrió.

—¿Nos podrías dar tus razones para exigir que se cumpla esta promesa? —le preguntó con voz suave.

Annie reaccionó como si Graham le hubiera gritado. Sabía que había utilizado la palabra "exigir" como un insulto deliberado.

—Soy una mujer y nunca le exigiría nada a mi esposo. Sólo se lo pediría, y ahora pido que se honre la palabra de Anthony.

—Muy bien —concedió Graham, con voz aún suave— No exiges, pides. Ahora me gustaría que explicaras a este consejo tus razones para hacer una petición tan extravagante.

Annie se puso tensa. Extravagante, claro está. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse.

—Antes de aceptar casarme con Anthony, le pedí que me prometiera que me traería a mi querida amiga lady Candice Isabella White cuando me encontrara embarazada. Mi confinamiento ya casi está a punto de terminar. Anthony accedió a esta petición, y a ambos nos gustaría que se llevara a cabo lo antes posible.

El aspecto del rostro de Graham indicaba que no estaba del todo satisfecho con la explicación.

—Lady Candice Isabella es inglesa, ¿eso no te preocupa? —dijo, después de aclararse la garganta.

—No, mi señor, no importa en absoluto.

—¿Crees que cumplir con esta promesa es más importante que el desorden que ella va a causar? ¿Alterarías nuestras vidas deliberadamente, muchacha?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—No haría una cosa así deliberadamente.

Graham parecía aliviado. Annie adivinó que él creía que ahora tenía una manera de manipularía para que dejara correr el asunto. Los siguientes comentarios confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Me alegra oír eso, Annie Lorna —Hizo una pausa para asentir en dirección a sus cuatro compañeros— Nunca creí ni por un minuto que nuestra muchacha quisiera causar tal conmoción. Ahora se va a olvidar de esta tontería...

Annie no se arriesgó a dejarlo terminar.

—Lady Candice Isabella no va a causar ningún desorden.

Los hombros de Graham cayeron súbitamente. El cambiar la opinión de Annie Lorna no estaba resultando ser una tarea tan fácil, después de todo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—Mira, muchacha, los ingleses nunca han sido bienvenidos aquí —dijo— Esa mujer tendría que compartir las comidas con nosotros...

Un puño golpeó sobre la mesa. El guerrero llamado Gelfrid era el responsable de aquella muestra de malhumor. Gelfrid levantó la mirada y la fijó en Graham.

—La mujer de Anthony humilla el nombre Andrew al pedir eso —dijo con voz baja e iracunda.

Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía que comenzaba a invadirla el pánico en su interior. No podía pensar en un argumento lógico en respuesta a la declaración de Gelfrid. Anthony se movió y se puso de pie frente a su esposa. La voz le temblaba de ira cuando le habló al miembro del consejo.

—Gelfrid, puedes mostrarme a mí tu disconformidad, pero no vas a levantar la voz ante mi esposa.

Annie miró a hurtadillas desde detrás de su esposo para ver la reacción de Gelfrid a aquella orden. El anciano asintió. Luego Graham agitó la mano en señal de silencio. Vincent, el más anciano del grupo, no prestó atención a la señal.

—Nunca había oído que una mujer tuviera dos nombres completos antes de que Annie Lorna llegara a nosotros. Pensé que era una excentricidad que compartían las personas de la frontera. Ahora oigo hablar de otra mujer que también tiene dos nombres completos. ¿Qué piensas de ello, Graham?

El líder soltó un suspiro. La mente de Vincent solía dispersarse de vez en cuando. Era irritante para todos aguantar aquello.

—No sé qué pensar de eso —replicó Graham—. Pero ése no es el tema que interesa ahora. Volvió a prestarle atención a Annie Lorna. —Otra vez te pregunto si alterarías voluntariamente nuestras vidas —repitió.

Antes de responderle, Annie se colocó junto a Anthony para no parecer cobarde.

—No sé por qué pensáis que lady Candice Isabella causaría ningún desorden. Es una mujer amable y dulce.

Graham cerró los ojos. Había una insinuación de regocijo en su voz cuando finalmente volvió a hablar.

—Annie Lorna , los ingleses no nos agradan precisamente. Seguramente lo habrás notado en los años que llevas con nosotros.

—Se crió en la frontera —le recordó Gelfrid a su líder. El guerrero se rascó la mandíbula con patillas— Tal vez no sepa que es así.

Graham convino con él con un gesto de la cabeza. Una súbita chispa apareció en sus ojos. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros, se inclinó y les habló en voz baja. Cuando terminó, los demás asentían para mostrar su aceptación.

Annie se sentía enferma. Por la mirada victoriosa del rostro de Graham sólo podía deducir que había encontrado una manera de negarle la petición antes de pedir el consejo del jefe.

Era obvio que Anthony había llegado a la misma conclusión. El rostro se le volvió oscuro de ira. Luego dio otro paso hacia adelante. Annie le agarró la mano. Sabia que su esposo tenía toda la intención de cumplir con su promesa, pero no quería que los ancianos lo sancionaran. El castigo sería severo, incluso para un hombre tan orgulloso y capaz como Anthony, y semejante humillación seria intolerable para él.

Le apretó la mano.

—Vais a decidir que, dado que es posible que yo no sepa que es así, de ese modo se convierte en vuestro deber saber lo que es mejor para mí. ¿No es verdad?

Graham quedó sorprendido por la sagacidad de Annie Lorna al saber qué tenía en mente. Estaba a punto de contestar a ese desafío cuando Anthony habló.

—No, Graham no decidiría que sabe lo que es mejor para ti. Eso sería un insulto hacia mí, esposa.

El líder de la asamblea fijó la mirada en Anthony durante unos instantes.

—Vas a respetar la decisión de esta asamblea, Anthony —ordenó con voz poderosa.

—Un Andrew ha dado su palabra. Debe ser honrada.

La voz resonante de Albert llenó el salón. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo. Albert mantuvo la mirada concentrada en el líder de la asamblea.

—No intentes confundir el tema—ordenó—. Anthony le hizo una promesa a su mujer y debe ser cumplida.

Nadie dijo nada durante varios minutos. Luego Gelfrid se puso de pie. Las palmas de sus manos descansaban sobre la mesa, sobre la que se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a Albert con furia.

—Eres consejero aquí, nada más.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Soy vuestro jefe —contrarrestó—. Por vuestro voto —añadió—. Y ahora os aconsejo honrar la palabra de mi hermano. Sólo los ingleses rompen sus promesas, Gelfrid, no los escoceses.

Gelfrid asintió renuentemente.

—Dices la verdad —admitió.

Uno menos y faltan cuatro, pensó Albert para sus adentros. Maldición, odiaba el tener que usar la diplomacia para salirse con la suya. Prefería muchísimo más una batalla con puños que con palabras. Odiaba tener que ganarse el permiso de nadie por sus acciones o también las de su hermano. Haciendo un esfuerzo, controló su frustración y se concentró en el asunto que tenía entre manos. Volvió a prestar atención a Graham.

—¿Te has convertido en un anciano, Graham, para preocuparte por algo tan insignificante como esto? ¿Le tienes miedo a una sola mujer inglesa?

—Por supuesto que no —musitó Graham, quien hizo aparente por su expresión el ultraje que sentía ante la mera posibilidad— No le temo a ninguna mujer.

Albert sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alivia oírlo —replicó—. Por un momento comencé a dudarlo.

Su astucia no pasó desapercibida para el líder de la oligarquía. Graham sonrió.

—Has lanzado tu astuta carnada y mi arrogancia ha tratado de tomarla.

Albert no hizo ningún comentario respecto de esa verdad. La sonrisa de Graham aún era visible cuando volvió su atención hacia Annie Lorna.

—Todavía estamos algo confundidos por esta petición y apreciaría que nos dijeras por qué quieres a esa mujer aquí.

—Haz que nos cuente por qué ambas tienen dos nombres completos—intercaló Vincent.

Graham no hizo caso de la petición del anciano.

—¿Quieres explicar tus razones, muchacha?

—Me pusieron el nombre de mi madre, Annie, y el nombre de mi abuela, Lorna, porque...

Graham la cortó en seco con un gesto impaciente de la mano. Siguió sonriendo para que no pensara que estaba abiertamente irritado con ella.

—No, no, muchacha, ahora no quiero oír por qué resulta que tienes dos nombres. Quiero oír tus razones para querer aquí a esa mujer inglesa.

Annie sintió que se sonrojaba ante el malentendido.

—Lady Candice Idabella es mi amiga. Me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado cuando me llegue el momento de dar a luz a este bebé. Ya me dio su palabra de que va a venir junto a mí.

—¿Amiga e inglesa? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? —preguntó Gelfrid. Se frotó la mandíbula mientras reflexionaba sobre esa contradicción.

Annie sabía que el anciano no la estaba provocando deliberadamente. Parecía auténticamente perplejo. No creía que nada de lo que pudiera decir hiciera comprender al anciano. En realidad, no creía que Anthony entendiera de verdad el lazo que había formado con Candy hacía tantos años, y su esposo no tenía costumbres tan profundamente arraigadas como Graham y los demás. Con todo, sabía que iba a tener que intentar explicárselo.

—Nos conocimos en el festival anual de la frontera —comenzó—. Candy tenía sólo cuatro años y yo apenas cinco. No entendíamos que éramos... diferentes la una de la otra.

Graham dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Pero, ¿una vez qué lo entendisteis?

Annie sonrió.

—No importó.

Graham movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—En verdad, todavía no entiendo esa amistad —confesó— Pero nuestro jefe tenía razón cuando nos recordó que nosotros no rompemos nuestras promesas. Tu amiga será bienvenida aquí, Annie Lorna.

Estaba tan abrumada por la alegría que se recostó contra su esposo. Entonces se atrevió a mirar con rapidez a los demás miembros de la asamblea. Vincent, Gelfrid y George estaban sonriendo, pero Owen, el anciano que parecía haber estado dormitando durante todo el interrogatorio, ahora estaba moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo ante Annie.

Albert notó el gesto.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con la decisión, Owen?

El anciano mantuvo la mirada en Annie mientras contestaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que deberíamos hacerle una justa advertencia a esta muchacha. No debería hacerse ilusiones. Estoy contigo, Albert, porque yo también sé por experiencia propia que los ingleses no cumplen con sus promesas. Siguen la costumbre de su rey, por supuesto. Ese bribón cambia de opinión cada dos minutos. Esa mujer inglesa de dos nombres tal vez le dio su promesa a la esposa de Anthony, pero no la cumplirá.

Albert asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Se había preguntado cuánto tardaría el consejo en llegar a esa misma conclusión. Los ancianos parecían mucho más contentos ahora. Sin embargo, Annie seguía sonriendo. No parecía estar en absoluto preocupada por que su amiga no cumpliera con su promesa. Albert sentía una tremenda responsabilidad de proteger a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su clan. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía proteger a su cuñada de las duras realidades de la vida. Iba a tener que sufrir esa desilusión ella sola, pero una vez que hubiese aprendido la lección, sabría con seguridad que sólo podía contar con su propia familia.

—Albert, ¿a quién vas a mandar a cumplir esta diligencia? —preguntó Graham.

—Debo ir yo —anunció Anthony.

Albert movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Tu lugar está con tu esposa ahora. Se le acerca el momento. Iré yo.

—Pero tú eres el jefe —arguyó Graham— Está por debajo de tu posición social...

Albert no permitió que continuara.

—Este es un asunto familiar, Graham. Ya que Anthony no puede dejar a su esposa, debo ocuparme yo de este deber. Mi decisión está tomada —añadió con el entrecejo fruncido, para desalentar futuras discusiones.

Anthony sonrió.

—No conozco a la amiga de mi esposa, Albert, pero me puedo imaginar muy bien que cuando te vea cambiará de opinión acerca de venir aquí.

—Candice Isabella estará muy complacida de tener la compañía de Albert—dijo bruscamente Annie. Se volvió para sonreírle a su jefe— No va a tenerte miedo. Estoy segura. Yo también te agradezco el ofrecerte a hacer este viaje. Candy se sentirá segura contigo.

Albert levantó una ceja ante este último comentario. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Annie, estoy igual de seguro de que no va a querer venir aquí. ¿Quieres que la obligue a hacerlo?

Debido a que Annie tenía la mirada fija en Albert, no vio que Anthony le hacía un rápido gesto a su hermano.

—No, no debes obligarla. Querrá venir junto a mí.

Tanto Anthony como Albert dejaron de intentar advertirle a Annie que no tuviera muchas esperanzas.

Graham excusó cortésmente a Annie Lorna de la reunión.

Anthony la tomó de la mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las puertas. Annie tenía prisa por salir para poder abrazar a su esposo y decirle lo contenta que estaba de estar casada con él. Había estado tan... magnífico cuando la había defendido. Nunca había dudado de que lo haría, por supuesto, pero aun así deseaba darle la alabanza que creía él deseaba escuchar. Los esposos necesitaban las felicitaciones de sus esposas de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Casi había alcanzado el escalón superior de la entrada cuando oyó el nombre de Maclean mencionado por Graham. Se detuvo para escuchar. Anthony intentó darle un pequeño empujón para que continuara, así que ella se quitó el zapato y le hizo un gesto de que se lo acercara. No le importó que Anthony pensara que era torpe. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por oír de qué trataba la conversación.

Graham parecía estar muy enfadado. El consejo no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

George tenía la palabra.

—Estoy en contra de cualquier alianza con los Dunbar. No los necesitamos—añadió casi en un grito.

—¿Y si los Dunbar forman una alianza con los Maclean? —preguntó Albert, con la voz temblando por la furia— Olvídate del pasado, George. Piensa en las consecuencias.

Vincent habló a continuación.

—¿Por qué han de ser los Dunbar? Son tan resbaladizos como el salmón mojado y tan sigilosos como los ingleses. No puedo soportar ese pensamiento. No, no puedo.

Albert intentó aferrarse a su paciencia.

—Debo recordarte que la tierra de los Dunbar está entre los Maclean y nosotros. Si no nos aliamos a ellos, podrían muy bien acudir a los malditos Maclean en busca de protección. No podemos permitir eso. Es sencillamente una decisión entre malo y peor.

Annie no pudo oír más de la conversación. Anthony le había puesto el zapato otra vez en el pie y de nuevo le tocaba ligeramente el codo. Se olvidó de todo lo referente a elogiar a su esposo. Apenas las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, se volvió hacia Anthony.

—¿Por qué los Andrew odian a los Maclean?

—La enemistad data de hace mucho tiempo —respondió él—. Antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Se podría reparar de alguna manera?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué te interesan los Maclean?

No podía decírselo, por supuesto. Si lo hacía, estaría rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Candy, y nunca traicionaría esa confianza. Estaba también el significativo hecho de que a Anthony le daría un ataque si se llegaba a enterar de que el padre de Candy era el jefe de los Maclean. Sí, también existía esa consideración.

—Sé que los Andrew están enemistados con los Dunbar y también con los Macpherson, pero no había oído nada de los Maclean. Por eso tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué no nos llevamos bien con ningún otro clan?

Anthony rió.

—Hay algunos pocos a los que llamamos amigos —le dijo.

Annie decidió cambiar de tema y volver hacia los elogios que deseaba prodigarle.

Anthony caminó con ella hasta la casa y, después de darle un largo beso de despedida, se volvió para regresar al patio.

—Anthony te das cuenta de que mi lealtad es hacia ti, ¿no es verdad?—preguntó su esposa.

Anthony se volvió.

—Por supuesto.

—Siempre he tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—De modo que si supiera algo que te irritara, sería mejor que me lo callara, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Si te lo dijera, significaría romper una promesa que le hice a otra persona. No podría hacer eso.

Anthony retrocedió y quedó de pie directamente frente a su esposa.

—¿Qué estás intentando no decirme?

Annie movió negativamente la cabeza.

—No quiero que Albert obligue a Candy —dijo impulsivamente, deseando apartar la atención de Anthony de viejas promesas— Si ella no puede venir aquí, Albert no debe utilizar la fuerza.

Insistió hasta que Anthony le dio su palabra. Aceptó de mala gana, sólo para complacerla, pero no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir su promesa. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que la inglesa le rompiera el corazón a su esposa. Sin embargo, no le gustaba mentir a Annie, y Anthony reflexionó sobre ello con el entrecejo fruncido mientras subía de nuevo la colina.

Apenas salió Albert, su hermano lo llamó.

—Tenemos que hablar, Albert.

—Diablos, Tony, si me vas a hablar de otra promesa que le has hecho a tu esposa, te lo advierto, no estoy de humor para oírla.

Anthony rió y esperó a que su hermano lo alcanzara.

—Quiero hablarte de la amiga de mi esposa —dijo—. No me importa lo que haya que hacer, Albert. Arrástrala hasta aquí, si es necesario, ¿está bien? No voy a permitir que mi esposa se desilusione. Ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones con la llegada del bebé.

Albert comenzó a caminar hacia los establos. Llevaba las manos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza inclinada en señal de reflexión. Anthony caminaba a su lado.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que, si obligo a esta mujer, podría muy bien comenzar una guerra con su familia y, tal vez, si el rey decide tomar un interés personal en el asunto, una guerra con Inglaterra.

Anthony lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano para ver qué pensaba él de esa remota posibilidad. Albert estaba sonriendo. Anthony movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—John no se involucrará personalmente en esto si no puede ganar algo. El problema va a ser la familia de ella. Es indudable que no le van a permitir partir en un viaje así.

—Podría convertirse en un enredo —comentó Albert.

—¿Va a importar?

—No.

Anthony dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Cuándo vas a marcharte?

—Mañana, a primera hora. Esta noche voy a hablar con Annie. Quiero saber todo lo que sea posible acerca de la familia de esta mujer.

—Hay algo que Annie no me quiere decir —dijo Anthony, con voz vacilante—. Me preguntó acerca de la enemistad con los Maclean...

No continuó. Albert lo estaba mirando como si pensara que había perdido el juicio.

—¿Y no le ordenaste que te explicara qué demonios te está ocultando?

—No es tan sencillo —explicó Anthony— Tienes que ser... delicado con una esposa. Con el tiempo me dirá qué es lo que la está preocupando. Tengo que ser paciente. Aparte, probablemente estoy haciendo juicios precipitados. Mi esposa se preocupa por cualquier cosa en estos días.

La mirada del rostro de Albert hizo que Anthony lamentara el haber mencionado la extraña conducta de Annie.

—Te daría las gracias por hacer este viaje, pero sería insultarte.

—Esta no es una tarea que acepto con ganas —admitió Albert— Me va a llevar siete u ocho días alcanzar aquellas tierras, y eso significa por lo menos ocho de regreso con una mujer quejosa en mis manos. Diablos, preferiría hacerme cargo yo solo de toda una legión de Macleans antes que cumplir esta tarea.

El desolador tono de voz de Albert hizo que a Anthony le entraran ganas de reír. No se atrevió a hacerlo, por supuesto, ya que su hermano le ensangrentaría el rostro sólo con que esbozara una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos caminaron juntos en silencio durante varios minutos más, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Anthony se detuvo súbitamente.

—No puedes obligar a esa mujer. Si no desea venir aquí, déjala.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos voy a molestarme en ir?

—Mi esposa podría tener razón —dijo Anthony apresuradamente— Tal vez lady Candice Isabella esté dispuesta a venir aquí.

Albert miró a su hermano con dureza.

—¿Dispuesta? Has perdido el juicio si crees eso. Es inglesa. —Hizo una pausa para dejar escapar un cansado suspiro—. No puede estar dispuesta a venir aquí.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta.

Candy había sido advertida con suficiente anticipación, por supuesto. Dos días antes, su primo Lucas había descubierto a cuatro soldados escoceses muy cerca de la frontera, cruzando el río Horton. Lucas no estaba allí por casualidad, estaba cumpliendo diligentemente con las indicaciones de su tía Maria, y después de casi un mes de matar el tiempo y pasarse las noches del temprano verano soñando despierto, había avistado a los escoceses. Se había quedado tan sorprendido al ver a los robustos Highlanders que casi se olvidó de qué debía hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, recobró la memoria con rapidez y cabalgó con gran velocidad, tanta que casi se ahoga con el polvo, hacia las lejanas tierras de Candy para decirle que debía prepararse para recibir visitas.

Candy no tenía mucho que hacer para estar lista. Desde el día en que le había llegado la noticia, a través de una intrincada red de chismes, de que Annie estaba embarazada, había tenido casi todo su equipaje preparado y todos los regalos para su amiga envueltos con bonitas cintas de encaje rosa. Por cierto, Annie podría haber escogido un momento más oportuno. Candy acababa de regresar a casa de su tío Richard para la obligatoria visita semestral cuando le llegó el mensaje. No podía hacer el equipaje y volver a casa de la tía Maria y la tia Pony como le decian cariñosamente, ya que el hacerlo podría dar pie a preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar, así que escondió su equipaje y los regalos en el piso superior del establo y esperó a que su madre, que estaba en casa en una de sus infrecuentes escalas, se aburriera y volviera a marcharse. Entonces sacaría por primera vez el tema del viaje a Escocia con su tutor, el tío Richard.

El hermano mayor de su madre era un hombre de hablar suave y modales tranquilos, completamente opuesto en carácter a su hermana, Lady Cornelia, a no ser que bebiera. Entonces se volvía tan vil como una serpiente. Richard había sido un inválido durante tantos años como Candy podía recordar, y en los primeros años raramente se ponía de malhumor con ella, incluso en las noches en las que el dolor de sus piernas deformadas se volvía demasiado insoportable como para resistirlo. Candy solía darse cuenta de su malestar cuando comenzaba a frotarse las piernas y le pedía a uno de los sirvientes que le llevara una copa de vino caliente. Por experiencias pasadas, los sirvientes habían aprendido a llevarle una jarra llena. Algunas noches, Candy lograba escapar a su recámara antes de que su tío se volviera abusivo, pero otras noches le exigía que se sentara a su lado. Solía volverse bastante melancólico y deseaba sostenerle la mano a Candy mientras hablaba del pasado, de cuando había sido joven y sano, un soldado para tomar en cuenta. Cuando tenía veintidós años, un carro volcó triturándole las rodillas, y se las había dejado como granos de arena. Una vez que el vino le había amortiguado el dolor y aflojado la lengua, solía maldecir contra la injusticia de ese inesperado y extraño accidente.

También solía maldecir contra Candy.

Candy no dejaba que él supiera cuánto la trastornaba su ira. Se le formaba un nudo en el estómago que no desaparecía hasta que finalmente la excusaban por la noche.

El problema de Richard con la bebida empeoró mucho con el correr de los años. Comenzó a pedir el vino cada vez más temprano, y con cada copa que consumía su carácter cambiaba cada vez con mayor dramatismo. Cuando caía la noche, lloraba por repugnancia de sí mismo o le gritaba insultos y golpes incoherentes a Candy.

A la mañana siguiente, Richard no solía recordar nada de lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Candy recordaba cada palabra. Intentaba desesperadamente perdonarle su crueldad para con ella. Intentaba creer que el dolor era mucho más intolerable para él que para ella. El tío Richard necesitaba su comprensión y compasión.

La madre de Candy, Lady Cornelia, no tenía ninguna compasión por su hermano. Era una bendición el que nunca estuviera en casa más de un mes. Tenía muy poco que ver con Richard o con su propia hija incluso en ese entonces. Cuando Candy era más pequeña y la actitud fría y distante de su madre la hería con mayor facilidad, su tío la consolaba diciéndole que era un constante recuerdo de su padre y que su madre había amado tanto al barón que, aun después de tantos años, lloraba su muerte. Le decía que cuando su madre la miraba el dolor de su pérdida manaba dentro de sí y dejaba muy poco espacio para las demás emociones.

Como Richard no bebía tanto en aquel entonces, Candy no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de su explicación. Sin embargo, no entendía ese amor entre esposo y esposa, y en su interior anhelaba la aceptación y el amor de su madre. Candy había vivido con las tía Maria y Pony durante los primeros cuatro años de su vida. Luego, en la primera visita verdadera al tío Richard y a su madre, se había referido accidentalmente a la tia Maria como su madre, La madre de Candy se puso furiosa. Richard tampoco se mostró muy complacido. Decidió que Candy necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él, y le ordenó a Maria y a Pony que llevaran a la niña a sus tierras durante seis meses al año.

A Richard le repelía la idea de que su sobrina pudiera considerar a sus hermanas solteras como su madres. Por esa razón, todas las mañanas se reservaba una hora, cuando su mente no estaba entorpecida por el vino, para contarle historias acerca de su madre y su padre. Solía contarle que la larga espada curva que colgaba sobre la chimenea era la mismísima espada que su padre había usado para matar a los dragones que se atrevían a intentar arrebatarle Inglaterra al legítimo rey, y que su noble padre había rescatado a su madre de unos bandidos escoceses ganandose su amor y que habia muerto protegiendo la vida de su señor.

Las historias eran interminables... y llenas de fantasía. En muy poco tiempo Candy había santificado a su padre en su mente. Le habían dicho que había fallecido el primero de mayo, y todas las mañanas de cada aniversario de su muerte juntaba en la falda las primeras flores de primavera y cubría la tumba de su padre con los bonitos pimpollos. Decía una plegaria por su alma, aunque, en realidad, no creía que aquella petición fuera necesaria; seguramente su papá ya estaba en el cielo, complaciendo a su Creador ahora, en vez de al rey a quien tan valientemente había servido mientras estuvo sobre la Tierra.

Candy tenía once años e iba camino al festival de la frontera cuando averiguó la verdad acerca de su padre. No había muerto defendiendo a Inglaterra de los infieles. Ni siquiera era inglés. Su madre no lloraba a su esposo; lo odiaba con una pasión que no había disminuido a través de los años. Richard sólo le había contado una verdad a medias. Candy era un constante recuerdo para su madre, un recuerdo del horrible error que había cometido.

Las tías Maria y Pony sentaron a Candy y le contaron todo lo que sabían. Su madre se había casado con aquel jefe de clan escocés por despecho, cuando su padre y su rey consideraron que el barón inglés que se proponía conquistar como novio no era aceptable. Lady Cornelia no estaba acostumbrada a que se le negaran sus deseos. Se casó con el Highlander apenas dos semanas después de haberlo conocido en la corte en Londres. Cornelia quería vengarse de su padre. Deseaba herirlo y, por cierto, cumplió con su objetivo, pero en el convenio que tuvo que aceptar se hizo mucho más daño a sí misma. El casamiento duró cinco años. Luego, Cornelia regresó a Inglaterra. Pidió poder vivir con su hermano, Richard, y al principio se negó a explicar qué había sucedido. Más tarde, cuando se hizo obvio que estaba esperando un niño, le dijo a su hermano que su esposo la había desterrado cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Ya no la quería más y tampoco quería al niño. Richard quería creer a su hermana. Se sentía solo, y la idea de criar a una sobrina o a un sobrino le agradaba. Sin embargo, después de que nació Candy, Cornelia no pudo soportar la idea de tener a la criatura en la casa. Maria y Pony consiguieron convencer a Richard para que les dejara tener a Candy. El trato que hicieron fue que nunca le hablarían a la niña de su padre.

Las tias no estaban dispuesta a cumplir con esa promesa, pero esperaron hasta que sintieron que Candy era lo bastante grande como para entender. Entonces la sentaron y le explicaron todo lo que sabían acerca de su padre.

Candy tenía miles de preguntas. Sus tias no tenían muchas respuestas. Ni siquiera estaban seguras de que el terrateniente escocés estuviera aún con vida. Con todo, sí sabía el nombre. Era Maclean.

No lo habían conocido y por lo tanto no podía ofrecerle una descripción de su apariencia. Pero, como Candy no se parecía en nada a su madre, sólo podía suponer que su cabello rubio las pecas y los ojos verdes le venían del lado paterno.

Sencillamente era demasiado para que Candy lo asimilara. Su mente sólo podía concentrarse en todas las mentiras que le habían contado a través de los años. La traición fue desoladora.

Annie la había estado esperando en el festival. Ni bien las dos amigas se quedaron solas, Candy le contó todo lo que había aprendido. También lloró. Annie le sostuvo la mano y también lloró con ella.

Ninguna de las dos podía entender las razones que existían detrás del engaño. Después de discutirlo durante días, resolvieron que en ese momento las razones no eran importantes.

Entonces formaron su propio plan. Se resolvió que Candy no confrontaría a su madre y a su tío Richard con la verdad. Si se daban cuenta de que sus tias le habían contado la verdad acerca de su padre, era muy probable que la obligaran a mudarse con ellos de manera permanente.

Esa verdadera posibilidad era aterradora. Sus tias y Annie se habían convertido en la familia de Candy. Eran las únicas personas en las que podía confiar y no permitiría que su madre la mantuviera alejada de ellos.

Candy iba a tener que aferrarse a su paciencia, sin que importara lo difícil de la tarea. Esperaría hasta que fuera mayor. Entonces, si aun sentía la inclinación de hacerlo, iría a esas Highlands a conocer al hombre que la había procreado. Annie prometió ayudarla.

Los siguientes años pasaron con rapidez, incluso para una joven mujer que deseaba enfrentarse a la vida. Annie había sido prometida en matrimonio a un hombre de la frontera del clan de los Stewart, pero tres meses antes del día de la boda los Kirkcaldy tuvieron una disputa con el terrateniente de los Stewart. Anthony Andrew aprovechó la reciente enemistad y pidió a Annie en matrimonio apenas una semana después de que se rompiera el contrato con los Stewart.

Cuando Candy se enteró de que su amiga se había casado con un Highlander, creyó que el destino había tomado parte para ayudarla. Ya le había dado su promesa a Annie de ir a ella cuando estuviese embarazada. Candy pensó que mientras estuviera allí, encontraría una manera de conocer a su padre.

Empezaría el viaje al día siguiente. Los parientes de Annie Lorna ya estaban en camino para recogerla incluso en ese mismo momento. El único problema era cómo explicar todo ello a su tío Richard.

Por lo menos su madre se encontraba otra vez en Londres. La casa siempre estaba alborotada cuando estaba la madre de Candy, pero se había aburrido del aislamiento del campo y había partido para Londres la semana anterior. A Lady Cornelia le encantaban el caos y los chismes de la vida cortesana, el débil código moral y, principalmente, todas las intrigas y los secretos que se daban junto a las distintas relaciones amorosas. En ese momento tenía el ojo puesto en el barón Ritch, el bien parecido esposo de una de sus mejores amigas, y había madurado un plan para llevarlo hasta su cama en un plazo de quince días. Candy había oído que su madre alardeaba de ello ante Richard y luego se reía por la indignada reacción de éste.

Nada de lo que su madre hiciera podía sorprender a Candy. Daba las gracias por tener que luchar sólo contra Richard. Había esperado hasta la noche anterior a su partida para contarle sus planes. No le iba a pedir su permiso, pero sentía que no sería honrado por su parte simplemente partir sin decirle adónde iba.

Temía la confrontación. Mientras subía hacia la recámara de su tío, sintió que se le formaba el conocido nudo en el estómago. Rogó que la cerveza lo hubiera vuelto melancólico y no atrozmente ruin.

La recámara estaba cubierta por la oscuridad. Un olor húmedo y mustio impregnaba el aire. Candy siempre se sentía sofocada cada vez que estaba en aquel lugar. En ese momento se sentía de esa manera y aspiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

Una sola vela ardía en la cómoda junto a la cama de Richard. Candy a duras penas podía ver el rostro de su tío en las sombras. La preocupación por un incendio debido a una vela olvidada siempre estaba en su mente, ya que a menudo su tío caía en un sopor producido por la bebida antes de apagar la llama de la vela.

Lo llamó. No respondió. Candy entró justo cuando finalmente su tio reparó en ella y la llamó.

No tenía la voz muy clara. Le hizo señas de que se acercara con la mano, y cuando Candy se acercó junto a la cama, su tío se incorporó y la tomó de la mano.

Le sonrió de manera vacilante. Candy exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Esa noche estaba de humor melancólico.

—Siéntate junto a mí mientras te cuento una historia que acabo de recordar acerca de la ocasión en que cabalgué junto a tu padre en una batalla. ¿Te he contado que él solía cantar la misma balada cada vez que las trompetas llamaban al toque? Siempre seguía cantando durante todo el tiempo que peleaba. Candy se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama.

—Tío, antes de que continúes con la historia, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.

—¿Oír cosas sobre tu padre no es importante?

Candy no hizo caso de la pregunta.

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Me prometes que vas a procurar no enfadarte?

—¿Cuándo me he enfadado yo contigo? —preguntó, totalmente ajeno a los cientos de noches en que se había enfurecido con ella— Ahora dime qué te acongoja, Candy Voy a sonreír durante toda tu confesión.

Candy asintió y entrelazó las manos sobre la falda.

—Todos los veranos, tus hermanas Maria y Pony me han llevado al festival de la frontera .

—Sé que es así —comentó Richard—. Alcánzame la copa y continúa con tu explicación. Estoy deseando saber por qué no me has contado nada de esos festivales.

Candy observó cómo su tío tragaba un largo sorbo de cerveza y se servía otro trago antes de contestar su pregunta.

El dolor de estómago se le hizo más intenso.

—Mis tias pensaron que sería mejor que no te dijéramos nada a ti o a mamá... pensaron que os alteraría saber que me estaba relacionando con escoceses.

—Lo que dices es verdad —concordó Richard. Tomó otro largo sorbo de la copa—.Por lo general no apoyo tanto odio, pero te voy a decir que tu madre tiene buenas razones para sentirse de la manera en que se siente. También puedo entender por qué no dijiste nada acerca de esos festivales. Sé que habrás pasado muy buenos momentos. No soy tan viejo como para no recordarlo, sin embargo, tengo que poner fin a eso. No vas a volver a ir a la frontera.

Candy aspiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por controlar la ira.

—En el primer festival al que fui, conocí a una niña llamada Annie Lorna Brighton . Nos convertimos en buenas amigas enseguida. Hasta que Annie se casó y se mudó lejos de la frontera, renovamos nuestra amistad todos los veranos en el festival. Le hice una promesa y ahora ha llegado el momento de cumplirla. Tengo que marcharme por un tiempo —terminó con un suave susurro.

Su tío clavó la mirada en ella con ojos inyectados en sangre. Era obvio que tenía dificultades para seguir la explicación.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Primero querría hablarte de la promesa que hice cuando tenía once años.—Esperó su gesto de aprobación antes de continuar— La madre de Annie murió dando a luz y su abuela murió de la misma manera.

—Eso no es tan extraordinario — musitó— Muchas mujeres mueren cumpliendo con su deber.

Intentó que aquella actitud insensible no la molestara.

—Hace muchos años, me enteré por Annie de que en realidad su abuela había muerto en algún momento en la semana posterior al alumbramiento, y eso era muy esperanzador, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué era esperanzador?

—Porque su muerte no pudo deberse a que tuviera las caderas estrechas.

Candy sabía que estaba enmarañando su explicación, pero el ceño fruncido de su tio la desconcentraba.

Richard se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, fue el parto lo que la mató —dijo— Y no deberías interesarte personalmente en temas tan íntimos.

—Annie cree que va a morir —dijo Candy—. Por esa razón, me intereso personalmente.

—Continúa hablándome de esa promesa —ordenó— Pero mientras me lo explicas, sírveme un poco más de esa dulce cerveza.

Candy vació lo último que quedaba de la segunda jarra.

—Annie me pidió que le prometiera que acudiría junto a ella cuando estuviese esperando un niño. Deseaba que yo estuviera a su lado cuando muriera. Pedía muy poco, y yo acepté de inmediato. Hice esa promesa hace mucho tiempo, pero todos los veranos le decía que no había cambiado de opinión. No quiero que mi amiga muera —añadió—. Y por ese motivo, me he encargado de aprender todo lo que he podido acerca de los métodos más nuevos de alumbramiento. Le he dedicado mucho tiempo a este proyecto. La tía Pony ha sido una maravillosa ayuda. Durante los últimos dos años, ha encontrado un número considerable de respetables parteras para que yo las entrevistase.

Richard estaba consternado ante las aspiraciones de Candy.

—¿Te ves a ti misma como la salvadora de esa mujer? Si Dios quiere a tu amiga, tu interferencia podría hacer caer el pecado sobre tu alma. Tú no eres nada, lo sabes, y sin embargo ¿te atreves a creer que eres lo suficientemente importante como para marcar una diferencia? —añadió con un ademán despectivo.

Candy se negó a discutir con él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a sus insultos que ya casi no la herían. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado, pero deseaba poder encontrar una manera de detener el dolor que sentía en el estómago. Cerró los ojos, otra vez aspiró profundamente y luego se lanzó hacia adelante.

—Se acerca la hora de Annie y sus parientes están en camino para venir a buscarme. Estaré perfectamente a salvo. Estoy segura de que por lo menos habrá dos mujeres para acompañarme y un número adecuado de hombres para cuidar de mi seguridad.

La cabeza de su tio cayó sobre las almohadas.

—Buen Dios, ¿me estás pidiendo permiso para ir a la frontera? ¿Y qué se supone que le voy a decir a tu madre cuando regrese y encuentre que no estás?

Candy no le había pedido permiso, pero decidió no señalárselo. Su tío cerró los ojos. Parecía que vacilaba al borde del sueño. Candy sabía que iba a tener que apresurarse si deseaba decir el resto antes de que cayera en un sopor.

—No voy a la zona de la frontera —comenzó— Voy a ir a un lugar llamado Highlands, hacia el norte, en una zona aislada cerca del estuario Moray.

Los párpados de su tío se abrieron de golpe.

—No lo voy a permitir —rugió.

—Tío...

Se incorporó para abofetearla. Candy ya había movido su silla fuera de su alcance.

—Ya he terminado esta conversación —rugió. Estaba tan irritado que le sobresalían las venas del cuello.

Candy se preparó para enfrentarse a la ira de su tío.

—Pero yo no he terminado con esta conversación —insistió.

Richard estaba pasmado. Candy siempre había sido una muchacha tímida y callada. Nunca había discutido con él. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

—¿Tus tias te han estado llenando la cabeza con ideas extrañas? —preguntó.

—Sé lo de mi padre.

La miró de soslayo durante unos instantes antes de estirarse para alcanzar la cerveza. Candy observó que le temblaba la mano.

—Por supuesto que sabes lo de tu padre. Te he contado todo acerca del maravilloso barón. Era...

—Su nombre es Maclean y vive en algún lugar de las Highlands. No es un barón inglés. Es un terrateniente escocés.

—¿Quién te ha dicho esas tonterías?

—Mis tias me lo han contado hace mucho tiempo.

—Es mentira —gritó—. ¿Por qué habrías de escuchar a Pony y Maria? Mis hermanas...

—Si no es verdad, ¿por qué te opones a que vaya a las Highlands?

Estaba demasiado confundido por la cerveza como para pensar en una respuesta convincente.

—No vas a ir y ése es el final del asunto. ¿Me oyes?

—Ni el mismísimo diablo va a evitar que acuda junto a Annie — contrarrestó con voz tranquila. —Si te marchas, no volverás a ser bienvenida aquí.

Candy asintió.

—Entonces no regresaré aquí.

—Maldita desagradecida —gritó— He intentado ser justo contigo. Las historias que inventé acerca de tu padre...

No continuó. Candy movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—¿Por qué inventaste esas historias?

—Deseaba darte algo a lo que pudieras aferrarte, especialmente ya que tu madre ni siquiera podía soportar mirarte. Tú sabías eso. Te tuve lástima e intenté mejorar en algo tu situación.

El estómago de Candy se retorció y se tensó con tanta intensidad que casi se dobló en dos. La habitación parecía estar cerrándose sobre ella.

—Oí que mamá decía que el primo Lucas era inferior porque tenía sangre mestiza corriéndole por las venas. Siente lo mismo con respecto a mí, ¿verdad?

—No tengo respuestas fáciles —replicó. Su voz era cansada y derrotada— Lo único que yo podía hacer era intentar suavizar su influencia sobre ti.

—La espada que cuelga de la chimenea... ¿a quién pertenece en realidad?

—Es mía.

—¿Y el anillo de rubí que llevo en una cadena alrededor del cuello?—preguntó. Levantó el anillo desde el lugar en el que descansaba entre sus senos—¿También es tuyo?

Richard lanzó un bufido.

—El anillo pertenece al maldito Maclean. El intrincado diseño alrededor de la piedra tiene algún tipo de significado para la familia. Tu madre se lo llevó por despecho cuando lo abandono.

Candy dejó de sostener con fuerza el anillo.

—¿Y qué pasa con la tumba?

—Está vacía.

No tenía más preguntas. Permaneció allí sentada durante uno o dos minutos, con las manos como puños sobre su regazo. Cuando volvió a mirar a su tío, éste estaba profundamente dormido. Pocos segundos después estaba roncando. Tomó la copa vacía de entre las manos de su tío, le quitó la bandeja del otro lado de la cama, apagó la llama de la vela y salió de la habitación.

De pronto, supo lo que quería hacer. Podía destruir una mentira.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando corrió por el puente levadizo y subió la colina hacia el cementerio. No aminoró el paso hasta que llegó a la tumba vacía. Apartó con los pies las marchitas flores hacia un costado y luego se inclinó sobre la decorativamente tallada piedra sepulcral en la parte superior del montículo de tierra. Le llevó mucho tiempo arrancar la lápida de la dura tierra, y aún más tiempo destruirla por completo.

A la mañana siguiente estaba lista para partir. No regresó a la recámara de su tío para decirle adiós.

Todos los criados corrían alrededor de Candy, luchando por una oportunidad de ayudar. Hasta ese momento Candy no se había dado cuenta de que eran más leales a ella que a su tío. Se sintió humilde ante la muestra unida de apoyo. Paul, el administrador del establo, ya le había preparado la yegua de lomo hundido con los fardos. Estaba ensillando el corcel preferido de Candy, una yegua de patas moteadas llamada Glory, cuando Jane llegó corriendo con otra mochila llena de comida que prometió que duraría todo el viaje. Por el peso del equipaje y la manera en que Jane se esforzaba para llevarla hasta los establos, Candy llegó a la conclusión de que dentro había suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército.

Samuel, el guardián, gritó ante la llegada del grupo escocés. Se bajó de inmediato el puente levadizo. Candy permaneció de pie en el escalón más alto del torreón, con los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo y una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro aunque forzada, ya que de pronto se sintió sumamente nerviosa.

Cuando los soldados llegaron hasta las tablas de madera del puente levadizo y los caballos lo cruzaron con estruendo, la sonrisa vaciló.

Un estremecimiento de preocupación le recorrió la espalda. No había ninguna mujer en el grupo. Sólo había soldados, cuatro en total, y todos le parecieron gigantes salvajes. La sensación de preocupación se trasladó hacia su estómago cuando se acercaron y pudo verles bien la cara. Ninguno de ellos estaba sonriendo. A decir verdad, le parecieron claramente hostiles.

Todos vestían el tartán de caza. Candy sabía que cada clan utilizaba dos tartanes diferentes. Los apagados colores dorado, castaño y verde se preferían para la caza de animales salvajes... y para los hombres, ya que esos colores se fundían con mayor facilidad en el bosque y los escondían de la presa. Los tartanes más coloridos se utilizaban en todas las demás ocasiones.

Las rodillas desnudas no tomaron a Candy por sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a aquella vestimenta inusual, ya que todos los hombres que asistían a los juegos de la frontera llevaban el tartán a la altura de la rodilla. En Inglaterra, el estandarte del barón era el que llevaba los colores, pero en Escocia, tal como le había explicado Annie, el jefe del clan y sus seguidores se reconocían por los colores de la vestimenta.

Lo que sí sorprendió a Candy fueron las expresiones de ira. No podía entender por qué estaban tan obviamente malhumorados. Luego decidió que el viaje habría agotado a los hombres. Era una excusa muy débil, pero era lo mejor que podía pensar.

Ningún soldado desmontó cuando alcanzaron a Candy. Tres de ellos formaron una hilera detrás del hombre que Candy supuso era el líder. Nadie dijo una palabra durante un largo, largo momento. Todos clavaban la mirada en Candy de manera grosera. Candy no pudo evitar devolverles la penetrante mirada, aunque centró toda su atención en el líder. No creía haber visto una visión tan magnífica en toda su vida. Aquel hombre la fascinaba. Era indudable el más grande del grupo. Los anchos hombros casi tapaban al sol que brillaba detrás de él; sólo lo rodeaban los rayos de luz y le daban un aspecto mágico e invencible.

Con todo, no era mágico. Era sólo un hombre, y un hombre arisco y bien parecido, y seguramente el soldado más musculoso del grupo. El tartán que llevaba se había abierto hacia el costado del muslo izquierdo. El bulto de puro músculo que allí había parecía tan fuerte como una ristra de acero. Debido a que no era propio de una dama fijar la mirada en una zona tan íntima, volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el rostro. La expresión del soldado no indicaba que hubiera notado que Candy había estado escudriñando sus muslos y Candy soltó un suspiro por esa bendición.

Dios, pensó, estaría contenta de mirarlo por el resto de sus días. Tenía el cabello rubio, de un profundo color dorado, con sólo una pequeña sugerencia de rizos. Los brazos desnudos estaban tan bronceados como el rostro. Tenía un perfil atractivo. Ah, sí, tenía un buen estado físico, sin dudas, pero en realidad lo que más atrajo su interés fue el color de los ojos. Eran de un hermoso y brillante azul celeste.

La penetrante mirada del guerrero era intensa y desconcertante. Había tal aura de poder radiando de él que casi le cortó el aliento a Candy. La intensidad de la manera en que la estaba mirando hizo que deseara sonrojarse, pero no podía imaginarse el porqué. Dios querido, esperaba que no fuera el esposo de Annie. Parecía ser un hombre terriblemente controlado y rígido. Candy no creía que fuera un hombre muy dado a la risa.

Sin embargo, decididamente había algo en él que le llegaba al corazón, algo que hacía que deseara llegar a él. Era una extraña reacción ante un escocés; sin embargo, indudablemente no era más extraña que el hecho de que, cuanto más lo miraba, más se disipaban sus preocupaciones.

Iba a tener una aventura maravillosa. Esa idea asaltó su mente de improviso. No tenía ningún sentido para ella, pero estaba demasiado confundida por su reacción ante el soldado como para intentar entenderla en ese momento. Sólo sabía que de pronto se sentía completamente libre de todas sus preocupaciones. También segura. El aspecto del rostro del soldado indicaba que no le agradaba mucho la tarea que había emprendido, pero estaba segura de que la protegería en el viaje hasta su casa.

Ni siquiera se preocupó porque no hubiera ninguna dama para escoltarla en el viaje por motivos de decencia. Al demonio con las convenciones. No podía esperar a emprender el viaje. Iba a dejar las mentiras, el dolor, el rechazo, todas las traiciones detrás suyo. Se hizo una promesa a sí misma en ese mismo momento. No regresaría nunca. Nunca. Ni siquiera aceptaría visitarlos, por corta que fuera la visita. Se quedaría con sus tias, y por Dios que, si así lo deseaba, también las llamaria mama y nadie iba a detenerla.

Candy sintió un abrumador y urgente deseo de gritar y reír sólo para darle sonido a la felicidad que sentía. Reprimió ese deseo porque sabía perfectamente bien que los escoceses no lo entenderían. ¿Cómo podrían? Apenas se entendía ella misma.

Parecía que el silencio se había extendido durante horas; sin embargo, sabía que en realidad habían pasado sólo algunos minutos. Luego Paul abrió las puertas del establo de un empujón. El ruido de los viejos goznes que chirriaron y gimieron, pidiendo aceite nuevo, atrajo la inmediata atención de los soldados. Todos menos el líder se volvieron para mirar en esa dirección.

Candy notó que dos hicieron un gesto de alcanzar las espadas. En ese momento se le ocurrió que los soldados se consideraban en territorio hostil y que naturalmente estarían en guardia contra un posible ataque.

No era de extrañar que estuvieran tan malhumorados. Los ceños fruncidos tenían sentido ahora. Candy volvió a prestarle atención al líder.

—¿Sois el esposo de Annie ?

No le contestó. Iba a repetir la pregunta en idioma gaélico cuando el soldado que estaba inmediatamente detrás del líder le respondió.

—Anthony está con su esposa. Somos sus parientes.

Su acento era tan fuerte que a Candy le resultó difícil entenderle. El soldado dio un empujón hacia adelante a su corcel. Cuando alcanzó el costado del líder, volvió a hablar.

—¿Sois vos Lady Candice Isabella?

Sonrió. Nadie excepto Annie añadía jamás el Isabella a su nombre. Era un dulce recuerdo de los días pasados.

—Lo soy —respondió—. Aunque podéis llamarme Candy. Por favor, decidme, señor, ¿cómo está Annie ?

—Gorda.

Se rió ante la seca respuesta.

—Se supone que debe estar gorda —dijo—. ¿Pero también se siente bien?

El guerrero asintió.

—Señora, hemos venido de muy lejos para oíros decir que no vais a regresar con nosotros. Sed amable y dadnos ahora vuestra negativa, y nos marcharemos.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. El que la había

insultado tan fortuitamente tenía el cabello de un oscuro color castaño y agradables ojos cafe.

Candy se volvió para mirar a los demás.

—¿Todos vosotros creéis que no voy a ir? —preguntó con voz incrédula. Todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron. Candy estaba muy asombrada.

—¿Habéis hecho todo el viaje sólo para oírme deciros que no?

De nuevo todos asintieron al unísono. Candy no pudo contener su diversión. Se echó a reír.

—¿Os reís de nuestra Annie porque creyó inocentemente que vos cumpliríais vuestra palabra?—preguntó uno de los soldados.

—No —dijo Candy apresuradamente—. Me río de vosotros.

Decidió que no debió haber sido tan sincera con el escocés. Parecía querer

estrangularla en ese momento.

Se obligó a dejar de sonreír.

—En verdad me disculpo si os he ofendido señor —dijo— Me reía de vos pero sólo un poco. Vuestro comentario me ha tomado de sorpresa.

No parecía estar aplacado ante la disculpa. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro ante el penoso comienzo de la conversación y decidió empezar todo de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, señor?

—Tomas

—Encantada de conoceros, Tomas —dijo con una pequeña reverenda. Tom elevó los ojos al cielo con exasperación.

—Señora —replicó—. Sí sólo nos dierais vuestra negativa nos marcharíamos. No tenéis que empezar a enumerar las razones por las que os negáis. Bastará con un simple no.

De inmediato todos asintieron de nuevo. Candy pensó que se ahogaría de risa.

—Me temo que no os voy a poder dar lo que tan obviamente estáis esperando —comenzó—. Tengo toda la intención de cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi amiga. Estoy muy ansiosa por ver de nuevo a Annie . Cuanto antes partamos, mejor, para mi manera de pensar. Por supuesto. Entenderé que deseéis refrescaros antes de partir.

Los había dejado pasmados con su pequeño discurso decidió. Tom parecía aturdido. Los demás, excepto el líder, que todavía no había demostrado ninguna reacción externa, parecían estar levemente indispuestos. Candy no se rió, pero sí sonrío. Deliberadamente había hablado en gaélico, sólo para impresionarlos y por la manera en que la miraban con fijeza supuso que había alcanzado su objetivo.

Candy resolvió que debía estar segura de recordar las expresiones de todas aquellas caras para poder contarle todos los detalles de esa reunión inicial a Annie. Seguro que su amiga lo iba a encontrar tan divertido como ella.

—¿De verdad tienes la intención de venir con nosotros, muchacha?—preguntó Tom.

¿No acababa de decirles exactamente eso? Candy ocultó su exasperación.

—Sí, de verdad tengo la intención de ir con vosotros —respondió con un tono de voz enérgico y serio. Volvió a mirar al líder— Es mejor que entendáis que no importa si deseáis mi compañía o no. Nada va a impedir que cumpla con mi promesa. Si tengo que caminar hasta la casa de Annie, entonces por Dios santo que lo haré. Y bien —añadió con voz mucho más suave— ¿He hablado con suficiente claridad para vos?

El líder no asintió ni habló, pero sí levantó una ceja. Candy decidió tomar aquella reacción como un sí.

Paul atrajo su atención con un largo silbido. Candy le hizo un gesto para que le llevara los caballos. Levantó el borde de su vestido verdad y bajó corriendo los escalones. Estaba pasando justamente la hilera de soldados cuando oyó murmurar:

—Me parece que va a ser una mujer difícil, Albert.

Ni siquiera fingió no haber oído ese comentario.

—La verdad es que probablemente sea difícil —dijo mientras continuaba hacia los establos. Su propia risa venía detrás de ella.

Como no se volvió, no pudo captar las sonrisas de los soldados ante su jactancia.

Albert parecía no poder apartar la mirada de la mujer. Era indudable que estaba muy sorprendido de que fuera a cumplir con su palabra, por supuesto, pero maldición, no había esperado sentirse atraído hacia ella. Aquella sorprendente reacción lo tomó por sorpresa y no estaba del todo seguro de qué podía hacer al respecto.

La brisa le levantó el largo cabello de color del trigo cuando Candy se apresuró en dirección al encargado de los establos. Albert no pudo evitar el notarlo... y apreciar el suave balanceo de sus caderas. Tenía gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sí, era hermosa, sin duda. Sus ojos eran del color verde más bonito que hubiera visto jamás, pero fue el hermoso sonido de su risa lo que verdaderamente lo había impresionado. Estaba llena de alegría.

Albert ya había tomado la decisión de obligar a la mujer a ir a casa con él, una decisión que no había compartido con sus compañeros. Cuando llegara el momento, harían lo que él les ordenara. Sin embargo, Lady Candice ciertamente lo había sorprendido. Era una mujer de palabra. Y sin embargo era inglesa. Movió la cabeza negativamente ante aquella contradicción.

—¿Qué opinas de ella?

El primo segundo de Albert, Gowrie , hizo esa pregunta. Tenía la mirada fija en la inglesa mientras se rascaba la oscura barba con un rítmico movimiento, como si esa acción repetida lo pudiera ayudar a llegar a alguna conclusión importante.

—Es una cosita bonita, ¿no es así? Creo que estoy empezando a simpatizar con la muchacha.

—Y yo creo que hablas demasiado —musitó Tom— Diablos, Gowrie, le tomas simpatía a cualquier cosa que lleve faldas.

Gowrie sonrió. No estaba ni minimamente ofendido por las palabras insultantes de su amigo.

—Va a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a nuestra Annie . Y ésa es la única razón por la que yo le tendría simpatía a una mujer inglesa.

Albert ya había oído suficiente charla inútil. Tenía prisa por empezar el viaje.

—Salgamos de aquí, demonios —ordenó—. No puedo respirar cuando estoy en Inglaterra.

Los demás soldados estaban totalmente de acuerdo con él. Albert giró en su montura para mirar a Archie.

—Va a cabalgar contigo —le dijo— Ata su bolsa detrás de tu montura.

El soldado primo de Albert de cabellera castaño claro negó con la cabeza.

—Pides demasiado, Albert.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —replicó Albert, con la voz tan dura como el acero—. Te lo estoy ordenando. Ahora intenta decirme que no.

Arvhie se alejó retrocediendo ante esa amenaza.

—Diablos —musitó—. Como desees.

—Puede cabalgar conmigo —sugirió Gowrie— No me molesta.

Albert se volvió para lanzar una mirada furiosa al soldado.

—Si, no te molesta. Tampoco la vas a tocar, Gowrie. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Entendido?

No esperó el consentimiento de Gowrie, sino que se volvió para mirar a Archie.

—Muévete —le ordeno.

Candy acababa de montar en su corcel cuando el guerrero la alcanzó a su lado.

—Vais a cabalgar conmigo —le anunció. Se detuvo cuando vio el número de bultos atados a la montura. Luego movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—Vais a tener que dejar...

No pudo terminar la explicación.

—Muchas gracias por ofreceros, señor, pero realmente no hay necesidad de que cabalgue con vos. Mi yegua es bastante fuerte. Está en perfectas condiciones físicas para hacer este viaje.

Archie no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo contradijera. No sabia cómo actuar. Comenzó a estirarse hacia ella y luego se detuvo a mitad de camino.

Albert notó que el soldado vacilaba. Archie se volvió para mirarlo y vio la confusión en su expresión.

—Está siendo difícil —murmuró Tom

—Sí, así es —concordó Gowrie con una risita ahogada— Estaba equivocado, Tom. No es bonita. Es increíblemente hermosa.

Tom asintió.

—Sí, lo es —admitió.

—¿Quieres mirar a Archie? —dijo entonces Gowrie— Si no supiera que no es así, diría que está a punto de desmayarse.

A Tom aquel comentario le pareció muy divertido. Albert sacudió la cabeza y dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante a su caballo. Candy no se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de Archie. Estaba ocupada alisándose las faldas a la altura de los talones. Se colocó la pesada capa en los hombros, se anudó el lazo negro y por último se inclinó para tomar las riendas que Paul le estaba sosteniendo con paciencia.

Albert le hizo un gesto a Archie para que se apartara y luego se abrió paso con su montura y la colocó más cerca de Candy.

—Sólo puedes llevar un bulto contigo, muchacha.

La voz no invitaba a la discusión.

—Voy a llevarlos todos —replicó Candy— La mayoría son regalos para Annie y el bebé, y no voy a dejarlos atrás.

Pensó que estaba actuando de manera muy valiente, si consideraba el hecho de que aquel enorme soldado la estaba mirando con tal furia que parecía intentar quitarle el alma del cuerpo. Estaba claro que le gustaba salirse con la suya. Candy respiró con rapidez.

—Tampoco deseo cabalgar con ese joven —añadió— Mi caballo me puede llevar con igual facilidad.

Albert no dijo nada durante unos instantes. Candy también se estaba enfrentando a él cara a cara, hasta que Albert sacó la espada de la funda que llevaba a un costado. Entonces Candy soltó un pequeño jadeo. Antes de que pudiera apartarse de su camino, Albert había levantado la espada, cambiado de posición sobre la montura y usado la hoja para cortar las sogas que sujetaban la preciosa carga.

El corazón de Candy le latía con violencia dentro del pecho. Se calmó cuando Albert guardó la espada. Él hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que se acercaran y luego les ordenó que cada uno tomara una de las bolsas de Candy. Candy no dijo ni una palabra mientras los malhumorados soldados aseguraban el equipaje detrás de la montura, pero soltó otro asustado resuello cuando el líder intentó arrancarla de su propia montura. Le dio pequeños golpes en las manos para apartarlo.

Era una débil defensa ante un hombre tan grande, y era obvio para Candy que Albert también estaba muy divertido ante aquella acción. El brillo de sus ojos lo delataba.

—Va a ser un camino duro por las montañas, muchacha, y sería mejor que montaras con uno de nosotros. Candy negó con la cabeza. La idea de estar tan cerca de aquel hombre bien parecido no era en realidad desagradable, pero no quería que la considerara inferior. Ya había tenido suficiente de ello en el pasado como para que le durara toda una vida.

—Estoy en buen estado físico para hacer este viaje —alardeó— No necesitáis preocuparos porque os vaya a retrasar.

Albert ocultó su exasperación.

—También va a haber ocasiones en que tendremos que cabalgar por territorios hostiles —explicó pacientemente— Nuestras monturas están entrenadas para estar en silencio...

—Mi caballo estará igualmente silencioso —interrumpió Candy

Albert le sonrió súbitamente.

—¿Tan callado como tú?

Candy asintió de inmediato

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo sospechaba.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que la había insultado hasta que él se inclinó sobre ella de nuevo. Tampoco le dio tiempo para que le apartara las manos con un empujón. El hombre estaba decidido, sin dudas. No fue precisamente suave cuando la levantó de la silla y la puso sobre su regazo. No había considerado lo indecente de la posición. Las piernas de Candy estaban a horcajadas sobre la silla exactamente de la misma manera que las de un hombre y, si eso no era suficiente vergüenza, si lo era el hecho de que la parte posterior de sus muslos estaba aplastada contra la parte superior de los de Albert Pudo sentir que se le sonrojaba el rostro.

Albert no le iba a permitir corregir aquella vergonzosa postura. Rodeaba estrechamente la cintura de Candy con el brazo izquierdo. Candy no se podía mover en absoluto, pero podía respirar y adivinó que eso tendría que ser suficiente. Candy se despidió con un gesto de los criados que observaban el espectáculo.

Estaba un poco irritada con el soldado por utilizar tácticas tan despóticas para salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, notó cuán cómoda se sentía entre sus brazos.

También notó su olor y encontró que aquel débil aroma masculino era sumamente agradable. Candy se recostó contra el pecho de Albert. La cabeza le llegaba justo debajo del mentón. No intentó levantar la mirada cuando le pidió que le dijera su nombre.

—Albert.

Se golpeó contra el mentón de él cuando asintió para hacerle saber que había oído la respuesta ásperamente susurrada.

—¿Cuál es vuestra relación con Annie?

—Su esposo es mi hermano.

Ya habían cruzado el puente levadizo y estaban subiendo por la colina que bordeaba el cementerio familiar.

—¿Y su nombre es Anthony?

—Sí.

Era obvio que no estaba de humor para hablar. Candy se apartó de él y se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía la mirada fija delante de él y no le prestaba atención.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta más que hacerte, Albert —dijo— Luego prometo dejarte a solas con tus pensamientos.

Por fin bajó la mirada hacia ella. Candy se quedó sin respiración. Dios mío, sus ojos eran preciosos. Fue un error pedirle toda su atención porque aquella mirada penetrante le quitaba concentración.

Resolvió que no había nada malo en encontrarlo atractivo. Por supuesto, nada resultaría de ello. Estaba yendo hacia su casa, si, pero ella iba a ser una extraña, una invitada. Una vez allí, probablemente no tendría nada que ver con ella, ni ella con él.

Además, era inglesa. No, nada podría resultar jamás de aquella inofensiva atracción.

—¿Estás casado? —Hizo la pregunta impulsivamente. Parecía estar más sorprendida que él.

—No, no estoy casado. —Candy sonrió.

Albert no sabía qué pensar de eso. Le había hecho una pregunta y ahora la ignoraría. Por desgracia, el problema era que no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

—Tengo otra pregunta más para ti —susurro— Luego te voy a dejar sumido en tus pensamientos.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un largo minuto.

—¿Cuál es esa pregunta que deseas hacerme?

La voz de Albert era un suave susurro. Candy lo sintió como una caricia. Esa reacción la confundió y tuvo que apartar la mirada del bien parecido pillo para poder entender esa extravagante reacción.

Albert notó que Candy vacilaba.

—Esta pregunta tuya no debe de ser muy importante.

—Ah, sí, es importante —contrarrestó.

Hizo una pausa durante otro minuto mientras intentaba recordar cuál era la pregunta. Fijó la mirada en el mentón de Albert para poder concentrarse.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —anunció con una sonrisa—. ¿Anthony es amable con Annie? ¿La trata bien?

—Imagino que es gentil con ella —le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Añadió casi como una nueva ocurrencia—. Nunca la golpearía.

Candy lo miró a los ojos para que Albert pudiera ver su diversión ante ese comentario.

—Ya sé que nunca la golpearía.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Si alguna vez Anthony le levantara la mano, ella huiría de él.

Había dicho una cosa tan fantástica, que Albert no supo cómo responder. Recobró el ingenio con rapidez.

—¿Y a dónde huiría?

—A mí.

Ya que parecía tan sincera, Albert supo que creía en lo que acababa de decirle. Nunca había oído nada tan ridículo. Una esposa sencillamente no dejaba a su esposo, sin que importara la razón.

—Ningún Andrew tocaría jamás a una mujer estando furioso.

—Albert, ¿qué piensas de esto?

Tom gritó la pregunta e interrumpió la conversación. Candy se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver que el guerrero señalaba en dirección de la tumba que había destruido la noche anterior. De inmediato regresó la mirada hacia la hilera de árboles que había sobre la parte superior del risco. Albert sintió que se ponía tensa entre sus brazos.

—¿Sabes quién hizo eso?

—Sí —contestó, con la voz en un suave susurro.

—La tumba, ¿a quién... —No le permitió terminar.

—Era la tumba de mi padre.

Habían alcanzado a Tom cuando hizo ese comentario. El guerrero de ojos cafe miró rápidamente a Albert y luego de nuevo a Candy.

—¿Querrías que colocáramos la piedra sepulcral de nuevo en su lugar antes de seguir, muchacha?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo tendría que derruirla de nuevo si lo hicieras, pero te agradezco que te ofrecieras.

Tom no pudo ocultar su asombro.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que tú hiciste esto?

No hubo ni un trazo de vergüenza en el rostro de Candy cuando le contestó.

—Sí, yo hice eso. Me llevó una hora entera. El suelo era duro como la roca.

El escocés parecía estar consternado. Luego Albert atrajo su atención. Le levantó el rostro ligeramente con el reverso del pulgar.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacer una cosa así?

Candy se encogió de hombros en un gesto delicado.

—Parecía adecuado en su momento.

Albert movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. La atrocidad que acababa de admitir parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar con lo que ya había conjeturado acerca de ella. Había adivinado que era una mujer inocente y de carácter dulce. Empecinada también. La manera en que había discutido respecto de montar su propio caballo indicaba ese defecto. Con todo, no parecía ser el tipo de mujer que profanaría terreno sagrado.

—¿Esta es la tumba de tu padre? —preguntó de nuevo, decidido a llegar al fondo de aquel curioso misterio.

—Sí —contestó. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. No necesitas preocuparte por ello. La tumba está vacía.

—Vacía.

—Sí.

No iba a explicarle más. Decidió no aguijonearla. Se había quedado completamente rígida entre sus brazos. Era obvio que el tema la angustiaba.

Albert le hizo un gesto a Tom para que otra vez tomara la delantera y luego le dio un ligero golpe a su montura para formar una línea detrás de él. Una vez que el cementerio quedó bien atrás de ellos, Candy se relajó visiblemente.

No volvieron a hablar hasta el atardecer, cuando fue hora de acampar para pasar la noche. Habían cabalgado durante largas horas. Los hombres estaban de un humor mucho más jovial ahora que habían cruzado la frontera y estaban de nuevo en Escocia.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Candy estaba exhausta. Albert se dio cuenta de ello cuando la ayudó a desmontar. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma. Las manos de Albert rodearon con rapidez la cintura de Candy para sostenerla firmemente hasta que recuperara la fuerza de las piernas.

Podía sentir que temblaba. Fijó la mirada en la parte superior de la cabeza de Candy mientras ella la fijaba en el suelo. Ya que Candy no mencionó su obvio problema, él tampoco lo hizo. Candy se estaba sosteniendo de sus brazos, pero en cuanto lo soltó, él le liberó la cintura.

Regresó de inmediato a su semental. Candy se movió con lentitud alrededor del caballo y se dirigió hacia el arroyo que había avistado medio escondido detrás de una hilera de árboles junto a un pequeño claro. Albert observó cómo caminaba y otra vez lo impresionó su majestuoso porte. Se movía como una princesa, pensó para sí mismo.

Señor, realmente era una belleza. Malditamente inocente, también. La manera en que se sonrojaba ante cada pequeña cosa era muy significativa. También era encantadora.

Esta mujer podría llegarle al corazón. Albert se quedó tan consternado ante esa súbita idea que casi palideció. Siguió con la mirada fija en los árboles en los que había desaparecido Candy, pero ahora fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te tiene tan enfadado? —preguntó Tom desde atrás.

Albert apoyó el brazo contra la silla de su montura.

—Pensamientos estúpidos —replicó.

Su amigo echó una rápida mirada hacia los árboles a los que había ido Candy y luego se volvió hacia Albert.

—¿Pensamientos estúpidos acerca de una hermosa mujer inglesa, por casualidad?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás —admitió.

Tom sabía que era mejor no seguir con el tema. Su jefe no parecía muy contento con aquella confesión.

—Va a ser un largo viaje de regreso a casa —predijo con un suspiro antes de volverse para ocuparse de su propio caballo.

Candy había sido capaz de continuar andando con dignidad hasta que se sintió segura oculta por los árboles. Entonces casi se dobló en dos y se agarró la parte inferior de la espalda. Dios, le dolía. Sentía las nalgas y los muslos tan doloridos como si alguien la hubiera azotado.

Caminó en círculos hasta que desapareció el entumecimiento de las piernas. Luego se lavó la cara y las manos en el agua fría. Se sintió mejor y también hambrienta. Se apresuró a regresar al claro. Podía oír que los hombres estaban hablando, pero en cuanto la vieron, todos cerraron la boca.

Notó enseguida que Albert no estaba allí. Sintió un instante de puro pánico. La sensación cayó sobre ella con tanta rapidez que hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Luego divisó al semental, y su temor se alivió de inmediato. El guerrero escocés bien podría dejarla a ella, pero nunca abandonaría a su fiel corcel. ¿Verdad?

Estaba sola en el bosque con cuatro hombres que eran prácticamente extraños para ella. Si alguna palabra de esa circunstancia llegaba alguna vez a Inglaterra, su reputación quedaría destrozada. Su madre probablemente querría matarla, también. Era extraño, pero ese último pensamiento no molestó mucho a Candy. Parecía no poder sentir nada hacia su madre en esos momentos. El tío Richard había disculpado la fría actitud de su hermana para con su única hija con la mentira de que Candy era un recuerdo constante del hombre que había amado y perdido.

Mentiras, tantas mentiras.

—Será mejor que descanses un poco, muchacha.

Candy dio un respingo cuando la grave voz de Tom sonó detrás de ella, y la mano le voló hasta el pecho. Respiró varias veces antes de contestarle.

—Debemos cenar antes de descansar. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el equipaje?

Tom hizo un gesto hacia el lado opuesto del claro. De inmediato, Candy se dirigió hacia esa zona para sacar la comida. Candy había incluido un bonito mantel blanco en la parte superior del bolso. Primero lo extendió sobre el duro suelo y luego lo cubrió con sus ofrendas. Había pan negro, grueso y crujiente, triángulos de queso rojo y amarillo, gordas tajadas de cerdo salado y frescas y ácidas manzanas verdes.

Cuando estuvo todo listo invitó a los hombres a que se unieran a ella. Luego esperó. Después de un largo momento se dio cuenta de que no tenían ninguna intención de comer con ella. Sintió que se ponía colorada de vergüenza. Estaba sentada en el suelo, las piernas dobladas debajo de las faldas, las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Mantuvo la cabeza baja para que ninguno pudiera ver su humillación.

Había sido un estúpido error, el ofrecerse a compartir la comida con ellos. Después de todo, era inglesa y probablemente no podían soportar la idea de comer con ella.

Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía nada de qué sentirse avergonzada. No estaba actuando como una salvaje incivilizada. Ellos sí.

Albert regresó caminando al claro y se detuvo rápidamente. Una sola mirada a Candy le dijo que algo andaba mal. Tenía el rostro rojo y muy encendido. A continuación se volvió para mirar a sus hombres. Tom y Gowrie estaban sentados en el suelo en el lado opuesto del claro con la espalda descansando contra los troncos de unos árboles. Tom estaba bien despierto, pero Gowrie parecía haberse quedado dormido. Archie, tan callado como siempre, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba tan completamente envuelto en su tartán que sólo era visible la parte superior de su cabello castaño claro.

Albert vio la montaña de comida frente a Candy y adivinó lo que había sucedido. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda y luego caminó hacia ella para quedarse de pie a su lado. Candy no deseaba levantar la mirada hacia él. Apenas lo vio acercarse a ella, dedicó su atención a volver a guardar la comida. Estaba colocando los paquetes en la bolsa cuando Albert se sentó frente a ella.

Albert tomó una de las manzanas. Candy se la arrancó de las manos. Albert se la arrancó a su vez. Candy se quedó tan sorprendida ante aquella osadía que lo miró. Los ojos de Albert echaban chispas de alegría. No podía imaginar qué encontraba tan divertido. Siguió con la mirada fija en él mientras Albert mordía la manzana. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y le ofreció la manzana a Candy. Candy la mordió antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

De pronto Tom apareció a su lado. Sin decir una palabra se sentó y se estiró para mirar dentro de la bolsa. Sacó todos los paquetes que Candy acababa de meter. Después de arrojarle un trozo de pan a Albert, Tom se introdujo un triángulo de queso en la boca.

Luego Gowrie se unió a ellos. Candy colocó una de las manzanas en su regazo y les explicó con timidez que la guardaría para el guerrero dormido para que la comiera por la mañana.

—Archie debe de estar terriblemente cansado, para perderse la cena—comentó Candy.

Tom lanzó un bufido de diversión.

—Archie no está cansado, sólo es cabezota. Tampoco comerá tu manzana mañana, porque eres inglesa y todo eso. No, él...

El entrecejo fruncido de Candy le cortó la explicación. Se volvió para mirar a Archie, calculó la distancia mentalmente y luego tomó la manzana que estaba sobre su regazo.

—Si de verdad estás seguro de que no la va a comer mañana, debe de querer comerla ahora.

Tenía toda la intención de lanzar la manzana al hosco escocés, pero justo cuando se inclinó hacia atrás para tomar puntería, Albert le agarró la mano.

—No querrás hacer eso, muchacha —dijo.

No quería soltarle la mano. Candy luchó contra él durante uno o dos segundos antes de darse por vencida.

—Tienes razón —dijo— Sería desperdiciar una manzana estupenda, una manzana inglesa superior, diría yo, en un escocés de odioso humor. —Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo creer que sea pariente de Annie. Ya puedes soltarme la mano, Albert.

Obviamente, Albert no confiaba en ella. Si le soltó la mano, pero se quedó con la manzana. Candy se quedó demasiado sorprendida ante su súbita sonrisa para discutir con él.

—No quieras tener a Archie por enemigo, Candy —dijo Tom.

—Pero él ya es mi enemigo —replicó. Le costaba apartar la mirada de Albert cuando contestaba al amigo de éste—Archie ya tomó la decisión de que yo no le gustaría antes de conocerme, ¿verdad?

Nadie le contestó. Luego Gowrie cambió de tema.

—Si te vas a desquitar cada vez que pienses que no le agradas a alguien, vas a estar tirando manzanas todo el día cuando lleguemos a las Highlands.

—Superiores manzanas escocesas —bromeó Tom.

Candy se volvió para fruncirle el entrecejo al soldado.

—No me interesa si agrado a las personas o no —dijo—. Annie me necesita. Eso es todo lo que en realidad importa. Mis sentimientos no importan.

—¿Por qué te necesita?

Archie había hecho esa pregunta.

Candy se quedó tan sorprendida de que el hombre le hubiera hablado que se volvió y le sonrió.

Archie habló antes de que Candy pudiera darle una respuesta.

—Ya tiene a Antony —dijo.

—Y a todos nosotros —dijo Tom— Somos sus parientes.

Candy se volvió otra vez.

—Estoy segura de que la consuela tener tal lealtad, pero, después de todo, vosotros sois hombres.

Albert levantó una ceja ante aquel comentario. Obviamente no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Tampoco estaba solo en su confusión. Gowrie y Tom parecían estar igualmente perplejos.

—Annie también tiene parientes mujeres —dijo Gowrie.

—Supongo que sí —concordó Candy.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te necesita a ti? —preguntó Gowrie. Se estiró para alcanzar una tercera porción de tiras de cerdo, pero mantuvo la mirada en ella mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Para el parto —adivinó Albert en voz alta.

—¿Entonces piensa que va a tener problemas? —preguntó Gowrie a su jefe.

Albert asintió.

—Parece que sí.

Tom lanzó un bufido.

Candy se opuso a esa contestación.

—Annie tiene todo el derecho a estar preocupada. No es cobarde, si eso es lo que estáis pensando. Es una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido. Es fuerte y...

—Bueno, no te excites —Interrumpió Tom con una sonrisa— Todos somos conscientes de las muchas y magníficas cualidades de Annie. No tienes que defenderla ante nosotros.

—¿Ella cree que va a morir? —preguntó Gowrie. Parecía sorprendido, como si se le acabara de ocurrir esa posibilidad.

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestarle, Archie gritó algo.

—Si la mujer de Anthony cree que va a morir, ¿por qué te mandó llamar, inglesa?

Candy se volvió para mirar furiosa a aquella crisálida vestida de tartán. Luego se volvió otra vez. Decidió no hacer caso de aquel hombre tan grosero. Podría gritarle cientos de preguntas, pero no iba a contestar ninguna de ellas.

Todos esperaron a que Candy les explicara. Estaba ocupada una vez más recogiendo todos los paquetes de comida para guardarlos.

La curiosidad de Archie resultó ser mayor que el desagrado hacia ella. No se limitó a unirse al grupo. No, se hizo un hueco junto a ella a base de codazos y empujó a Tom de su sitio. Candy se movió para dejar sitio al gigante, pero el brazo de Archie aún rozaba el de Candy después de que éste por fin se acomodara. No se hizo atrás. Candy miró a Albert para juzgar su reacción. Sin embargo, la expresión de Albert no le decía nada. Albert levantó la manzana y la arrojó a Archie. Candy aún se negaba a mirar al soldado, ya que adivinaba que todavía estaba frunciendo el entrecejo, pero si oyó que mordía ruidosamente la fruta.

Luego Albert le guiñó un ojo. Candy le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a hacer que te pregunte otra vez, inglesa? —musitó Archie mientras tenía la manzana en la boca.

Candy decidió que sí iba a hacerlo.

—¿Preguntarme qué, Archie? —preguntó, tratando de parecer sincera.

Su gruñido fue tan feroz que casi derribó los paquetes. Candy se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse.

—¿Me estás haciendo enfadar a propósito? —le preguntó.

Candy asintió.

Tanto Tom como Gowrie rieron. Archie la miró con furia.

—Sólo responde mi pregunta —le ordenó— Si Annie cree que va a morir, ¿por qué demonios te mandó llamar?

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Porque soy escocés?

Candy permitió que viera que estaba exasperada.

—Sabes, siempre me dijeron que los escoceses podían ser tercos como una mula. Nunca creí en esas tonterías, pero creo que voy a tener que volver a pensar mi postura al respecto.

—No lo hagas enfurecer —le advirtió Tom con una risita.

—Sí, Archie se pone francamente arisco cuando no está de buen humor —le dijo Gowrie.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron mucho.

—¿Quieres decir que ahora está contento?

Tanto Gowrie como Tom asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Candy empezó a reír. Estaba segura de que estaban bromeando con ella.

—Todos tenemos curiosidad por saber por qué te mandó llamar Annie —dijo Tom una vez que Candy se hubo controlado.

Candy asintió.

—Ya que vosotros no me conocéis bien, voy a tener que confesaros algunos de mis defectos importantes para que comprendáis. Soy muy obstinada y también arrogante, aunque en realidad no tengo absolutamente nada que me dé motivos para ser arrogante. Soy perversamente posesiva... ¿os he mencionado ese defecto?

Todos menos Albert negaron con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Candy fijó la mirada en el líder. Los ojos de Albert habían cobrado un brillo cálido. Era algo desconcertante que un hombre tan bien parecido le prestara toda su atención. Tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada de él para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo. Candy fijó la mirada en su regazo.

—Bueno, soy posesiva —susurró— Annie también conoce bien mis muchas imperfecciones. La verdad es que cuenta con ellas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Archie.

—Porque piensa que va a morir —explicó Candy. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de añadir— Y yo soy demasiado obstinada para dejarla hacerlo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No se rieron de ella. Albert sonrió, pero ningún otro demostró ninguna reacción ante ese alarde pecaminoso. Candy todavía podía sentir que estaba sonrojada. Ocultó esa delatora muestra de vergüenza al dedicarle atención a reempacar los paquetes.

No había quedado nada de comida para guardar. Una vez que Archie comenzó a comer, no se detuvo hasta que hubo desaparecido el último bocado.

Candy se excusó y regresó al arroyo para lavarse el pegajoso jugo de manzana de los dedos. Se sentó en la herbosa ladera cerca del agua y se cepilló el cabello hasta que sintió picazón en el cuero cabelludo. Estaba exhausta y sin embargo disfrutaba demasiado de la belleza y la pacífica soleda de los alrededores como para moverse.

Cuando el sol casi había desaparecido en el cielo, y sólo quedaban trazos de sombras dorado-anaranjadas, Albert fue a buscarla.

La sonrisa de bienvenida de Candy lo tomó de sorpresa. Reaccionó con oco más de aspereza que de costumbre.

—Debes dormir algo, Candy. Mañana va a ser un día difícil para ti.

—¿También va a ser difícil para ti? —preguntó Candy. Se puso de pie, alisó las arrugas del vestido y luego comenzó a descender la ladera. En la prisa se olvidó del cepillo. Se le enredó en los pies, la hizo tambalear y cayó volando al suelo. Albert se movió con asombrosa velocidad para un hombre tan gigantesco. La agarró antes de que Candy pudiera seguir cayendo hacia adelante.

Quedó horrorizada ante su torpeza. Subió la mirada hacia Albert para agradecerle la ayuda, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y sólo pudo fijar en él una mirada de confusión. La intensidad de la mirada de Albert la hizo temblar por dentro. No le podía encontrar ningún sentido a su reacción al soldado y porque no podía entenderlo, no podía controlarlo.

—No.

Albert había susurrado la respuesta. Candy no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—No, ¿qué? —susurró a su vez.

—No, mañana no va a ser difícil para mí —explicó.

—Entonces tampoco va a ser difícil para mí —dijo Candy.

Los ojos de Albert echaban chispas de alegría. También sonreía. A Candy le temblaron las rodillas. Dios, era un bribón guapísimo. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza porque lo había notado. Se obligó a sí misma a apartarse de él. Albert se inclinó para recuperar el cepillo. Candy tuvo la misma intención. Sus frentes chocaron. La mano de Candy se alargó para tomar el cepillo. La mano de Albert cubrió la de ella. El calor que irradiaban los dedos de Albert sorprendió a Candy. Fijó la mirada en la mano de él y se maravilló ante el tamaño que tenía. Era por lo menos el doble de la suya. La fuerza de Albert era evidente para ella. Podía aplastarla si así lo deseaba, pensó para sí misma. El poder que emanaba de él era abrumador, y sin embargo también era evidente la suavidad de su tacto. Sabía que podía retirar la mano si lo deseaba.

Candy se puso de pie cuando él lo hizo, pero todavía no retiraba la mano.

Tampoco Albert. Permanecieron de esa manera lo que a Candy le pareció una eternidad, pero sabía que en realidad sólo habían pasado uno o dos minutos.

Albert la estaba observando fijamente con una mirada perpleja en el rostro. Candy no supo qué pensar de ello. Luego, de pronto, él retiró la mano. La brusquedad de la acción avergonzó a Candy.

—Me confundes, Albert.

No se había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta hasta que las dijo. Se apartó de él y luego corrió colina abajo.

Albert observó cómo partía. Se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de cuán rígida era su posición, se obligó a relajarse.

"Maldición", murmuró para sí. La deseaba. Albert aceptó el hecho sin acobardarse. Excusó su conducta diciéndose a sí mismo que cualquier hombre con saludables apetitos se sentiría atraído hacia ella. Después de todo, era una mujer endemoniadamente hermosa y también increíblemente suave y femenina.

Lo que intranquilizó a Albert fue el hecho de que se acababa de dar cuenta de que ella también se sentía atraída hacia él. Tampoco lo complacía mucho eso. Sabía que podía controlar sus propios deseos, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo podría controlar los de ella.

Esa sencilla tarea se había complicado.

Albert resolvió que sería mejor que se separara de ella lo más posible mientras durara el viaje. La ignoraría.

Después de decidir ese plan de acción, se sintió mejor. Regresó al campamento y vio que Candy ya había entrado en la tienda que Tom y Gowrie le habían construido. Albert se dirigió al árbol próximo a Archie, se sentó y se recostó contra el tronco. Tom y Gowrie estaban profundamente dormidos. Albert pensó que Archie también lo estaba, hasta que éste se volvió y le habló.

—Es inglesa, Albert. Trata de que eso te importe. —Albert miró con furia a su primo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La deseas.

—¿Cómo diablos vas a saber tú lo que yo deseo?

Archie no se intimidó ante el furioso tono de voz de Albert .los dos hombres se habian criado como hermanos. Además, Archie velaba por los intereses de Albert y sabia que su primo entendía que sus intenciones eran buenas.

—Si no ocultas tus sentimientos, Tom y Gowrie pronto van a darse cuenta de esta atracción.

—Maldita sea, Archie...

—Yo también la deseo.

Albert estaba pasmado.

—No puedes tenerla ordenó antes de poder evitarlo.

—Te estás mostrando posesivo, Albert.

Su primo no contestó a esa declaración de los hechos. Archie soltó un largo suspiro.

—Pensé que odiabas a los ingleses Archie —comentó Albert después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Y así es — respondió Archie— Pero cuando la miro, lo olvido. Sus ojos... es una enfermedad...

—Cúrate.

La voz de Albert se había vuelto dura.

Archie levantó una ceja ante esa orden feroz. Albert ya había terminado con la discusión. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No podía entender su reacción ante la admisión de Archie de que también deseaba a Candy. Se había sentido furioso. Demonios, todavía lo estaba. ¿Por qué le importaba si Archie deseaba a aquella mujer o no? No, no debía importarle y sin embargo el solo pensar que alguien la tocara (alguien excepto él, por supuesto) hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Albert no se pudo dormir durante largo rato. Intentaba entender sus pensamientos irracionales una y otra vez.

Su humor no mejoró a la mañana siguiente. Esperó hasta el último minuto posible para despertar a Candy. No se había movido en toda la noche. Albert lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque se había pasado la noche observándola. La tienda ocultaba la mayor parte del cuerpo de Candy, y sólo eran visibles sus pies y sus tobillos, pero no se habían movido en absoluto durante las horas de oscuridad.

Sólo cuando los caballos estuvieron listos Albert se dirigió a la tienda para despertar a Candy. Le arrojó a Tom las pieles que colgaban de los postes, luego se arrodilló y tocó con suavidad el hombro de Candy. También pronunció su nombre.

Candy no se movió. Albert le dio otro suave empujón, con mayor fuerza.

—Dios, tiene el sueño profundo, ¿verdad? —comentó Gowrie. Había caminado hasta donde estaba Albert—. ¿Respira?

Finalmente, Candy abrió los ojos. Fijó la mirada en los gigantes que se cernían sobre ella y casi gritó. Se detuvo justo a tiempo y sólo se le escapó un sorprendido jadeo.

Albert notó su temor. También notó que Candy le había agarrado la mano. Se puso de pie y luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie a ella.

—Es hora de partir, Candy —le dijo cuando ella continuó allí de pie— ¿Por qué no vas al arroyo y te lavas para despertarte?

Candy asintió.

Por fin empezó a moverse. Archie la atrapó desde atrás. Sus manos descansaron sobre los hombros de Candy mientras que lentamente la hacía girar para que estuviera mirando en la dirección correcta. Luego tuvo que darle un empujón para que Candy se moviera de nuevo.

Los hombres estaban muy divertidos ante el estupor de Candy, pero ninguno de ellos sonrió hasta que Candy estuvo fuera de la vista.

—¿Creéis que va a entrar caminando en el agua? —preguntó Tom.

—Tal vez se despierte antes —dijo Gowrie con una risita.

Candy estaba absolutamente despierta cuando alcanzó el borde del agua. La sintió refrescante. Se ocupó de su aseo personal lo más rápidamente posible y luego se apresuró a regresar al campamento.

Todos excepto Albert habían montado y esperaban. Candy no sabía con quién se suponía que debía cabalgar ese día. Tanto Gowrie como Tom le hicieron un gesto para que se acercara. Albert estaba en el lado opuesto del claro. Candy lo observó mientras montaba sobre su semental y, cuando todavía no miraba en la dirección de ella, decidió que, ya que Tom estaba más cerca, montaría con él.

Albert había tomado la decisión de distanciarse de Candy la noche anterior. Sin embargo, esa intención quedó olvidada cuando la vio caminar hacia Tom.

Estaba tomando la mano del soldado cuando la interrumpieron. El semental de Albert no detuvo la marcha. Albert pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy y la levantó y colocó sobre su regazo sin romper el paso.

Candy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agarrarse. Albert tomó la delantera, Candy oyó que alguien se reía detrás de ella, pero cuando intentó volverse para ver cuál de los soldados estaba armando todo ese bullicio, Albert la atrajo contra su pecho y no le permitió moverse.

La manera en que Albert la sostenía era francamente dolorosa. Sin embargo, no tuvo que decirle nada para que aflojara el apretón. En cuanto le tocó el brazo y se recostó contra él, Albert disminuyó la fuerza.

Las siguientes horas resultaron ser una prueba agotadora y difícil para Candy. Se habían alejado del irregular camino del norte y habían cabalgado como si los persiguiera una legión de pillos. El ritmo fue agotador hasta que alcanzaron el escarpado y abrupto terreno montañoso. Entonces tuvieron que disminuir la velocidad.

Por fin Albert les permitió un breve respiro. Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro rodeado de espesos cardos. Las espinosas plantas estaban llenas de flores de un vibrante púrpura y amarillo. Candy pensó que el lugar era maravilloso. Caminó por los alrededores de aquel encantador paraíso, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ningún brote mientras se aliviaba el dolor de las piernas. También deseaba frotarse las doloridas posaderas, pero no se atrevió porque los hombres estaban observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

No era un grupo muy locuaz, así que pasó el tiempo tocando las flores sorprendentemente durables y oliendo su poco común fragancia.

Candy caminó hacia el estanque del que le había hablado Gowrie y bebió una considerable cantidad de agua fresca. Cuando regresó al claro, Tom le alcanzó un trozo cuadrado de queso y una enorme porción de pan grueso.

Candy se sentó sola sobre una roca de superficie suave con la comida del mediodía sobre las rodillas. Albert regresó al claro y se unió a los demás hombres. Los cuatro guerreros permanecieron cerca de las monturas, conversando entre sí. De vez en cuando Albert se volvía para mirarla, como asegurándose de que todavía estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

Candy se tomó su tiempo para terminar su comida, y durante la mayor parte del tiempo clavó la mirada en Albert. Se le ocurrió que en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de ninguno de aquellos hombres, excepto que de una manera u otra estaban emparentados con Annie. También le eran leales a ella. Candy deseó que su querida amiga se diera cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tener a tanta gente que se preocupaba por ella a su alrededor. Por supuesto, ellos también tenían mucha suerte de tener en ese momento a Annie en la familia.

De pronto recordó la primera vez que se vieron. Entones era demasiado joven para recordar todos los detalles de ese día, pero con el correr de los años, al padre de Annie le había gustado recordar la primera vez que había visto a Candy. Le había oído contar tantas veces la historia de la abeja que la había picado que ya no sabía qué detalles recordaba y cuáles le habían contado.

En ese momento pensó en el incidente. Según el papá de Annie, estaba esa molesta abeja...

—¿Qué te causa risa, muchacha?

Candy había cerrado los ojos y estaba tan concentrada en su reminiscencia que no oyó a Tom cuando éste se acercó.

—Me estaba acordando de la primera vez que vi a Annie —respondió.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Tom.

Parecía estar genuinamente interesado. Candy supuso que deseaba saber algo de la infancia de Annie. Le contó cómo había conocido a su amiga, y para cuando terminó la historia, Gowrie e Albert se habían unido a él para escuchar. Tom también hizo muchas preguntas. Candy no adornó mucho las repuestas hasta que salió el tema del padre de Annie. Entonces Candy alargó la explicación de cómo había conocido a ese hombre maravilloso e incluso describió su aspecto. Su voz había adoptado un tono suave y afectuoso. Albert notó el cambio y notó también que había mencionado tres veces cuan amable había sido el padre de Annie con ella. Era como si todavía, después de tantos años, ese hecho la sorprendiera.

—¿Annie apreciaba tanto a tu padre como tú al de ella? —preguntó Gowrie.

—Mi padre no estaba allí.

La sonrisa había abandonado la voz de Candy. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la privacidad de los árboles.

—Sólo van a ser unos pocos minutos —dijo por encima del hombro.

Candy permaneció silenciosa durante el resto del día. Durante la cena también estuvo alicaída. Gowrie, el más locuaz del grupo, le preguntó si algo andaba mal. Candy sonrió, le agradeció la pregunta y luego disculpó su conducta diciéndole que se sentía algo cansada.

Durmieron afuera esa noche y también las siguientes cuatro noches y, para el sexto día de viaje, Candy había alcanzado un punto de verdadero agotamiento. Cuanto más cabalgaban hacia el norte, más frío se volvía el viento. Dormir era una tarea casi imposible, y cuando conseguía dormitar era sólo durante unos pocos minutos. La tienda ofrecía poca protección contra el feroz viento y hubo momentos durante esas horas de oscuridad en que sentía corno si el frío le estuviera cortando los huesos.

Albert se había vuelto igualmente reservado. Todavía insistía en que montara con él, pero apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Candy se había enterado por Tom de que Albert era el nuevo jefe del clan recién nombrado, y no se sorprendió en absoluto ante la noticia. Era un líder nato, lo cual creyó una bendición porque era demasiado arrogante para acatar órdenes. Le gustaba salirse con la suya. Ah, sí, había reparado en ese defecto lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Hay problemas en casa que te tienen preocupado? —le preguntó Candy cuando el silencio de la larga cabalgata empezó a irritarle los nervios.

Estaban atravesando un difícil paso montañoso y el ritmo era lento. Candy se volvió para mirarlo mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—No.

No se explayó más.

Pasó otra hora en silencio. Luego Albert se inclinó y le preguntó:

—¿Y tú?

Candy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando. Otra vez se volvió para mirarlo. La boca de Albert estaba a sólo unos centímetros de ella. Bruscamente Albert se echó hacia atrás. Candy se volvió con rapidez.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó en un tenso susurro.

—¿Tienes problemas en casa que te tienen preocupada?

—No.

—Nos sorprendió que tu familia te dejara partir con nosotros.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hará más calor durante el verano o siempre es así de frío aquí arriba? — preguntó, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—Nunca va a hacer más calor que ahora —contestó él. La alegría que había en su voz confundió a Candy— ¿Hay algún barón en casa que haya pedido tu mano, Candy? ¿Estás prometida a alguien?

—No.

El no quería terminar con las preguntas personales.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es complicado —contestó. Añadió impulsivamente— Realmente no deseo hablar de ello. ¿Por qué no estás casado?

—No ha habido tiempo y tampoco he tenido la inclinación de hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco tengo esa inclinación.

Albert rió. Candy se quedó tan sorprendida ante aquella reacción que se volvió para mirarlo otra vez.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó.

Maldición, resultaba muy atractivo cuando reía. Se le formaban unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos por la diversión, y éstos casi echaban chispas .

—Entonces, ¿no te estabas burlando de mí? —le preguntó.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Albert rió aún más fuerte. Candy no supo qué pensar de ello. Gowrie tampoco. Se volvió en la silla para ver qué estaba sucediendo. También parecía estar algo aturdido. Candy decidió que el soldado no estaba acostumbrado a oír reír a su jefe.

—En las Highlands, no importa si una mujer siente la inclinación o no—explicó Albert— Suponía que sería lo mismo en Inglaterra.

—Es lo mismo —dijo— Una mujer no tiene opinión respecto a su futuro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo—. Es complicado.

Albert cedió. Dejó de preguntar. Candy se sintió inmensamente agradecida. No deseba hablar de su familia. En realidad, nunca había pensado mucho en la cuestión de su futuro. Sin embargo, dudaba de que su madre pudiera arreglarle un matrimonio. El hecho era que tanto ella como su madre todavía eran propiedad del jefe Maclean... si aun estaba vivo. Si había muerto, entonces el tío Richard se convertiría en su tutor... ¿o no?

Sí, era complicado. Decidió que sencillamente estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello. Se recostó contra Albert y cerró los ojos. Un poco más tarde, Albert se inclinó sobre ella.

—Candy, dentro de una hora o dos vamos a estar cabalgando por territorio hostil —susurro— Debes quedarte en silencio hasta que te dé permiso para

volver a hablar.

La seguridad de Candy estaba en sus manos y por eso ella rápidamente le hizo un gesto de consentimiento con la cabeza. Minutos más tarde se quedó dormida. Albert la acomodó entre sus brazos de modo tal que ambas piernas quedaron sobre uno de sus muslos. El rostro de Candy descansaba contra el hombro de Albert.

Albert les hizo un gesto a Gowrie y Tom para que se colocaran delante de él y dejó que Archie los protegiera de un ataque por la retaguardia.

La zona solitaria por la que cabalgaban era tupida debido al follaje y los brotes del verano. El sonido de las cascadas que rugían en una inmensa garganta ahogaba el que producían los caballos.

De pronto, Gowrie frenó su montura y levantó un puño en el aire. Inmediatamente, Albert se dirigió al este y dio un golpecito al caballo para que entrara en un espeso grupo de árboles. En ese momento, los demás siguieron su dirección y se escondieron en el bosque circundante.

Una risa fuerte llegó desde el sendero irregular ni siquiera a diez metros de donde aguardaban Albert y Candy. Otra risa se unió a la anterior. Albert se esforzó por oír por encima del ruido atronador de las cascadas. Calculó que había por lo menos quince Macphersons en la zona. La mano le instaba a tomar la espada. Maldición, deseaba poder tomar por sorpresa al enemigo. Las probabilidades estaban a su favor. Con Gowrie, Tom y Archie luchando a su lado, quince o veinte ineptos Macphersons no resultarían ser una victoria lo suficientemente grande como para hablar de ella.

Sin embargo, primero estaba la seguridad de Candy. Instintivamente, Albert

apretó más su cintura. Candy se acurrucó aún más y luego comenzó a dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. La mano de Albert le apretó la boca. Eso la despertó. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Albert movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Aún no retiraba la mano. Entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que estaban en territorio enemigo. Los ojos se le abrieron mucho durante sólo un par de segundos por la preocupación. Luego se obligó a relajarse.

Estaría a salvo mientras estuviera con él. Candy no entendía por qué tenía tanta confianza en la habilidad de Albert, pero su corazón sabía que él no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Pasaron unos buenos veinte minutos antes de que finalmente Albert separara la mano de la boca de Candy. Lentamente frotó el pulgar contra el labio inferior de Candy y ella no pudo imaginarse por qué había hecho eso, aunque los escalofríos de placer le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Albert volvió a negar con la cabeza, Candy supuso que era una señal de que debía permanecer en silencio. Asintió para hacerle saber que había entendido.

Sencillamente tenía que dejar de fijar la mirada en él. El estómago le hacia cosquillas, el corazón también y sabia que en poco tiempo se iba a ruborizar si no controlaba sus pensamientos. Pensó que se moriría si él tenía alguna idea del efecto que causaba en ella. Candy cerró los ojos y se recostó contra él. Los dos brazos de Albert le envolvían la cintura. Seria fácil para ella fingir que él deseaba abrazarla y también sería fácil soñar sueños imposibles con el guapo terrateniente.

Se dijo a sí misma que no debía permitirse tantas tonterías. Estaba hecha de un material más fuerte y ciertamente podía controlar sus emociones y sus pensamientos.

La espera continuaba. Cuando Albert estuvo finalmente seguro de que los Macphersons estaban bien lejos de su refugio dejó de sostenerla con tanta ferocidad. Con el pulgar debajo de la barbilla de Candy, llevó su rostro hacia arriba con un suave golpecito para que lo mirara.

Había tenido la intención de decirle que la amenaza ya había pasado, pero se olvidó de su propósito cuando se encontró con la mirada de Candy. Todo lo que atraía su atención era un deseo como nunca antes había sentido. Su disciplina lo abandonó. Se sentía impotente frente a aquella atracción. No pudo evitar probar el sabor de Candy. Se inclinó con lentitud, dándole tiempo de sobra para que se apartara si así lo deseaba, pero Candy no se movió. Le rozó suavemente la boca con la suya. Una vez. Dos. Y Candy todavía no se apartaba.

Albert deseaba más. Le apresó la mandíbula con la mano y colocó su boca posesivamente sobre la de Candy. Capturó el jadeo de asombro y no le prestó atención. Pensaba en terminar con aquella atracción con un solo beso completo. Se dijo a sí mismo que entonces su curiosidad quedaría satisfecha. Conocería el sabor de Candy y también la sensación de sus suaves labios, y entonces todo terminaría. Estaría saciado.

No resultó ser de esa manera. Albert se dio cuenta de eso lo suficientemente rápido. Parecía no tener bastante de ella. Maldición, sabía a gloria. Y era tan suave, tan cálida y estaba tan entregada en sus brazos. Necesitaba más. La obligó a abrir la boca y, antes de que Candy pudiera adivinarle la intención, introdujo rápidamente la lengua para acoplarla a la de ella.

Entonces Candy sí intentó apartarse, aunque sólo durante breves segundos.

Luego rodeó con los brazos la cintura de albert y se aferró a él. La lengua de Albert frotaba la de Candy hasta que él tembló de deseo. En esos momentos Candy no se comportaba con timidez. No, le estaba devolviendo el beso con energía.

Albert emitió un ronco gruñido. Candy gimió. La pasión rugía entre ellos. La boca de Albert se inclinó sobre la de Candy una y otra vez, y se obligó a detenerse sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a quedar satisfecho hasta no estar descansando entre los muslos de Candy.

Albert estaba aturdido y también furioso, aunque sólo consigo mismo. Su falta de disciplina lo consternaba. Candy lo estaba mirando con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Sus labios parecían inflamados... deseaba besarla de nuevo.

Albert empujó la cabeza de Candy por encima de su hombro y luego tiró de las riendas de la montura para regresar al sendero principal.

En ese momento Candy estaba agradecida de que no le prestara atención. Todavía temblaba por los besos que le había dado, y también estaba muy sorprendida ante su propia respuesta apasionada. Era la experiencia más maravillosa y atemorizante que había tenido jamás.

Deseaba más. Sin embargo, creía que Albert no. No le había dicho ni una palabra, pero la manera brusca en que se había apartado de ella y la ira que había visto en sus ojos eran señales seguras de que se había disgustado.

De pronto se sintió muy incapaz y terriblemente avergonzada. Luego sintió deseos de gritarle a aquel bruto por herir sus sentimientos y su orgullo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Después de algunos minutos dejó de temblar un poco, y estaba empezando a pensar que le había ganado la batalla a sus propias y confusas emociones, cuando Albert hirió sus sentimientos otra vez. Detuvo su montura junto al semental castaño de Tom y antes de que Candy alcanzara a imaginar qué pensaba hacer, la depositó en el regazo de Tom.

Que así fuera. Si Albert no deseaba tener ya nada que ver con ella, se vengaría de la misma manera. Incluso se negó a mirar en su dirección. Se ajustó con cuidado las faldas manteniendo todo el tiempo la mirada baja y le rogó al Creador que Albert no notara su rubor. Sentía que el rostro se le estaba incendiando.

Albert tomó el liderazgo. Con un pequeño empujón, Gowrie colocó su montura en posición detrás del jefe del clan y luego Tom y Candy se unieron a la procesión. Una vez más se dejó a Archie para proteger la retaguardia.

—¿Tienes frío, muchacha?

Tom le susurró la pregunta cerca del oído. La preocupación en su voz era muy aparente.

—No —respondió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

—Porque tengo frío.

Se dio cuenta de la contradicción de las respuestas y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Si Tom pensó que no tenía ningún sentido, fue lo suficientemente amable como para no mencionarlo. No volvió a decirle otra palabra a lo largo de la tarde y Candy tampoco le habló.

Le parecía que tampoco podía estar cómoda entre sus brazos. La espalda de Candy rozó el pecho de Tom muchas veces, pero no se pudo relajar lo suficiente como para recostarse contra él.

Cuando llegó la noche estaba tan cansada que apenas si podía mantener los

ojos abiertos. Se detuvieron en una hermosa cabaña de piedra con techo de bálago que estaba al abrigo de la ladera de la montaña. Una espesa hiedra cubría el lado sur de la estructura y un sendero de piedra iba desde el granero adyacente hasta la puerta principal de la cabaña. Un hombre de cabello gris, espesa barba y anchos hombros estaba de pie en la entrada. Los saludó con una sonrisa y se apresuró a salir. Candy vio que la mujer vacilaba en el umbral. Había permanecido de pie detrás de su esposo, pero cuando éste se adelantó, dio un paso atrás, hacia las sombras.

—Vamos a pasar la noche aquí —dijo Tom. Desmontó y luego extendió los brazos para ayudarla. — Vas a tener un techo sobre la cabeza y una buena noche de descanso.

Candy asintió. Decidió que Tom era un hombre verdaderamente compasivo. La había ayudado a bajar, pero no la soltaba. Sabía que Candy se caería hacia adelante si lo hacía. No mencionó la lastimosa condición de Candy e incluso le permitió sostenerse de sus brazos hasta que pudiera lograr que las piernas dejaran de temblarle. Las manos de Tom la sostenían de la cintura y Candy sabía que él podía sentir cómo temblaba.

—Aparta tus manos de ella, Tom.

La dura voz de Albert llegó detrás de Candy. Inmediatamente Tom la soltó. Las rodillas de Candy se doblaron. Albert la atrapó por detrás justo cuando se caía hacia adelante. El brazo izquierdo le envolvió con fuerza la cintura y no fue del todo suave cuando la acercó hacia su costado. Tom retrocedió ante la mirada furiosa del jefe y luego se volvió para caminar hacia la cabaña.

Albert siguió allí sosteniendo a Candy durante unos cuantos minutos más. Los hombros de Candy estaban fuertemente apretados contra el pecho de Albert. Candy mantenía la cabeza inclinada. Estaba tan agotada que deseaba cerrar los ojos y dejar que él la llevara adentro. Por supuesto, eso no hubiera sido correcto.

¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre oliera de manera tan maravillosa después de un día tan largo de viajar a caballo? El olor de Albert era una combinación del limpio aire libre... y masculinidad. Irradiaba calor. Candy se sentía atraída hacia ese calor y, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, supo que debería apartarse.

Albert estaba tan distante como la tormenta que se avecinaba por el sur. Candy sabía que la estaba sosteniendo sólo porque necesitaba su ayuda. Albert se sentía responsable de ella y sencillamente cumplía con su deber.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo— Puedes soltarme ahora. Ya me he recuperado.

Intentó apartar el brazo de Albert con un empujón. Albert tenía otras intenciones. La hizo dar media vuelta entre sus brazos y luego le empujó la barbilla hacia arriba.

Estaba sonriendo. Candy no sabía qué pensar de ello. Pocos minutos antes se había estado comportando como un oso irritado, aunque admitió para sí misma que Tom había sido el blanco.

—Te soltaré cuando yo quiera —le explicó con un suave susurro— No cuando me des permiso, Candy.

Su arrogancia era ultrajante.

—¿Y cuándo supones que va a ser eso? —preguntó— ¿O no se me permite preguntar?

Albert levantó una ceja ante la irritación en la voz de Candy. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —dijo— Dime por qué.

Candy intentó apartar la mano de su mentón, pero se rindió cuando Albert le apretó la mandíbula.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas por qué estás enfadada —le dijo.

—Me besaste.

—Tú también me besaste a mí.

—Sí, lo hice —admitió— Tampoco lo lamento. ¿Qué piensas de ello?

El desafío estaba allí, en la voz y en los ojos. Un hombre podría olvidarse de todos sus pensamientos si se permitía quedar capturado por la belleza de Candy. Ese pensamiento se instaló en su mente incluso mientras le respondía.

—Yo tampoco lo lamento.

Candy le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—Tal vez no lo lamentaste en ese momento, pero si lo lamentas ahora, ¿verdad?

Albert se encogió de hombros. Candy sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a tocarme, Albert.

—No me des órdenes, muchacha.

La voz de Albert había tomado un tono duro. Candy no le hizo caso.

—Cuando se trata de besarme, puedo dar todas las órdenes que desee. No te pertenezco —añadió con un tono de voz mucho más suave.

Albert parecía estar deseando estrangularla. Candy decidió que había sido un poco altanera con él. Al parecer, Albert tenía un carácter espinoso.

—No era mi intención ser arisca —comenzó Candy— Y sé que debes de estar acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya, porque eres el jefe del clan y todo eso. Sin embargo, como forastera que soy, realmente no debería obedecer tus órdenes —continuó con un tono de voz razonable—. En este caso, como huésped...

Dejó de intentar explicarle cuando Albert movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Candy, ¿estás de acuerdo con que mientras estés en casa de mi hermano, vas a estar bajo su protección?

—Sí.

Albert asintió. También sonrió. Se comportaba como si acabara de ganar una importante discusión y Candy ni siquiera estaba segura de cual había sido el tema.

Albert la soltó y se alejó caminando. Candy lo persiguió. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la mano. Albert se detuvo inmediatamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

—Porque acabas de estar de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿En qué?

No estaba intentando provocarlo deliberadamente. Albert podía ver la confusión en la mirada de Candy.

—Hasta que regreses a Inglaterra, soy responsable de ti. Vas a obedecer todas mis órdenes —añadió con un gesto de asentimiento— Eso es lo que acabas de aceptar hacer.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre era tonto. En nombre del cielo, ¿cómo podía ser que su advertencia de que ya no podría volver a besarla hubiera llevado a esa retorcida conclusión?

—Yo no he estado de acuerdo con nada de eso —dijo.

Candy no le había soltado la mano. Albert dudaba de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que todavía lo estaba agarrando. Podría haberse apartado. No lo hizo.

—Me has dicho que voy a estar bajo la protección de Anthony —le recordó—De ese modo, él sería responsable de mí, Albert, no tú.

—Sí —concordó Albert— Pero yo soy el jefe del clan y por lo tanto Anthony me responde a mí. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Candy apartó la mano.

—Entiendo que crees que tanto Anthony como tú podéis darme órdenes—replicó— Eso es lo que entiendo.

Albert sonrió. También asintió. Candy comenzó a reír. Iain no podía imaginar qué había causado tal reacción.

No tuvo que adivinar mucho tiempo.

—¿Quiere eso decir que tanto Anthony como tú sois responsables de todos mis actos?

Albert asintió.

—¿Mis infracciones pasan a ser vuestras?

Albert se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda y le frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Estás planeando hacer alguna diablura?

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó apresuradamente— Estoy muy agradecida de que me permitas ir a tu casa y no deseo causaros ningún problema.

—Tu sonrisa me hace dudar de tu sinceridad —comentó Albert.

—Estoy sonriendo por un motivo totalmente distinto —explicó— Me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres un hombre muy ilógico —añadió con un gesto de la cabeza al ver a Albert tan incrédulo.

—No soy en absoluto ilógico —dijo impulsivamente.

Candy no se dio cuenta de que lo había insultado.

—Sí, lo eres —contrarrestó—. A menos que me puedas explicar cómo mi decisión de no permitirte besarme de nuevo ha llevado a esta extraña conversación.

—El tema de que te bese o no no es lo suficientemente relevante como para que lo hablemos —replicó—. No tiene importancia.

Era exactamente igual que si la hubiese golpeado. El dolor de aquellas palabras pronunciadas tan a la ligera la hería con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que supiera que había herido sus sentimientos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, luego se volvió y se alejó de él.

Albert permaneció allí contemplándola durante unos instantes.

Luego dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Candy no lo entendía, pero ya estaba causando problemas. Sus hombres no podían apartar la mirada de ella. Maldita sea, él tampoco.

Era una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre lo notaría. Sí, eso tenía sentido. Eso era lógico. Sin embargo, la viva posesividad que sentía por ella era algo completamente diferente. No era lógico en absoluto.

Le dijo que en última instancia él era responsable de ella... hasta que regresara a Inglaterra. Demonios, casi se había ahogado con esas palabras. La idea de llevarla de regreso no le gustaba en absoluto. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que se marchara?

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No podía esperar a quitárselo de encima. Candy sabía que en esos momentos no estaba pensando como una persona razonable. El largo e interminable viaje la había agotado tanto que su mente se había convertido en papilla. Admitía que había reaccionado de manera excesiva ante las duras palabras de Albert. Parecía que no podía encontrarle sentido a nada porque sus sentimientos siempre se interponían en el medio. Suponía que todavía estaba sintiendo el aguijón del rechazo.

—Candy, ven a conocer a Cameron —llamó Tom.

Todos se volvieron para mirarla. Candy corrió a situarse de pie frente a su anfitrión. Hizo una rápida reverencia y sonrió forzadamente. Era una empresa difícil, porque Cameron la estaba mirando con rudeza como si Candy acabara de convertirse en un demonio... o en algo peor. La expresión del rostro de Cameron no dejaba ninguna duda con respecto a lo que estaba pensando. Aparentemente estaba consternado ante la mera existencia de Candy.

Dios, realmente no tenía la fortaleza como para soportar esa tontería. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Que tengáis buenas noches, señor —dijo a continuación.

—Es inglesa.

Cameron rugió esa declaración de hechos con tanta fuerza que se le marcaron las venas de la frente. Candy había hablado en un gaélico perfecto, pero no había podido ocultar su acento inglés. Por supuesto, las ropas eran otra indicación sobre su origen. Aunque Candy comprendía muy bien la vergonzosa desconfianza que existía entre los escoceses y los ingleses, la hostilidad de Cameron era tan irrazonable y tan llena de odio que la atemorizó. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás en un intento de protegerse a sí misma de la ira de Cameron.

Chocó contra Albert. Intentó ponerse a un lado, pero él abortó esa intención cuando le colocó las manos sobre los hombros. La aferró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia atrás hasta que Candy quedó aplastada contra él.

Albert no dijo nada durante un largo minuto. Tom se adelantó hasta situarse junto al jefe. Luego Gowrie se acercó hasta quedar de pie en el lado opuesto. Archie fue el último en moverse. Miró con fijeza a Albert esperando su permiso, y cuando finalmente el jefe apartó la mirada de Cameron y se volvió para hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, Archie caminó hasta quedar de pie directamente frente a Candy.

Estaba literalmente aplastada entre los dos soldados. Intentó escudriñar por detrás de la espalda de Archie, pero Albert la sostuvo con tanta intensidad que no se pudo mover en absoluto.

—Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que es inglesa, Cameron —dijo Archie en voz baja y sin embargo impresionante— Ahora me gustaría que tú te dieras cuenta de que Lady Candice está bajo nuestra protección. La llevamos a casa con nosotros.

El hombre mayor pareció sacudirse a sí mismo el estupor.

—Si, por supuesto —tartamudeó en voz alta— Ha sido sólo la sorpresa, ya sabéis, oír su... voz y todo eso.

A Cameron no le gustó la mirada en los ojos del jefe Andrew. Resolvió que sería mejor paliar esa violación de modales lo más rápido posible. Dio un paso a la izquierda para poder mirar directamente a la inglesa al presentar sus disculpas.

Archie se movió con él y eficazmente le bloqueó el intento.

—¿Somos todos bienvenidos aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Cameron. Entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello blanco en un gesto nervioso y deseaba fervientemente que el jefe no notara cómo le temblaba la mano. Realmente había arruinado la bienvenida. Lo último que deseaba era ofender a un hombre tan poderoso y despiadado... y si había ofendido a Albert, sabía que probablemente sería lo último que haría en este mundo.

Cameron reprimió el casi abrumador impulso de hacerse la señal de la cruz. No pudo sostener durante mucho tiempo la dura y fija mirada de Albert y concentró toda su atención en Archie. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Desde el día en que tu hermano se casó con mi única hija, tú y cada uno de los miembros del clan Andrew son bienvenidos aquí —dijo— La mujer del jefe Andrew también, por supuesto. —Luego giró a medias y le gritó a su esposa— Margaret, pon la cena sobre la mesa para nuestros invitados.

Candy se había preguntado por qué Albert no había dicho nada, pero cuando Cameron mencionó que el hermano de Archie estaba casado con la hija, entendió por qué Albert le había encargado a Archie la tarea de aclarar aquella incómoda situación.

Cameron hizo señas a todos de que entraran. Candy extendió la mano y agarró la parte posterior del tartán de Archie. Este se volvió de inmediato.

—Gracias por defenderme —susurro.

—No necesitas darme las gracias, Candy. —Su voz era hosca debido a la turbación.

—Sí, debo hacerlo —afirmó—. Archie por favor, ¿quieres explicarle a tu pariente que no soy la mujer de Albert? Parece haberlo interpretado mal.

Archie la miró fijamente durante largos instantes sin decir ni una palabra y luego levantó la mirada para echar un rápido vistazo a Albert. ¿Por qué vacilaba tanto?

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que corrijas el malentendido —dijo.

—No.

—¿No? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no, en nombre del cielo?

En realidad, Archie no sonrió, pero las comisuras de los ojos se le arrugaron al unísono en lo que Candy decidió que era regocijo.

—Porque sí eres la mujer de Albert —dijo Archie arrastrando las palabras. Candy negó con la cabeza.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan ridícula? Sólo soy huésped...

Dejó las explicaciones cuando Archie se volvió y entró a la cabaña. Observó cómo se alejaba, el muy obstinado. Tom y Gowrie lo siguieron. Ellos sonreían ampliamente.

Candy permaneció donde estaba. Por fin Albert la soltó y le dio un pequeño empujón.

No se movió. Albert se apartó para quedar de pie a su lado. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, hacia la de Candy.

—Ya puedes entrar.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando Cameron me llamó tu mujer?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—No sentí deseos de hacerlo.

Por supuesto, no estaba diciendo la verdad. Cameron se había equivocado; Candy no era su mujer, pero oírlo le había agradado demasiado para poner objeciones. Señor, estaba cansado de tener pensamientos tan tontos.

—Entra —le ordenó de nuevo Albert, con voz un poco más hosca de lo que hubiese querido.

Candy movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y volvió la mirada al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Albert. La obligó a levantar la cabeza poniendo el reverso de la mano debajo del mentón.

—No quiero entrar.

El tono de voz había sonado francamente lastimero. Albert trató de no sonreír.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

Candy se encogió de hombros. Albert le apretó suavemente la mandíbula. Candy sabía que no la iba a dejar hasta que no le diera una respuesta adecuada.

—Sencillamente no quiero ir adonde no me quieren —susurró. Albert sonrió con cariño. De pronto Candy sintió deseos de llorar. Los ojos ya se le estaban empañando— Estoy completamente exhausta esta noche —se excuso.

—Pero ésa no es la razón por la que deseas quedarte aquí afuera, ¿no es así?

—Lo acabo de explicar... me han humillado —dijo impulsivamente— Sé que no debería tomar el disgusto de Cameron como algo personal. Todos los Highlanders odian a los ingleses y la mayoría de los ingleses odia a los escoceses, incluso a los de la frontera... y yo odio todo ese odio. Es... ignorancia, Albert.

Albert asintió para demostrar su conformidad. Parte de la cólera abandonó a Candy Resultaba difícil seguir sintiéndose ultrajada cuando Albert no estaba discutiendo con ella.

—¿Te ha atemorizado?

—Su ira sí —admitió— Fue muy irrazonable. ¿O estoy reaccionando en exceso otra vez? Estoy demasiado agotada para saberlo.

Estaba exhausta. Albert no había prestado la suficiente atención, o seguramente habría notado antes las oscuras manchas debajo de los ojos de Candy. Le había tomado la mano cuando admitió que se había sentido humillada y todavía no se la había soltado.

Sí, Candy parecía cansada, y también derrotada y absolutamente hermosa para Albert.

De pronto, Candy enderezó los hombros.

—Debes entrar. No tengo inconveniente en esperar aquí.

Albert sonrió mientras apartaba la mano de la de ella.

—Pero yo voy a sentirme mejor si entras conmigo —anunció.

Albert ya había terminado de hablar del tema. Lanzó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Candy, le dio un pequeño apretón y luego la arrastró junto a él hacia el umbral de la puerta.

—Has dicho que tal vez estabas reaccionando en exceso de nuevo—comentó mientras tiraba de ella. Deliberadamente no le prestaba atención al hecho de que Candy se estaba comportando como una rígida tabla. Ella tenía un rasgo obstinado en su forma de ser. Ese defecto lo divertía. Ninguna otra mujer se había mostrado nunca irritada con él, pero Candy era muy distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido en el pasado. Lo miraba furiosa cada dos minutos, o al menos eso parecía. Albert encontraba que esas reacciones eran refrescantemente sinceras. No tenía que intentar impresionarlo e, indudablemente, tampoco formaba parte de su personalidad encogerse de miedo ante él. Era extraño, pero esa conducta desinhibida lo liberaba. Con Candy no tenía que comportarse como el jefe con un súbdito sumiso. El hecho de que fuera una forastera parecía romper con las ataduras de las tradiciones que se le imponían como líder de su clan. Albert tuvo que obligarse a volver a la pregunta que lo rondaba.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que reaccionaste en exceso? —preguntó.

—Cuando me besaste.

Habían llegado a la puerta cuando Candy susurró esa confesión. Albert se detuvo por completo y la agarró.

—No lo entiendo —dijo— ¿Cómo reaccionaste en exceso?

Candy sentía que se le acaloraba el rostro. Encogió el hombro para apartar el brazo de Albert.

—Era indudable que estabas furioso conmigo... después, y eso también me enfureció a mí. No tendría que haberme importado —añadió con un vigoroso ademán afirmativo.

No esperó a ver la reacción de Albert ante su arranque de sinceridad. Entró apresuradamente. La mujer mayor que había visto entre las sombras salió a saludarla. Su sonrisa le pareció genuina a Candy y parte de la tensión le desapareció de los hombros cuando sonrió a su vez.

Margaret era una bonita mujer. Las arrugas que le bordeaban las cejas y el contorno de la boca no le restaban atractivo. Tenía unos encantadores ojos verdes con puntos dorados y espeso cabello castaño veteado por hebras grises. Se había moldeado una trenza en la nuca. Aunque era unos centímetros más alta que Candy, ésta no se sintió intimidada: la mujer irradiaba amabilidad.

—Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu casa —dijo Candy después de completar una reverencia. Antes de devolverle la reverencia, Margaret se secó las manos en el delantal blanco que llevaba alrededor de la cintura.

—Si quieres, puedes ocupar tu sitio en la mesa, voy a terminar de preparar la cena.

Candy no deseaba sentarse con los hombres. Albert ya se había unido al grupo y Cameron se inclinaba sobre la mesa para servirle una copa llena de vino. El estómago de Candy se tensó de inmediato. Respiró con rapidez para tranquilizarse. Una sola copa de vino no iba a convertir a Albert en una persona desagradable... ¿o sí? Se dijo a si misma que esa reacción era absolutamente ridícula. E incontrolable. El estómago le dolía como si hubiese tragado fuego. Albert no era en absoluto parecido a Richard. No se volvería desagradable. No lo haría.

Por casualidad, Albert levantó la mirada. Con un solo vistazo a Candy supo que algo andaba muy mal. El color le había abandonado el rostro. Tenía aspecto de sentir pánico de algo. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa para averiguar qué la estaba preocupando cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy tenía la mirada clavada en la jarra de vino. En nombre de Dios, ¿qué le había pasado?

—¿Candy? ¿Deseas beber algo de...

Candy sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—¿El agua no seria más... refrescante después de un día de viaje tan largo?

Albert se reclinó en la silla. Lo que bebieran parecía ser muy importante para ella. No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué, y adivinó que en realidad eso no importaba. Era obvio que estaba perturbada. Si ella deseaba que bebieran agua, entonces beberían agua.

—Si —concordó— El agua sería más refrescante.

Archie también notó la reacción de Candy

—Nos vamos a levantar temprano, Cameron —dijo, aunque tenía la mirada entrelazada con la de Candy— No vamos a beber vino hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Candy también había oído la conversación. Se apresuró a ir a la mesa con un cántaro lleno de fresca agua de manantial. Candy llevó más copas.

—Siéntate y descansa —le dijo Margaret.

—Preferiría ayudarte —replicó Candy. Margaret asintió.

—Toma ese banquillo y siéntate junto a la chimenea. Puedes revolver el guiso mientras me ocupo de cortar el pan.

Candy se sintió aliviada. En esos momentos los hombres estaban hablando y, por los entrecejos fruncidos que tenían, supuso que seria un tema importante. No deseaba interrumpirlos. Lo que era aún más importante, no deseaba sentarse junto a Cameron, y el único banquillo libre estaba al final de la mesa, a la izquierda de Cameron.

Candy llevó el banquillo que estaba contra la pared hacia la chimenea, siguiendo las instrucciones de Margaret. Notó que la mujer seguía dirigiéndole miradas disimuladas. Era obvio que deseaba hablarle, pero debía de preocuparle la reacción de su esposo. Miraba continuamente hacia la mesa para ver si Cameron les estaba prestando atención.

—No es frecuente que tengamos compañía —susurró Margaret.

Candy asintió. Observó cómo Margaret lanzaba de nuevo una rápida mirada a su esposo y luego se volvía hacia ella.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué deseas ir al hogar de los Andrew—susurró a continuación.

Candy sonrió.

—Mi amiga se casó con un Andrew y me pidió que fuera para el nacimiento de su primer hijo —contestó y mantuvo la voz en un susurro tan suave como el de Margaret cuando hizo la pregunta.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —quiso saber Margaret.

—En el festival de la frontera.

Margaret asintió.

—Tenemos los mismos festivales en las Highlands, aunque en otoño, no en primavera.

—¿Has asistido alguna vez?

—Cuando Patricia todavía vivía con nosotros, íbamos —contestó Margaret—. Desde entonces, Cameron siempre está demasiado ocupado para ir —añadió y se encogió de hombros—. Siempre me divertí mucho.

—Entiendo que Patricia está casada con el hermano de Archie —dijo Candy— ¿Ha sido una boda reciente?

—No, hace más de cuatro años —respondió Margaret.

La tristeza en la voz de Margaret era muy evidente. Candy dejó de revolver el guiso de carne y se recostó contra la chimenea para poder prestarle toda su atención. Era curioso, pero aunque eran casi extrañas, sentía un impulso por consolar a aquella mujer. Parecía estar terriblemente sola, y Candy entendía perfectamente bien esa sensación.

—¿No has tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a tu hija?

—Ni siquiera he visto una sola vez a mi Patricia desde que se caso—contestó Margaret— Los Andrew no visitan mucho a los demás. No les gustan los forasteros.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero tú no eres una forastera —protestó. —Ahora Patricia pertenece a Alister . No sería correcto pedir que viniera a visitarnos y tampoco sería correcto pedir ir a su casa.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había oído nada tan ridículo.

—¿Te manda algún mensaje?

—¿Quién lo traería?

Pasó un largo minuto de silencio.

—Yo —susurró Candy.

Margaret miró a su esposo y luego volvió la mirada a Candy.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto.

—Temo que no sea correcto —dijo Margaret.

—Por supuesto que sería correcto —arguyó Candy—. Tampoco seria difícil, Margaret. Si tienes algún mensaje que te gustaría darle a Patricia te prometo que la encontraré y se lo daré. Luego, en el camino de regreso a Inglaterra, te daré los mensajes de ella. Tal vez incluso haya una invitación para ir a visitarla —añadió.

—Vamos afuera a ver una cosa sobre los caballos, esposa —anuncio Cameron con voz resonante—. No tardaremos. ¿La cena está casi lista?

—Sí, Cameron —respondió Margaret—. Estará sobre la mesa cuando regreséis.

Los hombres abandonaron la cabaña. Cameron cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Tu esposo parecía enfadado —comentó Candy

—No, no está enfadado —se apresuró a decir Margaret—. Sin embargo, está un poco nervioso. Es un gran honor tener al jefe Andrew en nuestra casa. Cameron va a alardear de ello durante uno o dos meses.

Margaret dejó los cuencos de madera sobre la mesa y luego agregó otra jarra de agua. El pan estaba cortado en trozos. Candy ayudó a Margaret a volcar el guiso dentro de un gran recipiente de madera y lo puso en el centro de la larga mesa.

—Tal vez, durante la cena, podrías preguntarle a Archie cómo le va a Patricia—sugirió Candy.

Margaret parecía estar consternada.

—Sería un insulto por mi parte el preguntárselo —explicó—. Si preguntara si

Paty le es feliz, entonces estaría sugiriendo que Alister no la hace feliz. ¿Ves lo complicado que es?

No era complicado, era ridículo, en opinión de Candy. Sentía que se enfadaba en nombre de Margaret. Los Andrew eran crueles con esa actitud. ¿Ninguno de ellos tenía compasión por parientes tales como padres y madres?

No sabía que haría si alguien le dijera que nunca podría volver a ver a sus tías Maria y Pony. Se le empañaron los ojos con sólo pensarlo.

—Si lo preguntaras tú... —Margaret le sonrió a Candy mientras esperaba que ésta comprendiera.

Candy asintió.

—Archie tal vez pensaría que porque soy inglesa no conozco vuestras costumbres.

—Sí.

—Lo preguntaré con mucho gusto, Margaret —prometió Candy— ¿Todos los clanes de las Highlands son como los Andrew? ¿Todos se aíslan de los forasteros?

—Los Dunbar y los Maclean si —contestó Margaret—. Cuando no están luchando entre sí, se aíslan mucho —explicó—. El territorio de los Dunbar está situado entre el de los Andrew y el de los Maclean, y Cameron me dice que pelean constantemente por los derechos de las tierras. Ninguno de ellos va jamás a los festivales, pero todos los demás clanes sí. ¿Todos los ingleses son como tú? Candy intentó concentrarse en lo que Margaret le estaba preguntando. Era una tarea difícil, ya que todavía estaba aturdida por el comentario natural de la mujer acerca de que los Andrew eran enemigos de los Maitland.

—¿Pequeña? —preguntó Margaret—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Oh, me siento muy bien —replicó Candy— Me has preguntado si soy como los demás ingleses, ¿no es así?

—Sí —replicó Margaret y frunció el entrecejo cuando notó que la cara de su huésped se había vuelto muy pálida.

—No sé si soy como los demás o no —contestó Candy— El hecho es que llevo una vida muy recogida. Margaret, ¿cómo en nombre del cielo hacen los hombres para encontrar compañeras si nunca se mezclan con los demás clanes?

—Ah, tienen sus maneras —respondió Margaret—. Alister vino aquí para hacer un trueque por una yegua moteada. Conoció a Patricia y se prendó de ella enseguida. Yo me oponía a la unión porque sabía que nunca volvería a ver a mi hija, pero Cameron no quiso escucharme. Además, no se le dice que no a un Andrew; al menos, nunca he sabido de nadie que lo hiciera, e Paty le ansiaba casarse con Alister

—¿Alister se parece a Archie?

—Sí. Aunque es mucho más callado.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Entonces debe de estar muerto —comentó—. Archie apenas si dice una palabra.

Margaret no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

—Son una raza extraña, los Andrew, pero en su defensa te voy a decir que si alguna vez Cameron fuera atacado o necesitara ayuda de verdad, sólo tendría que mandarle un mensaje al jefe Albert. Antes del casamiento de Patricia de vez en cuando solían desaparecer un par de ovejas. Los robos cesaron en cuanto se supo que nuestra Patricia se había casado con un primo del jefe del clan Andrew Cameron también ganó una nueva respetabilidad. Por supuesto, su reacción inicial al conocerte a ti podría haber cambiado ese status.

—¿Te refieres a su sorpresa al descubrir que yo era inglesa?

—Sí, se quedó sorprendido, sin duda.

Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra y de pronto se echaron a reír justo cuando los hombres regresaban a la cabaña. Albert fue el primero que entró.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Margaret y luego se detuvo para fruncirle el entrecejo a Candy.

Candy supuso que él no creía que su regocijo fuera una conducta apropiada. Esa posibilidad la hizo reír aún más.

—Ve a ocupar tu sitio en la mesa —le ordenó Margaret.

—¿No te unes a nosotros?

—Primero voy a servir y luego me uniré a vosotros.

Aunque tal vez sin darse cuenta de ello, acababa de darle a Candy una excusa para no sentarse junto a Cameron. Todos los hombres habían ocupado los mismos sitios. Candy tomó el banquillo que había cerca del hogar y lo llevó hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Luego, con unos pequeños empujones, se hizo sitio entre Albert y Archie.

Si los guerreros quedaron sorprendidos ante su audacia, no lo demostraron. Incluso Archie se movió para que no quedara tan apretada.

Comieron en silencio. Candy esperó que los hombres terminaran antes de sacar el tema del bienestar de Patricia.

Decidió facilitar la conversación.

—Margaret, ha sido un guiso magnífico.

—Gracias— replicó Margaret con un leve rubor.

—Candy— se volvió hacia Archie.

—¿Ves a tu hermano muy a menudo?

El soldado le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ves a su esposa, Patricia?— lo aguijoneó Candy.

Archie se encogió de hombros otra vez. Candy le dio un empujó por debajo de la mesa con el pie. Archie levantó una ceja ante aquella temeridad.

—¿Me acabas de dar una patada?

Suficiente en cuanto a intentar ser sutil, pensó Candy.

—Sí, sí te he dado una patada.

—¿Por qué?

Albert hizo esa pregunta. Candy se volvió para sonreírle.

—No quería que Archie se encogiera de hombros otra vez. Quiero que hable de Patricia.

—Pero ni siquiera la conoces —le recordó Albert

—Quiero saber cosas de ella —sostuvo Candy.

Albert tenía aspecto de estar pensando que Candy había perdido el juicio. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego comenzó a repiquetear los dedos contra la superficie de la mesa.

—Háblame de Patricia, por favor —le pidió una vez más a Archie.

Este la ignoro.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro.

—Archie, ¿por favor podrías venir fuera conmigo sólo un minuto? Deseo decirte algo terriblemente importante en privado.

—No.

No pudo contenerse. Le dio otra patada. Luego se volvió hacia Albert. No pudo ver la rápida sonrisa de Archie.

—Albert, por favor, ordénale a Archie que salga fuera conmigo.

—No.

Otra vez hizo repiquetear los dedos contra la mesa mientras estudiaba la próxima maniobra. Levantó la mirada, pudo ver la lastimosa expresión de Margaret y decidió en ese mismo momento que aunque hiciera el ridículo se saldría con la suya.

—Bueno, muy bien, entonces —anunció—. Sencillamente voy a tener que hablar con Archie mañana, durante el viaje. Voy a montar contigo —añadió con una sonrisa inocente— También es probable que hable desde la salida del sol hasta el atardecer, Archie, así que es mejor que descanses bien esta noche.

La amenaza era sustanciosa. Archie se levantó de la mesa con un empujón y se puso de pie. El entrecejo fruncido de su rostro era mordaz. Todos pudieron ver claramente que estaba enfadado.

Candy no estaba enfadada. Estaba furiosa. No podía esperar a llevar afuera a aquel insensible simplón. Sonrió forzadamente e incluso logró hacer una leve reverencia a su anfitrión antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. También continuaba sonriendo cuando giró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

En su prisa por reprender a Archie se olvidó de las dos ventanas a cada lado de la puerta.

Margaret y Gowrie estaban sentados con la espalda hacia la puerta, pero Albert y Tom tenían una clara visión de la herbosa zona fuera de las ventanas.

Sin lugar a dudas, habían estimulado la curiosidad de todos. Gowrie se dio media vuelta en el banquillo para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Albert mantuvo la atención sobre Archie. El guerrero permanecía frente a él. Estaba de pie con las piernas separadas y las manos detrás de la espalda. Tampoco intentaba ocultar su irritación a Candy. Archie tenía un carácter violento. Albert sabía que su primo no tocaría a Candy por muy furioso que ésta lo pusiera, pero podía herirla con unos pocos comentarios crueles.

Albert esperó a ver si necesitaba intervenir. Lo último que necesitaba esa noche era una mujer llorosa entre manos, y Archie era casi tan bueno como él en cuanto a tácticas intimidatorias.

Una súbita sonrisa lo tomó por sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tampoco Tom.

—¿Quieres ver eso? —preguntó.

—Estoy mirando —contestó Gowrie— No lo puedo creer. ¿Es ése nuestro Archie, retrocediendo y alejándose? —Lanzó un bufido divertido— Nunca antes le había visto esa expresión en la cara. ¿Qué creéis que le está diciendo?

Albert decidió que lo estaba criticando duramente. Candy tenía las manos sobre las caderas, y cuando empezó a avanzar sobre el adversario, no se detuvo. Archie estaba literalmente retrocediendo ante ella. También parecía... pasmado.

La voz de Candy estaba ahogada por el viento y la distancia, pero Albert sabía que no estaba susurrando. No, le estaba gritando, sin ninguna duda, y de hecho, de vez en cuando Albert se echaba hacia atrás.

Albert se volvió para mirar a Margaret. Las manos le cubrían la boca y cuando se dio cuenta de que Albert la estaba observando, de inmediato devolvió la mirada a la mesa. No fue lo suficientemente rápida. Albert pudo captar la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos y supo de alguna manera que estaba involucrada. Se abrió la puerta. Candy sonrió forzadamente y se apresuró a regresar a la mesa. Se sentó, entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo y dejó escapar un suspiro. Archie se tomó su tiempo en seguirla. Cuando otra vez estuvo sentado en el banquillo, toda la atención se volvió hacia él. Candy se sintió lo suficientemente segura para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a Margaret. También le guiñó un Ojo. Albert captó ese acto. Su curiosidad aumentó. Archie se aclaró la garganta.

—Paty y Stear tienen una cabaña de casi este tamaño. —Farfulló el comentario.

—Bueno, es magnífico oír eso —replicó Cameron.

Archie asintió. Parecía estar terriblemente incómodo.

—Tiene fecha para tener a su bebé en cualquier momento.

Margaret dejó escapar un resuello de felicidad. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Extendió la mano y tomó la de su esposo.

—Vamos a tener un nieto —susurró.

Cameron asintió. Candy notó que los ojos también se le estaban empañando. Cameron prestó atención a su copa.

Finalmente Albert entendió cuál había sido el juego de Candy. Había tenido un berrinche y también se había puesto a sí misma en una situación violenta, y todo porque deseaba ayudar a Margaret a averiguar cómo le iba a su hija. Candy era toda una mujer. A él nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que los padres de Paty querrían tener noticias de su hija, pero una forastera había visto lo que era obvio y se había puesto a ayudar.

—¿Tenéis alguna pregunta concreta que queráis hacer acerca de vuestra hija? —preguntó Archie.

Margaret no tenía sólo una pregunta. Tenía cientos. Tom y Gowrie incluso respondieron algunas de ellas.

Candy no podría haber estado más satisfecha. Sí la irritaba saber que la única razón por la cual Archie estaba cooperando era porque le había amenazado con montar con él. La idea de tener que tocarla le era más repulsiva que el hablar de privados temas familiares. Pero, ¿qué importaban sus propios sentimientos? La mirada de alegría en el rostro de Margaret era suficiente compensación por la ruda actitud de Archie.

La cabaña estaba maravillosamente cálida; era casi abrasadora. Candy intentó prestar atención a la conversación, pero su agotamiento hacía que fuera una tarea difícil. Notó que Cameron había intentado llenar la copa de Archie con más agua, pero la jarra estaba vacía.

Candy colocó el banquillo en el que había estado sentada de nuevo contra la pared cerca de la chimenea y llevó otra jarra de agua a la mesa. Cameron le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

Señor, estaba exhausta. Los hombres se tragaron el espacio que había ocupado y, de todos modos, la espalda le dolía demasiado para sentarse allí.

Se dirigió al banquillo junto al hogar, se sentó y apoyó los hombros contra la fresca pared de piedra. Cerró los ojos y en menos de un minuto se quedó profundamente dormida.

Albert no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Era tan encantadora. Su rostro parecía angelical. Fijó la mirada en ella durante largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Candy se estaba cayendo del banquillo.

Hizo un gesto a Archie para que continuara con la historia que estaba relatando y luego fue junto a Candy. Se apoyó de pie contra la pared, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una actitud de descanso y escuchó el relato que Archie narraba acerca de Patricia y Stear. Margaret y Cameron estaban pendientes de cada una de sus palabras. Ambos sonrieron cuando Archie mencionó que Patricia era excesivamente generosa.

Candy perdió el equilibrio. Se habría caído hacia adelante si Albert no se hubiera inclinado para sujetarla. La recostó de nuevo contra la pared y luego, con un pequeño empujón, acercó la cabeza de Candy hacia sí. El rostro de Candy descansaba contra la porción inferior del muslo de Albert.

Pasó una buena hora antes de que Albert pusiera fin a la conversación.

—Partiremos con la primera luz del día, Cameron. Todavía tenemos dos días enteros por delante antes de llegar a casa.

—Tu mujer puede usar nuestra cama —sugirió Cameron. La voz comenzó siendo fuerte pero luego se volvió y vio que Candy estaba durmiendo, y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Va a dormir afuera con nosotros —replicó Albert. Suavizó la negación—.Candy no querría que renunciarais a vuestra cama por ella.

Ni Margaret ni Cameron discutieron la decisión del jefe. Albert se inclinó, tomó a Candy en sus brazos y luego se enderezó.

—La muchacha está completamente dormida —comentó Tom con una sonrisa.

—¿Os gustaría tener algunas mantas extras? El viento es cortante esta noche—advirtió Margaret.

Gowrie le abrió la puerta a Albert.

—Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Albert llevó a Candy a través del umbral y luego se detuvo súbitamente.

—Gracias por la cena, Margaret. Ha sido una comida magnífica.

El cumplido le sonó extraño, pero Margaret parecía estar complacida. Su rubor era tan brillante como el fuego de la chimenea. Cameron se comportaba como si él también hubiera recibido un halago. El pecho se le inflamó hasta que corrió peligro de explotar.

Albert continuó avanzando hacia los árboles frente al granero. El follaje los protegería del viento y también les daría privacidad. Sostuvo a Candy mientras Tom preparaba un refugio para ella; luego se arrodilló y la colocó sobre el tartán que Gowrie había extendido dentro de la tienda recubierta de pieles.

—Le prometí a la muchacha que esta noche tendría una cama caliente bajo techo —comentó Tom.

Albert movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Se queda con nosotros —anuncio.

Nadie discutió esa declaración. Los hombres se volvieron y se apartaron mientras Albert cubría a Candy con un segundo tartán. Candy no abrió los ojos en ningún momento. El dorso de la mano de Albert le rozó deliberadamente la mejilla.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —susurró.

No había esperado ninguna respuesta y no recibió ninguna. Candy se acurrucó debajo de las mantas y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Albert era renuente a dejarla. Se obligó a ponerse de pie y, mientras se dirigía al árbol más cercano, agarró un tartán que Tom le ofrecía. Se rascó la espalda contra la corteza, se sentó, se recostó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Un sonido que nunca había oído antes lo despertó en medio de la noche. Los demás hombres también lo oyeron.

—¿Qué es ese ruido, en nombre de Dios? —musitó Archie.

Candy estaba haciendo todo aquel alboroto. Estaba completamente despierta y también era completamente desdichada. Pensaba que estaba en peligro de morir congelada. No podía dejar de temblar. Los dientes le castañeteaban y ése era el ruido que oían los hombres.

—No era mi intención despertarte, Archie —dijo en voz alta. La voz le temblaba literalmente con cada palabra—. Estaba gimiendo por el frío.

—¿Realmente tienes frío, muchacha? —preguntó Tom.

La sorpresa de su voz era evidente.

—Acabo de decir que sí —contestó.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó Albert, que parecía algo hosco. Candy le respondió de la misma manera.

—No.

Albert sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Entonces voy a tener que ir yo a por ti.

—Apártate de mí, Albert Andrew —le ordenó Candy— Y si piensas ordenarme que se me vaya el frío, te lo advierto... no va a funcionar.

Albert caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a la tienda. Candy sólo podía verle la punta de las botas hasta que Albert empujó a un lado las pieles. Destrozó el refugio en segundos.

—Eso ha sido de gran ayuda —musitó Candy Se sentó para poder mirarlo furiosa.

Albert la empujó hacia atrás y se extendió en el suelo junto a ella. Estaba de costado y le daba calor con la espalda.

De pronto, Archie apareció por el otro lado. Se extendió de costado con la espalda hacia Candy. Instintivamente Candy se arrimó a Albert. Archie la siguió, hasta que tuvo la espalda contra la de ella. Ahora era indudable que tenía suficiente calor. El calor que irradiaban los gigantes guerreros era sorprendente. Se sentía de manera maravillosa.

—Parece un bloque de hielo —comentó Archie.

Candy comenzó a reír. El sonido hizo que tanto Albert como Archie sonrieran.

—¿Archie?

—¿Qué pasa?

Otra vez parecía desagradable. Candy no dejó que eso la molestara. Finalmente estaba captando su manera de ser y sabía que esa bravata era sólo apariencia. Debajo de ese exterior hosco latía un corazón generoso.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tomarte tiempo para hablar de Patrivua —El guerrero gruñó. Candy volvió a reír.

—¿Candy?

Se acurrucó aún más contra la espalda de Albert antes de responderle.

—Sí, Albert.

—Deja de retorcerte y duérmete.

Candy sintió deseos de obedecerle. Se durmió casi de inmediato. Pasó largo rato antes de que Archie volviera a hablar. Quería asegurarse de que Candy estuviera verdaderamente dormida y de que no pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir.

—Cada vez que puede elegir, se vuelve hacia ti.

—¿Cómo es eso, Archie?

—Ahora está pegada contra tu espalda, no la mía. También prefiere cabalgar contigo. ¿No notaste la triste expresión de su rostro cuando la hiciste montar con Tom hoy? Parecía desolada.

Albert sonrió.

—Lo noté —admitió—. Pero si me prefiere a mí, es sólo porque soy el hermano de Anthony.

—Es mucho más que eso.

Albert no respondió a ese comentario. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Archie volviera a hablar.

—Házmelo saber, Albert,

—¿Hacerte saber qué?

—Si te vas a quedar con ella o no.

—¿Y si es que no?

—Entonces yo sí.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Les llevó dos días más llegar al territorio Andrew. Pasaron la última noche en un hermoso bosque llamado Glennden Falls. Los abedules, pinos y robles eran tan espesos en aquella zona que los caballos apenas si podían pasar por el angosto sendero. La neblina, más blanca que gris y que casi llegaba hasta la cintura en algunos tramos, flotaba alrededor del verdor y le daba un aire mágico al paraíso.

Candy estaba encantada. Caminó entre la niebla hasta que quedó completamente rodeada por ella. Albert la observaba. Candy se volvió, lo pescó con la mirada fija en ella y le susurró con voz llena de asombro que con toda seguridad aquél era el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

—Así es como me imagino el cielo, Albert —le dijo.

Albert pareció sorprenderse y lanzó una amplia mirada a su alrededor.

—Tal vez —dijo luego, con su arrogante manera.

Era evidente que nunca se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar la belleza que lo rodeaba. Candy así se lo dijo. Albert le lanzó una larga mirada que comenzó en la punta de la cabeza y terminó en la punta de las botas. Se movió hacia adelante y le tocó con suavidad el rostro.

—La estoy notando perfectamente bien —dijo entonces.

Candy podía sentir que se estaba ruborizando. Se estaba refiriendo a ella, por supuesto. ¿De verdad la encontraba hermosa? Estaba demasiado avergonzada para preguntárselo. Sin embargo, Albert hizo que su atención cambiara con el anuncio de que podría tomar un verdadero baño.

Estaba encantada. El agua que caía en cascadas por la suave ladera estaba helada, pero se sentía demasiado feliz de tener la oportunidad de refregarse por completo para preocuparse por el frío. Incluso se lavó el cabello. Tuvo que trenzarlo todavía húmedo, pero eso tampoco la molestó. Deseaba verse de la mejor manera posible cuando se reencontrara con su amiga. Candy tenía un poco de aprensión con respecto a volver a ver de nuevo a Annie. Casi habían pasado cuatro años desde la última visita. ¿Pensaría su amiga que había cambiado mucho... y si así fuera, pensaría que los cambios habían sido para mejor o para peor?

Candy no se permitió inquietarse por el reencuentro por mucho tiempo. En su corazón sabía que todo iría muy bien. Su entusiasmo aumentó en cuanto apartó de su mente esa tonta preocupación, y al terminar la cena estaba literalmente paseando alrededor del fuego.

—¿Sabíais que la esposa de Cameron se quedó despierta toda la noche cocinando para nosotros? —no preguntó a nadie en particular— Le mandó a Patricia sus bizcochos dulces preferidos, pero también hizo suficientes para nosotros.

Tom, Gowrie y Archie estaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Albert estaba recostado contra un grueso abedul y la observaba. Nadie respondió a sus comentarios acerca de Margaret.

No se amilanó. Nada podría ensombrecer su entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué tenemos una fogata esta noche? Antes no hemos tenido ninguna—comentó.

Gowrie le contestó.

—Ahora estamos en territorio Andrew. Antes no. —Candy dejó escapar un jadeo.

—¿Esta maravillosa tierra os pertenece?

Tanto Tom como Gowrie sonrieron. Archie frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Podrías dejar de pasear, mujer? Me da dolor de cabeza observarte.

Le lanzó una sonrisa a Archie cuando pasó junto a él.

—Entonces no mires —le sugirió.

Candy deseaba provocarle un poco, pero Archie la sorprendió con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás caminando así? —preguntó Albert.

—Estoy demasiado entusiasmada con respecto a mañana para quedarme quieta. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Annie y tengo muchas cosas que contarle. Mi mente está repleta de ellas. Apuesto a que no voy a poder pegar un ojo esta noche.

Secretamente Albert apostó a que sí. Ganó. Candy se quedó completamente dormida en cuanto cerró los ojos.

Cuando llegó la mañana, no permitió que nadie le metiera prisas. Les advirtió que se iba a tomar su tiempo, y cuando regresó al campamento en el que Albert y los demás la esperaban impacientemente montados a caballo, su aspecto era tan mágico como los alrededores. Llevaba un brillante vestido verde que hacía juego perfectamente con el expresivo color de sus ojos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y los espesos rizos le flotaban por encima de los hombros cuando se movía.

Albert sintió que se le tensaba el pecho. Parecía no poder apartar la mirada de ella. Su falta de disciplina lo consternaba. Sacudió la cabeza ante su propia conducta vergonzosa y le frunció el ceño a la mujer que lo distraía de aquella manera.

Candy alcanzó el claro y luego se detuvo. Albert no entendía por qué vacilaba, hasta que se volvió y observó que todos sus hombres habían extendido la mano hacia ella. Cada uno de ellos le estaba haciendo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Va a cabalgar conmigo.

La voz sugería que nadie discutiera con él. Candy pensó que estaba irritado porque esa mañana había tardado mucho en estar lista. Se dirigió hacia él con lentitud.

—Ya te advertí que necesitaría más tiempo hoy, así que realmente no tienes por qué estar con el entrecejo fruncido.

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No es propio de una dama hablarme en ese tono —explicó. Candy abrió los ojos.

—¿En qué tono?

—Exigente.

—No estaba exigiendo.

—Tampoco deberías discutir conmigo, en realidad.

Candy ni siquiera intentó ocultar su exasperación. Apoyó las manos sobre las caderas.

—Albert, entiendo que porque eres el jefe estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a la gente, pero...

No pudo terminar con la explicación. Albert se inclinó hacia abajo, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó hasta su regazo. Candy soltó un grito. Sin embargo, no le había hecho daño. No, fue su asombrosa rapidez lo que la había pillado desprevenida.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener que llegar a algún tipo de entendimiento—dijo Albert con un tono de voz duro y que no admitía tonterías. Se volvió a sus compañeros.

—Adelantaos —ordenó— Ya os alcanzaremos.

Mientras Albert esperaba a que sus hombres se fueran, Candy intentó darse la vuelta en su regazo para quedar mirando hacia el frente. Albert le apretó la cintura, un mensaje silencioso para que se quedara donde estaba.

Candy le pellizcó el brazo para lograr que la soltara. Albert observó cómo se marchaban sus hombres y la soltó mientras esperaba tener privacidad para poder hablar con Candy sin que nadie les oyera. De inmediato Candy dejó de retorcerse.

Se volvió para levantar la mirada hacia él. Esa mañana no se había afeitado. Tenía un aspecto algo desaliñado y muy, muy masculino.

De pronto, Albert volvió toda su atención a Candy. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante largo rato. Albert se preguntaba qué demonios haría para poder ser capaz de dejarla sola cuando llegaran a su casa.

Candy se preguntaba cómo él había llegado a tener aquel perfil tan magnífico e inmaculado.

Luego prestó atención a su boca. Parecía no poder recuperar el aliento. Que el cielo la ayudara, en verdad deseaba que la besara.

Él deseaba besarla. Respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por controlar sus pensamientos descarriados.

—Candy, esta atracción entre nosotros probablemente se deba al hecho de que se nos ha obligado a tolerar la compañía del otro durante casi una semana. La cercanía...

Candy tomó nota de inmediato de la pobre elección de palabras.

—¿Sientes que te han obligado a tolerar mi compañía?

No prestó atención a la interrupción.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, todo va a cambiar, por supuesto. Hay una cadena de mando muy concreta y todos en el clan Andrew se adhieren a las mismas reglas.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que no se produzca un caos.

Esperó a que Candy asintiera antes de continuar. Estaba tratando de no mirar aquella dulce boca.

—La regla que todos seguimos... o más bien, la cadena de mando, se ha dejado a un lado durante este viaje por necesidad, pero una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino, no vamos a tener una relación tan inestructurada.

Otra vez hizo una pausa. Candy supuso que estaba esperando su consentimiento. Obedientemente, asintió. Albert pareció aliviado hasta que Candy hizo una pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Lanzó un suspiro.

—Porque yo soy el jefe del clan.

—Ya sabía que eras el jefe —replicó— Y también estoy segura de que eres un jefe magnifico. Sin embargo, me pregunto el porqué de esta conversación. Creo que ya te lo mencioné antes, yo no soy un miembro de tu clan.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que te expliqué que, mientras seas huésped en mi tierra, vas a tener que obedecer las mismas reglas que todos los demás.

Candy le acarició el brazo.

—Todavía estás preocupado porque vaya a causar problemas, ¿verdad?

De pronto, sintió deseos de estrangularla.

—Voy a intentar llevarme bien con todos —susurró—. No voy a causar ningún problema.

Albert sonrió.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible. En cuanto se den cuenta de que eres inglesa se volverán contra ti.

—Eso no es justo, ¿verdad?

No estaba de humor para discutir con ella.

—No es de justicia de lo que estamos hablando. Sencillamente estoy intentando prepararte. Cuando todos se repongan de la sorpresa inicial...

—¿Intentas decirme que nadie sabe que voy a ir?

—No me interrumpas cuando te estoy hablando —le ordenó.

Otra vez le acarició el brazo.

—Te ruego que me perdones —susurró.

A Albert no le pareció en absoluto contrita. Suspiró.

—Anthony, Annie Lorna y los miembros del consejo saben que vas a ir. Los demás se van a enterar cuando lleguemos. Candy, no quiero que tengas una difícil... adaptación.

Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella. E intentaba ocultar su preocupación con voz hosca y un severo ceño fruncido.

—Eres un hombre muy amable —dijo Candy, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Albert reaccionó como si lo hubiera insultado.

—No lo soy en absoluto.

En ese mismo instante Candy decidió que nunca lo iba a entender. Se apartó el cabello hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué te preocupas, exactamente? —dijo—. ¿Crees que me van a encontrar inferior?

—Tal vez, al principio —comenzó—. Pero una vez... —Otra vez lo interrumpió.

—Esa actitud no me va a molestar. Ya me han considerado inferior antes. No, no me va a molestar en absoluto. No van a herir mis sentimientos tan fácilmente. Deja de preocuparte por mí, por favor.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, van a herir tus sentimientos — replicó, recordando la expresión de su rostro cuando los hombres no se habían sentado inmediatamente a comer con ella aquella primera noche. Hizo una pausa e intentó recordar lo que deseaba decirle— ¿Quién demonios te considera inferior? —casi gritó.

—Mi madre —contestó sin pensarlo muy bien—. No estoy de humor para hablar de mi familia —añadió con un firme gesto de la cabeza— ¿No deberíamos ponernos en marcha?

— Candy, sólo trato de decirte que si fueras a tener algún problema importante, se lo digas a Anthony. Mi hermano me encontrará.

—¿Por qué sencillamente no puedo contártelo a ti? ¿Por qué debo involucrar al esposo de Annie?

—La cadena de mando... —La súbita sonrisa de Candy hizo que se detuviera en seco— ¿Qué te divierte tanto?

Ella se encogió de hombros melindrosamente.

—Me complace saber que estás preocupado por mí.

—Lo que yo sienta respecto de ti no tiene nada que ver con esta conversación —le dijo, con voz francamente desagradable. Era deliberadamente rudo porque deseaba que Candy comprendiera la importancia de lo que le estaba diciendo. Maldición, estaba intentando protegerla del dolor. Las mujeres tenían sentimientos tan frágiles, si se tenían que tomar en cuenta los comentarios de Anthony y no deseaba perturbar a Candy. Deseaba que su adaptación fuera lo más pacífica posible y sabía que, si no se comportaba de manera adecuada, los miembros del clan la harían desdichada. Cada uno de sus movimientos iba a ser escudriñado. Candy tenía razón: ese desagrado inmediato no era justo. Cuán típico de una inocente pensar en esos términos. Sin embargo, Albert era realista y sabía que la justicia no importaba; la supervivencia sí. Casi lo abrumaba su necesidad de protegerla de todas las maneras posibles y, si eso quería decir intimidaría para lograr que comprendiera su frágil posición, entonces por Dios que la intimidaría.

—Realmente no me preocupa la manera en que me estás frunciendo el entrecejo, Albert. No he hecho nada malo.

Cerró los ojos a modo de capitulación. No podía intimidaría. Dios, sentía deseos de reír.

—El hablar contigo es una experiencia verdaderamente agotadora—comentó.

—¿Porque soy una forastera o porque soy una mujer?

—Ambas, supongo —contestó—. No tengo mucha experiencia en conversar con mujeres.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—No ha sido necesario —explicó.

No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Haces que parezca una tarea desagradable.

Albert sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo es.

Probablemente acababa de insultarla, pero a Candy no le importó. La Sonrisa había suavizado el comentario.

—¿No hay mujeres en tu casa con las que disfrutes hablando en algunas ocasiones?

—Ese no es el tema ahora —replicó.

Estuvo a punto de regresar al tema original, pero Candy se le adelantó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —musitó—. Aunque tus reglas no se apliquen a mí, prometo tratar de ajustarme a ellas mientras sea huésped en tu tierra. Ahí tienes, ¿tranquiliza eso tu mente?

—Candy, no voy a permitir insolencias. Su voz era suave y sin ninguna indicación de ira. Se había limitado a constatar los hechos.

Candy respondió de la misma manera.

—No estaba siendo insolente —dijo—. Por lo menos, no a propósito.

Su sinceridad era muy aparente. Albert asintió, satisfecho. Luego intento explicarle otra vez a Candy su posición.

—Mientras estés en mi tierra, vas a obedecer mis órdenes porque en última instancia yo soy responsable de ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Entiendo que eres muy posesivo —replicó—. Oh, estoy cansada de esta conversación.

El entrecejo fruncido de Albert le dijo que a él le importaba muy poco esa sinceridad.

Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Albert, ¿no tienes mucha compañía, verdad?

¿Estaba siendo impertinente con él? Creía que no.

—Se permiten muy pocos forasteros en nuestra tierra —admitió.

—¿Por qué?

No tenía una respuesta preparada. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía por qué no se permitían los forasteros. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en ello.

—Sencillamente, siempre ha sido así —señaló.

—¿Albert?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué me besaste?

El cambio de tema ganó toda su atención.

—No tengo ni idea —replicó.

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas de Candy.

—¿Tendrías idea una vez más?

No entendía lo que Candy le estaba pidiendo. La expresión de sus ojos así lo decía. Candy dejó a un lado su orgullo. Pensaba que ese momento de privacidad sería probablemente el último que compartirían, y tenía toda la intención de aprovecharlo descaradamente. Extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Albert con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le tomó la mano pero no se la apartó.

—Acariciarte —contestó. Intentó parecer imperturbable y sin embargo sabía que no había logrado esa hazaña. La intensidad de la expresión del rostro de Albert hizo que su corazón lo notara— Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran tus patillas al tacto. —Sonrió.— Y ahora lo sé. —Apartó la mano y la dejó caer sobre su regazo.— Hacen cosquillas.

Se sentía como una idiota. Albert tampoco aliviaba su malestar. Parecía que le faltaban las palabras. Era indudable que la audacia de Candy lo había sorprendido. Candy dejó escapar un delatador suspiro. Probablemente Albert pensara que era sólo una desvergonzada campesina sin ninguna moral. Ciertamente, se estaba comportando como tal. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Por lo general no era tan agresiva.

Mientras meditaba sobre la probable opinión que Albert tendría de ella, le acariciaba la parte superior del brazo con la punta de los dedos. Ni siquiera era consciente de estar acariciándolo. Albert si lo era. La dulce caricia, suave como la de una mariposa, lo estaba volviendo loco. Candy fijó la mirada en el mentón de Albert cuando le dio su indirecta disculpa.

—Por lo general no soy tan curiosa ni tan agresiva.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se sobresaltó tanto ante aquella pregunta que su mirada voló hacia la de Albert. El regocijo en sus ojos era evidente. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

La expresión de Candy era como si Albert acabara de aplastarle el corazón.

—Fue una pregunta sincera, Candy. —Ahora sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Candy. La reacción de ella también le agradó. Se inclinó sobre su mano e instintivamente deseó obtener más, tal como se inclinaría un gatito hacia la mano que lo acariciaba y lo frotaba.

—Recuerdo constantemente la manera en que me besaste y me gustaría que me volvieras a besar. Es una vergonzosa confesión, ¿verdad? Siempre he llevado una vida muy...

La boca de Albert detuvo su explicación. El beso fue muy tierno, nada exigente, hasta que Candy le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y se volvió toda suave y deseosa hacia él. Albert no pudo controlarse. El beso se volvió firme, ardiente, abrasador. Maravillosamente excitante. A Candy le encantaba el sabor de Albert, la sensación de aquella lengua flotando la suya, la forma en que aquella boca se inclinaba sobre la suya una y otra vez. Le encantaba el grave gruñido que le llegaba desde el fondo de su garganta y la ruda suavidad con que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Pero odió la manera en que la miró cuando se apartó de ella. Era la misma expresión que había tenido la primera vez que la había besado. Albert estaba enfadado por haberla tocado y probablemente también disgustado.

Candy no deseaba ver esa expresión. Cerró los ojos y se desplomó contra él. El corazón le latía con violencia dentro del pecho. A él también. Podía oír el atronador latido contra su oído. El beso lo había afectado, tal vez tanto como a ella. ¿Por eso estaba enfadado? No deseaba que le gustara acariciarla.

Candy se entristeció ante esa posibilidad. También se avergonzó. De pronto, deseó poner distancia entre ellos. Se volvió en el regazo de Albert hasta que su espalda descansó contra el pecho de él. Intentó apartarse de su contacto. Albery no se lo permitió. Apoyó las manos sobre las caderas de Candy y la atrajo con rudeza muy cerca de él.

—No te muevas así —le ordenó. Su voz era áspera y denotaba enfado.

Candy pensó que le había hecho daño.

—Lo siento —replicó. Mantuvo la mirada baja— No debería haberte pedido que me besaras. No te lo volveré a pedir jamás.

—¿No?

Parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír. La espina dorsal de Candy se enderezó en reacción a ello. Albert sintió como si estuviera abrazando a un bloque de hielo.

—Candy, dime qué es lo que pasa —le ordenó con un susurro ronco. Tal vez podría habérselo explicado si Albert no se hubiese inclinado y rozado su cara con la mandíbula. Los escalofríos de placer le corrieron por los hombros. Señor, estaba disgustada consigo misma. ¿Por qué no podía controlar su reacción hacia él? —Contéstame.

—Sé que no es posible un futuro juntos —comenzó. Le temblaba la voz— No soy una idiota, aunque me doy cuenta de que me he estado comportando como si lo fuera. Mi única excusa es que me sentí segura con esta atracción hacia ti, debido a esa precisa razón. —No tenía ningún sentido. Sin embargo, se estaba irritando. Se retorcía las manos con verdadera agitación.

—Explícame esa "precisa razón" —pidió él.

—La precisa razón es que yo soy inglesa y tú no... contestó— No me siento segura ahora.

—¿No te sientes segura conmigo?

Parecía estar consternado.

—No lo entiendes —susurró. Mantenía la mirada baja para que Albert no pudiera ver su vergüenza—Pensé que mi atracción hacia ti no entrañaba ningún peligro porque tú eres el jefe del clan y yo soy inglesa, pero ahora he llegado a la conclusión de que sí es peligrosa. Podrías romperme el corazón, Albert Andrew, si te lo permitiera. Debes prometerme que te vas a mantener lejos— imposible.

La barbilla de Albert descansaba sobre la cabeza de Candy. Inhaló su dulce y ligero perfume e intentó no pensar en lo bien que se sentía al tenerla entre los brazos.

—No es imposible —farfulló— Sin embargo, es muy complicado.

No se dio cuenta de la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que en realidad expresó la idea en voz alta. De inmediato consideró todas las consecuencias. Los problemas eran asombrosos. Decidió que necesitaba tiempo y distanciarse de Candy para poder pensar bien en el asunto.

—Creo que sería más fácil si sencillamente nos ignoráramos el uno al otro—sugirió Candy—. Cuando lleguemos a tu tierra, tú vas a volver a tus importantes obligaciones y yo me voy a mantener ocupada con Annie. Sí, va a ser más fácil de esa manera, ¿no es así, Albert?

El no le respondió. Tomó las riendas entre las manos y espoleó a la montura para que partiera a todo galope. Bloqueaba las ramas con el brazo a medida que se abrían paso por el angosto sendero. Albert sintió que Candy temblaba y, una vez que estuvieron en los campos en los que estaba su casa, quitó la capa de Candy del costado de la silla de montar y la cubrió con ella.

Ninguno dijo una palabra durante las siguientes horas. Cabalgaron a través de un magnífico campo de colzas; el cegador amarillo era tan brillante que Candy tuvo que entornar los ojos ante la pura belleza de todo aquello Las cabañas se acurrucaban íntimamente entre los orgullosos pinos que cubrían las colinas lejanas. Flores de todos los colores del arco iris se desparramaban colina abajo, rodeadas por una gruesa alfombra de hierba tan verde como la esmeralda.

Cabalgaron a través de un puente arqueado sobre un arroyo de agua clara y centelleante, y después comenzaron a subir la empinada cuesta. El aire estaba lleno del perfume del verano. El aroma de las flores se mezclaba con el de la tierra limpia.

Los escoceses, tanto hombres como mujeres, salieron de las cabañas para observar cómo pasaba la comitiva. Todos los miembros del clan llevaban los mismos colores, el tartán idéntico al de Albert, y por esa razón Candy supo que por fin habían llegado a su casa. De pronto, se sintió tan entusiasmada por la idea de ver a Annie que apenas si se pudo quedar quieta. Se volvió para sonreír a Iain. Él tenía la mirada fija al frente y la ignoró. —¿Vamos a ir directamente a la casa de Annie?

—Nos estarán esperando en el patio, en la cima de la cuesta —contestó Albert.

Albert ni siquiera se había dignado mirarla cuando le dio aquella explicación. Candy se volvió otra vez. No iba a permitir que el hosco humor de Albert le arruinara el entusiasmo. Estaba encantada con la áspera belleza que la rodeaba y no podía esperar a contárselo a Annie.

Tuvo una buena vista del torreón de Albert. Le pareció desagradable. La enorme estructura de piedra estaba en la cima misma de la cuesta. Tampoco había una pared que rodeara al edificio. A Albert no debía de preocuparle que el enemigo entrara en su casa. Supuso que tendría mucho tiempo para alertarse, ya que el extraño tendría una gran subida hasta alcanzar la cima. Una niebla gris colgaba sobre el tejado de la gigante estructura. El edificio principal tenía forma cuadrada, y era tan gris y deprimente como el cielo que estaba sobre él.

El patio no estaba mejor. Tenía más suciedad que hierba, y estaba tan gastado como las puertas dobles cubiertas de cicatrices que llevaban hacia el interior del torreón.

Candy prestó atención a la muchedumbre que se apiñaba delante de ellos. Los hombres hacían un gesto con la cabeza ante Albert, pero las mujeres no mostraron ninguna reacción externa ante su llegada. La mayoría permanecía detrás de los hombres, en silencio, observando y esperando.

Candy buscó a Annie. Realmente no se sentía en absoluto inquieta, hasta que descubrió a su amiga y pudo echar un buen vistazo a su cara.

Annie parecía estar a punto de llorar. Su rostro mostraba una palidez mortal. Candy no entendía el porqué de esa reacción, pero la preocupación de su amiga de inmediato se convirtió en propia.

Albert obligó a su montura a detenerse. Gowrie, Tom y Archie hicieron lo mismo. Annie dio un paso hacia adelante. El hombre que estaba junto a ella la tomó del brazo y la obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

Candy prestó atención a Anthony Andrew. Casi no tenía dudas de que fuera el esposo de Annie. Se parecía mucho a Albert y, aunque era de complexión más ligera, su entrecejo fruncido era casi tan feroz como el de Albert.

También parecía estar preocupado. Cuando echó una mirada rápida a su esposa, Candy se dio cuenta de que su preocupación era por Annie.

Su amiga se estaba retorciendo las manos. Fijó la mirada en Candy durante unos instantes y luego dio otro vacilante paso hacia adelante. Esa vez Anthony no la detuvo.

Era un momento increíblemente incómodo porque la gran multitud observaba con mucha atención.

—¿Por qué está asustada Annie? Le había susurrado la pregunta a Albert.

Este se inclinó cerca del oído de Candy y le respondió la pregunta con una propia.

—¿Por qué lo estás tú?

Estuvo a punto de negar esa acusación, pero Albert le llamó la atención al apartarle suavemente las manos de su brazo. Señor, lo había estado agarrando con mucha fuerza.

Albert le dio un pequeño apretón antes de desmontar. Saludó a Anthony con un gesto de la cabeza, giró y ayudó a Candy a bajar.

En ese momento, Candy no se dignó lanzarle ni una mirada. Se volvió y caminó lentamente hacia su amiga. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros.

No sabía qué decir para ahuyentar el temor de Annie. O el suyo propio. Recordó que cuando eran pequeñas, cuando una lloraba, la otra de inmediato se le unía. Ese recuerdo llevó a otro y de pronto supo exactamente qué deseaba decir para saludar a su querida amiga.

La mirada de Candy estaba centrada en el vientre hinchado de Annie. Dio otro paso hacia adelante y la miró a los ojos. Habló con un débil susurro para asegurarse que nadie más que su amiga podría oírla.

—Recuerdo claramente que ambas prometimos que nunca beberíamos de la copa de vino de un hombre —dijo—. Por tu aspecto, Annie estoy pensando que no has cumplido tu palabra.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Annie Lorna dejó escapar un débil jadeo. Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa. Luego se echó a reír y se lanzó a los brazos de Candy. Recordaba cómo había estado tan segura y tan llena de autoridad cuando le dijo a Candy que una mujer sólo podía quedar embarazada si bebía de la copa de un hombre.

Casi se tragó a Candy cuando la abrazó. Las dos mujeres reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo, y para la multitud que las rodeaba, parecían haber perdido el juicio.

La tensión y la preocupación desaparecieron de los hombros de Anthony. Se volvió para mirar a Albert y asintió con lentitud. Su hermano asintió a su vez.

Anthony decidió que el viaje bien había valido la pena. Se echó las manos a la espalda y esperó a que su esposa recordara sus modales. La alegría de su expresión más que compensaba la falta de atención. Y Dios, cómo había echado de menos el sonido de su risa. Parte de él también deseaba tomar entre los brazos a aquella mujer inglesa y abrazarla tan ardientemente como lo estaba haciendo su esposa para hacerle saber cuánto apreciaba su lealtad.

Tuvo que esperar otros cinco minutos, más o menos, antes de que su esposa recordara que él estaba allí. Las dos mujeres hablaban al mismo tiempo, preguntando y contestando sus propias preguntas. Creaban un remolino de feliz caos.

Albert estaba tan complacido como Anthony con el reencuentro. También estaba algo sorprendido, ya que hasta ese mismo instante no se había dado cuenta de que en verdad las mujeres podían ser amigas de fiar entre sí. La fuerza del lazo entre Candy y Annie Lorna era única. Lo intrigaba.

Recordaba que Candy le había contado que se habían convertido en amigas antes de ser lo suficientemente mayores para entender que se suponía que debían ser enemigas y encontró que admiraba mucho más a las dos por continuar siendo leales incluso después de haber aprendido las lecciones de des—confianza... y odio. Candy recordó al público antes que Annie.

—Tenemos que ponernos al día de muchas cosas —dijo—. Pero ahora debo dar las gracias a Albert y a los demás por haberme traído hasta ti. Annie la tomó de la mano.

—primero debo presentarte a mi esposo dijo. Se volvió para sonreír a Anthony— Esta es Candy.

La sonrisa de Anthony era una réplica de la de Albert

—Me lo he imaginado —le dijo a su esposa—. Encantado de conocerte, Candy.

Candy habría hecho una reverencia si Annie le hubiese soltado la mano. En cambio, sonrió.

—Yo estoy encantada de estar aquí, Anthony. Gracias por invitarme.

Volvió su atención a Albert, quien había tomado las riendas de la montura y se dirigía hacia los establos. Con un tirón, apartó la mano de Annie, prometió regresar enseguida y luego corrió tras su escolta.

—Albert, espera, por favor —llamó—. Quería darte las gracias.

El no se detuvo, pero si miró por encima del hombro. Le hizo un brusco gesto con la cabeza y continuó avanzando.

Candy dio las gracias a Tom, Gowrie y Archie cuando pasaron en fila junto a ella. Reaccionaron exactamente de la misma manera: bruscos y distantes. Candy se dijo a sí misma que no debería haber esperado más que eso. Habían cumplido con su deber y por fin se habían librado de ella. Se aferró a su sonrisa y se volvió. Mientras pasaba junto a un grupo de mujeres, oyó que una de ellas susurraba a las demás:

—Dios mío, estoy pensando que es inglesa, pero eso no puede ser, ¿verdad?

Si las ropas de Candy no la habían delatado, sabía que su acento sí. Siguió caminando hacia Annie, pero les sonrió a las mujeres que la miraban boquiabiertas.

—Sí, soy inglesa.

Una de las mujeres realmente se quedó con la boca abierta. Candy reprimió el impulso de reír porque sintió que sería terriblemente descortés mostrar regocijo ante la obvia angustia de una persona.

—Todos parecen encantados de mi compañía dijo cuando alcanzó a su amiga.

Annie rió. Anthony reaccionó exactamente de la manera opuesta. Era evidente que pensaba que Candy había hablado en serio cuando hizo ese comentario.

—Candy, no creo que encantados sea la palabra adecuada. En realidad, apostaría a que...

Miró a su esposa para pedirle ayuda para suavizar la verdad. Sin embargo, Annie no le pudo dar ninguna ayuda. No podía dejar de reír.

Candy le sonrió a Anthony.

—¿"Consternados" sería una palabra mejor?

—No —dijo Annie—. Indignados, disgustados, o tal vez...

—Ya basta —interrumpió Anthony con un ronco gruñido. La chispa de sus ojos indicaba que en realidad no estaba enfadado—. Entonces, ha sido una broma cuando has sugerido...

Candy asintió.

—Sí, estaba bromeando. Sé que no soy bienvenida aquí. Albert me lo advirtió.

Antes de que Anthony pudiera hacer ningún comentario, lo llamó un guerrero más anciano. Se inclinó ante Annie y Candy y luego se dirigió hacia el grupo de hombres que estaban de pie cerca de los escalones del torreón. Annie enlazó su brazo con el de su amiga y comenzó a bajar la cuesta.

—Te vas a quedar con Anthony y conmigo —le explicó—. Tal vez estemos algo apretados pero te quiero cerca.

—¿Hay más de una habitación en la cabaña?

—No. Anthony quiere añadir otra después de que nazca el bebé.

Anthony bajó la colina para unirse a ellas. El ceño de su rostro hizo que Candy creyera que ya había tenido que defender su presencia ante los guerreros.

—Anthony, ¿vas a tener dificultades por haberme invitado a venir aquí?

No le dio una respuesta directa.

—Se acostumbrarán a tenerte por aquí.

Alcanzaron la cabaña. Era la primera a lo largo del camino. Las flores bordeaban el frente de la casa, algunas de color rosa, otras rojas, y la piedra había sido completamente blanqueada hasta que estuvo prístina y limpia.

Había una amplia ventana cuadrada a cada lado de la puerta. El interior era casi tan tentador como el exterior. Una chimenea de piedra ocupaba el centro de una pared. Una gran cama cubierta por un hermoso y multicolor edredón estaba situada contra la pared opuesta y una mesa redonda rodeada de seis banquillos ocupaba el resto del espacio. El lavabo estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Vamos a traer un catre antes de que caiga la noche —prometió Annie.

Anthony mostró su consentimiento con un gesto de la cabeza, pero no parecía muy feliz por el arreglo. Más bien parecía resignado. Era un tema delicado, pero necesitaba aclararse lo antes posible. Candy se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó.

—Anthony, por favor, no te vayas todavía —llamó cuando vio que había comenzado a ir hacia la puerta—. Me gustaría conversar contigo acerca de la disposición del alojamiento.

Anthony giró, se recostó contra la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que se explicara. Pensaba que Candy iba a sugerir que se buscara otro lugar donde estar mientras permaneciera allí, y ya se estaba preparando para la desilusión de su esposa cuando le dijera que no a Candy. Aunque ahora no era posible tener un contacto físico intimo con Annie, todavía disfrutaba abrazándola por las noches y por Dios que no iba a renunciar a ello.

A no ser que Annie se pusiera llorosa otra vez, admitió Anthony. Renunciaría a cualquier cosa con tal de calmar su angustia.

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante el intenso entrecejo fruncido que Anthony le dedicaba. Resultaba que el esposo de Annie tenía un carácter tan hosco como el de Albert. Con todo, le agradaba, por supuesto, y todo porque por la manera en que miraba a su esposa se podía ver que la amaba.

Candy cruzó las manos.

—No me parece que sea apropiado de mi parte quedarme con vosotros. Debéis tener vuestra intimidad por las noches —añadió apresuradamente cuando parecía que Annie iba a discutírselo—. Por favor, no os ofendáis dijo—. Pero creo que un esposo y una esposa deben tener un momento a solas. ¿No hay algún lugar en el cual me pueda quedar y que esté cerca?

Annie negaba vehementemente con la cabeza mientras Anthony hablaba.

—La segunda cabaña del camino está vacía. Es más pequeña que la nuestra, pero estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

—Anthony, quiero que se quede con nosotros.

—Acaba de explicar que no quiere tal cosa, cariño. Déjala que haga lo que quiera.

Candy estaba avergonzada.

—No es que no quiera quedarme...

—Ahí tienes, ¿ves? Sí quiere...

—Annie, yo voy a ganar esta discusión —anunció Candy. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amiga cuando hizo esa predicción.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi turno —explicó—. Tú puedes ganar la próxima.

—Dios, qué obstinada eres. Está bien. Puedes quedarte en la cabaña de Elmont. Te ayudaré a ponerte cómoda.

—No lo harás —intercaló Anthony—. Vas a descansar, esposa. Yo me encargaré de la comodidad de tu amiga.

Ahora Anthony parecía estar mucho más feliz. Candy supuso que estaba aliviado de que ella se fuera a dormir en otra parte. Incluso le sonrió. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Supongo que Elmont ya no vive allí y que no le molestará.

—Está muerto —le dijo Anthony—. No le va a importar en absoluto. Annie movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo ante su esposo. El le guiñó un ojo y luego abandonó la cabaña.

—Mi esposo no quería parecer tan insensible, pero Elmont era muy anciano cuando falleció y su muerte fue en paz. Anthony sólo estaba bromeando un poco. Creo que le has caído bien, Candy.

—Lo amas mucho, ¿no es así, Annie?

—Sí —contestó su amiga. Se sentó a la mesa y se pasó una buena hora hablando de su esposo. Le contó a Candy cómo lo había conocido, cómo él la había perseguido implacablemente, y terminó mencionando sólo cien o doscientas de sus cualidades especiales.

Lo único que aquel hombre no era capaz de hacer era caminar sobre el agua... todavía. Candy hizo ese comentario cuando su amiga hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

Annie rió.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

—¿No he herido tus sentimientos por querer dormir en otro lado?

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, vas a estar lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme gritar si surge la necesidad. Debo tener cuidado de no excluir a Anthony. Los sentimientos de mi esposo sí resultan heridos con mucha facilidad si cree que no le estoy prestando suficiente atención.

Candy trató de no reírse. Anthony era un hombre tan bruto. La idea de que pudiera tener sentimientos heridos era muy divertida y terriblemente dulce.

—Se parece a su hermano.

—Un poco, tal vez —concordó Annie—. Sin embargo, Anthony es mucho más guapo.

Candy era de la opinión que en realidad era lo opuesto. Albert era mucho mejor parecido que Anthony. Decidió que en verdad el amor debía de cambiar la percepción.

—Anthony es increíblemente dulce y cariñoso.

—Albert también —comentó Candy antes de que pudiera detenerse.

De inmediato, su amiga quiso estar segura sobre ese comentario.

—¿Y cómo podrías saber si Albert es afectuoso o no?

—Me besó. —Susurró la confesión, sintió que se ruborizaba y de inmediato bajó la mirada.— Dos veces.

Annie estaba pasmada.

—¿Y tú le devolviste el beso... dos veces?

—Sí.

—Entiendo.

Candy movió negativamente la cabeza.

—No, no entiendes nada —replicó—. Nos sentimos atraídos el uno hacia el otro. No estoy del todo segura de por qué, pero eso no importa, en realidad. La atracción ya se ha terminado. En serio —añadió cuando vio la reacción de su amiga.

Annie no le creía. Estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Sé por qué se sentía atraído hacia ti —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

Annie elevó los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Sinceramente, no tienes nada de vanidad dentro de ti. ¿Nunca te miras en el espejo? Eres hermosa, Candy. —Se detuvo para soltar un dramático suspiro.— Nadie se ha tomado el tiempo de decírtelo.

—Eso no es verdad —arguyó. Maria y Pony me dieron muchos cumplidos. Me hicieron saber lo mucho que me amaban.

—Sí—aceptó Annie— Pero la persona de la que más necesitabas aceptación te volvió la espalda.

—No empieces, Annie —le advirtió Candy— Madre no puede evitar ser de la manera que es.

Annie lanzó un bufido.

—¿Richard todavía se emborracha formidablemente todas las noches?

Candy asintió.

—Ahora también bebe durante el día.

—¿Qué supones que te habría sucedido si no hubieses tenido a tus tías Maria y Pony para protegerte cuando eras tan pequeña y vulnerable? Pienso en esas cosas ahora que estoy esperando a mi propio hijo.

Candy no sabía qué decir ante aquellos comentarios. Su silencio le dijo a su amiga que se tranquilizara.

—¿Tuviste problemas para partir? —preguntó Annie. Me preocupé porque sabía que probablemente estarías en las tierras de Richard. Siempre tienes que estar con él durante seis meses, y no podía recordar exactamente cuándo te mudarías de vuelta. He estado bastante inquieta por ello.

—Estaba con Richard, pero no tuve ningún problema en partir —replicó Candy—. Madre ya se había ido a Londres, a la corte del rey.

—¿Y Richard?

—Estaba borracho como una cuba cuando le dije que me marcharía. No estoy segura de que siquiera lo recordara a la mañana siguiente. Mis tias Maria y Pony se lo dirán de nuevo si hay necesidad de ello.

No deseaba hablar más de su familia. Había tal tristeza en los ojos de Annie que Candy se propuso averiguar el motivo.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cuándo tiene que llegar el bebé?

—Me siento gorda —contestó Annie—. Y supongo que me quedan ocho o nueve semanas más antes de que llegue la hora.

Candy tomó la mano de su amiga.

—Dime qué anda mal.

No tenía que explicar esa amable orden. Su amiga entendió lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Si no fuera por Anthony, odiaría esto.

La vehemencia en la voz de Annie le dijo a Candy que no estaba exagerando su desdicha.

—¿Echas de menos a tu padre y a tus hermanos?

—Sí —contestó— Todo el tiempo.

—Entonces pídele a Anthony que vaya a buscarlos para una larga y agradable visita.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo pedir nada más —susurró—. Tuvimos que ir al consejo para pedir permiso para que pudieras venir.

Con el estimulo de Candy, explicó todo acerca del poder del consejo. Le contó a Candy cómo Albert había intervenido cuando la oligarquía se estaba preparando para negarle la petición y cuán atemorizada había estado durante toda aquella dura prueba.

—No entiendo por qué tuviste que pasar por el consejo para obtener el permiso —comentó Candy—. Aunque yo sea inglesa, todavía no entiendo la necesidad de tener la aprobación del consejo.

—La mayoría de los Andrew tienen buenas razones para tener aversión a los ingleses —explicó Annie— Perdieron a familiares y amigos en batallas contra los ingleses. También odian a tu rey John.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que la mayoría de los barones de Inglaterra le tienen aversión al rey. —Resistió el impulso de hacerse la señal de la cruz, para no arder en el purgatorio por difamar a su rey.— Es egoísta y ha cometido errores terribles; por lo menos, eso es lo que me dice el tío Richard.

—¿Sabías que el rey estaba prometido para casarse con una escocesa y luego cambió de opinión?

—No lo sabía, pero no me sorprende. Annie, ¿qué has querido decir cuando has mencionado que no le podías pedir nada más a Anthony? ¿Por qué no puede ir a buscar a tu padre?

—A los Andrew no les agradan los forasteros —contestó—. Tampoco les agrado yo.

Parecía una niña cuando soltó impulsivamente ese comentario. Candy pensó que tal vez su delicado estado era la razón de su turbación emocional.

—Estoy muy segura de que les agradas a todos.

—No me lo estoy inventando —sostuvo—. Las mujeres piensan que soy una malcriada y que estoy acostumbrada a salirme con la mía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Una de las parteras me lo dijo. —Las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Se las enjugó con el dorso de la mano.— Tengo tanto miedo en mi interior. También he tenido miedo por ti. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte pedirte que vinieras.

—Años atrás te di mi palabra de que vendría —le recordó Candy—. Me habrías hecho daño sí no me hubieras llamado. No digas tonterías.

—Pero la promesa que te obligué a hacerte... eso fue antes de saber que terminaría aquí —tartamudeó—. Estas personas son tan... frías. Me preocupaba que pudieran ofenderte.

Candy sonrió. Cuán típico de su amiga estar tan preocupada por su bienestar.

—Annie ¿siempre te has sentido así, o empezaste a odiar este lugar después de descubrir que estabas embarazada?

Su amiga tuvo que estudiar la pregunta durante unos instantes.

—Al principio estaba feliz, pero pronto estuvo muy claro para mí que no encajaba aquí. Me siento como una extranjera. Hace más de tres años que me casé y todavía no me consideran una Andrew.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez porque me crié en la frontera ...contestó—. Al menos eso podría ser parte de su razonamiento. Se suponía que Anthony debía casarse con otra persona. No había pedido su mano, pero se suponía que lo haría. Luego me conoció a mí.

—¿Has hablado acerca de tu desdicha con Anthony?

—Se lo he mencionado varias veces — dijo—. Mi desdicha era muy perturbadora. Mi esposo no puede obligar a las mujeres a que yo les guste. No quiero morir aquí. Ojalá Anthony me llevara de regreso a la casa de papá antes del parto y me pudiera quedar allí hasta que todo termine.

—No te vas a morir. —Candy casi gritó esa negación.— Después de todos las dificultades y la vergüenza que he pasado, va a ser mejor que no te mueras.

Annie se sintió consolada por la ira en la voz de su amiga.

—Cuéntame las dificultades que has pasado —le pidió, con la voz llena de entusiasmo.

—En los últimos dos años he hablado por lo menos con cincuenta parteras, y te juro que memoricé cada palabra que me dijeron. Mi tia Pony estaba tan decidida como yo, e hizo que los criados recorrieran los campos en busca de estas mujeres. No sé qué habría hecho sin su ayuda.

—Pony es una mujer muy amable.

—Si, lo es — concordó Candy—. Te manda su cariño ella y mi tia Maria, por supuesto.

Annie asintió.

—Dime qué has aprendido de esas parteras.

—Para serte completamente honesta, al principio oí tantas opiniones divergentes que casi me desanimé. Una me decía que durante el parto la habitación tenía que estar tan caliente como el purgatorio y otra apoyaba con vehemencia exactamente lo contrario. Sí, fue frustrante, Annie. Entonces sucedió un milagro. Una mañana, una partera llamada Mary Jane entró en el torreón, comportándose como si aquel lugar le perteneciera. Era anciana y parecía terriblemente frágil, con los hombros caídos y las manos nudosas. Era un espectáculo, en serio. Te voy a confesar que de inmediato tuve dudas en cuanto a sus conocimientos. Pronto me di cuenta de lo tonta que era esa conclusión. Annie, es una mujer amabilísima: También estaba llena de perspicacia y me dijo que la mayoría de sus opiniones estaban basadas sólo en el sentido común. Es partera desde hace muchísimos años, pero sus métodos son en realidad bastante modernos. Se mantiene al tanto de todos los cambios y dice que siempre está interesada en conocer las técnicas más nuevas. Es una partera totalmente entregada a su labor. Si no fuera tan vieja y frágil, le habría rogado que viniera aquí conmigo. El viaje habría sido demasiado para ella.

—Las mujeres nunca le habrían permitido intervenir —dijo Annie—. No lo entiendes, Candy.

—Entonces ayúdame a comprenderlo. ¿Has hablado con la partera de aquí con respecto a tus temores?

—Dios mío, no —contestó apresuradamente Annie—. Si le digo que tengo miedo, ello sólo empeoraría las cosas. Su nombre es Sarah y no la quiero cerca cuando me llegue la hora. Ella y otra mujer llamada Dorothy son las únicas dos parteras de aquí. Las dos se comportan de manera muy arrogante. Se supone que la hija de Sarah, Eliza, se va a casar con Albert cuando éste se decida a pedírselo, y creo que ésa es la razón por la que Sarah siempre va con aires de presunción. Cree que se va a convertir en la suegra del jefe.

Candy sentía el corazón como si se le hubiese caído hasta el fondo del estómago. Volvió la mirada a la superficie de la mesa para que Annie no notara cuán perturbada se sentía ante aquella noticia.

Su amiga no lo notó. Siguió con su explicación.

—La boda no es segura más que en la mente de Sarah, y Anthony no cree que Albert tenga intención de pedir la mano de Eliza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Sarah cree que sí?

—Su hija es una mujer hermosa. La verdad es que probablemente sea la mujer más bonita de todo el clan. No es una razón muy profunda, pero Sarah cree que, debido a que su hija es tan atractiva, a la larga Albert la querrá. Eliza es medio tonta y no puede conservar un pensamiento mucho más tiempo que una pulga.

Candy hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Annie, deberías avergonzarte de decir cosas tan crueles acerca de esa mujer. —Trató de parecer seria con respecto a lo que acababa de decir, pero arruinó el efecto por completo al echarse a reír.— ¿Una pulga, Annie?

Su amiga asintió. Luego comenzó a reír también.

—Oh, Candy, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

—Yo estoy igualmente feliz de estarlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El cambio de humor de Annie ocurrió con tanta rapidez que Candy se quedó bastante asombrada. Había estado riendo hacía un momento y ahora parecía que fuera a echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Mary Jane le había dicho a Candy que las madres embarazadas eran propensas a tener estallidos emocionales. También le había dicho que era necesario un estado mental calmado y tranquilo para tener un parto sin complicaciones. Cada vez que la madre se trastornaba, debía ser tranquilizada lo más posible.

Candy siguió ese dictado ahora. Acarició la mano de Annie y le sonrió. Intentó comportarse con confianza.

—¿Hacer acerca de qué? Todo va a salir bien, Annie

—Sarah no te permitirá ayudarme cuando empiece mi parto. Y no quiero que esa vil mujer esté cerca de mí. Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿No has mencionado a otra partera llamada Dorothy? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Sarah le enseñó todo lo que sabe —replicó Annie—. Creo que tampoco la quiero cerca de mí.

—Tiene que haber más parteras aquí dijo Candy—. Por el número de cabañas y la multitud que pude ver cuando llegamos, supuse que había casi quinientos hombres y mujeres viviendo aquí.

—Creo que el doble —estimó Annie—. No has visto todas las cabañas a lo largo de la parte trasera de la montaña. Sólo se cuentan los guerreros y el número de ellos llega a seiscientos como mínimo.

—Entonces tiene que haber otras parteras aquí dijo de nuevo Candy.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—Sarah dirige las cosas —explicó— Y como soy la cuñada del jefe del clan, insistirá en traer al mundo al bebé. Si hay otras parteras, no dirán nada al respecto. No quieren que Sarah se irrite.

—Entiendo.

De pronto, Candy se sintió mal. El pánico estaba empezando a apoderarse de su interior. Por amor de Dios, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse sola a esa tarea. Sí, había recogido toda la información acerca de los últimos métodos de parir, pero nunca se le había permitido observar un parto verdadero y se sentía completamente incapaz para supervisar el cuidado de Annie.

¿Por qué nada era nunca fácil? Candy se había imaginado enjugando la frente de su amiga durante los dolores y también sosteniéndola de la mano y diciendo "Bueno, bueno" de vez en cuando, mientras una partera con experiencia se ocupaba de las tareas más necesarias.

Las lágrimas corrían otra vez por las mejillas de Annie. Candy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Sólo estoy segura de una cosa —declaró—. Vas a tener este bebé. Estoy aquí para ayudarte y estoy segura de que entre las dos podremos solucionar cualquier problema, no importa lo imposible que parezca.

Aquella forma de hablar tan práctica tranquilizó a Annie.

—Sí —concordó.

—¿Es posible conquistar a Sarah o nos rendimos ante ella?

—Nos rendimos —contestó Annie—. No va a cambiar su manera de ser. Es cruel, Candy. Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, hace horribles comentarios acerca del dolor que voy a tener que soportar. También le gusta contar historias sobre otros partos difíciles.

—No debes escucharla —dijo Candy. Su voz sonaba agitada por la ira. Nunca había oído nada tan terrible. Sarah realmente parecía ser cruel. Candy movía negativamente la cabeza mientras pensaba en toda esta desoladora situación.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —susurró su amiga—. Estás tratando de entender a Sarah, ¿no es verdad? Una vez que encuentres una razón para su comportamiento, te vas a proponer cambiarlo. No me va a importar—agregó—. No me importa si se convierte en un ángel. No se me va a acercar.

—No, no estoy tratando de entenderla. Ya sé por qué se comporta de esa manera. Busca el poder, Annie. Utiliza el temor y la vulnerabilidad de una mujer para obtener lo que desea. Se alimenta de sus flaquezas. Mary Jane me dijo que existían mujeres como ella. Nada de lo que yo pueda hacer va a cambiar su actitud. No te preocupes. No voy a permitir que se te acerque. Te lo prometo.

Annie asintió.

—Ya no me siento tan sola —confesó—. Cada vez que intento hablar con Anthony acerca del parto, se trastorna mucho. Teme por mí y siempre termino consolándolo.

—Te ama —dijo Candy—. Por eso está preocupado.

—No me puedo imaginar por qué me ama. Últimamente he estado tan difícil. Lloro todo el tiempo.

—No hay nada malo en ello.

Annie sonrió. Candy siempre había sido su abogada. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerla por amiga.

—Ya he hablado demasiado de mis problemas. Ahora quiero hablar de los tuyos. ¿Vas a intentar ver a tu padre mientras estés aquí?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Se ha vuelto algo complicado. Primero, no me había dado cuenta de lo grandes que son estas Highlands —dijo—. Y segundo, he oído que los Maclean están enemistados con los Andrew.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Candy le explicó acerca de la conversación que había tenido con la madre de Patricia. Annie estaba frunciendo el entrecejo cuando terminó.

—Lo que te dijo es verdad. Los Maclean son nuestros enemigos.

—Mi padre podría estar muerto.

—No lo está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Le pedí a Anthony que me contara cómo era el jefe de los Maclean, fingiendo sólo una leve curiosidad, por supuesto, y me dijo que era un hombre anciano que había gobernado el clan durante muchos años.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Nada más —dijo Annie—. No quise aguijonearlo. Si hubiese hecho demasiadas preguntas, me habría preguntado por qué estaba tan interesada por los Maclean. Te prometí que nunca le contaría a nadie quién es tu padre y, ya que te hice esa promesa antes de casarme con Anthony, no se lo puedo contar. Además, le daría un ataque. Candy, nadie debe saberlo jamás, no mientras estés aquí. Sería peligroso para ti.

—Albert me protegería.

—No sabe nada de Maclean —sostuvo —. No sé qué haría si lo descubriera.

—Creo que todavía me protegería.

—Pareces estar muy segura.

Candy sonrió.

—Estoy segura dijo—. Pero no importa, ¿verdad? Albert nunca lo averiguará. Ni siquiera estoy segura de querer conocer a mi padre. Sin embargo, había esperado verlo de lejos.

—¿Y qué lograrías con eso?

—Mi curiosidad estaría satisfecha.

—Debes hablar con él —insistió Annie—. No sabes si desterró a tu madre o no. Necesitas descubrir la verdad. Es indudable que no puedes creer en la historia de tu madre, después de todas las mentiras que te dijeron.

—Sé con seguridad que nunca fue a Inglaterra a buscarnos declaró Candy. Instintivamente, su mano fue hacia el pecho. El anillo de su padre estaba protegido entre sus senos colgado de una cadena de oro, debajo del vestido. Debería haber dejado el anillo en casa, pero no había podido hacerlo. No podía entender por qué. Dios, era una confusión.

Dejó caer la mano de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Prométeme que, si no surge alguna manera, vas a dejar correr todo esto. ¿De acuerdo?

Annie asintió sólo para aplacar a su amiga. Se daba cuenta de que era una conversación dolorosa para Candy. Decidió cambiar de tema y comenzó a recordar algunas de sus aventuras en los festivales.

En muy poco tiempo, ambas mujeres estaban riendo.

Anthony pudo oír el sonido de la risa de su esposa desde el exterior. Reaccionó con otra sonrisa. La amiga ya estaba ayudando. Archie caminaba junto a Anthony. También sonrió.

—Annie está contenta de tener aquí a Candy —comentó.

—Sí, así es —replicó Anthony.

Todavía sonreía cuando entró en la cabaña. Esta vez, su esposa recordó sus modales. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se dirigió hacia su esposo. Candy también se puso de pie. Cruzó las manos y dio su saludo a los dos guerreros. Archie traía tres bolsas de Candy. Anthony llevaba otras dos. Los hombres dejaron caer el equipaje sobre la cama.

—Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, muchacha? —preguntó Anthony, Parecía preocupado.

Candy no pudo evitar hacerle una broma.

—Sólo un año o dos —contestó.

Anthony trató de no ponerse pálido. Candy rió— Estaba bromeando —le dijo entonces.

—Archie, debes quedarte a cenar dijo Annie— Candy, no bromees con Anthony. Has hecho que el color le abandone el rostro.

Ambas mujeres consideraban ese hecho como algo muy divertido. Todavía se estaban riendo cuando Tom y Gowrie aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, que estaba abierta. Los dos guerreros parecían un poco tímidos. De inmediato, Annie también los invitó a cenar.

Anthony parecía estar sorprendido de tener visitas. Candy ayudó a su amiga a terminar con los preparativos de la comida. Annie había preparado un espeso guiso de cordero y había horneado hogazas redondas de magnífico pan negro.

Los hombres se apiñaron alrededor de la mesa. Candy y Annie les sirvieron antes de sentarse apretadamente junto a Anthony para comer.

Ni Candy ni Annie tenían mucho apetito. Hablaron entre sí durante toda la cena. Anthony notó que Tom miraba con fijeza a Candy en vez de comer, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Gowrie tampoco había tocado la comida, comprendió la razón de aquella espontánea visita.

Ambos estaban prendados de Candy. Anthony tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Las damas estaban ajenas a los hombres. Se excusaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la cama. Candy le entregó a su amiga todos los regalos que había preparado y se ruborizó de alegría ante la felicidad de Annie. Todos los regalos menos uno eran para el bebé, pero Candy también le había confeccionado a su amiga un hermoso camisón blanco con rosas azules y rosadas bordadas a lo largo del cuello. Le había llevado un mes entero terminarlo. El trabajo había valido la pena, ya que Annie pensó que el camisón era exquisito.

Ya que las mujeres no les estaban prestando atención, los hombres no creyeron necesario ocultar su interés. Las miradas se centraron sobre Candy. Anthony notó que cada vez que ella sonreía, los soldados también lo hacían. El interés de Archie fue el que más lo sorprendió, ya que por lo general se arreglaba muy bien, para mantener sus emociones bajo un fuerte control.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? le preguntó de pronto Archie

—De ti contestó Anthony. Antes de que Archie pudiera contestar a esa sincera réplica, Candy le habló.

—Archie, me olvidé de llevarle los bizcochos dulces a Patricia.

—Me encargaré de que los reciba dijo Archie.

Candy hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Quiero conocerla —explicó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa —tengo unos mensajes para darle de parte de su madre.

—Gustosamente te enseñaré el camino —se ofreció Tom.

—Lo haré yo —anunció Gowrie con voz mucho más firme.

Archie negó con la cabeza.

—Patricia es mi cuñada dijo con irritación—. Yo le enseñaré el camino a Candy.

Albert había abierto la puerta y se quedó allí de pie escuchando la discusión. Tenía dificultades para creer lo que estaba oyendo... y viendo. Sus guerreros se estaban comportando como galanes heridos de amor mientras discutían acerca de quién debía escoltar a Candy.

Sin embargo, Candy no tenía ni idea de los verdaderos motivos. Parecía confundida ante toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Tom llamó la atención de Albert. Colocó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para lanzar una mirada furiosa a Archie

—La cabaña de Paty le está cerca de la de mi tío y de todos modos me iba a detener allí. Por lo tanto, me voy a encargar de la tarea de enseñarle el camino a Candy.

Entonces Anthony se rió. Todos parecieron reparar en Albert al mismo tiempo. La reacción de Candy fue la más delatora, en opinión de Anthony. La alegría de su expresión era más que evidente.

Albert parecía irritado. Apenas se dignó mirar a Candy antes de dedicarle toda su atención a su hermano.

—¿Entiendes ahora mis razones?

Anthony asintió.

Candy y Annie intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué razones, jefe Albert? —preguntó Annie.

—¿Jefe Albert? —repitió Candy antes de que Albert pudiera contestar la pregunta— ¿Por qué no lo llamas sencillamente Albert?

Annie cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Porque es nuestro jefe —explicó.

—Aun así, es tu hermano —contrarrestó Candy—. No deberías ser tan formal con él.

Su amiga asintió. Llevó la mirada hacia Albert y se obligó a sonreír. El guerrero la intimidaba y le costó un gran esfuerzo mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El hombre ocupaba toda la entrada. Inclinó la cabeza debajo de la saliente de la puerta y, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, se. apoyó contra una esquina de la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en una postura de total indiferencia.

—Albert—comenzó Annie, e hizo una mueca ante el temblor de su voz— ¿A qué razones te refieres?

Albert se dio cuenta de que su cuñada en realidad le temía. Se quedó bastante asombrado ante aquella revelación. Se obligó a hablar con voz suave, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar sus temores cuando le contestara.

—Thony me pidió que permitiera que Candy se quedara en la cabaña vacía. Me negué. Tu esposo entiende mis razones.

Annie asintió de inmediato. No estaba dispuesta a discutir con su jefe. Además, el arreglo le convenía mucho. Deseaba que Candy se quedara con Anthony y ella.

—Tus invitados se marchan ya —le dijo Albert a su hermano.

Tom, Gowrie y Archie salieron inmediatamente en fila de la cabaña. Albert se apartó de su camino y luego volvió a situarse cerca de la puerta. Les había dicho algo a los guerreros cuando pasaron a su lado, pero la voz había sido tan baja que ni Candy ni Annie pudieron oírlo. Sin embargo, Anthony sí, y su súbita sonrisa indicó que le divertían los comentarios de su hermano.

—Albert, ¿por favor, puedo hablarte un minuto en privado? —preguntó Candy

—No.

Candy no se amilanó. Había más de una manera de desollar un pez.

—¿Anthony?

—Sí, Candy.

—Necesito hablar en privado con tu jefe. ¿Podrías arreglarlo?

Anthony tenía el aspecto de estar pensando que Candy había perdido el juicio. Candy se echó el cabello hacia atrás lanzando un suspiro.

—Estoy siguiendo la cadena de mando de este lugar. Se supone que yo te lo debo pedir a ti y se supone que tú se lo debes pedir a tu jefe.

Anthony no se atrevía a mirar a Albert. Sabía que su hermano ya estaba irritado.

La expresión de sus ojos cuando había visto que Tom, Gowrie y Archie miraban con la boca abierta a Candy era desconocida hasta entonces para Anthony. Si no hubiese sabido que estaba equivocado, habría pensado que en realidad su hermano estaba celoso.

—Albert... —comenzó Anthony.

—No. —Albert negó bruscamente.

—Señor, qué difícil es —murmuró Candy.

Annie dejó escapar un sonido que era mitad bufido y mitad resuello. Todavía estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Estiró el brazo para tocar el de Candy.

—No deberías criticar al jefe Albert —susurró.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró a su vez Candy

—Porque Ramsey dice que Albert es un maldito canalla cuando se enfurece— replicó Annie.

Candy se echó a reír. Se volvió para mirar otra vez a Albert y supo de inmediato que había oído el comentario de Annie. Sin embargo, no estaba enfadado. No, el brillo de sus ojos indicaba justamente lo contrario. Anthony estaba bastante consternado ante el comentario de su esposa susurrado en voz alta.

—Por amor de Dios, Annie... —comenzó Anthony.

—Era un cumplido que le estaba haciendo Ramsey —replicó su esposa—Además, no se suponía que debías escucharlo tú.

—¿Quién es Ramsey? —preguntó Candy

—Un pillo increíblemente guapo —replicó Annie— Anthony no me frunzas el entrecejo. Ramsey es bien parecido. Lo vas a reconocer con facilidad, Candy—agregó con una rápida mirada en dirección a su amiga—. Siempre está rodeado por una multitud de jovencitas. Odia toda esa atención, pero, ¿qué puede hacer? A ti también te gustará.

—No, no le va a gustar.

Albert hizo esa predicción. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Te vas a mantener apartada de él, Candy. ¿Me entiendes?

Candy asintió. No le gustaba ni una pizca el tono arrogante de su voz, pero decidió no ocuparse de eso en aquel momento.

—¿Cómo mantenemos a Ramsey alejado de ella? —quiso saber Anthony. Albert no le contestó. Candy recordó la tarea que deseaba completar antes de que la noche cayera completamente sobre ellos y tomó la bolsa de Margaret con los bizcochos dulces.

—Anthony, ¿por favor, le pedirías a Albert que me mostrara el camino a la cabaña de Patricia? Debo entregarle este regalo de su madre y transmitirle unos mensajes.

—Candy, lo tienes de pie delante de ti. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él?—preguntó Annie.

—Es esta cosa de la cadena de mando —contestó candy con un movimiento de la mano—. Tengo que seguirla.

—Ven aquí, Candy.

La voz era suave y helada. Candy se obligó a sonreír con serenidad y se acercó a él.

—¿Sí, Albert?

—¿Estás tratando de provocarme deliberadamente?

Esperaba una negación. También una disculpa. No obtuvo ninguna de las dos.

—Sí, en realidad creo que estaba tratando de provocarte deliberadamente.

La expresión de asombro en el rostro de Albert fue cambiando lentamente a un feroz entrecejo fruncido. Dio un paso más hacia ella. Candy no retrocedió. En honor a la verdad, se acercó a él aún más.

Estaban a sólo un paso de tocarse. Candy tuvo que echar toda la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Con toda franqueza, creo que debería señalar el hecho de que tú en realidad me has provocado primero.

Era seductora. Albert tenía dificultades para seguir la explicación. Su concentración estaba fija en la boca de Candy. Su propia falta de disciplina era más terrible para él que la conducta descarada de Candy.

No podía permanecer alejado de ella. La mujer ni siquiera se había instalado en la cabaña de su hermano y ya estaba visitándola.

Candy realmente deseaba que le dijera algo. La expresión de Albert no le daba ninguna indicación con respecto a lo que estaba pensando. De pronto se sintió muy nerviosa. Se dijo a sí misma que era sólo porque Albert era un hombre muy grande y parecía tragarse todo el espacio a su alrededor. Estar de pie tan cerca de él tampoco aliviaba su malestar.

—Te he pedido que por favor me concedieras un momento en privado de tu tiempo y has sido muy brusco en tu rechazo. Sí, tú me has provocado primero.

Albert no podía decidir si quería estrangularía o besarla. Entonces Candy le sonrió, una sonrisa dulce e inocente que hizo que deseara reír. Sabía que nunca podría tocarla furioso, que nunca levantaría una mano contra ella.

Candy también lo sabía.

Deseó poder saber qué estaba pensando Albert. Tampoco debería haber empezado ese juego de provocación. Era peligroso bromear con un lobo de montaña y, para ella, Albert, a pesar de su carácter amable, podía ser incluso más peligroso que un animal salvaje. El poder que radiaba de él era casi abrumador.

Volvió la mirada al suelo.

—Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Albert, y te pido disculpas si crees que estaba intentando irritarte.

Pensó que había sonado adecuadamente contrita. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de Albert, se sorprendió de encontrarlo sonriendo.

—Estabas intentando irritarme, Candy.

—Sí, así es —admitió—. Pero a pesar de todo lo lamento.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrando la bolsa entre los brazos. Antes de que Albert se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, dio un rodeo y salió por el umbral.

—Va a llamar a todas las puertas del camino hasta que alguien le diga dónde vive Patricia. —Annie hizo esa predicción. Anthony, por favor, querrías...

—Yo lo haré —musitó Albert.

No esperó a una discusión. Su suspiro fue tan fuerte como el portazo de la puerta cuando la cerró detrás de sí. Alcanzó a Candy justo cuando ésta empezaba a bajar la colina. No le dijo ni una palabra, pero la tomó del brazo para obligarla a detenerse.

—Le hice una promesa a Margaret, Albert, y voy a ocuparme de llevarla a cabo.

Su bravata no fue necesaria. Albert ya estaba asintiendo para demostrar su conformidad.

—Estás yendo en la dirección equivocada. La cabaña de Stear está al otro lado del patio.

Le quitó la bolsa y comenzó a subir por la segunda colina. Candy caminaba a su lado. Los brazos se rozaban entre sí, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó.

—Albert, ahora que estamos solos...

La risa de Albert detuvo su pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre?

—No estamos solos —contestó—. Apostaría a que por lo menos hay veinte personas de mi clan observándonos.

Candy miró a su alrededor pero no vio ni a una sola persona.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —contestó con voz cortante.

—¿Por qué nos están observando?

—Curiosidad.

—Albert, ¿por qué estás enfadado conmigo? Ya me disculpé por haber tratado de provocarte.

Candy le pareció trastornada. Dejó escapar un suspiro. No estaba dispuesto a explicar las razones por las que estaba enfadado. Diablos, su cercanía era malditamente perturbadora para su paz mental. Deseaba tocarla. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir eso.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Te concedes demasiada importancia si crees que pudiera experimentar otra cosa excepto un sentido del deber hacia mi hermano cuando cuido de ti.

Fue exactamente igual que si la hubiese golpeado. No supo qué decir en respuesta a ese cruel fragmento de sinceridad. Decidió que Albert tenía razón. Se había concedido demasiada importancia para creer que estaría preocupado por ella. Una insignificante atracción era una cosa; la preocupación era otra.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Afortunadamente, la débil luz del sol ocultaba su expresión para Albert Mantuvo la cabeza agachada y deliberadamente se apartó de su lado hasta que hubo suficiente lugar para dos caballos entre ellos dos.

Albert se sentía más bajo que el estómago de una serpiente. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan rudo, incluso cuando deseó que Candy no fuera tan susceptible.

Comenzó a disculparse y luego descartó la idea de inmediato. No sólo estaba seguro de que también arruinaría eso, sino que también, los guerreros no se disculpaban. Las mujeres si.

—Candy..

No le respondió.

Dejó de intentarlo enseguida. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, hombre o mujer, que lamentaba sus actos, y por Dios que no iba a empezar ahora.

—No era mi intención herirte.

No podía creer que había dicho esas palabras hasta que las musitó. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza ante su propia conducta inexplicable.

Candy no contestó reconociendo su disculpa, y él le agradeció la consideración. Por el estrangulado sonido de su voz, ella debía de haber adivinado lo difícil que había sido para él.

Pero Candy no creyó que él realmente sintiera una sola palabra de la disculpa. De todos modos, se dijo a sí misma, no había nada que perdonar. Había herido sus sentimientos, sí, pero le había estado diciendo cómo se sentía exactamente.

Albert se sintió muy aliviado cuando alcanzaron su destino. Sin embargo, vaciló en el umbral. Tanto él como Candy podían oír a Patricia que lloraba. También oyeron la voz de Stear y, aunque las palabras no eran claras, su tranquilizador tono de voz indudablemente lo era.

Candy pensó que deberían regresar la mañana siguiente, pero antes de que pudiera sugerirlo, Albert ya había llamado a la puerta.

Stear abrió. La expresión de irritación de su rostro indicaba que no le gustaba aquella interrupción. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Albert, su hosca expresión desapareció.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 61

Capitulo 6.1

El hermano de Archie no se le parecía en nada,. Era más Alto que Archie pero igual de apuesto. Su cabello era de un negro como las alas de un cuervo y el color de sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

Albert explicó a su primo las razones de la visita, y cuando hubo terminado, Stear se encogió de hombros y luego abrió bien la puerta para invitarlos a entrar.

La cabaña era similar en tamaño a la de Anthony, pero estaba llena de prendas desordenadas y desparramadas, y de cuencos de madera olvidados uno encima del otro sobre la mesa.

Patricia no era una buena ama de casa.

La bonita muchacha estaba en la cama, sostenida por un montículo de almohadas detrás de sí. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

Candy pensó que estaba enferma. El cabello castaño le colgaba lacio por los

hombros y tenía la piel tan pálida como la luna.

—No deseo molestarte —comenzó Candy. Tomó la bolsa de manos de Albert y estaba a punto de ponerla sobre la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que no había espacio. Dado que los dos banquillos también estaban cubiertos de ropas, resolvió dejarlo en el suelo.

—Tu madre te envía un regalo, Patricia, y también mensajes, pero no tengo inconveniente en volver cuando te encuentres mejor.

—No está enferma —comentó Stear.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está en la cama? —preguntó Candy.

Stear pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. Candy pensó que fue porque había sido una pregunta impertinente.

—Va a tener a mi hijo en cualquier momento —explicó Stear.

Candy se volvió a Patricia. Vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Tienes dolores de parto ahora?

Patricia le movió negativamente la cabeza con vehemencia. Candy frunció el entrecejo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás en la cama? —preguntó de nuevo, tratando de entender.

Stear no podía entender por qué la inglesa hacía preguntas tan tontas. Se obligó a hablar con voz paciente.

—Está en la cama para conservar sus fuerzas.

A la partera en la que Candy tenía tanta fe le habría dado un ataque ante esa lógica tan retorcida. Le sonrió a Patricia antes de volverse para mirar de nuevo a su esposo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué un guerrero no conserva sus fuerzas antes de entrar en combate?

Stear levantó una ceja. Albert sonrió.

—Un guerrero siempre debe entrenarse para la batalla —contestó Stear— Si no se entrena constantemente se vuelve débil e ineficaz. ¿Los ingleses no siguen ese dictado?

Candy se encogió de hombros. Su atención ya había cambiado, porque había vislumbrado el banquillo de partos en un rincón cerca de la puerta. Inmediatamente se dirigió allí para inspeccionar mejor el objeto. Stear observó su interés y recordó una tarea que tenía que hacer.

—Albert, ¿querrías ayudarme a llevar esto afuera? Es molesto para Paty—dijo con un susurro suave—. La voy a llevar de regreso a la casa de Sarah. por la mañana.

A Candy le intrigaba tanto el diseño como el acabado. El banquillo de partos era en realidad una silla con forma de herradura. El respaldo circular era alto y de aspecto robusto. El asiento era sólo un estrecho reborde diseñado para apoyar los muslos de una mujer. Tanto las asas de madera como los costados estaban recubiertos de oro, y el artesano había utilizado una astuta técnica para dibujar ángeles a lo largo de los costados. Candy intentó ocultar su curiosidad.

—¿Te gustaría ver lo que te envía tu madre, Patricia? —preguntó.

—Sí, por favor.

Candy llevó la bolsa hacia la cama. Se quedó de pie a su lado, sonriendo ante el placer de Patricia.

—Tanto tu padre como tu madre están bien —dijo—. Margaret quería que te dijera que tu prima Rebecca se va a casar con un Stuart en el otoño.

Paty se secó los ojos con un cuadrado de lino. Hizo una mueca, se aferró a las mantas con ambas manos y dejó escapar un suspiro grave. Cuentas de sudor le aparecieron en la frente. Candy tomó el paño de lino que había dejado caer, se inclinó sobre la cama y le secó el sudor.

—No te sientes bien, ¿no es así? —susurro.

Patricia negó con la cabeza.

—Comí demasiado de la cena de Stear —susurró a su vez—. Era terrible pero tenía mucho apetito. Ojalá me dejara levantar de la cama. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta, hecha de manera tan informal, tomó a Candy por sorpresa.

—Para darte los regalos de tu madre y contarte las novedades de casa.

—No, quiero decir por qué estás aquí en las Highlands —explicó.

—Mi amiga, Annie Lorna, me pidió que viniera —replicó Candy— ¿Por qué estás susurrando?

La muchacha sonrió. Entonces Stear, sin darse cuenta, arruinó el floreciente buen humor de Patricia.

Albert había abierto la puerta y Stear estaba llevando el banquillo de partos afuera. De inmediato, Patricia volvió a ponerse llorosa. Esperó a que Albert cerrara la puerta.

—Annie Lorna también tiene miedo, ¿no es así? —preguntó entonces.

—Patricia, toda mujer tiene algo de miedo antes del parto. ¿La silla te perturba?

Patricia asintió.

—No quiero usarla.

Se estaba excitando tanto como Annie cuando hablaba sobre el parto. Candy apenas si conocía a Patricia, pero se sentía terriblemente afligida por ella. Su miedo era muy visible.

—La silla no se usa como tortura —dijo Candy— Mary Jane dice que las mujeres que dan a luz están felices de tener tal comodidad. Eres afortunada de tener una.

—¿Comodidad?

—Sí —replicó Candy— Dice que la silla se usa de manera tal que la espalda y las piernas de una mujer quedan apoyadas de manera muy agradable.

—¿Quién es esa Mary Jane?

—Una partera que conozco —contestó Candy.

—¿Qué más dijo? —preguntó Patricia. Dejó de retorcer la parte superior del edredón.

—Mary Jane se quedó conmigo unas seis semanas —explicó Candy— Me dio muchos consejos para Annie.

El desorden en la cabaña estaba distrayendo a Candy, y mientras repetía algunas de las sugerencias de la partera doblaba algunas de las ropas y colocaba las prendas en una ordenada pila al pie de la cama.

—Deberías estar levantada y caminando —dijo Candy mientras se volvía para atacar el desorden que había sobre la mesa— Aire puro y largos paseos son tan importantes como una mente tranquila.

—Stear teme que me caiga —dijo Patricia.

—Entonces pídele que camine contigo —sugirió Candy— Estar encerrada todo el día me volvería loca, Patricia.

El sonido de la risa de Patricia llenó la cabaña.

—Me está volviendo loca a mi también —admitió.

Echó atrás las mantas y giró las piernas por el costado.

—¿Eres partera en Inglaterra?

—Cielos, no —respondió Candy— Ni siquiera estoy casada. Sólo me propuse conseguir toda la información posible de parteras con experiencia para poder ayudar a Annie.

—¿Quieres decir que en Inglaterra una mujer soltera puede hablar abiertamente de un tema íntimo?

Patricia parecía consternada. Candy rió.

—No, no se habla en absoluto, y mi madre sería muy desdichada si supiera lo que estaba aprendiendo.

—¿Te castigaría?

—Si.

—Te arriesgaste mucho por tu amiga.

—Ella haría lo mismo por mi — Contestó Candy.

Patricia la miró con fijeza durante unos instantes y luego asintió con lentitud.

—No entiendo tal amistad entre mujeres, pero envidio la confianza que tienes en Annie Lorna. Te arriesgaste y me dices que ella haría lo mismo por ti. Si, si que envidio tal lealtad.

—¿No tuviste amigas mientras crecías?

—Sólo parientes — contestó Patricia— Y mi madre, por supuesto. En ocasiones era como una amiga para mí, cuando fui un poco mayor y más una ayuda para ella.

Patricia se puso de pie y se estiró para tomar el tartán. La parte superior de su cabeza sólo llegaba a la barbilla de Candy y su vientre parecía tener el doble de tamaño del de Annie

—¿Tienes amigas aquí?

—Stear es mi amigo más querido contestó Patricia— Las mujeres son amables conmigo, pero están todas ocupadas con sus quehaceres y realmente no hay tiempo de hacer vida social.

Candy observó con asombro cómo la mujer se envolvía con destreza en la angosta franja de paño. Cuando terminó, llevaba puesto el tartán desde los hombros hasta los tobillos, con tablas perfectamente parejas que se ampliaban sobre el vientre hinchado.

—Resulta muy fácil hablar contigo — comentó Patricia con un tímido susurro— Annie Lorna, debe de estar feliz de tener tu compañía. Necesita a alguien con quien hablar además de Anthony —añadió— Creo que pasó por un momento difícil al establecerse aquí.

—¿Por qué supones eso? —preguntó Candy.

—Algunas de las mujeres mayores creen que es presumida —dijo Patricia

—¿Por qué?

—Vive apartada —explicó Patricia— Creo que echa de menos a su familia.

—¿Tú echas de menos a tu familia?

—A veces si—admitió Patricia— Pero las tías de Stear fueron muy amables conmigo. ¿Querrías decirme las otras sugerencias de esa partera? ¿Cree en utilizar la horquilla de parto? —Patricia se volvió para estirar las mantas de la cama, pero no antes de que Candy pudiera ver el temor en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo conoces eso?

—Sarah me lo mostró.

—Buen Dios —susurró Candy antes de poder detenerse. Aspiró profundamente para librarse de la ira. No estaba allí para causar problemas y sabía que no seria apropiado criticar los métodos que las parteras utilizaban allí.— Mary Jane no es partidaria de utilizar la horquilla de parto—dijo. Mantuvo un tonó de voz neutro, casi agradable—. Dice que es salvaje.

Patricia no demostró ninguna reacción ante aquella explicación. Continuó haciendo preguntas a Candy. De vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior y el sudor comenzaba a brotarle sobre las cejas. Candy pensó que la conversación la estaba perturbando.

Stear e Albert no habían regresado. Cuando Candy se lo mencionó a Patricia, ésta rió de nuevo.

—Probablemente mi esposo esté disfrutando de la paz exterior. Últimamente he estado un poco difícil.

Candy rió.

—Debe de ser una aflicción común, Patricia. Annie me decía lo mismo hace menos de una hora.

—¿Le tiene miedo a Sarah?

—¿Y tú?

—Sí.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. En verdad, también estaba comenzando a tenerle miedo a aquella mujer. Sarah parecía ser un monstruo. ¿No tenía nada de compasión en el corazón?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de que comience el parto?

Patricia no quiso mirar a Candy cuando respondió.

—Una semana o dos.

—Mañana vamos a volver a hablar de esto. ¿Querrías venir a la casa de Annie? Tal vez las tres podamos encontrar una manera de resolver esta preocupación acerca de Sarah. Patricia yo soy totalmente inexperta. Ni siquiera he visto un parto, pero sí sé que cuanta más información tengamos, el miedo tiene menos probabilidades de adueñarse de nosotros. ¿No es verdad?

—¿Me ayudarías?

—Por supuesto —contestó Candy— ¿Por qué no salimos ahora? El aire fresco te vendrá bien.

Patricia estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Candy se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta cuando Stear la abrió. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Candy y luego se volvió para fruncirle el entrecejo a su esposa.

—¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama?

—Necesito aire fresco —respondió— ¿Ya has devuelto la silla de parto a Sarah?

Stear negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré por la mañana.

—Por favor, tráela de nuevo —le pidió—. Será una comodidad para mí tenerla cerca.

Mientras le daba esta explicación a su esposo le sonreía a Candy. Stear parecía estar confundido.

—Pero no querías ni verla —le recordó—Dijiste...

—He cambiado de opinión —lo interrumpió Patricia— También he recordado mis modales. Buenas noches, jefe Albert —dijo en voz alta.

Candy ya había salido y ahora estaba de pie cerca de Albert. Se negó a mirarlo. Les hizo una inclinación a Patricia y Stear y luego empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la cabaña de Annie.

Albert la alcanzó en la cima.

—Tanto Stear como Patricia quieren que sepas que te agradecen el haberles llevado los regalos de Margaret. Limpiaste la cabaña, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitaba una limpieza. —Sus palabras eran cortas y frías.

Albert se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda y siguió caminando a su lado.

—Candy, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es — dijo en un susurro áspero.

Candy caminaba tan rápido que casi corría.

—No tengo intenciones de hacer nada difícil —replicó—. Me voy a mantener alejada de ti y tú te vas a mantener alejado de mi. Ya me he recuperado de esta atracción insignificante, trivial e inconsecuente. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte besado.

Habían llegado al grupo de árboles frente al patio que llevaba a la cabaña de Annie cuando le dijo esa mentira atroz.

—No lo has olvidado en absoluto — musitó. La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a volverse. Luego la tomó de la barbilla y le empujó el rostro hacia arriba.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Te lo estoy recordando.

Entonces la boca de Albert cayó sobre la de Candy y cerró herméticamente cualquier protesta que ella hubiese querido hacer. Y Dios, cómo la besó. Su boca era ardiente, hambrienta, y su lengua empujaba dentro de la boca de Candy con suave insistencia. A Candy se le aflojaron las rodillas. Sin embargo, no se cayó. Se recostó contra él; Albert le envolvió la cintura con los brazos y la acercó más contra él. Su boca se inclinaba sobre la de Candy una y otra vez y, que Dios lo ayudara, parecía no obtener suficiente de ella. Candy le devolvía el beso con igual pasión, tal vez incluso con más pasión, y el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de que el beso de Albert le quitara la capacidad de razonamiento fue que indudablemente Albert sabía cómo deshacerse de su ira.

Anthony abrió la puerta y dejó escapar un bufido de risa ante la visión de Albert. Albert no le prestó atención a su hermano y Candy estaba ajena a todo excepto el hombre que la estaba sosteniendo con tanta ternura entre los brazos. Finalmente, Albert se apartó de ella y miró con arrogante placer a la hermosa mujer que estaba en sus brazos. La boca de Candy estaba hinchada y también rosada, y tenía los ojos empañados por la pasión. De pronto, deseó volver a besarla.

—Entra ahora Candy, mientras todavía tengo suficiente disciplina para dejarte ir.

Candy no entendió lo que quiso decir con ese comentario. Tampoco entendió su entrecejo fruncido.

—Si te disgusta tanto besarme, ¿por qué continúas haciéndolo? Parecía completamente descontenta. Albert rió.

A Candy le molestó esa reacción.

—Ya puedes soltarme —le ordenó.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Candy se dio cuenta de que todavía se estaba aferrando a él y se apartó inmediatamente. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y giró para entrar en la cabaña. Al ver a Anthony haraganeando en la puerta abierta sintió que el rostro se le acaloraba hasta sonrojarse por completo.

—No debes sacar ninguna conclusión de lo que acabas de ver—anunció—Albert y yo ni siquiera nos gustamos.

—Podríais haberme engañado —dijo Anthony arrastrando las palabras.

Hubiera sido descortés de su parte pegar a su anfitrión, pensó Candy, así que en cambio le frunció el entrecejo cuando pasó a su lado.

Anthony todavía no había terminado de tomarle el pelo.

—Sí, me ha parecido que los dos os gustabais muchísimo, Candy.

Albert se había girado para volver a subir la colina. Oyó el comentario de Thony y se volvió de inmediato.

—No digas nada más, Thony.

—Espera —llamó Anthony—.Tengo que hablar contigo —añadió mientras cerraba apresuradamente la puerta detrás de Candy.

Candy agradeció la privacidad. Annie ya estaba profundamente dormida. Se sintió aun más agradecida por eso. Su amiga la habría acosado con preguntas si hubiera estado despierta y la hubiera visto besándose con Albert, y sencillamente Candy no era capaz de contestarlas.

Anthony había colocado una alta mampara en un rincón de la habitación, detrás de la mesa y las sillas. Allí había una angosta cama con un bonito edredón verde oscuro. Las bolsas estaban prolijamente apiladas contra la pared junto a una estrecha cómoda. Una jarra de porcelana blanca y el tazón que hacía juego estaban sobre la cómoda junto a un florero de madera lleno de flores silvestres frescas.

Annie había tenido algo que ver con el arreglo de la improvisada alcoba. Anthony nunca hubiera pensado en poner flores. Tampoco hubiera sacado el cepillo y el espejo, y ambos estaban cerca, en la punta del banquillo que había al otro lado de la cama.

Candy sonrió ante la consideración de su amiga. No se dio cuenta de que todavía le temblaban las manos hasta que intentó desatar las presillas de la parte superior de su vestido. Se dio cuenta de que el beso de Albert le había hecho eso y, Dios santo, ¿qué iba a hacer respecto de él? Por lo que Annie le había contado acerca del odio entre los Andrew y los Maclean, Candy dudaba de que Albert pudiera haberla tocado si hubiera sabido que era la hija de su enemigo.

Recordó que le había dicho a su amiga que Albert la protegería. Ahora tenía la desesperante necesidad de protegerse a sí misma de él. No deseaba amarlo. Ay, todo era tan imposible de entender. Deseaba llorar, pero sabía que llorar no iba a resolver ninguno de sus problemas.

Estaba demasiado exhausta por aquel largo día y el viaje para pensar en el asunto de manera lógica. De todos modos, era más fácil resolver los problemas a la luz de la mañana, ¿no era verdad?

Sin embargo, el sueño la eludió durante un largo rato. Cuando por fin pudo dejar a un lado la preocupación acerca de su creciente atracción hacia Albert, su mente se volvió de inmediato hacia la preocupación por Annie.

Candy seguía viendo la mirada de miedo en los ojos de Patricia cuando mencionó el nombre de la partera y, después de que por fin Candy flotó en el sueño, quedó atrapada en una pesadilla acerca de horquillas de parto y gritos.

La despertaron en medio de la noche. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Albert estaba arrodillado a su lado. Se incorporó, le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos y luego cerró los ojos otra vez. Pensó que estaba teniendo un sueño increíblemente real.

Albert no podía dejar de aguijonearía. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, notó que Anthony también estaba en la pequeña habitación. Estaba de pie detrás de Albert. Annie estaba de pie junto a su esposo.

Candy volvió la atención hacia Albert.

—¿Me vas a llevar a casa ahora?

La pregunta no tenía ningún sentido, pero para el caso su presencia tampoco.

—Stear me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte —explicó Albert.

Candy se sentó con lentitud.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Se desplomó contra Albert y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Candy, trata de despertarte —dijo Albert con voz mucho más fuerte.

—Está exhausta. —Annie mencionó lo que era obvio.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Subió las mantas hasta el mentón y las mantuvo allí.

—Albert, esto no es correcto —susurró—. ¿Qué quiere Stear?

Albert se puso de pie antes de explicar.

—Paty le pide que vayas junto a ella. Acaba de ponerse de parto. Stear dijo que tienes mucho tiempo. Los dolores todavía no son fuertes.

De pronto, Candy estuvo completamente despierta.

—¿Las parteras ya están allí?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Patricia no quiere que lo sepan.

—Te quiere a ti, Candy —explicó Annie.

—Yo no soy partera.

La sonrisa de Albert era dulce.

—Parece que ahora lo eres.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Albert pensó que Candy se iba a desmayar. El color le abandonó el rostro. En cuestión de segundos la piel se le había puesto tan blanca como el camisón que tenía puesto. Candy hizo las cobijas a un lado, se levantó de la cama y luego se le doblaron las rodillas. Albert la atrapó justo cuando se estaba hundiendo de nuevo en la cama.

Candy estaba tan aturdida ante el atroz anuncio que se olvidó completamente de la falta de ropas. El edredón estaba sobre el piso. Sólo tenía puesto el delgado camisón.

La prenda tenía un cuello bajo cavado que no era abiertamente revelador y sin embargo aún resultaba muy provocador para Albert. Demonios, la mujer podía llevar un saco de trigo y la encontraría atractiva. Se sentía como un sinvergüenza por notarlo. Pero, maldita sea, era un hombre y Candy era una mujer hermosa. La suave inflamación de los senos distrajo su concentración y la única razón por la que se estiró para tomar la cadena que llevaba alrededor del cuello fue para intentar apartar la mente del cuerpo de Candy.

Levantó la cadena y miró con fijeza el anillo de oro y rubí durante un largo minuto. Había algo familiar en el diseño, pero Albert no pudo recordar si alguna vez lo había visto antes y cuándo. Sólo una cosa era segura en su mente. Era el anillo de un hombre y Candy lo llevaba puesto.

—Este es el anillo de un guerrero—dijo con un grave susurro.

—Qué.. —No podía concentrarse en lo que Albert le estaba diciendo. Estaba demasiado ocupada aturdida por la sugerencia de que se convirtiera en comadrona. El hombre era estúpido, pero con todo estaba decidida a intentar que comprendiera sus limitaciones.— Albert, es imposible que yo...

La interrumpió.

—Este es el anillo de un guerrero, Candy.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba sosteniendo el anillo de su padre. Le arrancó la joya de las manos con rapidez y lo dejó caer otra vez entre los senos.

—Por amor de Dios, ¿a quién le interesa el anillo ahora? ¿Por favor, quieres escuchar lo que estoy tratando de decirte? No puedo ser la comadrona de Patricia. No tengo ninguna experiencia.

Estaba tan desesperada haciendo que la escuchara que le agarró el tartán y

comenzó a tirar de él.

—¿Quién te dio este anillo?

Dios querido, no iba a dejarlo correr. Deseaba sacudirlo para hacerlo entrar en razones. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente eso y que Albert no se movía. Se dio por vencida. Soltó el tartán y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Me dijiste que no estabas prometida a nadie en Inglaterra. ¿Me estabas diciendo la verdad?

Tomó el anillo otra vez y retorció la cadena entre los dedos. Los nudillos rozaron los costados de los senos de Candy una y otra vez, pero no parecía inclinado a detener esa intimidad, incluso cuando Candy trató de forzarlo a que apartara los dedos.

—contéstame —le ordenó.

El hombre estaba furioso. Candy quedó pasmada cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

—Mi tío Richard me dio ese anillo dijo— Pertenecía a mi padre.

Albert no se veía convencido. El entrecejo fruncido no disminuyó en absoluto.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No pertenece a ningún joven que espera casarse conmigo. No te mentí, así que puedes dejar de mirarme con ira.

Candy no se sintió culpable. No le había dicho toda la verdad, pero Richard le había dado el anillo y en realidad Albert nunca necesitaría saber que estaba sosteniendo entre las manos la preciada posesión del terrateniente Maclean.

—Entonces puedes quedártelo.

Candy no podía creer su arrogancia.

—No necesito tu permiso.

—Si, lo necesitas.

Utilizó la cadena para acercarla a él. Se inclinó al mismo tiempo y la besó con dureza y minuciosidad. Cuando levantó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, Candy tenía una expresión absorta en el rostro. Albert quedó complacido ante esa reacción.

La súbita chispa de los ojos de Albert fue más confusa para Candy que las ridículas preguntas acerca del anillo.

—Te dije que no puedes besarme cada vez que quieras.

—Sí, sí puedo.

Para probarlo, la volvió a besar. Candy no se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando de pronto la empujó detrás de la espalda.

—Anthony, Candy no está vestida como para tener compañía. Vete.

—Albert, resulta que estás en su casa, no en la tuya —le recordó Candy.

—Sé dónde estoy —replicó, con obvia exasperación en la voz—. Anthony, sal de aquí.

Su hermano no se movió con suficiente rapidez como para complacer a Albert. También estaba sonriendo y eso no le agradó en absoluto a Albert. Dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante.

—¿Encuentras que mi orden es divertida?

Candy agarró la parte posterior del tartán de Albert para evitar que fuera tras su hermano. Fue un esfuerzo pequeño contra un hombre de su tamaño. También era un comportamiento ridículo de su parte. En cambio empezó a empujarlo.

Albert no se movió. Anthony sí. Colocó el brazo alrededor de su esposa y la guió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Annie iba a decirle algo, pero Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

Suavizó la orden con un guiño de ojos y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de la pantalla, un mensaje silencioso para su esposa de que deseaba oír la discusión que se llevaba a cabo. Annie se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar reírse.

—Me gustaría que te marcharas- ordenó Candy— Ahora. —Albert se dio vuelta para mirarla. Candy levantó bruscamente el edredón y lo sostuvo frente a ella.— Esto no es apropiado.

—Candy, no es para nada apropiado que adoptes ese tono conmigo.

Candy deseaba gritar. En cambio, suspiró.

—Tampoco estoy feliz con tu tono —anunció.

Albert se veía sorprendido. Casi se rió, pero se contuvo a tiempo. La mujer realmente necesitaba entender su posición.

—Te espero afuera —anuncio con voz dura—. Vístete.

—¿Por qué?

—Patricia —le recordó—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Ay, Dios, Patricia —gritó—. Albert, no puedo...

—Está bien —la interrumpió—. Hay mucho tiempo.

Se alejó de ella antes de que Candy pudiera hacerlo entender. Candy musitó

un epíteto muy poco propio de una dama. Supuso que iba a tener que vestirse para poder salir y hacer que la escuchara. El hombre ignorante obviamente creía que una mujer era tan buena como otra cuando se trataba de ayudar con un parto. Iba a explicarle bien las cosas a Albert para que Patricia pudiera tener una ayuda experimentada.

Annie la ayudó a vestirse. Ni bien terminó esa tarea, quiso que Candy se sentara para poder cepillarle el cabello.

—Por amor de Dios, Annie, no voy a un festival. Deja mi cabello en paz.

—Ya oíste a Albert —replicó su amiga—. Tienes mucho tiempo. El primer bebé de una mujer toma muchas, muchas horas de dolor e Patricia recién acaba de empezar con el trabajo de parto.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Sarah me lo contó.

Candy se echó el cabello por sobre el hombro y lo aseguró con un moño en la base de la nuca.

—Qué encantadora información para compartir con una madre embarazada—murmuro.

—El moño azul sería más bonito —le dijo Annie. Intentó sustituirlo por el rosado que Candy había utilizado. Candy se sintió como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla y que incluso su querida amiga era parte de ella.

—Por amor de Dios, Annie, si no dejas de golpearme la cabeza, te juro que no vas a tener que preocuparte por dar a luz. Te voy a estrangular antes.

Annie no se sintió ofendida en absoluto ante la vacía amenaza. Soltó el cabello de Candy y sonrió.

—¿Debo esperarte despierta?

—Sí... no, ay, no lo sé —murmuró

Candy mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Anthony e Albert estaban de pie en el patio. Candy se acercó corriendo a la entrada. Se tropezó con una piedra, murmuró algo indistinto por lo bajo y luego volvió a correr hacia adentro. Encontró los zapatos bajo la cama, se los puso y luego corrió otra vez afuera.

—Parece algo aturdida —comentó Anthony

—Sí, es verdad —concordó Albert.

—Dile a Patricia que voy a rezar por ella —llamó Annie.

Albert esperó a que Candy lo alcanzara y luego volvió la atención hacia su hermano.

—Stear no quiere que nadie sepa de esto hasta que haya terminado.

Anthony asintió para demostrar su conformidad.

La burla ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Candy se quedó sonriendo hasta que Anthony cerró la puerta y Annie no la pudo ver. Entonces se volvió hacia Albert.

—No puedo hacer esto —soltó apresuradamente—. No tengo ninguna experiencia. Tienes que entenderlo, Albert.

En su pánico por hacer que la escuchara, lo agarró del tartán y empezó a tirar de él.

—Candy ¿cómo planeabas ayudar a Annie si tu...

No iba a permitirle terminar con la pregunta.

—Maldición, iba a secarle la frente y palmearle la mano y susurrarle "Bueno, bueno" y...

No pudo continuar. Albert envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. No sabía qué decirle para ayudarla a superar esa preocupación.

—¿Albert?

—¿Sí?

—Estoy aterrada.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero hacer esto.

—Va a salir todo bien.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la cabaña de Patricia. Estaba tan oscuro que Candy apenas podía ver el sendero delante suyo.

—Supuse que las demás comadronas harían todo el trabajo —susurró mientras Albert la arrastraba tras su estela—. Y que iba a dar sugerencias. Ay, Dios, qué arrogante que soy.

Continuaron durante unos minutos más antes de que Candy volviera a hablar.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Patricia va a saber qué hacer cuando llegue el momento. Te quiere con ella.

—No entiendo por qué.

Albert sonrió.

—Lo comprendo. Eres una mujer muy dulce y también compasiva. Patricia

necesita ambas cosas en este momento. Sí, te va a ir muy bien.

—¿Y qué si se complica?

—Voy a estar justo del otro lado de la puerta.

Curioso, pero la promesa la reconfortó.

—¿Y vas a entrar si hay necesidad y te vas a encargar? ¿Vas a traer al mundo a este bebé?

—Diablos, no.

Parecía consternado ante la mera idea. Candy se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan atemorizada. Candy todavía no entendía por qué Patricia la había elegido.

—Si fueras a entrar en combate y sólo pudieras elegir un guerrero para ir contigo, ¿llevarías a tu escudero?

Albert supo el paralelo que iba a demostrar.

—Sí.

—Patricia es como un guerrero que va a entrar en combate y necesita... ¿dijiste sí? ¿En verdad elegirías un escudero sin experiencia? —preguntó, con voz incrédula.

Albert rió.

—Si, lo haría.— Candy sonrió.

—Me estás mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor. Está bien. Funciona. Ahora dime otra mentira. Dime que todo va a estar muy bien una vez más. Esta vez podría creerte.

— Candy si llega a complicarse, voy a mandar a alguien a buscar a Sarah.

—Que Dios ayude a Patricia entonces —susurró Candy—. Albert ¿no te preguntaste por qué Patricia no mandó a Stear a buscar a la comadrona?

Albert asintió.

—Sí, me lo pregunté —admitió.

Candy le contó todo lo que había aprendido de la comadrona y su ayudante. Luego le dio su opinión. Para cuando terminó, la voz le temblaba de ira.

Deseaba saber qué opinaba Albert de la conducta de Sarah, pero ya habían llegado al angosto patio que llevaba a la cabaña de Patricia y no había tiempo para una conversación.

Stear abrió la puerta antes de que Albert hubiera siquiera levantado la mano para golpear. Una ola de calor, tan intensa que Candy sintió que le quemaba el rostro, salió por la puerta. La frente de Stear estaba cubierta de sudor y gruesas gotas de transpiración le corrían por las sienes.

Dentro de la cabaña estaba tan insoportablemente caluroso que Candy apenas si pudo recobrar el aliento. Cruzó el umbral, entró y se detuvo abruptamente. Vio a Patricia sentada en el costado de la cama. Estaba doblada por la mitad, acurrucada debajo de varias cobijas gruesas e, incluso del otro lado de la habitación, Candy pudo oír el suave llanto.

En ese momento, mientras estaba de pie con la mirada fija en Patricia, supo sin dudarlo que no podría alejarse de esto. Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a la mujer.

El terror de Patricia rompió el corazón de Candy.

Albert colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Candy. En ese instante ésta se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba de pie exactamente detrás de ella.

—Stear, Candy no cree que...— Candy lo detuvo.

—No creo que el calor que hay aquí esté ayudando —anunció. Se dio vuelta y levantó la mirada hacia Albert—. No te preocupes así —susurró—. Va a salir todo bien.

El cambio en Candy asombró a Albert. No había ni una sola indicación de pánico en la expresión o en la voz. Candy se veía serena... y al mando.

Caminó lentamente por la habitación hasta quedar de pie frente a Patricia.

—Buen Dios, Patricia, hace tanto calor como en el purgatorio aquí dentro—anunció con forzada alegría.

Patricia no levantó la mirada hacia ella. Candy se arrodilló en el piso frente a ella. Lentamente quitó la crisálida de cobijas de la cabeza y hombros de Patricia. Luego, le levantó la cabeza con suavidad para que pudiera mirarla.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Patricia. El cabello también estaba completamente empapado y le colgaba en fláccidos grupos por los hombros. Candy le echó el cabello hacia atrás por sobre el hombro y luego le secó las mejillas con el borde del edredón. Cuando terminó con esa. tareas maternales, tomó las manos de Patricia.

El temor de los ojos de Patricia le daban ganas de llorar a Candy. No lo hizo, por supuesto, porque su nueva amiga necesitaba su fuerza en esos momentos y Candy estaba decidida a ver que la obtuviera. Lloraría más tarde, después de que las dos hubieran terminado con esa experiencia aterradora.

Apretó las manos de Patricia.

—Quiero que escuches con cuidado lo que te voy a decir —le instruyó. Esperó el gesto de Patricia y luego continuó—. Nos vamos a arreglar muy bien.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? ¿No te vas a ir?

—Me voy a quedar —contestó—. Lo prometo.

Patricia hizo un gesto con la cabeza.'

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes estos dolores? —preguntó Candy

—Desde la mañana temprano —contestó Patricia— Ni siquiera se lo quise decir a Stear.

—¿Por qué esperaste?

—Esperaba que los dolores se fueran —contestó con un susurro bajo— Y estaba preocupada porque Stear no quisiera escucharme y fuera a buscar a Agnes para que me ayudara. Me tomó mucho tiempo convencer a mi esposo de que le pidiera permiso a Iain para ir a buscarte.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr otra vez por las mejillas de Patricia. Ahora se aferraba a las manos de Candy.

—Gracias por venir.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí —contestó Candy, esperando que Dios entendiera y la perdonara por no desear en absoluto ir allí. Todavía tenía tanto temor en su interior, le dolía el estómago y el calor de la habitación le estaba quitando fuerzas.

—Patricia, está bien que tengas un poco de miedo, pero también deberías de estar muy entusiasmada y alegre. Estás a punto de traer una nueva vida a este mundo.

—Preferiría que lo hiciera Stear.

Candy se quedó tan sorprendida ante ese comentario que empezó a reír. Patricia sonrió.

—Va a ser mejor que nos organicemos —dijo entonces Candy— ¿El calor que hay aquí te reconforta en algo?

Patricia sacudió la cabeza. Candy se puso de pie y se volvió a los dos hombres que estaban de pie en la puerta. Sonrió cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Albert. El pobre hombre estaba muy incómodo. Estaba tratando de irse de la cabaña. Stear no iba a permitírselo. El esposo de Patricia estaba bloqueando la puerta mientras le fruncía el entrecejo a Candy.

Candy le sonrío.

—Stear , por favor, quita las pieles de las ventanas. Ahora necesitamos aire fresco.

A continuación se volvió a Albert Estaba alcanzando el pestillo de la puerta. Candy lo detuvo con su pregunta.

—¿Esa viga de madera allí arriba es suficientemente fuerte como para sostener tu peso?

—Debería es suficientemente robusta —contestó Albert.

Otra vez intentó marcharse.

—Espera —lo llamó Candy. Miró apresuradamente entre las pilas de lino amontonadas al pie de la cama, pero no pudo encontrar nada suficientemente largo como para que se adecuara a sus propósitos. Luego recordó el tartán. El material era bastante largo, angosto y perfecto para sus necesidades. Llevó el tartán hacia Albert— Por favor, ¿podrías colgar eso de la viga

—¿Stear? También prueba tu peso contra la viga. No quisiera que la madera cayera y aplastara a Patricia.

—¿Piensas atarla? —preguntó abruptamente Stear. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero darle a Patricia algo de qué agarrarse mientras esté de pie—explicó—. Esto es para su comodidad, Stear.

El guerrero no pareció convencido hasta que su esposa asintió. Luego ayudó a Albert a realizar el trabajo. Cuando terminaron, las delgadas tiras de tartán colgaban con igual largo a ambos lados de la viga.

Stear deseaba añadir otro leño al fuego. Candy no quiso permitírselo. Excusó a los dos hombres de la cabaña. Stear vaciló.

— Voy a estar de pie exactamente del otro lado de la puerta, esposa. Si quieres que vaya a buscar a Sarah, sólo grita. Te voy a oír.

—No voy a pedir por ella —replicó Patricia, la voz transformada en un lloroso temblor.

Stear dejó escapar un cansado suspiro. La preocupación por su esposa era

evidente. También su frustración. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, dio un paso hacia Patricia y luego se detuvo. Candy pensó que deseaba un momento de privacidad. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y fingió estar ocupada atizando el fuego con el atizador.

Oyó que susurraban detrás suyo. Un minuto más tarde, el sonido de la Puerta que se cerraba llegó a sus oídos. Regresó a Patricia para realizar el trabajo de prepararla para el parto. Intentó apartar las cobijas, pero Patricia las Sostenía con fuerza. También intentaba ocultarse bajo las cobijas.

—Patricia, ¿tienes dolor en este momento?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Le tomó a Patricia mucho tiempo juntar valor para decirle a Candy qué andaba mal. —susurró la confesión de que había roto la bolsa y que había arruinado la ropa de cama. Parecía avergonzada y humillada. Y después de que terminó de explicar, se echó a llorar.

—Por favor, mírame —le pidió Candy con voz suave. Esperó a que Patricia por fin levantara la mirada hacia ella y luego se obligó a adoptar un tono de voz práctico— El dar a luz es un milagro, Patricia, pero también es desordenado. Vas a tener que hacer a un lado tu vergüenza y ser práctica acerca de ello. Mañana puedes sonrojarte todo el día si así lo deseas, ¿está bien?

Patricia asintió.

—¿'Tú no estás avergonzada? —quiso saber.

—No —contestó Candy.

Patricia parecía estar aliviada. Todavía tenía el rostro rojo y brillante y Candy no sabia si era por el rubor o por el horrible calor de la cabaña.

La hora siguiente se pasó con los preparativos necesarios. Candy parloteó constantemente mientras deshacía la cama bañaba a Patricia de pies a cabeza, le lavaba y secaba el cabello y la ayudaba a ponerse un camisón limpio. Todas esas tareas se llevaron a cabo entre las crecientes contracciones.

Mary Jane le había dicho a Candy que a través de los años había aprendido a darle a las madres la mayor cantidad posible de indicaciones. Incluso inventaba algunas para mantenerlas ocupadas. Explicó que, si la mujer tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se sentía más al mando de la situación y del dolor. Candy siguió el consejo en ese momento y realmente pareció ayudar a Patricia. Las contracciones eran fuertes y venían cada vez más seguidas. Patricia descubrió que prefería estar de pie durante los dolores. Se enrolló las puntas del tartán que colgaba de la viga alrededor de la cintura y se aferró con fuerza. Había cambiado de lloriqueos a graves gruñidos que retorcían las entrañas. Candy se sintió completamente impotente durante los dolores. Intentó aliviarla con palabras de aliento y, cuando Patricia se lo pedía, le frotaba la parte inferior de la espalda para aliviar el dolor.

La última hora fue la más agotadora. Patricia se volvió extremadamente exigente. Deseaba que le trenzaran el cabello y lo deseaba trenzado ahora. Candy ni siquiera pensó en discutir con ella. La mujer de carácter dulce se volvió una fiera rugiente y, cuando no impartía órdenes, culpaba a Stear por causarle ese dolor inaguantable.

La tormenta irrazonable no duró mucho. Las plegarias de Candy también fueron atendidas. El parto no fue complicado. Patricia decidió utilizar la silla de parto. Dejó escapar un grito que congelaba la sangre, después otro y otro, mientras daba a luz. Candy se arrodilló frente a ella y cuando Patricia no se aferraba a las manijas de cuero construidas a ambos lados de la silla, se aferraba al cuello de Candy. Podría haberla estrangulado sin darse cuenta y por Dios que era una mujer fuerte. Candy tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza para apartarle los dedos y así poder tomar aire.

Un magnífico bebé nació unos minutos más tarde. De pronto Candy necesitó cinco pares de manos extra. Deseaba llamar a Stear para que entrara a ayudar. Patricia no quiso ni oírlo. Entre risas y lágrimas, explicó que no iba a permitir que su esposo la viera en una posición tan poco digna

Candy no discutió con ella. Patricia estaba débil, pelo radiante. Sostenía a su hijo entre los brazos mientras Candy se ocupaba de los demás asuntos necesarios.

El bebé parecía ser sano. Por cierto, los gritos eran suficientemente, vigorosos. Candy estaba maravillada ante el pequeño. Era tan diminuto, tan perfecto en todo sentido. Contó para asegurarse de que tenía todos los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Si, los tenía y a Candy casi la vence la emoción ante ese milagro.

Sin embargo, no se le dio tiempo para reaccionar por completo ante el maravilloso evento porque todavía había trabajo que hacer. Le llevó a Candy otra hora limpiar a Patricia y ubicaría en la cama. Tanto ella como su hijo habían sido bañados. El niño estaba envuelto en una suave frazada blanca y luego se lo cubrió con el tartán de su padre. Para cuando terminaron de ocuparse de él estaba profúndamente dormido. Candy lo colocó en la curva del brazo de Patricia.

—Antes de que busque a Stear, tengo una instrucción más para darte —dijo Candy— Quiero que me prometas que no vas a permitir que nadie... te haga nada mañana. Si Sarah o Dorothy te quieren poner algo dentro, no debes permitírselo.

Patricia no entendía, Candy decidió que iba a tener que ser más directa.

— Algunas de las comadronas con las que hablé en Inglaterra eran partidarias de llenar el canal de parto con cenizas y hierbas. Algunas incluso utilizaban tierra para formar una pasta. Mary Jane estaba convencida de que el rellenado hace más daño que bien, pero el ritual es dictado por la Iglesia y lo que te estoy pidiendo tal vez te meta en problemas...

— No voy a permitir que nadie me toque —susurró Patricia— Si alguien pregunta, tal vez sería mejor fingir que ya te ocupaste de ese tema.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí— dijo—Vamos a fingir que ya me ocupé de esa tarea —agregó mientras

ajustaba las cobijas en la parte inferior de la cama.

Miró con rapidez por la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba limpio, asintió con satisfacción y luego fue a buscar a Stear.

Stear estaba esperando detrás de la puerta. El pobre hombre se veía terriblemente enfermo.

—¿Patricia está bien?

—Sí —contestó Candy—. Está lista para verte.

Stear no se movió.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Candy no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Stear le hizo esa pregunta.

—Todo está bien, Stear. Entra ahora.

Candy se apartó de su camino justo a tiempo: De pronto, Stear estuvo vencido por la ansiedad de ir hacia a su familia. La reunión inicial entre padre e hilo debía ser un asunto privado y Candy no se iba a demorar. Cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella.

De pronto se sintió vencida por el agotamiento. La dura prueba emocional por la que había pasado le había quitado las fuerzas y la compostura. Estaba temblando como una hoja en una tormenta de viento.

—¿Terminaste aquí?

Albert hizo esa pregunta. Estaba de pie al final del angosto sendero, recostado contra una saliente de piedra. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una posición de reposo. A Candy le parecía descansado.

Pensó que probablemente se veía como el infierno.

—Terminé aquí por el momento —contestó. Comenzó a caminar hacia Albert.

La brisa nocturna se sentía maravillosa contra el rostro, pero hacía que aumentara el temblor. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que apenas si la podían sostener.

Candy se sentía como si se estuviera partiendo en pedazos por dentro y aspiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por recobrar el control. La única gracia salvadora era que Albert nunca sabría cuán cerca estaba de quebrarse. Tal debilidad, incluso en una mujer, seguramente le desagradaría. También seria humillante para ella llorar frente a Albert. Después de todo, sí tenía orgullo. Nunca había necesitado apoyarse en nadie y no estaba dispuesta a apoyarse en nadie ahora.

Aspiró profundamente para liberarse. No resultó. Los escalofríos aumentaron. Se dijo a sí misma que todo iba a ir bien; no se humillaría. Sí, había pasado por una penosa y aterradora prueba, pero ya la había pasado y, por cierto, regresaría a su propia cama antes de perder por completo la dignidad y comenzar a llorar y tener náuseas y sólo Dios sabía qué más.

Para Candy era un plan lógico, pero la mente le decía una cosa y el corazón insistía con otra. Ahora necesitaba privacidad y, con todo, al mismo tiempo deseaba desesperadamente el consuelo de Albert y su fuerza. Ya había utilizado toda la propia esa noche. Que el cielo la ayudara. lo necesitaba a él.

Fue una idea que la consternó. Vaciló durante una milésima de segundo. Y luego Albert le abrió los brazos. Perdió la batalla en ese mismo instante. Comenzó a correr. Hacia él. Se arrojó contra su pecho, envolvió los brazos en la cintura de Albert y comenzó a llorar con incontrolables sollozos.

Albert no le dijo ni una palabra; no era necesario. Sus caricias era todo lo que Candy necesitaba en ese momento. Albert aún estaba recostado contra la saliente. Candy permaneció de pie entre las piernas de Albert con la cabeza inclinada debajo de su mentón y lloró sin parar hasta que le empapó el tartán. Murmuraba frases incoherentes entre sollozos, pero Albert no pudo comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Pensó que la tormenta casi había amainado cuando Candy empezó a hipar.

—Respira profundamente, Candy —ordenó.

—Por favor, déjame sola.

Era una orden ridícula, considerando que se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Albert. Albert apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Candy y la abrazó con mayor fuerza.

—No —susurró— Nunca te voy a dejar sola.

Curioso, pero esa negativa la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Se secó el rostro con el tartán de Albert y luego se desplomó otra vez contra él.

—¿Todo salió bien, verdad? —Albert ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Candy cuando le abrió la puerta a Stear le dijo que todo había ido bien, pero pensó que si Candy se acordaba del feliz final, tal vez podría calmarse lo suficiente como para sobreponerse a esa ilógica reacción.

Candy no deseaba ser razonable todavía.

—Y como que Dios es mi testigo, Albert nunca voy a volver a pasar por eso. ¿Me oyes?

—Shh —replicó— Vas a despertar a Inglaterra.

Candy no apreció la broma. Sin embargo, bajó la voz cuando le hizo la próxima promesa.

—Nunca voy a tener un bebé. Nunca.

—Nunca es mucho tiempo —razonó Albert— Tu esposo podría querer un hijo.

Candy se apartó de él con un empujón.

—No va a haber ningún esposo —anunció—. Tampoco me voy a casar Por Dios, ella no puede obligarme.

Albert la empujó de nuevo a sus brazos y puso la cabeza de Candy sobre su hombro. Estaba decidido a consolarla aunque ella no lo quisiera.

—¿A quién te refieres cuando dices que no puede obligarte?

—A mi madre.

—¿Y qué hay con tu padre? ¿No va a tener algo que decir con respecto a tu boda?

—No —contestó— Está muerto.

—Pero la tumba estaba vacía, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo podrías saber lo de la tumba?

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Tú me lo dijiste.

Entonces lo recordó. Había arrancado la lápida sepulcral y no había tenido

suficiente sentido común como para no alardear de ello ante los escoceses.

—En mi corazón, es como si estuviera muerto.

—¿Entonces no necesito preocuparme por esa complicación?

Candy no le respondió porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando. También estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar con claridad.

—¿Candy?

—¿Si?

—Dime de qué se trata en realidad todo esto.

La voz era suave y estimulante. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Podría haber matado a Patricia. Si hubiera habido algún problema, no habría sabido qué hacer. Tenía unos dolores tan terribles. Ninguna mujer debería pasar por ello. Y la sangre, Albert —agregó; ahora las palabras se amontonaban una sobre otra—. Había tanta sangre. Dios querido, estaba aterrada.

Albert no sabía qué decirle. Todos le habían exigido una increíble cantidad de cosas. También era tan inocente. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba casada y sin embargo le habían exigido que trajera al mundo a un bebé. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si Candy conocía cómo Patricia había concebido ese bebé. Sin embargo, Candy se había elevado a la altura del desafío que le habían impuesto. Había demostrado compasión, vigor y también inteligencia. El hecho de que estuviera tan asustada hacía que su victoria fuera aún más sorprendente en la mente de Albert.

La desdicha de Candy lo molestaba y sentía que era su deber ayudaría a vencer esa turbación.

Decidió intentar primero con elogios.

—Debes estar muy orgullosa de lo que lograste esta noche.

Candy le dice un bufido poco elegante.

A continuación intentó la lógica.

—Por supuesto que estabas atemorizada. Imagino que sería una reacción normal para alguien con tu poca experiencia. Ya lo vas a superar.

—No, no lo haré.

Intentó la intimidación como último recurso.

—Maldición, Candy, vas a superar esto y vas a tener hijos.

Otra vez se apartó de él

—Cuán típico de un hombre no mencionar hijas.

Antes de que pudiera responder a ese comentario, Candy le golpeó el pecho

—Las hijas no son importantes ¿verdad?

—También haría lugar para las hijas.

—¿Querrías a una hija tanto como a un hijo? —preguntó Candy

—Por supuesto.

Ya que le había contestado con tanta rapidez, sin perder tiempo en absoluto para pensarlo, supo que lo decía en serio.

La bravata desapareció de su ira.

—Me complace oír eso —dijo Candy— La mayoría de los padres no piensan de la misma manera.

—¿Y el tuyo?

Candy se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña de Annie

—En lo que a mí respecta, mi padre está muerto.

Albert la alcanzó, la tomó de la mano y luego tomó la delantera. Candy levantó la mirada hacia él y vio el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —le preguntó.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Estás frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Maldita sea, Candy, quiero que admitas que te vas a casar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó— Mi futuro no es ningún asunto tuyo. Además, mi decisión ya está tomada, Albert Andrew.

Albert se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió hacia ella. La tomó del mentón y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Mi decisión también ya está tomada —susurró.

La boca de Albert cubrió la de Candy. Candy se aferró a él para no caerse. Abrió la boca para él. Albert gruñó roncamente y profundizó el beso. La lengua se abrió paso dentro de la boca de Candy para acoplarse a la de ella. Deseaba devorar la suavidad de Candy.

Tampoco deseaba detenerse con un solo beso. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se apartó de inmediato. Candy era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de su propio peligro. Albert no quería aprovecharse de la confianza que Candy tenía en él. Sin embargo, esa verdad no evitó que lo pensara.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de las fantasías eróticas que le corrían por la mente, luego tomó de nuevo la mano de Candy y la arrastró detrás de él.

Candy tuvo que correr para alcanzar el ritmo del paso de las piernas largas de Albert. Albert no volvió a pronunciar otra palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de su hermano. Candy tenía la mano sobre la llave, pero Albert la bloqueó con los brazos. Candy decidió en ese momento que Albert no había terminado de confundirla.

—No importa cuán horrible fue este parto, con el tiempo lo vas a superar.—Candy levantó la mirada hacia él con una expresión muy asombrada en el rostro. Albert asintió para hacerle saber que lo que acababa de decir era en serio.— Es una orden, Candy y la vas a obedecer.

Asintió otra vez mientras le abría la puerta. Candy no se movió. Siguió mirándolo confundida.

—¿Horrible? Nunca dije que fuera horrible.

Fue el turno de Albert de quedar confundido.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue?

—Ay, Albert, fue hermoso.

Tenía el rostro radiante de dicha. Albert sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Creía que nunca iba a entenderla.

Se tomó su tiempo para caminar hacia su casa. Sus pensamientos se centraban en Candy. ¿Qué iba a hacer con respecto a ella?

Había llegado a las puertas del torreón cuando la imagen del anillo del guerrero que Candy llevaba puesto irrumpió de pronto en su mente.

¿Dónde diablos lo había visto antes?

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hubo un infierno que pagar por la interferencia de Candy. El sacerdote fue a la casa de Annie la tarde siguiente y solicitó una audiencia urgente con la mujer inglesa.

Tanto la seriedad en la voz del padre Laggan como la expresión de su rostro indicaban que se avecinaban problemas. Se colocó en un lado del porche mientras esperaba que Annie aceptara ir a buscar a Candy. Annie vislumbró a Sarah de pie a poca distancia del sacerdote. Entonces comprendió la razón de la audiencia.

Sarah parecía bastante complacida de sí misma. La preocupación de Annie aumentó diez veces. Hizo tiempo para poder encontrar a su esposo. Anthony defendería a Candy y, por la expresión del rostro de Sarah, supo que Candy necesitaría a alguien de su lado.

—Mi amiga ha estado levantada durante la mayor parte de la noche, padre, y todavía está durmiendo. No tengo inconveniente en despertarla, pero va a necesitar algunos momentos de privacidad para vestirse.

El padre Laggan asintió.

—Si quisieras pedirle que se reuniera conmigo en la cabaña de Patricia, yo seguiría mi camino ahora.

—Sí, padre —susurró Annie. Hizo una torpe reverencia antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sacudió a Candy para despertarla.

—Tenemos problemas —anunció— Dios, Candy, date la vuelta y abre los ojos. El sacerdote ha estado aquí... con Sarah —tartamudeó—. Vas a tener que vestirte ahora. Te están esperando en la casa de Patricia.

Candy dejó escapar un gruñido y finalmente se volvió. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Patricia está enferma? ¿Está sangrando de nuevo?

—No, no , apresuradamente Annie—. Supongo que estará bien. Ella... Candy se te oye de manera horrible. ¿Qué pasa con tu voz? ¿Te estás contagiando de algo?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy muy bien.

—Hablas como si te hubieras tragado una rana.

—No es así—replicó Candy—. Deja de preocuparte por mí—añadió con un bostezo.

Annie asintió.

—Tienes que vestirte ahora. Todos te están esperando en la casa de Patricia.

—Ya me lo has dicho —replicó Candy— Quiero saber por qué. Si Patricia no está enferma, ¿por qué quieren que vaya?

—Sarah —anunció Annie—. Está resuelta a causar problemas. Levántate ya. Tengo que encontrar a Anthony. Necesitamos su ayuda.

Candy agarró a su amiga justo cuando ésta abría la puerta.

—No puedes correr tras Anthony en tu estado. Te vas a caer y romperte el cuello.

—¿Por qué estás tan tranquila acerca de esto?

Candy se encogió de hombros. Abrió la boca para volver a bostezar. Ese movimiento hizo que le doliera la garganta. Perpleja, y todavía medio dormida, cruzó la habitación y tomó el espejo de Annie. Se le abrieron mucho los ojos por el asombro cuando vio los oscuros moretones que le cubrían la garganta. No era de extrañar que le doliese al mover el cuello. Tenía la piel hinchada y parecía que la hubieran pintado con aceite negro y azul.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Candy se echó inmediatamente el cabello hacia adelante para ocultarle las marcas a Annie. No quería que supiera que Patricia le había hecho daño. Le habría pedido detalles, y entonces Candy hubiera tenido que mencionar el dolor que la mujer había soportado en esos momentos. No, era mejor cubrir los moretones hasta que desaparecieran.

Bajó el espejo y se volvió para sonreírle a Annie.

—Después de que me vista, voy a ir a buscar a Albert —explicó.

—¿No estás preocupada?

—Tal vez un poco —admitió Candy— Pero soy una forastera, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué pueden hacerme? Además, no he hecho nada malo.

—Eso tal vez no impone. A Sarah se le da muy bien retorcer las cosas. Ya que arrastró al sacerdote a esto, creo que también le va a causar problemas a Patricia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Patricia te pidió que la asistieras —explicó Annie—. Sarah va a querer cobrarse el insulto. —comenzó a pasearse frente a la chimenea— Te voy a decir lo que pueden hacer. Pueden ir ante el consejo y pedir que te manden de regreso a casa Si lo hacen y el consejo acepta, por Dios que me vuelvo contigo, te juro que sí.

—Albert no permitirá que me manden a casa antes de que tengas a tu bebé—contestó Candy. Se sentía muy segura de eso. Albert estaría rompiendo la palabra que le había dado a su hermano si la llevara de regreso ahora, y tenía demasiada integridad para hacer eso— No debes alterarte, Annie. No es bueno para el bebé. Ahora siéntate mientras me visto.

—Voy contigo.

—¿A Inglaterra o a encontrar a Albert? Dijo Candy desde detrás de la mampara.

Annie sonrió. La calmada actitud de su amiga tranquilizó la suya propia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó las manos encima del vientre.

—Siempre nos metíamos en problemas cuando estábamos juntas —dijo—Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—No —respondió Candy—. No nos metíamos en problemas. Yo te metía en todas formas mi trasero era el que resultaba siempre golpeado todo el tiempo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Annie rió.

—Lo recuerdas todo al revés. Me golpeaban a mí, no a ti.

Candy se puso el vestido de color oro pálido porque el cuello era más alto que el de los demás vestidos que había traído consigo. Sin embargo, los moretones de su cuello todavía eran visibles.

—¿Tienes un chal o una capa ligera que me puedas prestar? Annie le dio a Candy un bonito chal negro y ésta lo usó para ocultar las marcas. Cuando por fin estuvo lista para partir. su amiga salió con ella.

—Trata de no preocuparte por esto —instruyó Candy—. No voy a estar ausente mucho tiempo. Luego te contaré todo lo que ha pasado.

—Voy contigo.

—No, no vienes.

—¿Y si no puedes encontrar a Anthony o a Albert?

—Entonces iré sola a la casa de Patricia. No necesito a un hombre que hable por mí.

—Aquí sí—replicó Annie.

La discusión se interrumpió cuando Annie descubrió a Archie que subía por la colina. Le hizo señas al guerrero y, cuando éste no la vio, se llevó los dedos a la boca y lanzó un silbido que perforaba los oídos. De inmediato, Archie hizo girar su montura para dirigirse hacia ellas.

—Anthony odia que silbe así —confesó Annie—. No cree que sea propio de una dama.

—No lo es —dijo Candy—. Sin embargo es efectivo—añadió con una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas cómo silbar? Mis hermanos estarían muy desilusionados si pensaran que te habías olvidado de sus importantes enseñanzas.

Candy rió.

—Todavía recuerdo cómo hacerlo — dijo—. Archie es un hombre apuesto, ¿verdad? —comentó luego.

La sorpresa en su voz indicaba que acababa de darse cuenta de ese hecho.

—¿Has estado en compañía de ese hombre durante casi diez días y sólo ahora te das cuenta de que es apuesto?

—Albert también estaba conmigo —le recordó Candy— Y suele arrollar a todos los demás que están a su alrededor.

—Sí, así es.

—Qué caballo tan magnífico —dijo Candy, con la esperanza de alejar el terna de conversación de Albert.

No estaba preparada para que Annie le hiciera preguntas acerca de su relación con el jefe del clan, porque en realidad no entendía sus propios sentimientos lo suficientemente bien para responder a ninguna pregunta.

—El caballo pertenece a Albert, pero permite que Archie lo monte de vez en

cuando. Ese semental tiene un carácter horrible y probablemente por eso les agrada. No te acerques mucho, Candy —le gritó cuando su amiga corrió hacia adelante para saludar a Archie— Ese caballo tan arisco te pisoteará a la primera oportunidad.

—Archie no se lo permitirá —dijo Candy, Llegó junto al guerrero y le sonrió—. ¿Sabes dónde está Albert?

—Está arriba, en el torreón.

—Por favor, ¿querrías llevarme hasta él?

—No.

Candy fingió no haber escuchado la negativa. Llevó su mano hasta la de él y siguió sonriendo por Annie.

—Estoy en dificultades, Archie —susurró—. Necesito hablar con él.

Ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Archie ya la había acomodado sobre su regazo.

Espoleó al semental para que se lanzara a todo galope. Minutos más tarde la ayudaba a bajarse en el centro del desolado patio frente al enorme torreón.

—Albert está con el consejo —le dijo Archie—. Espera aquí, voy a ir a buscarlo. —Le arrojó a Candy las riendas de la montura y luego entró.

El semental era realmente arisco. Fue una lucha evitar que se desbocara. Sin embargo, a Candy no la intimidaron sus bufidos de bravata, ya que desde edad muy temprana un hombre al que se consideraba el mejor mozo de cuadra de toda Inglaterra le había enseñado a dominar a un caballo.

Candy esperó largo rato antes de que se le agotara la paciencia. En un rincón de la mente tenía la preocupación de que el sacerdote se pusiera en su contra porque no se había dado prisa en acudir a su llamada.

Tampoco quería que Patricia se preocupara. Patricia podría pensar que iba a dejar que hiciera frente sola a la inquisición.

Decidió que no podía perder más tiempo. Tranquilizó al caballo con almibaradas palabras de elogio mientras lo montaba y luego le dio un pequeño empujón para que trotara colina abajo. Se equivocó al girar, tuvo que retroceder y llegó a la cabaña de Isabelle unos pocos minutos más tarde. Había una multitud apiñada afuera. Stear estaba en el umbral. Parecía furioso... hasta que la descubrió. Entonces se quedó pasmado.

¿Creía que no iba a contestar a la llamada del sacerdote? Candy decidió que no. Eso irritó un poco su orgullo, lo cual era realmente una reacción ridícula, se dijo a sí misma, porque Stear no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para formarse ningún tipo de opinión sobre ella.

Al semental le disgustó la muchedumbre tanto como a Candy. Intentó encabritarse y dar un paso hacia un lado al mismo tiempo. La atención de Candy se concentraba en calmar a la obstinada bestia.

Stear se ocupó de esa tarea. Agarró las riendas y obligó al caballo a dejar de comportarse mal.

—¿En serio Albert te ha dejado montar este caballo? —preguntó con voz incrédula.

—No —contestó Candy. Se ajustó el chal al cuello y luego desmontó—Archie lo estaba montando.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Entró al torreón para buscar a Albert Esperé, Stear, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a salir.

—Sólo Albert y Archie son capaces de montar este caballo tan fogoso —dijo

Stear— Será mejor que te prepares para que te censuren duramente cuando te capturen.

Candy no podía decir si estaba bromeando con ella o si la estaba preocupando.

—No he robado el caballo, sólo lo he tomado prestado —dijo, defendiéndose—. ¿También voy a recibir una dura crítica del sacerdote?—Añadió la pregunta con un susurro en voz baja.

—Parece que sí —contestó Stear—. Entra. Patricia se va a preocupar hasta que esto no esté resuelto.

El guerrero la tomó del codo y la escoltó a través de la silenciosa muchedumbre de mirones. El grupo la miraba a ella abiertamente, pero no parecían hostiles, sólo curiosos. Mantuvo la expresión lo más serena posible. Incluso logró sonreír.

Tuvo dificultad en mantener esa fachada alegre cuando el sacerdote llegó al umbral. Le estaba frunciendo el entrecejo. Candy oró porque su irritación se debiera al hecho de que se había retrasado y no porque ya se hubiera decidido a causar problemas.

El padre Laggan tenía espeso cabello plateado, nariz aguileña y una tez arrugada y curtida a lo largo de años de vivir al aire libre. Era alto como Stear, pero tan grueso como una tabla. Llevaba una casaca negra y una ancha franja de tartán sobre un hombro. El material estaba asegurado a la cintura por un cinturón de soga. Los colores del tartán era diferentes a los de los Andrew, indicando que el sacerdote era oriundo de otro clan. ¿Los Andrew no tenían su propio clero residente? Candy decidió hacerle esa pregunta a Annie.

En cuanto el sacerdote apareció en el umbral, Stear soltó el codo de Candy.

Candy corrió hacia adelante y se detuvo al pie del porche. Inclinó la cabeza en actitud sumisión e hizo una reverencia.

—Por favor, disculpadme por haber tardado tanto, padre. Sé cuán valioso debe de ser vuestro tiempo, pero he tenido problemas para encontrar el camino hacia aquí. Hay muchas cabañas bonitas a lo largo de la colina e hice un giro equivocado.

—Stear, tal vez seria mejor que esperaras fuera hasta que esto termine—sugirió el sacerdote con voz áspera por la edad.

—No, padre —replicó Stear—. Mi sitio está con mi esposa.

El sacerdote estuvo de acuerdo con un lento gesto.

—Vas a tratar de no intervenir —ordenó.

Volvió a prestar atención a Candy.

—Por favor, entrad conmigo. Me gustaría haceros unas preguntas acerca de lo que ocurrió aquí ayer por la noche.

—Por supuesto, padre —contestó ella.

Levantó el borde de la falda y lo siguió por el umbral.

Se quedó sorprendida ante la cantidad de personas que estaban reunidas dentro de la cabaña. Había un hombre y dos mujeres sentadas a la mesa, todos mayores, y dos mujeres más de pie, juntas, frente a la chimenea.

Patricia estaba sentada en un banquillo junto a la cama. Sostenía a su hijo en brazos. Candy no había estado demasiado preocupada por la audiencia con el sacerdote hasta que vio la expresión del rostro de Patricia. La pobre mujer parecía estar aterrorizada. Candy se apresuró a ir hacia ella.

—Patricia ¿por qué no estás en la cama? Necesitas descansar después de la dura prueba por la que pasaste anoche. — Stear estaba de pie al lado de Candy. Candy tomó al bebé de brazos de Patricia y luego retrocedió un paso.— Por favor, ayúdala a regresar a la cama, Stear.

—¿Entonces Patricia si pasó por una dura prueba anoche? —preguntó el padre Laggan

Candy se quedó tan sorprendida por la pregunta que no suavizó la respuesta.

—Y muy bien que lo hizo, padre.

El sacerdote elevó las cejas ante la vehemencia en el tono de voz de Candy. Bajó la cabeza, pero no antes de que Candy detectara una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

No sabía qué pensar de ello. ¿El sacerdote estaba de parte de Patricia? Dios, esperaba que sí. Candy bajó la mirada hacia el hermoso bebé que tenía en sus brazos para asegurarse de que no lo había despertado y luego volvió a mirar al padre Laggan.

—Quiero decir, padre, que Patricia debería estar descansando ahora —dijo con voz mucho más suave.

El sacerdote asintió. Le presentó rápidamente a los parientes de Stear sentados a la mesa y luego hizo un gesto en dirección a las dos mujeres de pie juntas frente a la chimenea.

—Sarah es la de la izquierda —dijo. Dotothy está de pie junto a ella. Son vuestras acusadoras, lady Candy.

—¿Mis acusadoras?

Lo dijo como si estuviera incrédula. No pudo evitarlo. Estaba incrédula. Una lenta furia comenzó a hervir en el interior de Candy. Sin embargo, consiguió ocultar esa reacción.

Candy se volvió para mirar a las dos mujeres responsables de aquel alboroto. Dorothy dio un paso hacia adelante y le hizo un rápido gesto a Candy. No era una mujer atractiva. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Parecía nerviosa, a juzgar por sus puños cerrados, y no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo la fija mirada de Candy.

Sarah fue una sorpresa para Candy. Por las historias de terror que había escuchado acerca de la partera, se la imaginaba como una arpía, o por lo menos como una vieja bruja con una verruga en la nariz. Sin embargo, no era ninguna de las dos cosas. En honor a la verdad, Sarah tenía un rostro hermoso l y los más magníficos ojos ambar que Candy había visto en su vida. Su color era tan brillante como un fuego . La edad la había tratado con amabilidad. Había sólo unas pocas y leves arrugas en su rostro. Annie había dicho a Candy que Sarah tenía una hija dispuesta a casarse con Albert y eso quería decir que la partera tenía que ser de la misma edad que la propia madre de Candy. Sin embargo, Sarah había logrado conservar una piel y una figura juveniles. No se había ensanchado en la cintura como les ocurría a la mayoría de las mujeres mayores.

Candy vio por el rabillo del ojo que Patricia se incorporaba y tomaba la mano de Stear. Su propia ira aumentó. Una madre reciente no debería tener tanto alboroto. Candy llevó el bebé hasta Stear, lo pasó a los brazos del padre y luego volvió al centro de la habitación. Quedó de pie frente al sacerdote y deliberadamente les dio la espalda a las parteras.

—¿Cuáles son esas preguntas que tenéis para mí, padre?

—No oímos ningún grito —dijo Sarah de forma impulsiva.

Candy se negó a admitir aquel comentario ultrajante. Mantuvo la atención sobre el sacerdote y esperó a que él se explicara.

—Anoche —comenzó el padre Laggan— tanto Sarah como Dorothy hicieron saber que no oyeron ningún grito. Viven cerca, lady Candy, y creen que deberían haber oído algo.

Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta antes de continuar.

—Ambas parteras me buscaron para dar a conocer su preocupación. Bueno, de acuerdo con las enseñanzas de nuestra Iglesia, y de la vuestra también, ya que vuestro rey John todavía sigue las reglas establecidas por nuestros sagrados padres...

Se detuvo de pronto. Parecía haber perdido el hilo de pensamiento. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras todos esperaban que continuara y finalmente Sarah dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Los pecados de Eva —le recordó al sacerdote.

—Sí, sí, los pecados de Eva —dijo el padre Laggan con voz cansada— Ahí tenéis, lady Candy.

Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. La confusión era evidente en su mirada.

El sacerdote asintió.

—La Iglesia sostiene que el dolor que una mujer soporta durante el parto es necesario, y es una apropiada retribución por los pecados de Eva. Las mujeres se salvan a través de este dolor y este sufrimiento. Si se decide que Patricia no tuvo suficiente dolor, bueno, entonces...

No continuó. La expresión afligida del rostro del padre Laggan le dijo a Candy que no deseaba explicar ese punto de la ley eclesiástica.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó Candy, decidida a hacer que le diera una explicación completa.

—Patricia va a ser condenada por la Iglesia —susurró el padre Laggan— El

bebé también.

Candy se quedó tan mareada por lo que estaba oyendo que apenas si podía pensar con lógica. Y, Señor, estaba furiosa. Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella. Las parteras no querían molestarla a ella, deseaban que se castigara a Patricia y estaban utilizando astutamente a la Iglesia para alcanzar ese objetivo. Tampoco era una cuestión de orgullo herido. Era mucho peor. Se había hecho temblar la posición de poder que ellas tenían dentro del clan y la condena de la Iglesia serviría de escalofriante mensaje para las demás madres embarazadas.

Ese carácter vengativo consternó tanto a Candy que deseaba gritarles a todas ellas. Sin embargo, esa conducta no hubiera ayudado a Patricia, y sólo por esa razón se quedó en silencio.

—¿Estáis familiarizada con la ley eclesiástica que trata de los pecados de

Eva, no es verdad, lady Candy? —preguntó el sacerdote.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó.

Era una mentira descarada, pero Candy no se iba a molestar por eso ahora. Se preguntó qué otras reglas Maude se había olvidado de contarle, mientras luchaba por aferrarse a lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión muy serena.

El sacerdote pareció aliviado.

—Os pregunto ahora, lady Candy, si hicisteis algo por mitigar el dolor de Patricia.

—No, padre, no hice nada.

—Entonces Patricia debe de haber hecho algo —gritó Sarah—. O el Diablo tuvo algo que ver en este parto.

El hombre sentado a la mesa comenzó a ponerse de pie. La expresión de furia en su curtido rostro era atemorizante.

Stear dio un paso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo.

—No voy a permitir esas palabras en mi casa —bramó.

El hombre mayor que estaba en la mesa asintió, obviamente satisfecho de que Stear hubiera hablado, y luego se volvió a sentar.

El bebé dejó escapar un agudo grito de congoja. Stear estaba tan furioso que parecía no notar que Patricia estaba intentando quitarle al bebé de los brazos. Dio otro paso hacia las parteras.

—Demonios, salid de mi casa—ordenó con otro bramido.

—Esto no me gusta más que a ti —anunció el padre Laggan. Su voz estaba llena de tristeza—. Pero hay que solucionarlo.

Stear estaba moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Candy fue hacia él y puso la mano sobre su brazo.

—Stear, si me permites explicarme, creo que puedo aclarar esta tontería rápidamente.

—¿Tontería? ¿Te atreves a llamar tontería a este serio asunto? Sarah hizo aquella pregunta.

Candy se negó a reconocer que estaba allí. Esperó a recibir el gesto de aprobación de Stear antes de volverse hacia el sacerdote. Stear regresó hasta la cama y entregó su hijo a Patricia. El bebé quería que lo tranquilizaran y lo durmieran y dejó de llorar de inmediato. Candy volvió a mirar al sacerdote.

—Patricia tuvo dolores terribles —anunció con voz dura.

—No los oímos desafió Sarah.

Candy siguió ignorándola.

—Padre, ¿pensáis condenar a Patricia porque tuvo mucho valor? Sí que gritó, varias veces en realidad, pero no con cada dolor, porque no quería perturbar a su esposo. Él estaba esperando detrás de la puerta y sabía que podía oírla. Incluso en su desdicha, estaba pensando en él.

—¿Vamos a tomar la palabra de la mujer inglesa? —desafió Sarah.

Candy se volvió hacia el grupo de parientes que estaban sentados a la mesa. Dirigió sus siguientes comentarios hacia ellos.

—Sólo conocí a Patricia ayer y por lo tanto admito que no la conozco muy bien. Sin embargo, juzgué que era una mujer con un carácter sumamente dulce. ¿Diríais que dicho juicio fue una evaluación justa?

—Sí, lo fue —declaró una mujer de cabello oscuro. Se volvió para mirar furiosa a las parteras—. Es tan amable y gentil como se puede ser —agregó—También tiene temor de Dios. No haría nada deliberado para suavizar el dolor.

—También yo estoy de acuerdo con que Patricia es una mujer muy dulce —intercedió el sacerdote.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con este tema —dijo bruscamente Sarah—. El Diablo...

Candy — interrumpió deliberadamente cuando volvió a dirigirse al grupo que estaba en la mesa.

—¿Sería justo también decir que Patricia no haría daño a nadie deliberadamente? ¿Que su carácter dulce no permitiría una conducta así?

Todos asintieron. Candy se volvió al padre Laggan. Se quitó el chal del cuello.

—Ahora os voy a preguntar, padre, si vos creéis que Patricia sufrió lo suficiente, Se levantó el cabello y echó la cabeza hacia un lado para que el sacerdote pudiera ver la hinchazón y las marcas en su cuello. Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Santa Madre de Dios, ¿nuestra dulce Patricia os hizo esto?

—Sí —contestó Candy. Y gracias a Dios que lo hizo, pensó para sí misma—Patricia pasó tanto dolor durante el parto que se aferró a mí y no me quiso soltar. Dudo de que hasta lo recuerde. Tuve que apartarle los dedos, padre, y tratar de que se agarrara a las asas de la silla de parto.

El sacerdote miró fijamente a Candy durante unos instantes. El alivio de su mirada caldeó el corazón de Candy. La creía.

—Patricia sufrió suficiente por su Iglesia —anunció el sacerdote—. No se va a hablar más de esto.

Sarah no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con tanta facilidad. Se apresuró con un lienzo que había quitado de la manga del vestido.

—Esto podría ser un truco —dijo casi con un grito. Agarró a Candy por el brazo e intentó borrarle las marcas de la garganta.

Candy se encogió ante el dolor. Sin embargo, no intentó detener la tortura; supuso que si lo hacía, la mujer comenzaría con el rumor de que había utilizado trucos, como aceites coloreados, para mancharse la piel.

—Quita tus manos de ella.

El rugido de Albert llenó la cabaña. Sarah pegó un salto de por lo menos un palmo. Chocó contra el sacerdote; éste también pegó un salto.

Candy se sintió tan feliz de ver a Albert que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El impulso de correr hacia él casi la abrumo.

Albert mantuvo la mirada sobre Candy mientras agachaba la cabeza por el saliente y entraba a la cabaña. Archie estaba exactamente detrás de él. Ambos parecían muy furiosos. Albert se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de Candy. La miró lentamente de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que no había sufrido daño alguno.

Candy estaba inmensamente agradecida de haber podido mantener la compostura Albert nunca sabría cuán perturbadora había resultado ser esa audiencia. Candy ya se había humillado casi por completo la noche anterior cuando había llorado sobre Albert, y sólo el mirarlo a la luz del día era suficiente vergüenza para élla. Nunca más iba a permitirle presenciar tal vulnerabilidad.

Albert pensó que ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. Tenía los ojos empañados y era obvio que estaba luchando para mantener la dignidad. La habían herido físicamente, pero era indudable que sus sentimientos habían sido pisoteados.

—¿Stear? —La voz de Albert era dura y furiosa.

El esposo de Patricia dio un paso hacia adelante. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo su primo y le dio una explicación de lo que había pasado de manera rápida y concisa. Tampoco Stear había superado su ira. Le temblaba la voz Albert colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Candy. Podía sentir cómo temblaba. Eso lo hizo enfurecerse aún más.

—Candy es huésped en la casa de mi hermano.

Esperó a que todos en la cabaña hubieran aceptado esa declaración de los hechos.

—Pero también está bajo mi protección —añadió—. Si hay algún problema me lo traéis a mí. ¿Entendido?

Los maderos temblaban por la furia de la voz de Albert. Candy nunca había visto a Albert tan enfadado. Era un poco sobrecogedor. También atemorizante. Intentó recordar que no estaba irritado con ella, que en realidad la estaba defendiendo, pero la lógica no ayudó mucho. La expresión de los ojos de Albert todavía la hacía temblar.

—Jefe Albert, ¿os dais cuenta de lo que estáis dando a entender?

El sacerdote susurró esa pregunta. Albert miró fijamente a Candy mientras le daba su brusca respuesta.

—Sí.

—Diablos —murmuró Archie. Albert soltó a Candy y se volvió para enfrentarse a su primo.

—¿Quieres desafiarme?

Archie tuvo que pensarlo durante unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza,

—No. Tienes mi apoyo. Dios sabe que lo vas a necesitar.

—Tienes mi apoyo también —dijo Stear.

Albert asintió. El músculo de su mandíbula dejó de contraerse. Candy pensó que la muestra de lealtad de sus familiares estaba calmando la ira de Albert.

Por qué necesitaba ese apoyo era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión. En Inglaterra, todos los miembros de una familia ofrecían hospitalidad al huésped, pero era obvio que aquí era diferente.

—¿El consejo? —preguntó Stear.

—En poco tiempo —contestó Albert.

Llegó un jadeo desde detrás de Candy. Se volvió para mirar a las parteras. Se quedó sorprendida al ver la expresión de Dorothy. La mujer parecía estar aliviada por el resultado de la inquisición. Intentaba no sonreír con todas sus fuerzas. Candy no le encontró sentido.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Sarah no la dejó pensando. Los ojos le ardían de ira. Candy se apartó de la mujer. Notó que el padre Laggan la estaba observando con atención.

—Padre, ¿tenéis alguna otra pregunta que hacerme?

Él negó con la cabeza. También sonrió.

Ya que ahora nadie les prestaba atención, se acercó al sacerdote para hacerle una pregunta. Stear, su hermano Archie e Albert, estaban profundamente sumidos en una conversación y los parientes en la mesa hablaban todos al mismo tiempo.

—Padre, ¿puedo preguntaros una cosa? —susurró.

—Naturalmente.

—Si no hubiera existido ningún moretón, ¿habríais condenado a Patricia y a su hijo? —Candy se ajustó el chal al cuello mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—No —contestó él.

Se sintió mejor. No quería creer que un hombre del clero podría ser tan rígido.

—Entonces, ¿habríais tomado sólo mi palabra como prueba, a pesar de que soy una forastera aquí?

—Habría encontrado una manera de apoyar vuestra declaración, tal vez pidiendo a los parientes de Patricia que hablaran a vuestro favor.—tomó la mano de Candy y la acarició.— Los moretones han hecho que mi tarea fuera mucho más fácil.

—Sí, es verdad —concordó Candy—. Si me disculpáis ahora, me gustaría marcharme.

Se apresuró a salir en cuanto el sacerdote le dio permiso. Probablemente era descortés de su parte marcharse sin decir adiós a los demás, especialmente al jefe, pero Candy no podía soportar la idea de estar en la misma habitación con Sarah ni un minuto más.

La muchedumbre se había más que duplicado desde que Candy había entrado. Ahora no estaba de humor para la curiosidad de todos ellos. Mantuvo la cabeza erguida mientras se dirigía al árbol junto al que había dejado la montura.

Tampoco estaba de humor para el inquieto comportamiento del caballo; le dio un buen golpe en el flanco para hacer que se calmara lo suficiente para alcanzar la silla.

Candy todavía estaba demasiado irritada por la penosa prueba por la que acababa de pasar para ir directamente a casa de Annie. Primero necesitaba calmarse. No tenía ningún destino en mente, sino que hizo galopar al semental sendero arriba, hacia la cima. Cabalgaría hasta que se librara de toda su ira, sin que importara cuánto tiempo le llevara.

El padre Laggan salió de la cabaña de Patricia apenas un minuto después de que Candy se hubiera marchado. Levantó ambas manos en el aire para captar la atención de la muchedumbre. Lucía una amplia sonrisa.

—Se resolvió todo para mi satisfacción —dijo—. Lady Candice aclaró el asunto con gran rapidez.

Se levantó una fuerte exclamación. El sacerdote se puso a un lado del porche para permitir que Archie pasara. Albert y Stear lo seguían. La multitud se apartó del camino de Archie mientras éste caminaba a grandes pasos hasta el árbol junto al que Candy había dejado el caballo. Casi había llegado a su destino cuando se dio cuenta de que la montura había desaparecido. Archie tenía una expresión incrédula en el rostro cuando se volvió.

—Por Dios, lo ha hecho otra vez —rugió a nadie en particular. Parecía no poder entender el insulto de Candy al llevarse su caballo. El hecho de que el semental en realidad perteneciera a Albert tampoco cambiaba mucho las cosas.

—Lady Candy no ha robado tu caballo —dijo Stear—. Sólo lo tomó prestado. Esas fueron sus palabras cuando llegó aquí, e imagino que todavía cree que...

Stear no pudo continuar. Lo interrumpió su propia risa. Albert tenía más disciplina. Ni siquiera sonrió. Subió a su montura y luego inclinó la mano para Archie. El guerrero estaba a punto de subir detrás del jefe cuando Bryan, un hombre mayor con hombros hundidos y brillante cabello anaranjado, dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Esa mujer no ha robado tu montura, y no deberías pensar que si lo ha hecho, Archie.

Archie se volvió para mirarle furioso. Entonces otro soldado se abrió camino a empellones hasta el frente de la multitud. Se situó junto a Bryan.

—Sí, tal vez lady Candice tenía prisa —dijo.

Uno, otro y otro más se adelantaban para dar sus razones de por qué Candy se había llevado la montura. Albert no podría haber estado más complacido. El tema no era realmente el haber tomado prestado el caballo, por supuesto. Los hombres le estaban haciendo saber al jefe que Candy se había ganado el apoyo de todos... y también sus corazones. Había defendido a Patricia y ahora la defendían a ella.

—No tenía por qué ayudar a nuestra Patricia anoche y tampoco tenía por qué venir aquí hoy para responder a las preguntas del padre Laggan—declaró Bryan— No vas a hablar mal de lady Candice, Archie o te las vas a ver conmigo.

Un viento fuerte podría haber tirado a Bryan al suelo, tan débil era su fuerza, y sin embargo desafiaba valientemente a Archie.

—Demonios —murmuró Archie, con obvia exasperación.

Entonces Albert sí sonrió. Hizo un gesto en dirección a los defensores de Candy, esperó a que Archie montara con él y luego hizo galopar a su montura.

Albert supuso que Candy iría directamente a la casa de su hermano. Sin embargo, el caballo no estaba frente a la casa, e Albert no pudo imaginar dónde se habría ido. Detuvo la montura para que Archie pudiera saltar al suelo.

—Podría haberse ido de regreso al torreón —comentó Albert— Voy a mirar allí primero.

Archie asintió.

—Yo voy a buscar por abajo dijo. Comenzó a alejarse y de pronto se volvió otra vez. Te lo advierto, Albert. Cuando la encuentre, la voy a censurar duramente.

—Tienes mi permiso.

Archie ocultó la sonrisa. Esperaba un impedimento. Conocía a Albert lo suficiente para entender cómo funcionaba su mente.

—¿Y? —lo aguijoneó cuando el jefe no calificó su aceptación.

—Puedes censurarla con dureza, pero no puedes levantarle la voz.

—¿Por qué no?

—Podrías perturbaría —explicó Albert y se encogió de hombros—. No puedo permitirlo.

Archie abrió la boca para decir algo más y luego cambió de opinión. Albert acababa de quitar toda la bravata a su indignación. Si no podía gritarle a la mujer, ¿para qué molestarse en sermonearla entonces?

Se volvió y comenzó a descender la colina, murmurando por lo bajo. Lo seguía la risa de Albert.

Candy no lo estaba esperando en el torreón. Albert retrocedió y luego tomó el sendero hacia el oeste que llevaba hacia el siguiente risco.

La encontró en el cementerio. Caminaba con pasos rápidos por el sendero que separaba el terreno sagrado de los árboles.

Candy había pensado que un enérgico paseo la ayudaría a deshacerse de la ira por la dura prueba que acababa de atravesar por Patricia, y había llegado al cementerio casi por casualidad. Curiosa, se había detenido para echar un vistazo.

El camposanto era en realidad un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo. Altos listones de madera, casi blanqueados y tan erguidos como lanzas, rodeaban el cementerio por tres costados. Lápidas sepulcrales decorativamente talladas, algunas arqueadas y otras con la parte superior cuadrada, llenaban el interior del cementerio en prolijas hileras. Flores frescas cubrían casi todas las parcelas. Quien tuviera a su cargo la tarea de cuidar del lugar de descanso final había cumplido bien con sus obligaciones. El cuidado y la atención eran muy evidentes.

Candy hizo la señal de la cruz mientras cruzaba el sendero. Dejó el cementerio propiamente dicho, continuó por la angosta subida y pasó la línea de árboles que bloqueaban la vista del valle que estaba debajo. El viento silbaba por entre las ramas, un sonido que Candy encontró bastante melancólico.

El terreno reservado a los condenados estaba directamente frente a ella. Se detuvo al llegar al borde del austero camposanto. Aquí no había una cerca blanqueada, ni lápidas decorativamente talladas. Sólo se habían utilizado curtidas estacas de madera.

Candy sabia quiénes estaban enterrados allí. Eran las pobres almas que la Iglesia había decidido que pertenecían al Infierno. Sí, eran los ladrones y los asesinos, y los violadores, y asaltantes y traidores, por supuesto... y todas las mujeres que habían fallecido mientras daban a luz.

La ira que había esperado quitarse de encima creció hasta que se convirtió en ardiente furia en su interior. ¿Tampoco había justicia después de la muerte?

—¿Candy?

Giró violentamente y vio que Albert estaba de pie a no más de unos pocos centímetros de distancia. No lo había oído acercarse.

—¿Crees que están en el infierno?

Albert levantó una ceja ante la vehemencia de la voz de Candy.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—De las mujeres enterradas aquí—replicó haciendo un gesto con la mano. No le dio tiempo a responderle—. Yo no creo que estén en el infierno. Murieron cumpliendo su sagrado deber, maldita sea. Sufrieron con los dolores de parto y murieron llevando a cabo la obligación para con esposos y sacerdotes. ¿Y para qué, Albert? ¿Para arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad porque la Iglesia no creía que eran lo suficientemente puras como para ir al Cielo? Son todos disparates —añadió con un áspero susurro—Todos. Si esta opinión me convierte en una hereje, no me importa. No puedo creer que Dios sea tan cruel.

Albert no sabía qué decirle. La lógica le decía que tenía razón. Eran disparates, En verdad, nunca se había tomado el trabajo de pensar en esos asuntos.

—La obligación de una mujer es dar herederos a su esposo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —concordó Albert

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se le permite entrar a una iglesia desde el momento en que se sabe que está esperando un hijo? No se la considera pura, ¿no es así?

Le hizo otra pregunta antes de que Albert pudiera responder a la primera.

—¿Crees que Annie no es pura? No, por supuesto que tú no—contestó—Pero la Iglesia sí. Y si le da un hijo a Anthony, necesita esperar sólo treinta y tres días antes de pasar por el ritual de purificación y poder regresar a la iglesia. Si le da una hija, debe esperar el doble... y si muere durante el parto o antes de recibir la bendición, terminará aquí. Qué adecuado para Annie ser enterrada junto a un asesino y un...

Finalmente se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Lo siento. No debí haberme irritado contigo. Si sólo pudiera obligarme a no pensar en esos temas, no me enfadaría tanto.

—Forma parte de tu manera de interesarte por ellos.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que forma parte de mi manera de ser?

—La manera en que ayudaste a Patricia es un ejemplo —replicó Albert—. Y hay muchos ejemplos que podría darte.

La voz de Albert estaba llena de ternura cuando le contestó. Candy se sintió como si la acabaran de acariciar. De pronto deseó recostarse contra él, rodearlo con los brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Albert era maravillosamente fuerte y en ese momento ella se sentía horriblemente vulnerable.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo admiraba. Siempre estaba tan seguro de todo, tan seguro de sí mismo. Tenía un aire de tranquila autoridad. No exigía respeto de sus seguidores. No, se había ganado su lealtad y confianza. En extrañas ocasiones le levantaba la voz a alguien. Entonces Candy sonrió, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que le había levantado la voz a ella varias veces. Supuso que Albert no tenía tanta disciplina cuando ella estaba cerca de él. Se preguntó qué querría decir eso.

—Si no te agrada algo, ¿no es tu obligación intentar cambiarlo?—preguntó Albert.

Candy casi se rió ante aquella sugerencia hasta que por la expresión de Albert se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Se quedó pasmada.

—¿Crees que podría enfrentarme a la Iglesia?

Albert hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Un susurro, Candy, sumado a miles de otros se convertirá en un rugido de descontento que incluso la Iglesia no puede ignorar. Empieza con el padre Laggan. Plantéale tus preguntas. Es un hombre justo. Te escuchará.

Sonrió cuando dijo "justo". Candy se sorprendió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Albert no se estaba burlando de ella. No, realmente estaba tratando de ayudarla.

—No soy lo suficientemente importante como para hacer ningún cambio. Sólo soy una mujer que...

—Mientras sigas creyendo esa tontería, no vas a alcanzar nada. Te vas a derrotar tú misma.

—Pero Albert —razonó Candy—. ¿Cómo podría yo cambiar nada? Me condenarían si criticara abiertamente las enseñanzas de la Iglesia. ¿Cómo podría servir eso de ayuda?

—No empieces atacando —instruyó Albert— Habla de las contradicciones de las reglas. Si haces que una persona tome conciencia y luego otra y otra...

No continuó. Candy asintió.

—Debo pensar en ello —dijo—. No me imagino cómo puedo hacer que alguien preste atención a mis opiniones, especialmente aquí.

Albert sonrío.

—Ya lo has hecho, Candy. Has hecho que yo me dé cuenta de las contradicciones. ¿Por qué te has detenido aquí hoy?

—No fue a propósito —replicó—. Deseaba caminar un momento, hasta que se me hubiera pasado el enfado. Probablemente no te diste cuenta, pero realmente estaba muy turbada cuando dejé la cabaña de Patrivia. Estaba a punto de gritar. Lo que le hicieron pasar fue todo tan injusto.

—Podrías gritar aquí y nadie te oiría. —Había un cierto brillo en los ojos de Albert cuando hizo esa sugerencia.

—Tú me oirías —dijo Candy.

—No me molestaría.

—Pero a mí sí. No sería correcto.

—¿Ah, no?

Candy movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Tampoco seria propio de una dama —agregó.

Parecía muy sincera. Albert no se pudo resistir. Se inclinó y la besó. Su boca rozó la de Candy lo suficiente como para sentir su suavidad. Se apartó casi de inmediato.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Para que dejaras de fruncirme el entrecejo.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante la concesión de Albert Albert la tomó de la mano.

—Ven conmigo, Candy. Vamos a pasear hasta que tu enfado desaparezca por completo.

Candy tuvo que correr para mantener el ritmo de Albert.

—No es una carrera, Albert. Podríamos caminar a paso más tranquilo.

Albert disminuyó la velocidad. Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Candy, ¿siempre eres correcta?

Candy pensó que era una pregunta rara.

—Sí y no —le contestó—. Soy siempre muy correcta los seis meses del año que estoy obligada a vivir con mi madre y mi tío Richard.

Albert pescó la palabra "obligada", pero decidió no hacerle preguntas en ese momento Candy no estaba en guardia, y él deseaba saber lo más posible acerca de su familia antes de que se cerrara de nuevo.

—¿Y los otros seis meses del año? —preguntó con tono indiferente.

—No soy nada correcta —contestó—. Mis tias Maria Pony me dejan bastante libertad. No me limitan en absoluto.

—Dame un ejemplo de no estar limitada —pidió Albert.— No lo entiendo.

Candy asintió.

—Deseaba averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de dar a luz. La tía Pony me permitió perseguir mi objetivo y me ayudó de todas las maneras que pudo.

Continuó hablando de sus tias durante varios minutos más. El amor que sentía por ellas se traslucía en cada comentario. Albert redujo al mínimo las preguntas, y lentamente fue abriéndose camino hasta el tema de la madre.

—Este tío Richard que has mencionado —empezó— ¿Es el hermano de tu padre o de tu madre?

—Es el hermano mayor de mi madre.

Esperó que le dijera más. Candy no dijo otra palabra. Regresaron donde estaban atados los caballos, y ya habían pasado por el cementerio antes de que Candy volviera a hablar.

—¿Crees que soy diferente a otras mujeres?

—Sí.

Se le hundieron los hombros. Parecía terriblemente desolada. Albert sintió deseos de reír.

—No es malo, sólo diferente. Eres más consciente que las demás mujeres. No aceptas tanto como ellas.

—Eso me creará problemas algún día, ¿no es así?

—Yo te defenderé.

Era una promesa dulce y también arrogante. Candy no pensó que Albert lo decía realmente en serio. Se rió y movió la cabeza negativamente. Llegaron hasta los caballos. Albert la levantó hasta la silla de montar. Le echó el cabello hacia atrás y tocó con suavidad la piel amoratada del cuello.

—¿Esto te duele?

—Sólo un poco —admitió.

La cadena le llamó la atención. Sacó el anillo de debajo del vestido de Candy y otra vez lo miro.

Inmediatamente, Candy le arrancó el anillo y lo escondió en el puño.

Y fue el puño el que por fin le aguijoneó la memoria.

Albert dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de Candy.

—Albert Pasa algo? Te has puesto gris.

Albert no le respondió.

Candy tardó largo rato en darle a Annie todos los detalles de la inquisición El relato se hizo más difícil porque su amiga continuamente la interrumpía con preguntas.

—Creo que mañana deberías venir conmigo a ver a Patricia y a su bebé

—Me gustaría ayudarla —Replicó Annie.

—Y a mí me gustaría que te hicieras amiga de Patricia. Tienes que aprender a abrir tu corazón a estas personas. Algunas de ellas son indudablemente tan dulces como Patricia. Sé que te va a agradar. Es muy amable. Me recuerda a ti, Annie

—Voy a tratar de abrirle mi corazón —prometió Annie— Ay, Dios, voy a estar tan sola después de que te marches. Sólo veo a Anthony por las noches y para entonces estoy tan soñolienta que apenas si puedo prestar atención a lo que me está diciendo.

— también te voy a echar de menos —replicó Candy— Ojalá vivieras mas cerca. Tal vez podrías venir a visitarme de vez en cuando. A mis tias les encantaría volver a verte.

—Anthony nunca me permitiría ir a Inglaterra —dijo—. Piensa que es demasiado peligroso. ¿Quieres trenzarme el cabello mientras esperamos?

—Claro —replicó Candy— ¿Qué estamos esperando?

—Anthony me hizo prometer que me quedaría en casa hasta que terminara una importante tarea. Le encantará acompañarnos a casa de Patricia.

Le entregó el cepillo a Candy, se sentó sobre un banquillo y otra vez preguntó por el parto de Patricia.

El tiempo voló y pasó una buena hora antes de que se dieran cuenta de que Anthony aún no había regresado. Ya que casi era la hora de cenar, decidieron posponer la visita para la mañana siguiente. Estaban en medio de los preparativos para la cena cuando Albert llamó a la puerta. Annie acababa de hacer un comentario divertido y Candy todavía se estaba riendo cuando abrió la puerta.

—Cielos, Albert, no irás a decirme que el padre Laggan tiene más preguntas que hacerme, ¿verdad?

Estaba bromeando y por lo menos esperaba una sonrisa. En cambio, recibió una seca respuesta.

—No.

Albert entró, hizo un rápido gesto en dirección a Annie, luego se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda y se volvió hacia Candy.

Candy no podía creer que fuera el mismo hombre que había sido tan dulce y amable con ella hacía menos de dos horas. Se mostraba tan frío y distante como un extraño.

—No va a haber más preguntas del sacerdote —anuncio.

—Ya lo sabia —replicó—. Sólo estaba bromeando contigo.

Albert movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo ante Candy.

—Ahora no es momento de bromas. Tengo asuntos más importantes en la cabeza.

—¿Qué asuntos?

No le contestó. Se volvió a Annie.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

La brusquedad de Albert preocupó a Annie. Se sentó a la mesa, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo e intentó parecer tranquila.

—No estoy segura. Debería regresar en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué quieres ver a Anthony? — Candy hizo la pregunta que sabía que su amiga deseaba hacer pero no se atrevía.

Albert se volvió y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Necesito hablar con él antes de marcharme.

Intentó irse después de ese comentario. Candy corrió a ponerse frente a él y bloquearle el paso. Albert se quedó tan sorprendido ante tal descaro que se detuvo. También sonrió. Candy había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo. Deseaba que Albert viera su entrecejo fruncido de disgusto.

Antes de que Candy se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, Albert la levantó y la apartó de su camino. Candy miró a Annie. Su amiga agitó la mano en dirección a Albert. Candy asintió y salió corriendo.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Vas a estar ausente mucho tiempo?

No se volvió cuando le respondió.

—No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar con Anthony? Vas a llevarlo contigo?

Se detuvo en seco y se volvió para dedicarle toda la atención.

—No, no voy a llevar a Anthony conmigo. Candy, ¿por qué me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas?

—¿Por qué estás actuando de manera tan fría? —Se sonrojó después de expresar apresuradamente ese pensamiento en voz alta.— Quiero decir—empezó de nuevo—. Antes parecías estar de humor mucho más alegre. ¿He hecho algo que te desagradara?

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Antes estábamos solos —le dijo—. Ahora no.

Otra vez intentó marcharse. Candy corrió a bloquearle el camino por segunda vez.

—Te ibas a marchar sin despedirte, ¿no es así?

Hizo que la pregunta pareciera una acusación. Tampoco le dio tiempo para contestarle. Se volvió y regresó a casa de Annie. Albert se quedó allí de pie observando cómo Candy se marchaba. Podía oírla murmurar algo acerca de ser muy descortés y supuso que se estaba refiriendo a él. Dejó escapar un suspiro ante aquella desfachatez.

Anthony llegaba por la colina y atrajo su atención. Albert le explicó su 'intención de llevarse a Ramsey y Erin hacia las tierras de los MacDonald para una reunión con el jefe de los Dunbar. La conferencia se llevaría a cabo en terreno neutral, pero aun así Albert tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias. Si los Maclean se enteraban de esa reunión, atacarían en gran número.

Albert no entró en detalles, pero Anthony era lo suficientemente astuto para entender la importancia de esa consulta.

—El consejo no ha dado su bendición, ¿verdad? —adivinó Anthony.

—No saben nada de la reunión.

Anthony asintió.

—Va a haber problemas.

—Si.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Quiero que cuides de Candy mientras estoy fuera —dijo Albert— No permitas que se meta en problemas.

Anthony asintió.

—¿Dónde creen los ancianos que vas?

—A las tierras de los MacDonald —contestó Albert— Sencillamente no les he dicho que los Dunbar también estarían allí. —Lanzó un suspiro.—Dios, cómo odio todos estos secretos.

Albert no esperaba una respuesta a ese comentario. Se volvió para volver a montar el semental y de pronto se detuvo. Le arrojó las riendas a Anthony y regresó con grandes pasos hacia a la cabaña.

Esta vez no llamó a la puerta. Candy estaba de pie junto a la chimenea. Se volvió cuando la puerta golpeó contra la pared de piedra. También se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Annie estaba sentada a la mesa cortando pan. Se levantó a medias y luego se volvió a sentar cuando Albery pasó junto a ella.

No dijo ni una palabra de saludo a Candy. La agarró por los hombros y la levantó contra él. Su boca cayó contra la de Candy. Al principio, ésta estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar. La obligó a abrir la boca. Su lengua se movió dentro con descarada determinación. El beso era posesivo, casi de manera salvaje, y justo cuando Candy estaba empezando a responder, Albert se apartó de ella.

Candy se desplomó contra una esquina de la chimenea. Albert se volvió, hizo un gesto en dirección a Annie y salió de la cabaña.

Candy estaba demasiado aturdida para decir algo. Annie vio la expresión de su amiga y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar reírse.

—¿No me habías dicho que la atracción había terminado?

Candy no sabía que decir. Durante el resto de la tarde suspiró mucho. Anthony la acompañó junto con Annie a la cabaña de Patricia después de la cena. Candy conoció a muchos más parientes, casi todas mujeres, y casi todas de la familia de Stear. Una mujer pequeña y bonita llamada Willa se presentó a Candy. Estaba embarazada, y después de explicarle que era la prima tercera de Stear en segundo grado, le pidió a Candy si por favor podría salir fuera con ella sólo por unos pocos minutos para hablar de un tema muy importante. Inmediatamente, Candy sintió que se llenaba de temor. Supuso que el tema era en realidad una petición para que la ayudara con el parto.

Por supuesto, no podía negarse a la llorosa súplica de la mujer, pero se aseguró de que Willa comprendiera lo inexperta que era. La tía mayor de Willa, Louise, las había seguido fuera y dio un paso adelante con la promesa de que, aunque nunca había tenido hijos propios y no estaba capacitada, estaría encantada de ayudar.

Albert estuvo ausente tres semanas enteras. Candy lo echó de menos terriblemente. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ser completamente desdichada.

Trajo al mundo a la hija de Willa mientras Albert estuvo fuera, y también a los hijos de Caroline y Winifred. Estuvo aterrorizada cada una de las veces. Nunca parecía convertirse en algo más fácil. Anthony estuvo muy ocupado tratando de calmar sus temores. Estaba completamente confundido por el extraño ritual que Candy parecía decidida a atravesar. Las tres mujeres se pusieron de parto en medio de la noche. Candy se asustaba inmediatamente. Tartamudeaba todas las razones por las que le era imposible aquella tarea, y continuaba vociferando y delirando durante todo el trayecto hasta la cabaña de la futura madre. Anthony siempre la acompañaba, y Candy por lo general intentaba arrancarle el tartán del pecho cuando llegaban a destino.

Aquella tortura que se infligía a sí misma terminaba apenas cruzaba la entrada. A partir de ese momento, Candy se tranquilizaba, era eficiente y estaba decidida a poner lo más cómoda posible a la madre que daba a luz. Permanecía serena hasta después de que nacía el bebé.

Después de terminado el trabajo, Candy lloraba durante todo el camino a casa. Tampoco importaba quién fuera a su lado. Lloró sobre el tartán de Anthony, el de Archie y, con el tercer alumbramiento, dio la casualidad de que el padre Laggan pasaba por allí cuando terminó y también lloró sobre él.

Anthony no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Candy a sobreponerse del tormento que atravesaba y quedó inmensamente aliviado cuando Albert por fin regreso a casa.

El sol ya se había puesto cuando su hermano, flanqueado por Ramsey y Erin, subió a caballo por la cuesta. Anthony le silbó. Albert le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera y luego continuó. Anthony entró para decir a su esposa que iba al torreón, pero ésta ya estaba profundamente dormida. Echó un rápido vistazo detrás de la mampara y vio que Candy también estaba ajena al mundo exterior.

Archie y Tom encontraron a Albert en el patio. Los tres guerreros entraron juntos al torreón. Albert estaba de pie frente a la chimenea. Parecía exhausto.

—¿Anthony? —dijo cuando entró su hermano.

—Está bien dijo Anthony, contestando la pregunta que sabía que Albert estaba a punto de hacerle. Se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a su hermano— Ha ayudado con tres partos más durante tu ausencia —agregó. Sonrió al decir— Odia ser partera.

Albert asintió. Le pidió a Tom que fuera a buscar a Stear y Gowrie y luego se volvió para hablar en privado con su hermano.

Anthony era el único hermano de Albert. Habían cuidado el uno del otro desde que tenían memoria. Albert necesitaba oír en aquel momento que contaba con el apoyo de su hermano para los cambios que estaba a punto de hacer. Anthony no dijo ni una palabra hasta que Albert no terminó con toda la lista de posibles consecuencias. Y luego sencillamente asintió. Era todo lo que Albert necesitaba.

—Ahora tienes una familia, Anthony. Considera...

Su hermano no permitió que terminara con la advertencia.

—Estamos juntos, Albert.

—Aquí está, Albert —llamó Archie, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Albert palmeó a su hermano en el hombro como muestra de afecto y luego se volvió hacia sus hombres leales. No había llamado al consejo para que se reuniera. A nadie se le escapó eso. Albert explicó lo que había sucedido en la asamblea. El jefe de los Dunbar era viejo, estaba cansado y ansioso de formar una alianza, y si los Andrew no estaban interesados, los Maclean serian exactamente lo mismo para él.

—El consejo no querrá cooperar—predijo Archie después de que el jefe hubo terminado el informe—. Los viejos resentimientos hacen que una unión de ese tipo sea imposible.

—Los Dunbar están en una posición débil, situados entre nosotros—intercaló Tom—. Si se unen con los Maclean, los guerreros nos van a superar en por lo menos diez a uno. No me gustan esas probabilidades.

Albert asintió.

—Mañana llamaré al consejo —anunció— Por dos propósitos distintos. Les voy a hablar de la alianza con los Dunbar.

No continuó.

—¿Cuál es la segunda intención? —preguntó Archie.

Albert hizo la primera sonrisa.

—Candy.

Anthony y Archie fueron las dos únicas personas que entendieron inmediatamente lo que Albert les estaba diciendo.

—El padre Laggan está pensando en irse mañana temprano —dijo Archie.

—Detenedlo.

—¿Con qué propósito? —preguntó Tom.

—La boda —contestó Albert.

Anthony rió. Archie se unió a él. Tom seguía confundido.

—¿Y Candy? —preguntó—. ¿Estará de acuerdo?

Albert no le respondió.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Anthony no les contó a Candy y Annie que Albert había regresado a casa. Salió temprano por la mañana para subir al torreón. Candy ayudó a Annie a darle una buena limpieza a la cabaña.

Era un poco después del mediodía cuando Albert llamó a la puerta. Candy la abrió. Tenía el rostro cubierto de tizne y el cabello estaba salvajemente despeinado. Se veía como si acabara de limpiar el interior de la chimenea.

Albert estaba tan feliz de verla que frunció el entrecejo. Candy le sonrió. Estaba turbada por su apariencia. Intentó alisarse el cabello y cepillarse los rizos el rostro.

—Volviste —susurro.

El hombre no era muy dado a los recibimientos.

—Si. Candy, sube al torreón en una hora.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Candy se quedó aplastada ante esa actitud fría. Lo persiguió.

—¿Por qué debo subir al torreón?

—Porque yo lo deseo —contestó.

—Pero podría tener algún plan arreglado para esta tarde.

—Desarréglalo.

—Eres tan obstinado como una cabra —murmuró Candy.

El jadeo que llegó desde el umbral indicó que Annie había oído ese comentario. Candy aún no lamentaba haber dicho esa cosa tan grosera porque sabía que era verdad. Albert era obstinado.

Se alejó de él.

—Creo que no te extrañé en absoluto.

Albert le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia atrás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera, exactamente?

—Tres semanas y dos días —contestó— ¿Por qué? Sonrió.

—Pero no me extrañaste, ¿verdad?

Candy se dio cuenta de que se había atrapado a sí misma.

—Eres demasiado astuto para mí, Albert —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—La verdad es que si lo soy —concordó con una sonrisa.

Señor, Candy se dio cuenta de que iba a extrañar esa batalla de ingenio con Albert. En honor a la verdad, lo iba a extrañar a él.

—Si quieres que suba a tu torreón — dijo— primero debes presentarle tu petición a Anthony para que la cadena de mando se siga correctamente. Hazme saber lo que él tenga que decir.

Estaba intentando provocarlo deliberadamente. En cambio, Albert rió.

—¿Albert? —llamó Annie— ¿El consejo está en el torreón?

Albert asintió. Candy vio la reacción de su amiga ante las noticias y apartó la mano de la de Albert.

—Ahora ya lo hiciste —anunció con un susurro bajo.

—¿Hice qué?

—Perturbaste a Annie. Sólo mírala. Está preocupada, gracias a ti.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó, totalmente confundido.

Annie se veía trastornada y no podía imaginarse la razón.

—Acabas de decirle que el consejo está reunido en el torreón —explicó Candy—. Ahora está preocupada porque yo haya hecho algo malo y me vayan a mandar de regreso a casa antes de que tenga a su bebé.

—¿Inferiste todo eso por un entrecejo fruncido?

—Por supuesto —contestó, exasperada. Se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el entrecejo—¿Bueno?—preguntó, cuando Albert se quedó en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿qué?

—Arréglalo.

—¿Arreglar qué?

—No necesitas levantarme la voz —le ordenó— Tú la trastornaste. Ahora tranquilízala. Dile que no vas a permitir que el consejo me mande a casa aún. Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Es tu querida cuñada y realmente no deberías desear verla trastornada.

Albert soltó un suspiro lo suficientemente violento como para apartar las ramas de un árbol. Giró hacia Annie.

—Candy no se va a ningún lado —le gritó. Volvió a mirar a Candy — ¿Lo arreglé a tu gusto?

Annie estaba sonriendo. Candy asintió.

—Sí, gracias.

Albert se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el caballo. Candy corrió tras él. Lo agarró de la mano para hacer que se detuviera.

—¿Albert?

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

El rudo tono de voz no le molestó a Candy

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Tal vez.

Esa respuesta aguijoneó el humor de Candy. Le soltó la mano e intentó alejarse. Albert la agarró por atrás. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Candy y se inclinó cerca del oído.

—Realmente deberías tratar de hacer algo con tu carácter, muchacha—le susurro.

La besó al costado del cuello y le mandó escalofríos de placer por las piernas.

Nunca le contestó la pregunta. Candy no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Albert se hubo alejado a caballo.

El hombre podía convertirle la mente en papilla sólo con tocarla. Sin embargo, Candy no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ese defecto porque Annie insistía en ganar su atención.

Casi empujó a Candy por la puerta y luego la cerró tras ella.

—Albert está enamorado de ti.

Annie parecía encantada. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No me voy a permitir pensar en el amor —anunció. Su amiga rió.

—Tal vez no te permitas pensar en ello, Candy, pero estás enamorada de él, ¿no es así? Me mantuve en silencio mucho tiempo. Nunca va a tener que saberlo.

El último comentario llamó la atención de Candy.

—¿Saber qué?

—Acerca de tu padre. Nadie va a tener que saberlo. Déjate...

—No.

—Sólo piensa en lo que estoy sugiriendo —dijo Annie.

Candy se desplomó en la silla.

—Ojalá tuvieras tu bebé para poder irme a casa. Cada día que me quedo lo hace todo mucho más difícil. Dios querido, ¿y qué si me estoy enamorando de Albert? ¿Cómo lo puedo evitar?

Annie caminó hasta quedar de pie detrás de Candy. Le colocó la mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Te ayudaría el pensar en todos sus defectos?

Estaba bromeando con su amiga. Candy se tomó la sugerencia en serio. Intentó encontrar la mayor cantidad posible de defectos. No pudo pensar en

muchos. El hombre era casi perfecto. Annie sugirió que eso también era probablemente un defecto. Candy estuvo de acuerdo.

Las dos mujeres estaban tan concentradas en la conversación que no notaron que Anthony estaba en la entrada. No había hecho mucho ruido al abrir la puerta por consideración a su esposa. A menudo dormía por las tardes y no deseaba molestarla si en ese momento estaba durmiendo. Los comentarios de Candy le llamaron la atención. Ni bien se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando a su esposa una opinión acerca de Albert, no pudo evitar sonreír. Candy conocía a su hermano casi tan bien como él y cuando mencionó lo obstinado que era Albert, Anthony se encontró moviendo la cabeza en acuerdo con eso.

—¿Pero sin embargo todavía sientes atracción hacia él, verdad? Candy suspiró.

—Sí, Annie, ¿qué voy a hacer? Siento tanto terror en mi interior cuando pienso en lo que me está sucediendo. No puedo amarlo.

—Y tampoco es posible que él te ame —dijo Annie—. Te estas engañando a ti misma si crees eso. El hombre se preocupa por ti. ¿Por qué sencillamente no lo puedes aceptar?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué supones que haría si alguna vez averiguara que el terrateniente Maclean es mi padre? ¿Crees honestamente que aún se preocuparía por mí?

Los años de entrenamiento para controlar las reacciones mantuvieron a Anthony de pie. En verdad, se sentía como si le acabaran de dar un duro golpe en el abdomen. Salió tambaleándose y cerró apresuradamente la puerta detrás suyo.

Anthony encontró a Albert en el gran salón.

—Tenemos que hablar —anunció— Acabo de descubrir algo que necesitas saber.

La expresión de su hermano le dijo a Albert que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

—Ven afuera conmigo, Anthony —le ordenó—. Preferiría oír las noticias en privado.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo una palabra hasta que estuvieron bien lejos del torreón. Luego, Anthony repitió lo que había oído. Albert no estaba sorprendido.

—Es una endemoniada complicación —murmuró Anthony.

Le tomó a Candy casi una hora limpiar todo. El tema de Albert continuó apareciendo. Annie estaba decidida a hacer que Candy admitiera que ya estaba enamorada de Albert y Candy estaba igualmente decidida a no admitir tal cosa.

—Deberías ayudarme a sobreponerme a esta atracción —insistía Candy—¿Te das cuenta de lo doloroso que va a ser marcharme? Tengo que regresar, Annie. No importa si lo deseo o no. Este tema casi es angustiante para mí. No deseo hablar más de ello.

Annie estuvo inmediatamente arrepentida. Podía ver que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar. Palmeó el hombro de Candy

—Está bien — Con voz que era un tranquilizador susurro—. No vamos a hablar de ello ahora. Bueno, permíteme cambiarme de vestido. Voy al torreón contigo. Sólo el cielo sabe lo que el consejo esté planeando. Se avecinan problemas.

Candy se pliso de pie.

—Tú te quedas en casa. Voy a ir sola. Prometo contarte todo lo que pase.

Annie no iba aceptar nada de eso. Estaba resuelta a estar junto a Candy en caso de que hubiera problemas.

Candy estaba igualmente resuelta a hacer que su amiga se quedara quieta. Anthony entró en medio de la discusión. Intentó llamar la atención con un saludo y cuando eso no resultó, levantó arrogantemente la mano para pedir silencio.

No le prestaron atención.

—Siempre fuiste tan obstinada como una mula —le dijo Annie a su amiga.

Anthony estaba consternado.

—No debes hablarle así a nuestra huésped —le ordenó.

—¿Por qué no? Me acaba de decir algo peor.

Candy sonrió.

—La verdad es que sí—admitió con timidez.

—Permanece afuera de esto, Anthony —le sugirió su esposa—. Recién estoy tomando bríos en esta discusión. La voy a ganar.

Es mi turno. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no la vas a ganar —contrarrestó—. Anthony por favor, haz que se quede. Tengo que subir al torreón. No voy a estar ausente mucho tiempo.

Salió corriendo de la cabaña antes de que su amiga pudiera continuar con la discusión. De Anthony dependería hacerla quedar en casa.

Candy sabía que probablemente estaría retrasada y que seguramente Albert estaría irritado, pero realmente no estaba preocupada por el malhumor de Albert. Mientras subía la escarpada cuesta pensó en ese hecho asombroso. Albert era un guerrero muy grande y de aspecto violento y para ese entonces sólo el gigantesco tamaño debería haberle puesto el cabello gris. Recordó que se sintió un poco nerviosa la primera vez que lo vio cruzando el puente levadizo de la casa de su tío Richard. Sin embargo, esa sensación había desaparecido con rapidez y nunca jamás se había sentido atrapada o desamparada cuando estaba con Albert. Los modales de Albert eran tan hoscos como los de un oso y con todo, cada vez que la tocaba, era muy suave.

El tío Richard la atemorizaba. Esa idea le entró súbitamente en la cabeza. No entendía por qué le tenía miedo. Su tío era un inválido que tenía que ser llevado en una camilla de un lado para otro. Siempre y cuando se mantuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera golpearla, él no podría lastimarla. Con todo, cada vez que la habían obligado a sentarse junto a él, siempre había tenido miedo.

Admitía que las crueles palabras de Richard todavía tenían el poder de lastimarla. Deseó ser más fuerte y no tan vulnerable. Entonces no podría lastimarla. Si pudiera aprender a proteger sus sentimientos, si pudiera aprender a separar la mente del corazón, no le importaría lo que le dijera el tío Richard. Tampoco le importaría no volver a ver más a Albert.. si fuera más fuerte.

Ay, ¿qué importaba? Iba a tener que volver a casa y seguramente Albert se iba a casar con alguien. Probablemente también sería muy feliz, siempre y cuando pudiera darle órdenes a su esposa por el resto de su vida.

Dejó escapar un gemido de disgusto. El pensar en Albert besando a otra mujer le hacía doler el estómago.

Que Dios la ayudara, se estaba comportando como una mujer enamorada. Sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado inteligente como para permitir que le destrozaran el corazón. No era ignorante, ¿verdad?

Rompió a llorar. En cuestión de segundos, la agobiaron unos sollozos que retorcían el corazón. No podía detenerse.

Culpó a Annie por su vergonzoso estado porque la había aguijoneado y aguijoneado hasta que Candy finalmente se había visto obligada a enfrentar la verdad.

Candy se salió del sendero como una medida de precaución por si alguien llegaba y veía su angustia e incluso se escondió detrás de un grueso pino.

—Buen Dios, Candy, ¿qué pasó?

La voz de Anthony la hizo gemir. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Anthony la siguió.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó, con obvia preocupación en la voz.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Se suponía que no me verías —susurró. Se secó el rostro con el dorso de las manos y aspiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse.

—No te vi —explicó Anthony— Te oí.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—Por haber llorado en voz tan fuerte —contestó—. Sólo quería unos pocos momentos de privacidad, pero eso es imposible aquí, ¿verdad?

Parecía francamente lastimera. Anthony no deseaba lastimarla. Era la querida amiga de su esposa y sentía que era su obligación intentar que se sintiera mejor. Colocó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy y suavemente la regresó al sendero.

—Dime qué anda mal, Candy. No importa cuán terrible sea el problema, estoy seguro de que te lo voy a poder solucionar.

Era una cosa extremadamente arrogante, pero bueno, después de todo era el hermano de Albert y suponía que algo de la arrogancia de éste seguramente se escurriría a su hermano. Anthony estaba tratando de ser bueno y sólo por esa razón Candy no se irritó.

—No puedes solucionar esto —le dijo—. Pero te agradezco que te hayas ofrecido.

—No puedes saber lo que puedo hacer hasta que me lo expliques.

—Está bien —concordó—. Sólo recién me acabo de dar cuenta de lo ignorante que soy. ¿Puedes corregir eso?

La sonrisa de Anthony era tierna.

—No eres ignorante, Candy.

—Ay, sí, lo soy —gritó—. Debería haberme protegido. —No continuo.

—¿Candy?

—No te preocupes. No deseo hablar de ello.

—No deberías estar llorando justamente en este día —le dijo Anthony.

Otra vez se secó las comisuras de los ojos.

—Sí, es un día hermoso y no debería estar llorando. —Otra vez aspiró profundamente.— Ya puedes soltarme. Me recuperé.

Anthony quitó el brazo del hombro de Candy y caminó a su lado colina arriba y a través del patio. Anthony tenía que cumplir con otra diligencia antes de entrar. Se inclinó ante Candy y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Me veo como si hubiera estado llorando? —le preguntó con tono preocupado.

—No —mintió Anthony.

Candy sonrió.

—Gracias por ayudarme a solucionar el problema —dijo.

—Pero no...

Dejó de protestar cuando Candy se dio vuelta y subió corriendo los escalones que llevaban al torreón. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, y se dirigió colina abajo.

Candy no llamó a la puerta. Aspiró profundamente antes de abrir bien la pesada puerta y apresurarse a entrar.

El interior del torreón era tan frío y desagradable como el exterior. La entrada era amplia, con pisos de piedra gris y una escalera construida contra la pared hacia la derecha de la puerta doble. El gran salón estaba a la derecha. Era de enorme tamaño y era tan ventoso como el campo abierto. Una chimenea de piedra ocupaba una porción considerable de la pared opuesta a la entrada. Había un fuego ardiendo, pero no calentaba la habitación. Había más humo que calor circulando por la habitación.

No había ninguno de los aromas usuales en una casa, como el olor del pan horneándose o de la carne friéndose sobre las llamas y tampoco había desorden de cosas personales que indicaran que en realidad alguien vivía allí. El salón era tan austero como un monasterio.

Había cinco escalones que llevaban a la habitación. Candy esperó en el último a que Albert notara su presencia. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella a la cabeza de una angosta mesa. Cinco hombres mayores que Candy supuso que eran los miembros del consejo estaban acurrucados en el extremo opuesto.

La atmósfera crujía de tensión. Debía de haber sucedido algo terrible.

Era aparente por las expresiones de los rostros de los ancianos que habían recibido alguna noticia angustiante. Candy no creía que debía entrometerse en su tristeza en esos momentos. Regresaría más tarde, cuando todos se hubieran recobrado de la turbación. Dio un paso atrás y se dio vuelta para irse.

Tom y Gowrie le bloquearon el paso. Se quedó tan sorprendida de verlos que abrió mucho los ojos. Los dos guerreros no habían hecho ningún ruido al entrar. Candy estaba a punto de dar la vuelta alrededor de los grandes hombres cuando se abrieron las puertas y Archie entró tambaleándose. Anthony estaba detrás de él. Agarró una de las puertas antes de que se cerrara con un golpe y le hizo un gesto al sacerdote para que entrara. El padre Laggan no se veía muy feliz. Se obligó a sonreírle a Candy y luego bajó apresuradamente los escalones hacia el salón.

Candy observó al sacerdote hasta que llegó junto a Albert Sí, era indudable que algo terrible había sucedido. De otra manera no hubiera habido necesidad de un sacerdote. Dijo una silenciosa plegaria por quien la necesitara y luego giró para marcharse otra vez.

Los guerreros habían formado una línea detrás suyo. Tom Gowrie, Archie y Anthony le estaban bloqueando el paso deliberadamente. Anthony estaba en el extremo más cercano a la puerta. Se abrió paso hacia él.

—¿Alguien falleció? —preguntó.

Archie encontró que la pregunta era muy divertida. Los otros siguieron con el entrecejo fruncido. Ninguno quería permitir que se marchara. Tampoco querían responder a su pregunta. Estaba a punto de decirles a esos hombres groseros que se quitaran de su camino cuando otra vez se abrieron las puertas y entró Stear.

El esposo de Patricia se veía pronto para entrar en combate. Apenas si fue cortés. Le dirigió un seco gesto de la cabeza y luego tomó su lugar en la fila de guerreros.

—Candy, ven aquí.

Albert lanzó esa orden con tal bramido que la atemorizó terriblemente. Se dio vuelta para fruncirle el entrecejo, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil de su parte porque en ese momento ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

Candy no podía decidir si deseaba obedecer la descortés orden o no. Archie

tomó la decisión por ella. Le dio un empujón en los hombros. No fue abiertamente suave. Candy miró por sobre el hombro para dirigirle una mirada de ira por ser tan descortés.

Archie le guiñó un ojo.

Tom agitó la mano para indicarle a Candy que obedeciera el mandato del terrateniente. También lo miró con ira. Realmente, decidió, alguien necesitaba tomarse el tiempo de enseñarles unos sencillos modales a estos guerreros. Sin embargo, ése no era el momento. Candy levantó el ruedo de la falda, enderezó los hombros y bajó los escalones.

Notó que el sacerdote estaba muy agitado. Se paseaba delante de la chimenea. Se obligó a adoptar una expresión serena por él cuando cruzó apresuradamente el salón. Cuando llegó hasta Albert colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamarle la atención y luego se inclinó.

—Si alguna vez me vuelves a gritar así, creo que te voy a estrangular.

Después de dirigirle esa amenaza vacía, se volvió a enderezar. Albert tenía una expresión asombrada en el rostro. Candy asintió para hacerle saber que no estaba bromeando.

Albert sonrió para hacerle saber que pensaba que era necia.

Graham observaba a la pareja y llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que lady Candice lo intrigaba. Podía ver con facilidad por qué un hombre se prendaría de ella, por qué incluso se olvidaría de que era inglesa. Sí, era agradable observarla, con el bonito cabello del color del oro y los grandes ojos Verdes. Con todo, no era su apariencia lo que le llamaba la atención a Graham. No, era lo que había aprendido acerca de su carácter lo que le había despertado curiosidad por conocerla mejor.

Stear le había contado que lady Candice había ayudado en el parto de su hijo y ese informe fue seguido muy de cerca por las alabanzas del padre Laggan acerca de lo que había ocurrido al día siguiente. Candy no había deseado ocuparse de esa tarea. Stear informó que había estado aterrorizada. Sin embargo, el temor no había evitado que hiciera lo necesario. Había oído que había ayudado a traer a tres bebés más al mundo mientras Albert estuvo fuera de casa y cada una de esas veces había estado muy atemorizada y preocupada por las nuevas madres.

Graham no sabía qué pensar de esos informes. Sabía que eran verdad, por supuesto, pero tal amabilidad y valentía provenientes de una mujer inglesa lo confundían. Era una contradicción.

Más tarde habría mucho tiempo para pensar en ese tema contradictorio. Por la expresión de Candy podía ver que Albert no le había contado acerca de la decisión que recién le había dado al consejo. Graham miró a sus compañeros para juzgar sus reacciones. George se veía como si acabara de tragarse una jarra de vinagre. Vincent, Gelfrid y Owen estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Parecía que era el único que no aún estaba irritado por el anuncio asombroso. Por supuesto, Albert lo había llevado a un costado antes de la reunión para decirle lo que planeaba hacer. Anthony estaba del lado de su hermano. Graham supo entonces, antes de que Albert pronunciara una sola palabra, que el tema era de naturaleza extremadamente importante. Los dos hermanos siempre estaban juntos, unidos como uno, en todos los temas cruciales. Sí, había sabido que era importante, pero sin embargo se había quedado sin habla.

Finalmente Graham se puso de pie. Estaba lleno de emociones en conflicto. Como líder del consejo, sabía que su primera obligación era intentar que Albert obrara con sensatez y si eso no cambiaba su decisión, entonces dar un voto en contra de Albert.

Sin embargo, Graham también sentía otra obligación y era encontrar una manera de apoyar la decisión de Albert. La razón era fácil de entender. Deseaba que Albert fuera feliz. Sólo Dios sabía que el terrateniente se merecía encontrar amor y comprensión.

Sentía una tremenda responsabilidad hacia el terrateniente. En todos los años que habían servido juntos, Graham había adoptado el rol de padre de Albert. Se dispuso a entrenarlo para ser el mejor. Albert no lo había desilusionado. Hizo frente a todas las expectativas, sobrepasó todos los objetivos que Graham le impuso e, incluso cuando era un joven muchacho, su fuerza y determinación excedían en mucho los esfuerzos de todos los demás de su edad y de los que eran mayores que él.

A la tierna edad de doce años, Albert se convirtió en el único padre de su hermano pequeño, quien entonces tenía sólo cinco. La vida de Albert siempre había estado llena de responsabilidades y parecía no importar cuánto se apilaba sobre sus hombros, él cargaba el peso con facilidad. Cuando era necesario, trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta que caía el sol. Había existido una recompensa para su diligencia, por supuesto. Albert se había convertido en el guerrero más joven al que jamás se le dio el privilegio de liderar al clan.

Pero también hubo un precio que pagar. En todos los años de implacable trabajo y lucha, Albert nunca había tenido tiempo para risas, diversión o felicidad. Graham se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda y se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de todos. Primero decidió pasar por la moción de discutir con Albert. Una vez que los ancianos estuvieran satisfechos de que había cumplido su deber como líder, anunciaría públicamente su apoyo al terrateniente.

—Albert, todavía hay tiempo para cambiar esta inclinación tuya —anunció Graham con voz dura.

Los demás miembros del consejo asintieron de inmediato. Albert se puso de pie con tal rapidez que la silla voló hacia atrás. Candy se sobresaltó tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás. Se chocó contra Archie. Eso la hizo sobresaltarse aun más. Se dio vuelta y vio que todos los guerreros ahora estaban alineados otra vez detrás suyo.

—¿Por qué me están siguiendo? — preguntó con exasperación.

Albert se dio vuelta. La ridícula pregunta de Candy le quitó irritación a su ira. Le sacudió la cabeza.

—No te están siguiendo, Candy. Me están demostrando su apoyo.

Candy no se tranquilizó con esa explicación.

—Entonces, haz que te demuestren su apoyo un poco más allá —sugirió con un movimiento de la mano—. Me están bloqueando la salida y me gustaría marcharme.

—Pero yo quiero que te quedes —le dijo.

—Albert, no pertenezco aquí.

—Sí, es verdad.

Gelfrid lo había gritado. Albert se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

Entonces se desató el infierno. Candy se sentía como si estuviera de pie en el centro de la granizada. El griterío pronto le dio dolor de cabeza. Albert no levantó la voz, pero los ancianos estaban gritando casi todas las palabras.

La discusión parecía estar basada en algún tipo de alianza. Por lo menos esa era la única palabra que aparecía una y otra vez y que irritaba por completo a los miembros del consejo. Albert estaba a favor de esta alianza y el consejo se oponía con vehemencia.

Uno de los ancianos se excitó tanto que se enloqueció en poco tiempo. Después de terminar de gritar su opinión, tuvo un ataque de tos. El pobre hombre se estaba ahogando y jadeaba por tener aire. Candy parecía ser la única de la habitación que notó su angustia. Candy enderezó la silla que Albert había dado vuelta, corrió hacia el estrado para servirle agua en una de las copas ribeteadas en plata. Nadie intentó detenerla. La batalla de palabras había aumentado. Candy le alcanzó la bebida al anciano y después de que éste tomara un largo trago, comenzó a golpearle la espalda.

Agitó la mano para hacerle saber a Candy que no necesitaba seguir con sus atenciones y luego se dio vuelta para agradecerle. Estaba en el medio de la frase de agradecimiento cuando se detuvo súbitamente. Los ojos curiosos se le abrieron por la incredulidad. Candy pensó que sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de quién lo estaba ayudando. Soltó un jadeo y comenzó a toser de nuevo.

—Realmente, no debería permitirse agitarse tanto —le dijo Candy mientras comenzaba a palmearlo una vez más entre los omóplatos.

—En realidad, tampoco debería tenerme antipatía —comentó—. Odiar es pecado. Sólo pregúntele al padre Laggan si no me cree. Además, no hice nada para lastimarlo.

Debido a que estaba tan concentrada en darle un consejo al anciano, no se dio cuenta de que el partido de gritos había culminado.

—Candy, deja de golpear a Gelfrid.

Albert le dio esa orden.

Candy levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendida de verlo sonreír.

—Deja de darme órdenes —replicó—. Estoy ayudando a este hombre. Tome otro sorbo. —Le indicó a Gelfrid.— Estoy segura de que lo va a ayudar.

—¿Me vas a dejar en paz si así lo hago?

—No necesita adoptar ese tono conmigo —dijo—. Voy a estar muy feliz de dejarlo tranquilo.

Se dio vuelta y caminó otra vez hacia Albert.

—¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? —preguntó con un susurro.

—La muchacha merece saber qué está pasando —dijo el padre Laggan—Tiene que estar de acuerdo, Albert.

—Lo va a estar —respondió Albert.

—Entonces, va a ser mejor que te apresures con ello —sugirió el sacerdote—Tengo que estar en la tierra de los Dunbar al anochecer. Merlín no va a aguantar. Por supuesto, podría regresar más tarde, si piensas que vas a necesitar más tiempo para convencerla...

—No.

—¿Se supone que debo estar de acuerdo con algo? —preguntó Candy. Albert no le contestó de inmediato. Se dio vuelta para mirar con ira a sus guerreros, ya que deseaba que éstos retrocedieran al ver el entrecejo fruncido. Deliberadamente no hicieron caso de la orden silenciosa. Albert se dio cuenta de que estaban disfrutando de su incomodidad, ya que todos y cada uno de los desgraciados estaba sonriendo.

—¿Graham? —preguntó.

—Apoyo tu decisión.

—¿Gelfrid?

—No.

—¿George?

—No.

—¿Owen?

—No.

—¿Vincent?

El anciano no contestó.

—Que alguien lo despierte —ordenó Graham.

—Estoy despierto. Sencillamente no terminé de considerar este asunto.

Todos esperaron pacientemente. Pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos en silencio. La tensión del salón se incrementó diez veces más. Candy se acercó a Albert hasta que el brazo tocó el de él. Albert estaba rígido de ira y Candy deseaba que supiera que tenía su apoyo. Casi sonrió ante su propia conducta. Ni siquiera sabia cuál era el tema y sin embargo estaba pronta a apoyar a Albert.

No le agradaba verlo perturbado. Lo tomó de la mano. Albert no la miró, pero sí le apretó los dedos.

Ya que todos tenían la mirada fija en Vincent, Candy hizo lo mismo. Pensó que tal vez el anciano se habría vuelto a dormir. Era difícil saberlo. Las espesas cejas ocultaban los ojos al público y estaba inclinado sobre la mesa con la cabeza inclinada. Finalmente levantó la mirada.

—Tienes mi apoyo, Albert.

—Cuento tres en contra y, con nuestro terrateniente, tres a favor —anunció Graham.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora? —dijo Owen con voz áspera.

—Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a este dilema —intercedió Gelfrid— Pero un empate es un empate.

—Vamos a esperar para decidir esta alianza —anunció Graham. Esperó a que

cada miembro del consejo asintiera y luego se volvió hacia Albert— Es mejor que continúes con ello, hijo.

Albert se volvió de inmediato hacia Candy. De pronto, se sentía muy incómodo.

Esta reunión no había salido de la manera en que había pensado. Esperaba que todos menos Graham votaran contra la alianza. La conversación no debería haber tomado tanto tiempo y había planeado tener unos buenos cinco minutos a solas con Candy antes de que llegara el sacerdote. Seguramente no le iba a tomar más tiempo decirle lo que quería que hiciera.

Odiaba el hecho de que tenía público.

—Candy, no vas a volver a Inglaterra —soltó apresuradamente Archie, fiel a su naturaleza impaciente— Ni ahora. Ni nunca. Albert no te va a llevar de regreso a casa.

El guerrero parecía bastante alegre cuando le dio la noticia.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces quién me va a llevar?

—Nadie contestó Archie.

Albert le tomó las dos manos y tas apretó para tener su atención. Luego respiró profundamente. Incluso con los hombres observando, deseaba que las palabras fueran las correctas, que su declaración fuera una que Candy recordara por siempre. El pensar en palabras de amor era una tarea terriblemente incómoda, pero, con todo, estaba decidido a no arruinarlo. El momento tenía que ser perfecto para Candy

—Candy — empezó.

—¿Sí, Albert?

—Me voy a quedar contigo

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—No puedes... quedarte conmigo así como así.

—Sí, puede, muchacha —explicó alegremente Tom

—Es el jefe —le recordó Graham—. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

—No importa que sea el jefe —intercedió Archie— Franklen se quedó con Marrian y no es el jefe. Robert se quedó con Megan —añadió y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me quedé con Patricia —agregó Stear.

— Es nuestra manera de ser, muchacha —explicó Gowrie.

—Tú no te quedaste con Patricia de esa manera —le dijo Archie a su hermano, resuelto a aclarar aquel error de concepto—. Tú pediste su mano. Hay una diferencia.

—La habría tomado si su padre se hubiera puesto difícil —arguyó Stear.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Todos se habían vuelto locos. Apartó las manos de las de Albert y dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de toda aquella locura. Pisó el pie de Graham. Se volvió para disculparse.

—Lo siento, Graham. No tenía intención de pisaros... El no puede quedarse conmigo así como así, ¿verdad?

Graham asintió.

—Gowrie tiene razón al decir que así es nuestra manera de ser—explicó—Por supuesto, vas a tener que estar de acuerdo.

Su voz estaba llena de comprensión. Albert había sobresaltado mucho a aquella bonita mujer. Parecía estar algo abrumada, pero indudablemente encantada ante el anuncio. Ser elegida esposa del jefe del clan era uno de los más altos honores. Sí, supuso que estaba tan complacida que parecía no poder pronunciar una sola y coherente palabra de agradecimiento.

Graham estaba equivocado al suponer eso. Candy se recobró en espacio de un minuto o dos. Luego movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Tal vez habría podido controlar su ira si los defensores de Albert no hubieran asentido de nuevo todos al mismo tiempo.

En verdad, deseaba pegar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Primero iba tener que dejar de farfullar. Respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por recobrar el control.

—Albert, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo en privado? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Muchacha, ahora no hay tiempo para charlas —dijo el padre Laggan—Merlín no va a aguantar.

—¿Merlín? —preguntó confundida.

—Es un Dunbar —explicó Graham— Necesita un sacerdote —agregó con una sonrisa.

Candy se volvió para mirar al padre Laggan.

—Entonces debéis ir con él —le dijo—. ¿Está agonizando?

El sacerdote negó con la cabeza.

—Está muerto, Candy. La familia me está esperando para que lo entierre. Es el calor, sabes. Merlín no va a aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—Sí, debe meterlo bajo tierra —explicó Archie— Primero te va a casar. Los Andrew estamos antes que los Dunbar.

—¿Merlín no va a aguantar? —Candy repitió la explicación del sacerdote y se llevó la mano a la frente.

—El calor —le recordó Archie.

Candy comenzó a temblar. Albert se apiadó de ella. Le había llevado varios días de intensa reflexión llegar a la conclusión de que no podía permitir que Candy se marchara. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haberle dado más tiempo para pensar en la propuesta.

Desafortunadamente, no había tiempo para considerar todas las razones. Después de hablar con Anthony y confirmar sus propias sospechas, supo que tenía que casarse con Candy lo antes posible. No iba a correr el riesgo de que alguien más descubriera lo de su padre. No, tenía que casarse con ella ahora. Era la única manera en que podría protegerla de los malditos Maclean.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una esquina del salón. Candy se tropezó e Albert terminó arrastrándola a medias. Candy quedó de pie con la espalda contra la pared. Albert permanecía frente a ella y le bloqueaba eficazmente la visión del resto de la habitación.

Le dio un pequeño empujón en el mentón para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

—No.

—Sí.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes.

—Albert, ¿quieres ser razonable al respecto? No puedo casarme contigo. Aunque lo quisiera, no es posible.

—Sí que quieres casarte conmigo—replicó—. ¿No es así?

Albert estaba perplejo ante la posibilidad de que Candy no lo quisiera. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza.

—Sí que quieres —le dijo otra vez.

—Ah. ¿Y por qué?

—Confías en mi.

La fanfarronería desapareció de la ira de Candy. De todas las razones que podría haberle dado, se había centrado en la única que no podía discutirle. Sí confiaba en él, con todo su corazón.

—Te sientes segura conmigo.

Tampoco podía discutirle eso.

—Sabes que te voy a proteger del peligro —añadió con un suave gesto de la cabeza.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Dios querido, deseaba que fuera posible.

—¿Me amas, Albert? —preguntó.

Se inclinó y la besó.

—Nunca deseé a otra mujer como te deseo a ti —dijo—. Tú también me deseas. No lo niegues.

A Candy se le hundieron los hombros.

—No lo niego —susurró—. Pero desear y amar son dos cosas distintas. Tal vez no te ame —agrego.

Supo que era mentira en cuanto las palabras le salieron de la boca. Albert también lo supo.

—Sí, sí me amas.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Candy

—Me estás metiendo ideas imposibles en la cabeza —susurró.

Albert le secó la lágrima con ternura. Colocó ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Candy

—Nada es imposible. Cásate conmigo, Candy. Déjame protegerte.

Tenía que decirle la verdad ahora. Sólo entonces cambiaría de opinión con respecto a su precipitada decisión.

—Hay algo que no sabes acerca de mi —comenzó—. Mi padre...

La boca de Albert cubrió la de ella y evitó eficazmente cualquier confesión. El beso fue largo y apasionado, y cuando Albert se apartó, Candy apenas si sabía lo que pensaba.

Intentó decírselo una vez más. Albert la detuvo con otro beso.

—Candy, no me vas a contar nada acerca de tu familia —le ordenó —No me importa si tu padre es el rey de Inglaterra. No vas a volver a pronunciar una palabra al respecto. ¿Entendido?

—Pero Albert...

—Tu pasado no es importante —le dijo. La tomó por los hombros y se los estrujó. Su voz era baja y fervorosa— Libérate, Candy. Vas a pertenecerme. Yo seré tu familia. Me voy a hacer cargo de ti.

Lo hizo parecer tan atractivo que Candy no sabía qué hacer.

—Debo pensarlo — decidió— En unos pocos días...

—Buen Dios dijo el padre Laggan—. No podemos esperar que Merlín aguante tanto, muchacha. Piensa en el calor.

—¿Por qué esperar? —dijo Anthony.

—Sí, Albert te ha dicho que se va a quedar contigo. Terminad con la boda—dijo Archie.

No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que habían estado escuchando su conversación privada con Albert. Sintió deseos de gritar. Luego lo hizo.

—No me vais a meter prisas para que haga esto —les dijo—. Hay muchas razones por las que no me puedo casar con vuestro jefe —añadió con voz mucho más suave—. Y necesito tiempo para pensar...

—¿Cuáles son esas razones? —preguntó Graham.

Albert se volvió hacia el líder del consejo.

—¿Estás a favor o en contra nuestra?

—No estoy terriblemente complacido, por supuesto, pero sabes que voy a estar junto a ti. Tienes mi apoyo. Gelfrid, ¿qué opinas tú?

Gelfrid le frunció el entrecejo a Candy mientras daba la respuesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Los demás miembros del consejo siguieron como un dominó el veredicto de aprobación de Gelfrid.

Candy ya había oído suficiente.

—¿Cómo podéis darme vuestro apoyo y mirarme furiosos al mismo tiempo?—preguntó. Se volvió a Albert y le dio un golpe en el pecho—. No quiero vivir aquí. Ya he decidido vivir con mis tías Pony y Maria ¿Y sabes por qué? —No le dio tiempo a responder.— Porque no me consideran inferior, por eso. ¿Y bien? —preguntó como un desafío.

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Albert, tratando de no sonreír ante el atropello de Candy. Aquella mujer era brava cuando se irritaba.

—A ellos les gusto —tartamudeó Candy.

—A nosotros nos gustas mucho, Candy —le dijo Tom

—A todos nosotros —agregó Anthony con un gesto de la cabeza.

Candy no se iba a creer aquellas tonterías ni por un minuto. Tampoco Archie. La mirada que le dirigió a Anthony sugería que había perdido la cabeza.

—Pero a mí no me agrada particularmente ninguno de estos brutos—anunció—. La idea de vivir aquí es sencillamente inaceptable. No voy a criar a mis hijos... Oh, Dios, Albert, no voy a tener ninguno, ¿recuerdas?

—Candy cálmate —le ordenó Albert. La atrajo contra él y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿No quiere niños? —preguntó Graham. Parecía pasmado— Albert, no puedes permitir ese tipo de conversación. Necesitas un heredero.

—¿Es estéril? —dijo Gelfrid.

—No está diciendo eso —murmuró Vincent.

—Es culpa mía —intervino Stear.

—¿Es culpa tuya que esta mujer sea estéril? —preguntó Gelfrid, tratando de entender— ¿Cómo puede ser, Stear?

Anthony empezó a reír. Archie le dio un codazo para que se detuviera.

—Tuvo que ayudar con el parto de Patricia —le dijo Archie a Gelfrid—Aquello la atemorizó. Eso es todo. No es estéril.

Los miembros del consejo gruñeron aliviados. En aquellos momentos Albert no le prestaba atención a nadie excepto a Candy.

—Tienes razón, necesitas tiempo para pensar en esta propuesta —le susurró inclinándose hacia ella— Tómate el tiempo que desees.

Algo en la voz de Albert hizo que Candy recelara. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de qué era. Albert estaba muy divertido.

—¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo para pensar en tu propuesta?

—Esta noche vas a dormir en mi cama. Pensé que tal vez querrías casarte primero.

Candy se apartó de los brazos de Albert y levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba sonriendo. Candy no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento. Señor, lo amaba. Y en ese preciso instante no podía pensar ni en una sola razón de por qué era así.

Todos habían hecho que se sintiera tonta.

—¿Por qué te amo, en nombre del Señor?

No se había dado cuenta de que había gritado la pregunta hasta que Anthony empezó a reír.

—Bueno, eso lo arregla todo. Ya ha aceptado dijo el padre Laggan. Corrió al otro extremo del salón— Terminemos con esto. Anthony, tú te pones de pie a la derecha de Albert y Graham, tú junto a Candy. Puedes entregarla. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo...

—Nosotros también la entregamos —anunció Gelfrid, decidido a no quedar fuera de la importante ceremonia.

—Sí, así es —musitó George.

El forcejeo de sillas interrumpió la concentración del sacerdote. Esperó hasta que todos los ancianos se apretujaran alrededor de Candy y luego empezó de nuevo.

—En el nombre del Padre...

—Sólo quieres casarte conmigo para poder darme órdenes todo el tiempo—le dijo Candy a Albert.

—Existe ese beneficio dijo Albert arrastrando las palabras.

—Creía que los Dunbar eran vuestros enemigos — dijo Candy a continuación—. Sin embargo, el sacerdote...

—¿Cómo crees que murió Merlín? —preguntó Archie

—Bueno, hijo, no puedes tomar la responsabilidad de esa muerte—aconsejó

Graham— Fue la caída por el risco lo que lo mató.

—Stear ¿tú no lo empujaste cuando te atacó con el cuchillo?—preguntó Archie.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—Se resbaló antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

Candy estaba consternada ante aquella conversación. Anthony decidió responder a su pregunta inicial acerca del sacerdote, ya que nadie más parecía inclinado a hacerlo.

—No hay suficientes hombres del clero para servirnos por aquí—dijo— Al padre Laggan se le permite ir y venir como le plazca.

—Atiende a una zona amplia —intervino Tom— Y a todos los clanes que consideramos enemigos. Los Dunbar, los Macpherson, los Maclean y otros, por supuesto.

Candy estaba asombrada ante aquella lista de enemigos. Se lo mencionó a Graham. Deseaba saber todo lo que pudiera acerca de los Andrew, por supuesto, pero también había otro motivo. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Se sentía aturdida. Estaba temblando como un niño al que bañan en agua fría.

—Tom sólo te ha dado una lista parcial —le dijo Graham.

—¿Es que a vosotros no os agrada nadie? —preguntó Candy con incredulidad.

Graham se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podemos seguir con esto? —exclamó el padre Laggan—. En el nombre del Padre...

—Voy a invitar a mis tias a que vengan a visitarme, Albert, y no voy a pasar por el consejo primero para obtener su permiso.

—...y del Hijo —continuó el sacerdote en voz mucho más fuerte.

—A continuación va a querer que venga el rey John —predijo George.

—No podemos permitirlo, muchacha —musitó Owen.

—Por favor, ahora tomaos de las manos y concentraos en la ceremonia—gritó el padre Laggan, intentando llamar la atención de todos.

—Yo no quiero que el rey John venga aquí—arguyó Candy. Se volvió para fruncirle el entrecejo a Owen por hacer una sugerencia tan vergonzosa.—Quiero a mis tias, y las tendré. —Se volvió y tuvo que escudriñar por detrás de Graham para mirar a Albert.— Sí o no, Albert.

—Ya veremos. Graham, me estoy casando con Candy, no contigo. Suéltale la mano. Candy, ven aquí.

El padre Laggan renunció a la idea de intentar mantener el orden. Continuó con la ceremonia. Albert estaba prestando algo de atención. Aceptó inmediatamente tomar a Candy por esposa.

Candy no fue tan cooperativa. El padre Laggan sintió algo de lástima por aquella dulce mujer. Parecía estar completamente confundida.

—Candy, ¿aceptas a Albert por esposo?

Candy levantó la mirada hacia Albert antes de dar su respuesta.

—Veremos.

—Eso no va a servir, muchacha. Tienes que decir que sí—aconsejó.

—¿Que sí?— Albert sonrió.

—Tus tias serán bienvenidas aquí.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Todavía tienes que responderme, Candy —le recordó el padre Laggan.

—¿Va a aceptar amarme y respetarme? —preguntó Candy.

—Por amor de Dios, acaba de hacerlo -dijo impacientemente Archie.

—Albert, si me quedo aquí es muy probable que haga algunos cambios.

—Bueno, Candy, por aquí nos gustan las cosas tal como están —le dijo Graham.

—A mí no me gusta cómo están las cosas por aquí — dijo Candy— Albert antes de empezar, quiero una promesa más — dijo apresuradamente.

—¿Antes de empezar? Estamos en la mitad... —intentó explicar el sacerdote.

—¿Cuál es esa promesa? —preguntó Graham— Tal vez el consejo tenga que estudiarla.

—No lo hará —se opuso Candy—. Es un asunto privado. ¿Albert?

—¿Sí, Candy?

Dios, cómo le gustaba la sonrisa de Abert. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras le hacía señas de que se acercara para poder susurrarle al oído. Graham tuvo que retroceder para dejarle sitio. En cuanto Albert se inclinó, todos los demás también lo hicieron para escuchar.

Sin embargo, se quedaron adivinando. Lo que Candy le había pedido había sorprendido claramente a Albert, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. Naturalmente, eso llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Esto es importante para ti?

—Sí.

—Está bien —contestó— Te lo prometo.

Candy no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que Albert le diera su promesa. Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba tan contenta con aquel hombre. No se había reído ni sentido insultado. Ni siquiera le había pedido que se explicara. Sencillamente le había preguntado si era importante, y cuando le había dicho que sí, estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo.

—¿Has podido pescar algo, Graham? — preguntó Tom con un fuerte susurro que todos oyeron.

—Algo acerca de un trago —susurró a su vez Graham.

—¿Desea un trago? —bramó Gelfrid.

—No, pesqué la palabra ebrio —anunció Owen.

—¿Por qué desea emborracharse? —quiso saber Vincent.

Candy trató de no reírse. Volvió la atención al padre Laggan.

—Voy a decir que sí—le dijo—¿No deberíamos empezar ya?

—La muchacha tiene problemas para seguir el hilo —comentó Vincent.

El padre Laggan dio la bendición final mientras Candy discutía con el anciano por el descortés comentario. Le dijo con gran vehemencia que su concentración estaba perfectamente bien.

Debido a aquella regañina, consiguió una disculpa de Vincent antes de volver a prestarle atención al sacerdote.

—Anthony, ¿querrías ir a buscar a Annie? Me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado durante la ceremonia.

—Puedes besar a la novia —anunció el padre Laggan.

Annie se estaba paseando por el interior de la cabaña cuando por fin Candy abrió la puerta y entró.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. He estado tan preocupada. Candy, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Dime qué ha pasado. ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida. Te han molestado, ¿no es así? —Hizo una pausa para soltar un jadeo de indignación.— No se han atrevido a mandarte de regreso a Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

Candy se sentó a la mesa.

—Se han ido —susurró.

—¿Quién se ha ido?

—Todos. Sencillamente... se han ido. Incluso Albert Primero me besó. Luego

también se marchó. No sé adónde se han ido todos.

Annie nunca había visto a su amiga así. Candy parecía estar aturdida.

—Me estás asustando, Candy. Por favor, dime qué ha sucedido.

—Me he casado.

Annie tuvo que sentarse.

—¿Te has casado?

Candy asintió. Siguió con la mirada fija en el espacio, con la mente concentrada en la extraña ceremonia. Annie estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar durante varios minutos. Se sentó frente a Candy a la mesa y sencillamente la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te has casado con Albert?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que crees que sí?

—Graham estaba de pie entre nosotros dos. Tal vez me he casado con él. No, estoy segura de que fue con Albert. Me besó luego... Graham no.

Annie no supo qué pensar de aquello. Estaba encantada, por supuesto, porque su amiga nunca tendría que regresar a Inglaterra, pero también estaba furiosa. Primero se concentró en esa emoción.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? No ha habido flores, ¿verdad? No podrías haberte casado en una capilla. No tenemos. Maldita sea, Candy, deberías haber insistido para que Albert hiciera las cosas bien.

—No sé por qué había tanta prisa —admitió Candy—. Pero seguro que Albert tenía sus razones. Por favor, no te enfades por esto.

—Debería haber estado allí —se quejó Annie.

—Sí, es verdad —concordó Candy.

Pasó otro minuto en silencio antes de que Annie volviera a hablar.

—¿Estamos felices con esta boda?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí.

Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Merecías que tu sueño se hiciera realidad.

Candy sabía de qué estaba hablando su amiga, naturalmente. Intentó consolar a Annie.

—Los sueños son para que las niñas pequeñas se los susurren unas a otras. Nunca se convierten en realidad. Ahora soy una mujer adulta, Annie.. No me imagino cosas imposibles.

Su amiga no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo correr.

—Te estás olvidando de con quién estás hablando, Candy. Te conozco más que a cualquier otra persona de este mundo. Conozco toda tu horrible vida con esa bruja de tu madre y el borracho de tu tío. Conozco tu dolor y tu soledad. Tus sueños se convirtieron en escudos contra el dolor. Puedes decirme que es sólo tu activa imaginación, estos sueños que ahora finges que no son importantes, pero yo sé que no es así. La voz se le partió con un sollozo. Respiró profundamente y luego continuó. —Tus sueños te rescataron de la desesperación. No te atrevas a fingir que no son importantes. No te lo voy a creer.

—Annie, por favor, sé razonable con respecto a esto —dijo Candy con exasperación—. No siempre fue horrible. Mis tias Pony y Maria equilibraron mi vida. Además, era muy joven cuando inventé esos ridículos sueños. Sólo me estaba imaginando cómo iba a ser mi boda. Mi padre estaba alli

,¿recuerdas? Creía que estaba muerto, pero sin embargo lo imaginaba de pie junto a mí al fondo de la capilla. Mi esposo iba a estar tan feliz que iba a llorar. Ahora te pregunto, ¿puedes imaginarte a Albert llorando al verme?

Annie no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Mi esposo también iba a llorar de gratitud. Anthony no. El me miró con maligna satisfacción.

—Nunca más voy a tener que ver a mi madre.

Había susurrado esa idea en voz alta. Annie asintió.

—Nunca más vas a tener que dejarme, tampoco.

—Quiero que estés feliz con respecto a esto.

—Muy bien. Me siento feliz. Ahora dime exactamente qué ha sucedido. Quiero todos los detalles.

Candy hizo lo que le pedía. Para cuando terminó con el relato, Annie estaba sonriendo. Candy tenía problemas para recordar y disculpaba continuamente su pobre memoria con el hecho de que todo había sido terriblemente confuso.

—Le pregunté a Albert si me amaba —le contó a su amiga—. No me respondió. No me di cuenta de ello hasta que todo hubo terminado y me estaba besando. Dijo que me deseaba. También intenté hablarle de mi padre, pero no me dejó. Dijo que no importaba. Que tenía que apartarlo a un lado. Esas fueron sus mismísimas palabras. Lo intenté, pero estoy pensando que tendría que haberlo intentado más.

Annie dejó escapar un bufido poco propio de una dama.

—No empieces a preocuparte por tu padre. No lo mencionaremos nunca más. Nadie lo va a saber.

Candy asintió.

—Hice que Albert me prometiera dos cosas. Mis tias pueden venir a visitarme.

—¿Y la otra promesa?

—Albert no se emborrachará en mi presencia.

Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas. A ella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle semejante cosa a su esposo, pero entendía perfectamente por qué Candy estaba tan preocupada.

—Durante todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, nunca he visto a Albert borracho.

—Cumplirá su promesa —susurró Candy Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Me pregunto dónde voy a dormir esta noche.

—Albert va a venir a buscarte.

—¿Dónde me he metido?

—Lo amas.

—Sí.

—El debe amarte.

—Espero que sí — dijo Candy— No tenía nada que ganar. Debe amarme.

—¿Estás preocupada por esta noche?

—Un poco. ¿Estabas tú preocupada la primera vez?

—Lloré.

Por alguna razón, ambas mujeres encontraron que aquella idea era histéricamente graciosa. Entonces Anthony e Albert entraron en la cabaña, y ambos sonrieron ante la manera en que reían Annie y Candy. Anthony deseaba saber qué encontraban tan gracioso. Su pregunta sólo hizo que las dos mujeres rieran más. Finalmente se rindió. Decidió que no era fácil entender a las mujeres.

La mirada de Albert estaba sobre Candy.

—¿Por que estás aquí? —preguntó.

—Deseaba contarle a Annie lo que ha pasado. Nos hemos casado, ¿verdad?

—Piensa que tal vez se casó con Graham —le dijo Annie a Anthony.

Albert sacudió la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia su esposa y la puso de pie. Candy no lo había mirado ni una vez desde que entró a la cabaña, y eso le molestaba.

—Es hora de irnos a casa. Candy estaba llena de nerviosa ansiedad.

—Sólo voy a recoger unas pocas cosas— dijo. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y fue detrás de la mampara—. ¿Cuál es nuestra casa?

—Donde te casaste —le dijo Anthony.

Era seguro hacer una mueca. Nadie podía verla. Luego soltó un suspiro. Iba a tener que vivir en aquel desagradable torreón, supuso, pero no iba a mostrarse molesta. Albert vivía allí y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Candy podía oír que los dos hermanos hablaban entre sí mientras recogía el camisón y la bata y otras cosas necesarias para esa noche. Se llevaría el resto de sus cosas al día siguiente.

Tuvo dificultades para doblar el camisón y se sorprendió al ver que las manos le temblaban.

Terminó de preparar la pequeña maleta, pero no dejó aquel pequeño santuario. La importancia de lo que había sucedido ese día finalmente estaba penetrando en su mente.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Era una mujer casada. De pronto el corazón le galopó violentamente con furiosos latidos y apenas si pudo recuperar el aliento. Sabía que estaba empezando a invadiría el pánico e intentó calmarse.

Dios querido, ¿y si había cometido un error? Todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez. Albert la amaba, ¿verdad? No importaba que no lo hubiera dicho con palabras. Deseaba casarse con ella y no tenía absolutamente nada que ganar más que una esposa. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber?

¿Y si nunca podía encajar con estas personas? ¿Y si nunca la aceptaban? Finalmente Candy se concentró en el tema principal. ¿Y si no podía ser una buena esposa? Tenía la certeza de que no sabía cómo complacer a un hombre en la cama. Albert se daría cuenta de que no tenía experiencia. Sería su deber enseñarle, pero ¿y si era del tipo de mujeres a las que no se les podía enseñar?

No quería que él la considerara inferior. Prefería morirse.

—¿Candy?

La voz de Albert era poco más que un susurro. Sin embargo, Candy se echó hacia atrás por el miedo. Albert lo notó. También notó que su esposa parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Candy tenía miedo. Creyó entender por qué.

—Ya estoy lista para irme —le dijo con voz temblorosa.

No se movió después de dar su anuncio. Tenía la maleta sobre su regazo y parecía sostener el asa con gran fuerza. Albert ocultó una sonrisa. Fue hacia la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí sentada? —preguntó.

—Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

No le respondió. No quería mirarlo, sino que mantuvo la mirada fija en el regazo.

Albert no quiso presionarla. Decidió comportarse como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Permanecieron sentados juntos durante varios minutos. Candy oyó que Annie le susurraba algo a su esposo. Oyó la palabra "flores"y pensó que su amiga tal vez estaría quejándose por la falta de decoración en la boda.

—¿Sería posible que esta noche tomara un baño?

—Sí.

Candy asintió.

—¿No deberíamos irnos?

—¿Has terminado de pensar?

—Sí, gracias.

Albert se puso de pie. Candy también. Le entregó la maleta. Albert la tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Annie les bloqueó la salida. Estaba resuelta a hacer que se quedaran a cenar. Ya que todo estaba listo, Albert aceptó. Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer. Albert no tuvo ningún problema. Tanto Anthony como él comieron como hombres que acabaran de terminar con el ayuno cuaresmal.

Sin embargo, no deseó retrasarse después de la comida. Candy tampoco.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el torreón. Adentro estaba oscuro. Albert la guió hasta el segundo piso. La alcoba estaba situada a la izquierda del descansillo, la primera de las tres puertas que había a lo largo del estrecho pasillo.

La habitación brillaba con luz acogedora. La chimenea estaba frente a la puerta. El fuego ardía vivamente y calentaba eficientemente toda la zona. La cama de Albert estaba a la izquierda de la puerta. Ocupaba una considerable porción de la pared. Un edredón con los colores del clan cubría la cama, y contra la pared había una pequeño arcón con dos velas encima.

Había sólo una silla en la habitación, cerca de la chimenea. Otro arcón, mucho más grande y alto que el que estaba junto a la cama, se apoyaba sobre la pared opuesta. Sobre él había una caja cuadrada, de estilo florido y con bordes dorados.

Candy decidió que a Albert no le gustaba el desorden. La habitación era funcional, eficiente y muy parecida al hombre que allí vivía.

Había una gran tina de madera frente al fuego. El agua despedía vapor. Albert se había anticipado consideradamente a la petición de Candy de tomar un baño, incluso antes de que ésta se lo preguntara.

Dejó la maleta sobre la cama.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

Necesitaba no tener miedo, pero no se lo dijo.

—No, gracias.

Continuó de pie en el centro de la habitación, con las manos juntas, esperando y rezando que se marchara para poder tomar el baño con privacidad.

Albert se preguntó por qué estaría vacilando.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para desvestirte? —preguntó

—No — dijo apresuradamente, consternada ante la mera idea— Recuerdo cómo hacerlo —añadió con voz mucho más tranquila.

Albert asintió y luego le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara a él. Candy no titubeó. Se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de distancia.

A Albert le complació que Candy no se echara hacia atrás cuando extendió la mano hacia ella. Le echó el cabello por encima del hombro y luego deslizó sus dedos por el escote del vestido para tomar la cadena.

No dijo ni una palabra hasta que le hubo quitado la cadena y el anillo.

—¿Recuerdas las promesas que te he hecho hoy?

Asintió. Dios querido, ¿no iba a decirle que había cambiado de opinión, verdad?

Albert le vio la expresión de pánico en el rostro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca he roto mis promesas, Candy y no las voy a romper ahora.—La idea había sido correcta. El temor abandonó de inmediato la mirada de Candy. —Si me conocieras mejor, no tendrías esa preocupación.

—Pero no te conozco mejor —susurró Candy, disculpando su conducta.

—Tengo un a promesa que quiero que me hagas —explicó. Dejó caer la cadena y el anillo en la mano— No quiero que lleves esto en la cama.

A Candy no le pareció una petición, sino una orden. Tampoco le explicó sus razones. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué querría una promesa así, y luego cambió de opinión. Albert no la había obligado a explicar por qué le hizo prometer que jamás se embriagara cuando estuviera con ella, y merecía recibir exactamente la misma consideración.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Albert asintió. Parecía satisfecho.

—¿Quieres que lo tire?

—No —le respondió— Ponlo ahí —le dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la pequeña caja que había sobre el arcón— Nadie lo tocará.

Candy se apresuró a hacer lo que él sugería.

—¿Puedo guardar aquí también el broche que me dio la tía Maria?—preguntó— No querría perderlo.

No le contestó. Se volvió y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Albert había salido de la habitación. No había hecho ningún ruido.

Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Decidió que debería hablar con él acerca de esa descortés costumbre suya de desaparecer así.

Ya que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pensaba estar ausente, se apresuró con el baño. No había pensado lavarse el cabello, pero luego cambió de opinión.

Albert abrió la puerta mientras se estaba aclarando el jabón con perfume a rosas del cabello. Tuvo una rápida visión de piel dorada antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Se recostó contra la pared y esperó a que su esposa terminara.

No deseaba avergonzarla. Sin embargo, estaba tardando mucho. Había caminado una distancia considerable hasta la jofaina de agua, se había lavado y luego había regresado, esperando que su esposa lo estaría ya aguardando en la cama.

Esperó otros quince minutos y luego entró. Candy estaba sentada sobre una manta en el suelo frente a la chimenea, secándose diligentemente el cabello. Tenía puesto un decoroso camisón blanco y una bata a juego.

Le pareció absolutamente preciosa. Se había restregado el rostro por todas partes y lo había dejado sonrosado, y su cabello era del color del oro pálido.

Albert se recostó contra el marco de la puerta durante varios minutos, contemplándola. Sintió que una tirantez se instalaba en su pecho. Era su esposa. Sí, ahora le pertenecía. Una sensación de contento lo recorrió y lo tomó por sorpresa. Todo le parecía tan inevitable. ¿Por qué había atravesado por el tormento de intentar permanecer alejado de ella? Desde el momento en que la había besado por primera vez, debería haber aceptado la verdad. Su corazón siempre había sabido que nunca iba a aceptar que otro hombre la tuviera. ¿Por qué le había llevado tanto tiempo a su mente aceptarlo?

Decidió que las cuestiones del corazón eran muy confusas. Recordaba cómo había alardeado ante Anthony de que una mujer era exactamente igual que otra. Ahora entendía la blasfemia de aquel comentario arrogante. Había sólo una Candy.

Albert se sacudió para apartar esos pensamientos estúpidos. Él era un guerrero. No debería estar pensando en cosas tan inconsecuentes.

Se volvió para ir de nuevo hacia el salón y luego soltó un agudo silbido. El sonido rebotó por las escaleras. Albert regresó a la habitación y se acercó a la chimenea. Se apoyó contra la repisa de la chimenea, apenas a unos centímetros de su esposa, y se quitó las botas.

Candy estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué había dejado la puerta abierta cuando tres hombres entraron apresuradamente. Hicieron un gesto con la cabeza al jefe, cruzaron el recinto y levantaron la tina. Deliberadamente mantuvieron la mirada apartada de Candy mientras transportaban la pesada tina fuera de la habitación.

Albert los siguió hasta la puerta, y estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Soltó un suspiro y salió otra vez de la habitación.

Estuvo ausente durante casi una hora. El calor del fuego adormeció a Candy. Ahora tenía el cabello apenas un poco húmedo, y ya habían vuelto a formarse la mayoría de los rizos. Se puso de pie, apoyó el cepillo en la repisa y regresó a la cama. Se estaba quitando la bata cuando entró Albert.

Cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y luego se quitó el tartán. No llevaba nada debajo.

Candy pensó que se iba a morir de la vergüenza en aquel preciso instante. Volvió la mirada hacia una viga central del techo, pero no antes de haberle echado un buen vistazo a Albert. No era de extrañar que Annie hubiera llorado en la noche de bodas. Si Anthony estaba moldeado como Albert, y adivinaba que probablemente así sería, podía entender muy bien aquel llanto. En honor a la verdad, los ojos ya se le estaban empañando. Ay, Señor, realmente no estaba preparada para esto. Después de todo, había cometido un error. No, no, no estaba lista para este tipo de intimidad. No lo conocía lo suficiente... nunca debería haber...

—Todo va a ir bien, Candy.

Estaba de pie frente a ella. Candy no quería mirarlo. Albert le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le dio un afectuoso apretón.

—Realmente va a ir muy bien. ¿Confías en mí, no es verdad?

Su voz estaba llena de ternura, pero no ayudó. Candy respiró profundamente varias veces en un intento por calmarse. Eso tampoco la ayudó.

Y luego Albert la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Candy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se acomodó en ellos. Iba a salir todo muy bien. Albert no le haría daño. La amaba.

Se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Había en ellos calidez y también un poco de alegría.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo, con la voz convertida en un susurro tranquilizador.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo miedo?

Albert sonrió. "Miedo" no era en realidad la palabra correcta, decidió. "Terror" era una descripción mucho más exacta.

—Tienes la misma expresión en el rostro que la que tenias la noche en que te dije que Patricia quería que la ayudaras a traer al mundo a su hijo.

Candy dirigió la mirada hacia el pecho de Albert.

—No deseaba ayudar porque temía que no sería capaz de hacerlo... Albert, creo que tampoco quiero hacer esto. Sé que va a ir todo bien, pero aun así, preferiría que no...

Candy no terminó la confesión. Otra vez regresó a los brazos de Albert y descansó contra él.

Albert estaba complacido al ver que Candy era capaz de ser sincera con él, pero también estaba frustrado. Nunca había tenido una virgen en la cama, y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que iba a ser facilitarle las cosas lo más posible a Candy. Iba a requerir tiempo, paciencia una buena cantidad de vigor.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, exactamente? —preguntó Albert.

No le respondió. Ahora estaba temblando, e Albert supo que no era de frío.

—Por supuesto, va a haber dolor, pero si yo...

—No le temo al dolor.

Hizo ese anuncio de manera precipitada. Ahora Albert estaba más perplejo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué le temes? — Comenzó a frotarle la espalda mientras esperaba que Candy le contestara.

—Un hombre siempre puede... ya sabes —tartamudeó Candy—. Pero algunas mujeres no pueden, y si soy una de esas mujeres, entonces te voy a desilusionar.

—No me vas a desilusionar.

—Realmente creo que si —susurró— Creo que soy una de las que no pueden, Albert.

—Tú puedes —le dijo con gran autoridad. No estaba del todo seguro de qué estaba hablando exactamente, pero parecía ser muy importante para ella y era indudable que en aquel momento necesitaba su confianza. Él era el experto, después de todo, y sabía que Candy creería cualquier cosa que le dijera.

Continuó acariciándole la espalda. Candy cerró los ojos y dejó que la tranquilizara. Sin duda, era el hombre más considerado del mundo y, cuando era tan tierno con ella, no podía evitar amarlo.

No le llevó mucho tiempo sobreponerse al miedo. Por supuesto, todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no creía que eso fuera inusual. Respiró profundamente y luego se apartó de Albert. No podía mirarlo a los ojos y sabía que se estaba ruborizando, pero eso no la detuvo. Lentamente levantó el camisón y lo pasó por la cabeza. Luego lo arrojó sobre la cama. Tampoco le dio tiempo a Albert a que la mirara. En cuanto se deshizo del camisón, regresó apresuradamente a sus brazos.

Albert tembló visiblemente.

—Te siento tan bien contra mí —susurró, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Candy le sentía mucho mejor que bien. Le sentía maravilloso. Se lo dijo con voz tímida y vacilante.

El mentón de Albert fue a descansar sobre la cabeza de Candy.

—Me complaces, Candy.

—Todavía no he hecho nada —replicó.

—No necesitas hacer nada —explicó Albert.

Candy pudo oír la risa en la voz de Albert. Sonrió en respuesta a ella. Al no apresurarla, en realidad Albert la estaba ayudando a superar la vergüenza. Sabia que ése era su plan, y ni siquiera le importaba que fuera deliberado. La consideración de Albert por sus sentimientos casi la abrumó. No creía que todavía se estuviera sonrojando.

El calor de la firme excitación de Albert presionada de manera tan íntima contra la zona baja de su vientre aún la preocupaba, pero Albert no era exigente, sólo suave, terriblemente suave mientras le quitaba los escalofríos con caricias, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que esa preocupación pareciera poco importante.

Candy deseaba tocarlo. Se liberó del férreo abrazo de Albert alrededor de su cintura y acarició vacilantemente los amplios hombros, luego la espalda y finalmente los muslos. Sentía su piel ardiente en la punta de los dedos. Albert era completamente diferente a ella en tono y textura, y encontró que se maravillaba ante todas aquellas sorprendentes diferencias. Sus músculos eran como sogas anudadas a lo largo de la porción superior de los brazos, y comparativamente ella estaba construida como una enclenque.

—Albert, eres tan fuerte y yo soy tan débil. Me parece extraño que yo te plazca.

Albert rió.

—No eres débil. Eres suave y lisa y muy, muy atractiva.

Candy se sonrojó de placer ante el cumplido. Frotó su rostro contra el pecho de Albert y sonrió ante la manera en que el cabello le hacia cosquillas en la nariz. Se enderezó y lo besó donde el pulso le latía en la base del cuello.

—Me gusta mucho tocarte —admitió.

Parecía sorprendida ante su propia concesión. Albert no lo estaba. Ya sabía que le gustaba tocarlo. A él también le gustaba. Una de las características más atractivas de Candy era el deseo de tocarlo, acariciarlo y abrazarlo cada vez que era posible. Pensó en todas las veces en que lo había tomado de la mano de manera instintiva, la manera en que le había acariciado el brazo mientras lo criticaba duramente por una opinión a la que ella se oponía.

Tenía muy pocas inhibiciones cuando estaba con él... pero sólo con él. Sí, había notado cuán reservada fue con los soldados durante el viaje hacia allí. Por supuesto, fue agradable, pero tomó precauciones para no tocar a ninguno de ellos. Nunca se relajó en los brazos de Tom cuando se había visto obligada a cabalgar con él y sin embargo, se había quedado dormida en los suyos. Confiaba en él por completo, y ese hecho era tan importante para él como el amor de Candy. Y realmente lo amaba.

—¿Candy?

—¿Si?

—¿Estás lista para dejar de ocultarte de mí?

Candy casi se rió. Se había estado ocultando de él e Albert había sabido todo el tiempo que ése era su juego. Lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Luego lo miró a los ojos y asintió con lentitud.

Albert tenía la más maravillosa de las sonrisas. Candy pensó en ello mientras fijaba la mirada en él. Candy tenía el cuerpo más magnífico que Albert había visto en toda su vida. Pensó en ello mientras fijaba la mirada en ella. Estaba exquisitamente formada, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y Señor, si no lograba tocarla con rapidez para hacerla completamente suya, sabia que perdería la cabeza.

Extendieron los brazos el uno hacia el otro al mismo tiempo. Candy le colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras Albert ahuecó las manos sobre las nalgas de Candy y la atrajo hacia sí.

Albert se inclinó y la besó, un beso profundo y devorador que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. La lengua de Albert se movía para probar la dulzura que Candy le ofrecía. Un ronco gruñido de satisfacción salió de la garganta de Albert cuando Candy imitó el juego erótico y frotó su lengua contra la de él.

Candy se desplomó contra él. Albert mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella para evitar que se cayera mientras se daba la vuelta y se inclinaba para apartar las mantas. Candy no deseaba que dejara de besarla. Le tiró del cabello en la parte posterior del cuello para atraer su atención y se enderezó para besarlo cuando Albert no reaccionó con suficiente rapidez.

A él le agradó esa audacia. También le gustaban los pequeños gemidos que hacía Candy. Albert la levantó en brazos y la colocó en el centro de la cama. No le dio tiempo para empezar a preocuparse. Cayó sobre ella y le separó los muslos con uno de los suyos. Apuntaló el peso en los codos y dejó que su cuerpo cubriera por completo el de Candy. Y Dios, nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso en toda su vida.

La respuesta de Candy estaba superando el deseo de Albert de ir despacio y de tomarse tiempo en prepararla para la invasión. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, de tener deliberación en dónde y cómo la tocaba, hasta que Candy no fuera capaz de pensar, sino sólo de sentir placer. Candy estaba convirtiendo su cuidadoso y elaborado plan en algo imposible. Se movía desasosegadamente contra él y lo llevaba a la distracción. Albert la besó otra vez, con un beso largo, ardiente y húmedo que lo enloqueció y lo hizo desear más. Finalmente, arrastró la boca lejos de la de ella y se movió más abajo para saborear el fragante valle entre los suaves senos. Sus manos acariciaron, frotaron suavemente, juguetearon y finalmente, cuando no pudo esperar un segundo más, tomó un pezón en la boca y empezó a succionar.

Candy casi se cayó de la cama. Escalofríos de puro placer le recorrieron el cuerpo. No creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más de esa dulce tortura. Se aferró a los hombros de Albert y cerró los ojos en abandono al éxtasis que le estaba brindando.

Albert estaba temblando por la necesidad de tomarla. Podía sentir que su control se desvanecía. El deseo de saborearla toda superaba todas las demás consideraciones. Sus manos acariciaron un sendero por la llanura del estómago y luego más abajo hasta que estuvo acariciando la parte interna de los muslos y los fue separando con lentitud. Se inclinó y besó la parte superior del suave triángulo de rizos que protegía su virginidad.

—Albert, no...

—Sí.

Intentó apartarlo, pero en ese momento la boca de Albert cubrió la mismísima excitación de Candy y su lengua, Dios querido, su lengua estaba frotándose contra ella y se consumió de un frenético placer tan intenso que se olvidó de protestar.

Levantó las caderas de manera instintiva pidiendo más caricias. Hundió las uñas en los omóplatos de Albert. No había sabido que un hombre podía hacerle el amor a una mujer de aquella manera íntima, pero en ese momento no estaba consternada ni avergonzada. Deseaba tocarlo de la manera en que él la estaba tocando a ella y también aprender el sabor de Albert, pero cada vez que intentaba moverse, Albert intensificaba la presión con que la sostenía y la hacía quedarse quieta.

Albert se movió a un lado y lentamente deslizó un dedo dentro de la apretada funda. El pulgar frotó la delicada protuberancia entre los pliegues y la reacción de Candy casi destruyó su autocontrol. Nunca había tenido una mujer que le respondiera con tanta sinceridad ni con tanto abandono. Candy le entregaba su cuerpo de buena gana y con afecto, e Albert moriría antes de permitirse encontrar primero su satisfacción. Candy estaba antes que su propia necesidad... aunque ello le matara.

Amarlo iba a matarla a ella, sin dudas. Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente de Candy. También lo expresó impulsivamente en voz alta, pero estaba demasiado compenetrada en intentar aferrarse a las hebras de su control para saber qué estaba diciendo o haciendo.

Le pareció que se partía por dentro. Gritó el nombre de Albert y entonces la autodisciplina de Albert desapareció. Sintió los escalofríos de Candy y le abrió aún más los muslos. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

—Pon los brazos a mi alrededor, cariño —susurró con una orden ronca. Se extendió, le cubrió la boca con la suya y la obligó a quedarse quieta al aferrarle los costados de las caderas.

Vaciló en el umbral sólo por uno o dos segundos y luego se deslizó lentamente dentro de Candy hasta que sintió la barrera de la virginidad.

La estaba lastimando, pero Candy no creía que fuera un dolor tan tremendo. La manera en que la estaba besando hacía que todo lo demás no pareciera importante. La presión que crecía en su interior le hacía daño y se volvió aún más desasosegada en un esfuerzo por aliviar aquel dulce tormento.

Albert rechinó los dientes por el increíble placer que ya estaba sintiendo y el indudable dolor que le iba a imponer, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante con un único y poderoso empujón.

Candy gritó por la sorpresa y el dolor. Pensó que Albert la había desgarrado. Se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. El ofuscamiento de pasión desapareció. Comenzó a llorar y le pidió que la dejara tranquila.

—No me gusta esto —susurró.

—Shh, cariño —susurró él, tratando de tranquilizarla— Va a ir todo bien. No te muevas todavía. El dolor cederá. Por Dios, Candy, no intentes moverte.

Parecía enfadado y afectuoso, y Candy no pudo entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. El dolor latía, pero otra sensación, tan extraña a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes, comenzó a mezclarse con el dolor, confundiéndola aún más.

El peso de Albert la mantenía anclada a la cama y a él. Albert respiró profundamente para calmarse en un esfuerzo por aferrarse a su disciplina. La sentía ardiente y estrecha, y todo lo que deseaba pensar era caer sobre ella una y otra vez hasta encontrar su propio alivio.

Albert se enderezó sobre los codos y la volvió a besar. Deseaba desesperadamente darle suficiente tiempo para ajustarse a él, y se sintió como el más bajo de los animales cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Candy.

—Dios, Candy, lo siento. He tenido que hacerte daño, pero yo...

La preocupación de la mirada de Albert la tranquilizó mucho más que aquella disculpa a medias. Le acarició la mejilla. Le temblaba la mano.

—Va a ir todo muy bien —susurró, haciéndole la misma promesa que Albert le había hecho unos minutos antes—. El dolor ya ha desaparecido.

Albert sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad. Le besó la frente, luego el Puente de la nariz y finalmente le apresó la boca para un beso largo y apasionado. La mano de Albert se movió entre los cuerpos unidos y comenzó a acariciar la mismísima excitación de Candy.

No le llevó mucho tiempo volver a encender el deseo de Candy. Comenzó a moverse, primero con lentitud, hasta que la oyó gemir de placer y aún fue capaz de aferrarse esa hebra de control que siempre había retenido cuando había estado con otras mujeres, pero Candy se lo arrancó con una sola y sencilla declaración.

—Te amo, Albert.

La pasión pasó a controlarle la mente y el cuerpo. Se lanzó profundamente dentro de Candy, una y otra vez. Candy levantó las caderas para tomar más de él. Candy no quería permitirle ser suave; no, le hundió las uñas en los hombros, reclamando más y más de aquella increíble dicha.

Albert enterró el rostro en el cuello de Candy e hizo rechinar los dientes ante el ardoroso placer que lo estaba consumiendo.

La presión que estaba creciendo dentro de Candy se estaba volviendo insoportable. Justo cuando estaba segura de que se iba a morir por la intensidad de las sensaciones que le inundaban los sentidos, Albert se volvió aún más enérgico y exigente. Candy seguía tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediéndole. Albert no se lo permitía. De pronto, se sintió aterrorizada. Se sentía como si su mente estuviera separada de su cuerpo y alma.

—Albert, no...

—Calla, amor —susurró— Sólo abrázame. Me voy a ocupar de ti.

La mente aceptaba lo que el corazón siempre había sabido. Candy se rindió. Fue la experiencia más mágica de su vida. La invadía una dicha que nunca antes había sentido. Arqueó la espalda, se aferró a su esposo y dejó que el éxtasis la consumiera.

Apenas Albert sintió el alivio de Candy, encontró el suyo propio. Con un ronco gruñido vació su semilla dentro de Candy. El cuerpo entero le tembló ante su propio alivio.

Albert cayó sobre ella con un ronquido de satisfacción masculina. El perfume del acto de amor llenaba el aire entre ellos, un recuerdo persistente de la maravilla que acababan de compartir. El corazón de Albert latía como un tambor y estaba tan sorprendido por su completo abandono ante Candy que no se podía mover. Deseaba permanecer dentro de ella para siempre. Candy le estaba acariciando los hombros y suspiraba de vez en cuando, e Albert deseó que aquello continuara por siempre.

Dios querido, estaba satisfecho.

Le llevó mucho tiempo a Candy recobrarse del acto de amor. Parecía no poder dejar de tocarlo. Tenía por lo menos cientos de preguntas que hacerle. La primera y seguramente la más importante era averiguar silo había complacido.

Candy lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro para llamar su atención Albert

pensó que le estaba haciendo saber que era demasiado pesado para ella. De inmediato rodó hacia un costado. Candy rodó con él. Albert tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Albert, ¿te he complacido?

Él respondió con una ancha sonrisa.

No era suficiente. Necesitaba oírse lo decir

Abrió los ojos y la encontró con la mirada fija en él. Parecía preocupada.

—¿Cómo puedes dudar de que me hayas complacido? —preguntó.

No le dio tiempo para pensar en motivos. La envolvió con los brazos, la levantó para que descansara sobre él y la besó ruidosamente.

—Si me hubieras complacido más, me habrías matado. ¿Satisfecha ahora?

Candy cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza bajo el mentón de Albert Si, estaba muy satisfecha.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Candy no pudo dormir mucho aquella noche. Albert la despertaba continuamente. En realidad, no era algo deliberado de su parte, pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta, sacudía a Candy y la despertaba de su profundo sueño. Candy se movía continuamente para apartarse de él. Albert tragaba de inmediato el espacio hasta que ocupó casi toda la cama y Candy quedó literalmente colgando de un lado.

Por fin, consiguió ser arrastrada por el sueño. Unos pocos minutos después, Albert le tocó el brazo. Candy se incorporó bruscamente y soltó un grito de sorpresa. También le dio un tremendo susto a Albert.

Tenía la espada en la mano y ya estaba saliendo de la cama para defenderla antes de que se diera cuenta de que no había ningún intruso.

Candy estaba aterrorizada por algo. Todavía estaba más dormida que despierta, y finalmente Albert pensó que le tenía miedo a él. Tenía una expresión salvaje en los ojos y, cuando dejó la espada y se acercó a ella, Candy retrocedió.

No le permitiría rechazarlo. La tomó por la cintura, se tendió de espaldas y la colocó encima de él. Le atrapó las piernas y las inmovilizó entre las propias y luego comenzó a tranquilizarla frotándole la espalda.

Candy se relajó de inmediato contra él. Albert dejó escapar un ruidoso bostezo.

—¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? —le preguntó luego.

Su voz estaba ronca por el sueño. Candy lamentaba terriblemente haberlo molestado.

—No —contestó, con un mínimo susurro—. Vuélvete a dormir. Necesitas descansar.

—Dime qué ha sucedido. ¿Por qué has gritado?

—Lo he olvidado —explicó.

Se frotó la cara contra el cálido pecho de Albert y cerró los ojos.

—¿Has olvidado por qué has gritado?

—No —replicó— Me olvidé de que estaba casada. Al tocarme accidental mente... reaccioné. No estoy nada acostumbrada a dormir con un hombre.

Albert sonrió en la oscuridad.

—No pensé que lo estuvieras —le dijo—. Ahora no tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no —susurró—. Gracias por preocuparte tanto.

Señor, qué cortés había sido. Era su esposo y lo estaba tratando como a un extraño. Candy se sintió torpe... y vulnerable. Decidió que estaba excesivamente cansada. No había podido dormir mucho desde que había llegado a las Highlands y toda aquella conmoción no la había ayudado. No tenía ninguna intención de llorar. Las lágrimas la tomaron por sorpresa. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, que era terriblemente estúpida y emocional, pero no sabía cómo detenerse.

—¿Candy? —El pulgar de Albert le apartó las lágrimas de la mejilla.—Dime por qué estás llorando.

—No había flores. Albert, tendría que haber habido flores.

La voz de Candy había sido tan suave que Albert no estaba seguro de haberla entendido.

—¿Flores? —preguntó— ¿Dónde no había flores?

Esperó a que se explicara, pero Candy, obstinadamente, permaneció en silencio. Le dio un apretón.

—En la capilla.

—¿Qué capilla?

—La que no tenéis — contestó. Sabía que parecía lastimosa. Aquello tampoco tenía ningún sentido para Albert—. Estoy exhausta —añadió como excusa de su confusa conducta—. Por favor, no te molestes conmigo.

—No estoy molesto —replicó. Siguió masajeándole la espalda mientras pensaba en los extraños comentarios que Candy acababa de hacer. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de las flores en la capilla que no tenían? No tenía ningún sentido, pero decidió que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para averiguar qué la estaba molestando en realidad.

El dulce y cálido cuerpo de Candy pronto hizo derivar sus pensamientos a otros asuntos. No podía volver a tocarla, no esa noche. Sería demasiado pronto para ella y necesitaba tiempo para mitigar la sensibilidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en ello. En pocos minutos estaba firme y ardiendo. No le importó. Moriría antes de hacerle daño deliberadamente otra vez.

Albert abrazó a su pequeña y dulce esposa y cerró los ojos. Anthony le había dicho que caminaría por los fuegos del purgatorio por su Annie, e Albert recordaba que se había reído de aquella ridícula idea.

Su hermano había dejado caer todas las defensas. Se había permitido volverse vulnerable. Estaba muy bien preocuparse por la esposa, pero dejar que una mujer gobernara cada acción de un guerrero, desear complacerla en cada cosa tal como Anthony buscaba complacer a su esposa, eso sencillamente no era aceptable en la mente de Albert. Ninguna mujer lo iba a hacer correr en círculos. Sabía que nunca podría permitirse involucrarse emocionalmente. Se interesaba por Candy, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera creído, y ahora que era su esposa, se permitiría sentirse contento.

Sin embargo que lo colgaran si se permitía volverse vulnerable. Por supuesto, estaba extremadamente complacido de que Candy lo amara. Facilitaría mucho más la adaptación.

Albert no volvió a dormirse durante largo rato. Siguió pensando en todas las razones lógicas por las que nunca se permitiría convertirse en un enamorado enclenque como Anthony y, cuando finalmente se durmió, se había convencido a si mismo de que iba a poner distancia entre el corazón y la mente.

Soñó con Candy.

Candy durmió durante casi toda la mañana. Cuando finalmente se desperezó y despertó, Albert ya había abandonado la alcoba. Se sentía rígida y también sensible, y dejó escapar un sonoro gemido inapropiado para una dama antes de levantarse de la cama.

No tenía idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora que era la esposa del jefe. Decidió que se vestiría y luego buscaría a su esposo para preguntárselo.

Había metido en la bolsa el vestido rosa y ropa interior limpia. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse, y cuando por fin terminó, hizo la cama Y dobló el tartán de más que Albert había dejado sobre el edredón.

El gran salón estaba vacío. En el centro de la mesa había un cuenco de madera lleno de manzanas. Una hogaza de grueso pan negro estaba apoyada contra un costado del cuenco. Candy se sirvió una copa de agua y comió una de las manzanas. Esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera un criado, pero después de esperar largo rato, decidió que debían estar todos afuera, cumpliendo con otros deberes.

Graham le atrajo la atención cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo y luego se detuvo. El líder del consejo no sabía que lo estaban observando. La expresión de su rostro no era cautelosa. Parecía terriblemente triste y también cansado. Miró una vez detrás de sí, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y luego se volvió otra vez hacia los escalones. El corazón de Candy estuvo con el anciano. No conocía el motivo de tal tristeza y ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía entrometerse o no.

Llevaba un pequeño cofre en los brazos. Se detuvo otra vez a mitad de camino por las escaleras para asegurarse de que tenía bien sujeta la carga y luego la vio.

Candy sonrió de inmediato.

—Buenos días, Graham —dijo.

Graham saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Candy pensó que la sonrisa era forzada. Corrió hacia la entrada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a cargar eso?

—No, muchacha —contestó—. Ya lo tengo agarrado. Archie y Tom están sacando el resto de mis cosas. Las de Gelfrid también. Vamos a quitarnos del medio enseguida.

—No entiendo —dijo—. No estáis en el medio. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nos mudamos del torreón —explicó Graham—. Ahora que Albert tiene esposa, Gelfrid y yo nos vamos a mudar a una de las cabañas del camino.

—¿Por qué?

Graham se detuvo cuando alcanzó el último escalón.

—Porque ahora Albert está casado—explicó con paciencia.

Candy se adelantó hasta quedar directamente frente a él.

—¿Os estáis mudando porque Albert se ha casado conmigo?

—Acabo de decírtelo, ¿no es así? Querrás tu intimidad Candy.

—Graham, antes de que Albert se casara conmigo, recuerdo específicamente que tú dijiste que le dabas tu apoyo, que aceptabas la boda.

Graham asintió.

—Es verdad.

—Entonces no puedes marcharte.

Levantó una ceja ante esa declaración.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Si te marchas, me vas a demostrar que en realidad no aceptas este casamiento. Pero si te quedas...

—Vamos, Candy, no se trata de eso. Eres una recién casada y mereces privacidad. Dos hombres viejos sólo estarían metiéndose en el medio.

—Entonces, ¿no te estás marchando porque no deseas vivir bajo el mismo techo con una mujer inglesa?

La preocupación de la mirada de Candy era evidente. Graham sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Si así lo sintiera, te lo diría.

Le creyó. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Dónde viven Owen y George? —preguntó luego.

—Con sus esposas.

Graham intentó moverse y pasar por el costado de Candy. Ella le cerró el paso. Graham no quería marcharse y Candy no quería ser la responsable de esa salida forzada. El problema, por supuesto, era el orgullo de Graham. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salvarlo y a la vez salirse con la suya.

—¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí? —preguntó apresuradamente, pensando en mantenerlo ocupado respondiendo a sus preguntas hasta que se le pudiera ocurrir un plan sensato.

—Casi diez años. Cuando me convertí en jefe, me mudé aquí con mi esposa Anna. Falleció hace cinco años. Le pasé mis deberes de jefe a Albert hace seis meses y debería haberme mudado entonces, pero me retrasé. Estoy seguro de que abusé de la hospitalidad de Albert.

—¿Y Gelfrid? —preguntó Candy cuando Graham otra vez intentó pasar por un lado— ¿Cuánto hace que vive aquí?

Graham le dirigió una mirada perpleja.

—Hace tres años —contestó. Se mudó después de morir su esposa. Candy, este cofre pesa mucho. Déjame pasar.

Una vez más intentó ir hacia las puertas. Candy corrió delante de él. Apoyó la espalda contra las puertas y abrió mucho los brazos.

—No voy a permitir que te vayas, Graham.

Se quedó asombrado ante la audacia de Candy

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

Parecía irritado, pero Candy pensó que en realidad no lo estaba.

—¿Por qué? —repitió.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó otra vez.

Que Dios la ayudara, no se le ocurría ni una sola razón lógica. Entonces casi sonrió. Supuso que eso sólo dejaba las razones ilógicas.

—Porque vas a herir mis sentimientos. —Candy notó que se ruborizaba. Se sentía como una idiota.— Sí, así es —agregó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo, en nombre de Dios? —gritó Archie desde el descansillo.

Candy no se atrevió a moverse de las puertas cuando levantó la mirada hacia arriba. Vio que Gelfrid estaba de pie junto a Archie.

—No voy a permitir que ni Graham ni Gelfrid se marchen —gritó.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Archie.

—Me voy a quedar con ellos—gritó a su vez—. Albert se quedó conmigo y yo me voy a quedar con ellos.

Era una jactancia atroz y totalmente vacía, e Albert la arruinó por completo cuando abrió las puertas. Candy salió volando hacia atrás. Su esposo la atrapó entre los brazos. Graham dejó caer el cofre y también se estiró para agarrarla, y de pronto Candy se encontró en medio del forcejeo de los dos hombres. Candy estaba ruborizada ante su torpeza.

—¿Candy? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Albert.

Estaba haciendo una completa idiota de sí misma. No iba a decirle eso a Albert. Además, estaba bastante segura de que él ya lo sabía.

—Estoy intentando hacer que Graham entre en razón —explicó—Tanto él como Gelfrid quieren mudarse.

—No los quiere dejar —gritó Archie.

Albert apretó la mano de Candy

—Si desean marcharse, no deberías interferir—le dijo.

—¿Tú quieres que se muden? —le preguntó.

Se volvió y lo miró, esperando la respuesta. Albert negó con la cabeza. Candy sonrió. Luego se volvió para enfrentarse a otra vez a Graham.

—Eres descortés, Graham. Graham sonrió. Albert estaba consternado.

—No debes hablarle a un anciano en ese tono —ordenó.

—Y yo no debo herir sus sentimientos —intercedió Graham con un gesto de la cabeza— Si eso es tan importante para ti, muchacha, supongo que Gelfrid y yo nos podríamos quedar.

—Gracias.

Gelfrid había bajado corriendo los escalones. Candy podía ver que estaba aliviado. Estaba tratando de mirarla furioso, y fracasaba infelizmente.

—Es probable que discutamos —anunció.

Candy asintió.

—Sí —contestó.

—No me vas a golpear la espalda cada vez que tenga un cosquilleo en la garganta.

—No.

Gruñó.

—Que así sea. Archie trae otra vez mis cosas. Me quedo.

Gelfrid se apresuró a subir los escalones.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, muchacho. No voy a permitir que abolles así mi cofre.

Albert intentó levantar el cofre de Graham. El anciano le apartó las manos.

—No soy tan viejo como para no poder arreglármelas —declaró—. Hijo, tu esposa es muy nerviosa —añadió con un tono de voz más suave—Se arrojó contra la puerta y montó tal escándalo que Gelfrid y yo tuvimos que ceder.

Finalmente, Albert entendió exactamente qué había sucedido.

—Aprecio tu concesión al ceder —replicó con tono serio—. La adaptación de Candy va a llevar algo de tiempo, e indudablemente voy a necesitar algo de ayuda con ella.

Graham asintió.

—Es mandona.

—Sí, lo es.

—Gelfrid y yo podemos trabajar con ese defecto.

—Y yo también —dijo Albert.

Graham comenzó a subir otra vez los escalones.

—Sin embargo, no Sé qué vamos a hacer con sus tiernos sentimientos. Supongo que ninguno de nosotros va a poder cambiar ese defecto.

Candy permaneció junto a Albert y observó hasta que Graham desapareció por una esquina. Sabía que su esposo tenía la mirada fija en ella. Supuso que en realidad debía ofrecerle alguna explicación por su conducta.

Lo tomó de la mano y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Esta es su casa tanto como la tuya —dijo—. No creí que realmente se quisieran marchar y por eso yo...

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Albert cuando Candy no continuó.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió la mirada al suelo.

—He hecho el completo ridículo para lograr que se quedaran. Fue todo lo que pude pensar para salvar el orgullo de los dos. —Soltó la mano de Albert e intentó alejarse.— Probablemente hablarán de ello durante semanas.

Albert la atrapó cuando Candy alcanzó el centro del gran salón. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la hizo girar para que lo mirara.

—Eres mucho más perceptiva que yo—le dijo.

—¿Ah, si?

Asintió.

—Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que Graham y Gelfrid pudieran desear quedarse.

—Hay suficiente espacio.

—¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?

—¿Lo estoy?

—¿Hoy te sientes mejor?

Candy lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

—Anoche no me sentía mal.

—Te hice daño.

—Sí. —Sintió que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza. Volvió la mirada al mentón de Albert.— Hoy me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

Albert necesitó de toda su disciplina para no reírse de ella. Cada vez que Candy estaba avergonzada, recurría a la extrema cortesía. Había notado ese rasgo durante el viaje y lo había encontrado muy atractivo. Después de la noche de pasión que habían compartido, también era muy divertido.

—De nada —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Le levantó el mentón con un pequeño empujón y luego se inclinó. Le rozó la boca una vez y luego otra. No era suficiente. Profundizó el beso y la levantó contra él.

Candy se olvidó de su vergüenza y se concentró en devolverle el beso. Finalmente Albert se apartó. Candy se desplomó contra él.

—Candy, dejé un tartán sobre la cama. Se supone que debes usarlo.

—Sí, Albert.

La besó de nuevo por aceptar con tanta rapidez. Archie los interrumpió al gritar el nombre de Albert. También disfrutó de la reacción de ambos. Candy pegó un salto. Albert lo miró furioso.

—Erin te está esperando para darte el informe —anunció Archie directamente detrás de ellos—. Si ya has terminado de magullar a tu esposa, le diré que entre.

—Yo también me marcho dijo Candy.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—No me digas lo que piensas hacer, Candy. Has de pedirme permiso. Parecía que estaba instruyendo a un niño.

Candy estaba profundamente irritada, pero ocultó su reacción porque Archie estaba observando.

—Entiendo —susurró.

—¿Dónde creías que ibas a ir?

—A traer el resto de mis cosas de la casa de Annie.

Decidió no darle tiempo a darle permiso. Se estiró, lo besó y luego corrió a la puerta.

—No voy a tardar mucho.

—No — dijo Albert—. Vas a regresar en diez minutos, Candy Necesito hablar contigo de algunos asuntos importantes.

—Sí, Albert

Albert observó cómo se marchaba. Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ella, Archie empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué demonios es tan divertido?

—Estaba apreciando el fuego en los ojos de tu esposa cuando le dijiste que necesitaba tu permiso, Albert.

Albert sonrió. También había apreciado esa reacción. Aquella mujer indudablemente tenía un indomable y salvaje espíritu dentro de ella.

Entonces Erin entró en el salón e hizo que los pensamientos de Albert se dirigieran hacia asuntos más importantes. Mandó a Archie escaleras arriba para ir buscar a Graham para que oyera lo que Erin tenía que decir.

Candy comenzó a bajar la colina con prisa y luego aminoró el paso. Era un día glorioso El sol brillaba intensamente y la brisa era en verdad cálida. Intentó concentrarse en la belleza que la rodeaba en vez de en la manera altiva en que Albert le había dicho que iba a tener que obtener su permiso cada vez que deseara hacer algo. ¿En serio creía que debería obtener su aprobación antes de ir a visitar a su querida amiga? Supuso que sí.

Candy sabía que era su deber congeniar con su esposo. Se suponía que debía obedecerlo tal como había prometido en la ceremonia de boda. También estaba el significativo hecho de que su esposo resultaba ser el jefe. Decidió que el casamiento iba a hacer algunos ajustes en su pensamiento.

Se había detenido a mitad de camino por la colina y recostado contra un grueso árbol mientras consideraba su nueva posición. Amaba a Albert; confiaba en él por completo. Sería una equivocación desafiarlo abiertamente. Supuso que iba a tener que ser paciente, hasta que Albert alcanzara el punto en que no encontrara necesario estar atento a ella cada minuto.

Tal vez Annie podía ofrecer alguna sugerencia. Candy deseaba hacer feliz a Albert, pero no deseaba que la convirtiera en una sierva. Su amiga llevaba mucho tiempo casada, y seguramente se había encontrado con un problema similar con Anthony. Se preguntó cómo había hecho para lograr que Anthony escuchara sus opiniones.

Candy se apartó del árbol y continuó por el sendero.

La primera piedra le dio en el centro de la espalda. Candy fue impulsada hacia adelante y cayó con fuerza sobre las rodillas. Estaba tan sorprendida que instintivamente volvió la cabeza para ver de dónde había venido la piedra.

Vio el rostro del niño segundos antes de que la segunda piedra la golpeara. La roca dentada rasgó la delicada piel directamente debajo de su ojo derecho. La sangre le corrió por la mejilla.

No hubo tiempo de gritar. La tercera piedra dio en el blanco en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Candy se desplomó al suelo. Si le tiraron más piedras, no las sintió. La fuerza del golpe en la sien la había hecho perder el sentido completamente.

Albert se impacientaba cada vez más al ver que Candy no regresaba de inmediato al torreón. Escuchó el informe de Erin respecto de la posibilidad de una alianza entre los Dunbar y los Maclean, pero su mente no estaba en eso. Erin le estaba diciendo lo que ya sabía, y sólo se repetía el informe por Graham. El líder del consejo no había creído que tal unión fuera posible, ya que tanto el terrateniente Dunbar como el jefe Maclean eran demasiado ancianos y demasiado apegados a sus hábitos como para ceder poder ante otro clan. Ahora, al escuchar el relato de Erin de la reunión que él en realidad había presenciado, Graham quedó totalmente convencido.

Y Judith todavía no había regresado. El instinto de Albert le decía que algo malo estaba pasando. Se dijo a sí mismo que sencillamente Candy habría perdido la noción del tiempo. Probablemente estaba sentada a la mesa de Annie, absorta en la discusión de algún tema, y no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, la razón no mitigó la preocupación.

Ya no pudo quedase quieto. No anunció su intención de dejar la mesa. Sencillamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada.

—¿Adónde vas, Albert? —preguntó Graham— Tenemos que formar un plan ahora.

—No voy a tardar mucho —contestó Albert—. Voy a buscar a Candy, Ya debería haber regresado.

—Probablemente ha perdido la noción del tiempo —sugirió Archie.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿te está probando? —preguntó el guerrero, sonriendo ante aquella posibilidad— Esa mujer es obstinada, Albert. Tal vez no le ha gustado tu orden.

Albert hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La negativa fue vehemente.

—No me desafiaría.

Archie se puso de pie bruscamente. Se inclinó ante Graham y luego corrió tras el jefe. Albert tomó el sendero hacia la cabaña de su hermano. Anthony montó su caballo y tomó el camino más largo, rodeando los árboles.

Albert la encontró primero. Estaba desplomada sobre el suelo, acostada de lado y la única parte visible de su rostro estaba cubierta de sangre.

No sabía si estaba muerta o viva. Y en esos segundos que tardó en llegar junto a ella, estuvo consumido por el terror. Fue incapaz de razonar nada. Sólo un pensamiento le corría por la mente. No podía perderla. No ahora, no cuando acababa de entrar en su sombría vida.

Su rugido de angustia se oyó por las colinas. Los hombres llegaron corriendo, con las espadas en la mano, listos. Anthony acababa de salir por la puerta de la cabaña con su esposa del brazo cuando oyó el escalofriante sonido. Empujó dentro a Annie, le ordenó que echara el cerrojo a la puerta, giró y subió corriendo la colina.

Albert no se había dado cuenta de que había gritado. Se arrodilló junto a Candy y la volvió con suavidad hasta que quedó de espaldas. Candy dejó escapar un suave gemido. Fue el sonido más dulce que Albert había escuchado en su vida. No se la habían arrebatado. Comenzó a respirar otra vez.

Los hombres se reunieron en un semicírculo a su alrededor. Observaron cómo el jefe lentamente revisaba a Candy para saber si tenía algún hueso roto.

Archie rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué diablos le ha pasado?

—¿Por qué no abre los ojos? —preguntó Gowrie al mismo tiempo.

Anthony se abrió paso a empujones a través de la muchedumbre y se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

—¿Se va a recuperar?

Albert asintió. Todavía no se animaba a hablar. Le llamó la atención la

inflamación de la sien de Candy. La apartó el cabello con delicadeza para tener una mejor visión.

—Buen Dios —susurró Anthony cuando vio la herida—. Se podría haber matado con la caída.

—No se ha caído. —Albert hizo esa declaración con la voz, temblando de furia.

Anthony estaba aturdido. Si no se había caído, ¿qué le había sucedido?

Archie respondió a la pregunta antes de que Anthony tuviera tiempo de hacerla.

—Alguien le ha hecho esto —dijo. Se arrodilló al otro lado de Candy y 'suavemente comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de la mejilla con el borde del tartán—. Mira las piedras, Anthony. Hay sangre en ellas. Esto no ha sido un accidente.

Albert necesitó cada gramo de disciplina que tenía para no dejar que la ira lo dominara. Candy estaba primero. La venganza podía esperar. Terminó de revisar a Candy para asegurarse de que los huesos de las piernas y tobillos estaban aún intactos y luego giró para tomarla entre los brazos. Anthony lo ayudó.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. La mirada de Albert se posó en Archie. La angustia que el guerrero vio en los ojos de su primo era delatadora.

Albert no quería a Candy sólo en su cama. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Candy estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Albert. Albert comenzó a subir la colina y de pronto se detuvo. Se volvió hacia Archie.

—Encuentra a ese canalla. —No esperó a que Archie aceptara la orden.

—Anthony, ve a buscar a Annie. Candy la querrá a su lado cuando se despierte.

La vibración de la voz de Albert despertó a Candy Abrió los ojos e intentó entender dónde estaba. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, haciendo que su estómago sintiera náuseas y la cabeza le latiera con violencia. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó que Albert se ocupara de ella.

No se volvió a despertar hasta que Albert la dejó en el centro de la cama. Apenas Albert la soltó, Candy trató de sentarse. De inmediato la habitación comenzó a girar. Se aferró al brazo de su esposo y se sostuvo con fuerza hasta que volvió a ver todo con claridad.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía que le ardía la espalda. Albert dejó de tratar de obligarla a acostarse cuando Candy se quejó de ese dolor. Graham entró corriendo a la habitación con un cuenco tan lleno de agua que rebosaba por los lados con cada paso que daba. Gelfrid lo seguía con una pila de cuadrados de lino.

—Hazte a un lado, Albert. Déjame llegar hasta ella —ordenó Graham.

—La pobre muchacha ha tenido una caída importante, ¿verdad?—comentó Gelfrid—. ¿Siempre es así de torpe?

—No, no lo es —respondió Candy.

Gelfrid sonrió.

Albert no quería soltar a su esposa.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —le dijo a Graham—. Es mía, maldita sea.

—Por supuesto que sí —concordó Graham, intentando aplacar a Albert

Candy levantó la mirada y miró fijamente a su esposo. Estaba furioso. Albert le hacía daño al sostenerla con tanta fuerza.

—Mis heridas no son importantes —anunció Candy, deseando sinceramente tener razón en la evaluación—. Albert por favor, suéltame el brazo. Ya tengo suficientes moretones.

Albert hizo lo que le pedía. Graham colocó el cuenco sobre el arcón. Gelfrid empapó uno de los cuadrados de lino y se lo entregó a Albert.

Albert no habló mientras le limpiaba la sangre del costado del rostro. Era extremadamente suave. La herida era profunda, pero Albert no creyó que hubiera que coserla hasta que se curara.

Candy se quedó aliviada al oír aquello. No le agradaba la idea de que nadie, ni siquiera su esposo, le pusiera una aguja en la piel. Albert parecía estar calmándose. Luego, Gelfrid lo volvió a poner de malhumor sin darse cuenta.

—Es un milagro que no se haya quedado ciega. Podría haberse arrancado el ojo de cuajo. Sí, es muy posible.

—Pero no lo hice dijo Candy cuando vio que la expresión fría regresaba a los ojos de Albert. Acarició el brazo de su esposo—. Está bien —le dijo con un tono de voz tranquilizador—. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Estaba tratando de consolarlo. Albert estaba exasperado con ella.

—Te vas a sentir mejor después de que te ponga un poco de bálsamo en las heridas. Quítate la ropa. Quiero mirarte la espalda.

Albert le dio esa orden justo cuando Graham se inclinaba hacia adelante para colocar un paño mojado con agua fría en la inflamación de la sien.

—Sostén esto con fuerza contra la hinchazón, Candy. Te ayudará a quitar el dolor.

—Gracias, Graham. Albert no me voy a quitar la ropa.

—El golpe en el costado de la cabeza la podría haber matado—comentó Gelfrid—. Sí, tiene suerte de que no la haya matado.

—Si, te vas a quitar la ropa —le dijo Albert

—Gelfrid, ¿por favor, podrías dejar de irritar a Albert? Sé que no es tu intención, pero lo que podría haber sucedido no sucedió. Estoy bien, en serio.

—Por supuesto que estás bien —concordó Gelfrid—. Será mejor que la observemos de cerca, Graham. Podría estar confusa durante uno o dos días.

—Gelfrid, por favor dijo Candy con un gemido—. Y realmente no me voy a quitar la ropa —explicó por segunda vez.

—Sí, lo vas a hacer.

Candy le hizo un gesto a Albert para que se acercara. Gelfrid se acercó con Albert;

—Albert, tenemos... compañía.

Albert sonrió por primera vez. La modestia de Candy era refrescante y el entrecejo fruncido que ella le dedicaba le provocaba ganas de reír. Realmente se pondría bien. No habría estado tan enfadada si la herida en la cabeza hubiera sido seria.

—Nosotros no somos compañía —le dijo Graham—. Vivimos aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero...

—¿Ves las cosas dobles, Candy? —preguntó Gelfrid—. ¿Recuerdas a Lewis, Graham? Antes de caerse veía dobles todas las cosas.

—Por el amor de... —empezó Candy

—Vamos, Gelfrid. La muchacha está a punto de estallar de rubor. No se quitará la ropa hasta que nos marchemos.

Candy esperó hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras los dos ancianos antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Albert

—No puedo creer que esperaras que me quitara la ropa frente a Graham y Gelfrid. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Te estoy quitando la ropa por ti —explicó con paciencia.

La bravata de ira de Candy se desvaneció. Fue la sonrisa de Albert, por supuesto. Tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para notar que la sonrisa lo hacía aún más guapo, y luego fue demasiado tarde para discutir. Le había quitado la camisa y se estaba inclinando sobre ella, aguijoneando el magullón en el centro de la espalda, antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo de ordenarle que se detuviera.

—La espalda está bien —le dijo—. La piel no ha sufrido daño.

Los dedos de Albert marcaron una línea a lo largo de la columna. Sonrió al notar los escalofríos que le causaban a Candy las caricias.

—Eres tan suave y lisa —susurró.

Se inclinó y le besó el hombro.

—Probablemente Annie esté esperando abajo para verte. Voy a decir a Anthony que la haga subir.

—Albert, ya estoy completamente recuperada. No necesito...

—No discutas conmigo.

La determinación de su mandíbula y el tono de su voz le dijeron a Candy que sería inútil pelear con él. Se puso el camisón porque Albert insistió. Se sentía ridícula usando la ropa de noche durante el día, pero en esos momentos Albert necesitaba aplacarse. Todavía parecía preocupado.

Annie llegó unos minutos más tarde. Le dirigió una mirada de furia a Anthony para que saliera de la habitación, ya que la había llevado en brazos escaleras arriba y se había quejado ruidosamente por el peso que había ganado.

Gelfrid y Graham le sirvieron la cena. Candy no estaba acostumbrada a que la mimaran. Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún problema en disfrutar de toda aquella atención. Luego llegó Patricia para ver cómo le iba y, para cuando Albert regresó, Candy estaba exhausta de tanta compañía.

Albert hizo que todos se marcharan. Candy protestó a medias. Se quedó dormida minutos más tarde.

Se despertó unos pocos minutos antes del amanecer. Albert estaba durmiendo boca abajo. Intentó ser lo más silenciosa posible al salir de la cama. Sacó una pierna.

—¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

Se volvió para mirarlo. Albert estaba apoyado sobre un codo y la miraba fijamente. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, el cabello alborotado y tenía un aspecto rudamente atractivo.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y le dio un pequeño empujón para que se acostara y así poder inclinarse sobre él. Le besó el entrecejo fruncido en la frente y luego le mordisqueó la oreja.

Albert no estaba de humor para bromear. Gruñó roncamente, la envolvió con los brazos y le capturó la boca para darle un verdadero beso.

La respuesta de Candy lo enloqueció. El beso se volvió ardiente, húmedo y embriagador. La lengua entró con violencia en la dulce boca de Candy para acoplarse a la de ella, y cuando finalmente Albert terminó con el erótico juego de amor, Candy se desplomó contra su pecho.

—Cariño, contéstame. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

La preocupación estaba allí, en su voz, y realmente todavía le dolía un poco, pero no deseaba que él dejara de besarla.

—Besarte en realidad me hace sentir mejor —susurró.

Albert sonrió. El comentario era ridículo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, le agradaba. Se extendió y le frotó la nariz contra el costado del cuello.

—Me excita —le dijo.

Candy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer.

—¿Me deseas, Candy?

No sabía si debía actuar con timidez o audacia. ¿A los esposos les agradaba que las esposas fueran tímidas o audaces? Decidió no preocuparse por ello. Ya había empezado siendo audaz y a Albert no había parecido molestarle.

—Te deseo... un poco.

Era todo lo que Albert necesitaba oír. Se apartó de ella, se puso de pie y tiró de Candy hasta que quedó junto a él. Le empujó el rostro hacia arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Voy a hacer que me desees tanto como yo te deseo a ti —dijo.

—¿Lo harás? Albert ¿ya me deseas... ahora?

Candy no entendía. Señor, era tan inocente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era echarle una buena mirada y no hubiera tenido ninguna deuda con respecto a su deseo hacia ella. Sin embargo, Candy no quería mirar. La vergüenza no se lo permitía. Albert decidió mostrárselo. Le tomó la mano y la puso sobre la firme erección. Candy reaccionó como si se acabara de quemar con fuego. La apartó con la velocidad de un rayo. El rostro se le puso del color del carmín. Albert soltó un suspiro. Su pequeña y dulce esposa todavía no estaba lista para liberarse de la timidez. No iba a insistir.

Era un hombre paciente. Podía esperar. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego la ayudó a quitarse el camisón. Candy mantuvo la cabeza baja hasta que Albert volvió a empujarla a sus brazos.

Luego Albert comenzó la atractiva tarea de ayudarla a librarse de la timidez. Candy no respondió de la manera que Albert hubiera querido cuando le frotó suavemente los hombros, los brazos y la espalda, pero cuando empezó a acariciarle con ternura las suaves nalgas, Candy dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, haciéndole saber sin palabras que allí era sensible a las caricias.

Finalmente Candy comenzó a explorarle el cuerpo con la punta de los dedos. Le llevó largo rato llegar hasta la parte frontal. Albert ya estaba rechinando los dientes con anticipación.

La agonía valió la pena. La mano de Candy llegó a la parte más baja del estómago. Vaciló y luego se movió más abajo, hasta que estuvo tocando la mismísima excitación de Albert.

La reacción de Albert volvió más audaz a Candy. Albert gruñó roncamente desde el fondo de la garganta y se aferró con mayor intensidad a los hombros de Candy. Candy le besó en el pecho e intentó moverse más abajo para poder besarle el llano estómago. No había ni un gramo de grasa en aquel cuerpo. Era todo firmes músculos. Se encorvó cuando Candy le besó el ombligo. Tuvo que volver a besarlo allí, sólo para volverlo loco.

Albert la dejó hacer hasta que llegó a la ingle. Entonces la apartó y le besó la dulce boca. Fue un beso largo, firme y apasionado. Sin embargo, Candy todavía no lo había abordado.

—Albert, quiero...

—No.

Su voz era áspera. No pudo evitarlo. El solo pensar en lo que Candy deseaba hacerle le daba ansias de estar dentro de ella. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a encontrar primero la propia satisfacción, y sabía con certeza que así sería si Candy lo tomaba en su boca.

—Sí —susurró.

—Candy no lo entiendes comenzó, con la voz disonante.

Los ojos de Candy estaban nublados de pasión. Aquello aturdió a Albert ¿Candy se estaba excitando sólo con tocarlo? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Entiendo que es mi turno —susurró ella. Se enderezó y lo besó sólo para obtener su silencio. La lengua de Candy empujó dentro de la boca de Albert antes de que éste pudiera tomar el mando—Permítemelo —rogó.

Se salió con la suya. Las manos de Albert estaban hechas un puño a los costados. Respiró profunda y temblorosamente y se olvidó de soltar el aire. Candy era inocentemente torpe, maravillosamente inexperta y tan encantadoramente cariñosa que sintió que se había muerto e ido al cielo.

No pudo aguantar mucho el dulce tormento. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a la cama. Tal vez él la empujó. Estaba tan completamente fuera de control que no podía pensar en nada más que complacerla hasta que estuviera lista para él.

Los dedos de Albert empujaron dentro de la estrechez de Candy, y cuando sintió la líquida excitación, desapareció su compostura. Se movió entre los muslos de ella lanzando un ronco gruñido de pura exigencia masculina.

Y, con todo, antes de moverse para hacerla completamente suya, vaciló.

—¿Cariño?

Le estaba pidiendo permiso. Esa idea penetró en la confusión de pasión de Candy y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Dios querido, cómo amaba a aquel hombre.

—Oh, sí—gritó, sabiendo que seguramente se moriría si Albert no iba a ella en ese momento.

Albert aún intentó ser suave, pero Candy no estaba de humor para permitirlo. Al principio Albert se movió con lentitud, hasta que Candy levantó las caderas para encontrarlo. Candy se aferró a los muslos de Albert para acercarlo a ella, delineándole la piel con las uñas.

Las bocas no se separaron mientras el ritual de copulación tomaba el control. La cama chirriaba con los firmes empujones de Albert. Los gruñidos se mezclaron con los gemidos de placer. En esos momentos ninguno pudo formar un pensamiento coherente, y cuando Albert supo que estaba a punto de derramar su semilla en Candy, movió la mano entre los dos cuerpos unidos para ayudarla a conseguir primero su satisfacción.

El fuego de la pasión lo consumía. Su propio placer lo debilitó y lo hizo invencible al mismo tiempo. Se desplomó contra Candy con un ronco gruñido de pura satisfacción.

Amaba el perfume de Candy Inhaló la delicada fragancia femenina y pensó que seguramente acababa de visitar el cielo. Todavía sentía el corazón como si estuviera a punto de estallarle, y pensó que no le importaría que eso sucediera. Estaba demasiado satisfecho para molestarse con cualquier cosa en aquellos momentos.

Tampoco Candy se había recobrado todavía. El darse cuenta de ello le agradó de manera arrogante. Le agradaba poder ser capaz de hacerle perder por completo las inhibiciones y el control. La besó en la base del cuello donde le latía alocadamente el pulso, y sonrió ante la manera en que las caricias la hacían quedar sin aliento en la garganta.

Intentó encontrar la fuerza para apartarse de ella. Sabía que probablemente la estaba aplastando, pero, maldición, no quería que terminara esa dicha. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de satisfacción con ninguna otra mujer. Sí, siempre había sido capaz de retener una parte de sí mismo. Pero no había podido protegerse de Candy. La idea lo dejó pasmado y de pronto se sintió muy vulnerable.

—Te amo, Albert.

Una declaración tan sencilla y sin embargo tan liberadora. Candy le había quitado la preocupación antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejar que lo controlara.

Albert bostezó contra la oreja de Candy y luego se incorporó sobre los codos para besarla. Se olvidó de sus intenciones cuando vio el rudo corte y la inflamación bajo el ojo.

Candy estaba sonriendo hasta que Iain empezó a fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasa, Albert? ¿No te he complacido?

—Por supuesto que me has complacido —replicó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué... —Podrías haber perdido el ojo.

—Ay, Señor, te estás pareciendo a Gelfrid —comentó.

Estaba tratando de bromear con él y hacer que desapareciera su entrecejo fruncido, pero no funcionó.

—Tuviste mucha suerte, Candy. Podrías haber...

Le puso la mano sobre la boca.

—Tú también me has complacido —susurró.

Albert no comprendió. Atrajo su atención con la siguiente pregunta.

—Cuando te caíste, ¿viste por casualidad a algún hombre... o mujer de pie allí cerca?

Candy pensó en la pregunta durante unos instantes antes de tomar la decisión de no hablarle del niño pequeño que había visto. El niño era demasiado joven para que lo arrastraran a la presencia del jefe. Sería aterrador para él, por no hablar de la vergüenza y humillación que causaría a su familia. No, no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Además, estaba segura de que ella misma podía encargarse del asunto. Primero tendría que encontrar al pequeño bribón y, cuando lo hiciera, tendría una buena, larga y dura conversación con él. Si no estaba adecuadamente arrepentido, tal vez pediría ayuda a Albert. O por lo menos amenazaría con pedírsela. Pero eso sería como último recurso. Y si el niño era lo suficientemente mayor (aunque realmente no creía que tuviera ni siete años) tiraría de él y lo llevaría hasta el padre Laggan para que confesara su pecado.

—¿Candy? —preguntó Albert , aguijoneándola para que le respondiera.

—No, Albert. No vi a ningún hombre o mujer de pie por allí cerca.

Albert asintió. Realmente no creía que Candy hubiera visto a alguien, ya que dudaba de que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sido atacada. Probablemente la primera piedra la hizo perder el sentido, y sencillamente tenía una mente demasiado inocente para pensar en la posibilidad de una traición.

Se inclinó y la besó antes de salir de la cama.

—Ya ha amanecido. Tengo obligaciones que cumplir comentó.

—¿Yo tengo obligaciones? —preguntó Candy mientras se cubría con las mantas.

—Por supuesto que sí —contesto—. Candy ¿por qué me ocultas tu cuerpo?

Ella comenzó a ruborizarse. Albert rió. Candy empujó las mantas con los pies y se puso de pie para mirar de frente a Albert. El se tomó su tiempo para observarla. Candy tenía la mirada fija en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Está bien que me mires tú —dijo Albert arrastrando las palabras. El regocijo en la voz de Albert hizo sonreír a Candy

—Estás disfrutando de mi vergüenza, ¿no es así, esposo?

No le respondió. Por fin Candy lo miró. Albert estaba... pasmado. ¿Es que su cuerpo no le agradaba? Alcanzó las mantas para ocultarse de él.

El próximo comentario de Albert la detuvo.

—Acabas de llamarme esposo. Me gusta. Dejó que la manta cayera de nuevo a la cama.

—¿Te gusto yo?

Albert sonrió.

—A veces.

Candy rió mientras corría a arrojarse a los brazos de Albert. Albert la levantó del suelo y la besó.

—Me haces olvidarme de mis obligaciones.

A Candy no le importó. Le gustaba que sus besos pudieran quitarle la concentración a Albert. Regresó a la cama y se sentó para observarlo mientras se vestía.

Le pareció a Candy que con cada prenda que se ponía cambiaba un poco y se volvía cada vez más el líder del clan, y cada vez menos el tierno amante que había conocido momentos atrás. Una vez colocado el andamiaje del cinturón, era el jefe en todos los aspectos, y la trataba como su vasalla.

Explicó que su obligación era dirigir a los criados en las tareas. No tenían una cocinera que trabajase toda la jornada en el torreón. Las mujeres del clan se ocupaban de esa tarea por turnos. Si deseaba hacerse cargo de ello, podría hacerlo.

Candy era responsable del mantenimiento del interior del torreón. Ya que Graham y Gelfrid iban a seguir viviendo con ellos, también se suponía que debía hacerse cargo de las necesidades de los dos.

Candy no estaba preocupada. Desde temprana edad había dirigido a los criados en las tierras del tío Richard. No pensaba que hubiera ningún problema que no pudiera manejar.

Albert parecía preocupado. Candy era muy joven para tener tantas obligaciones sobre los hombros. Hizo ese comentario y le ordenó que acudiera a él si necesitaba más ayuda.

Candy no se sintió insultada por la falta de confianza en su habilidad. Era imposible que él pudiera saber lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Tendría que enseñarle que podía hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades que acarreaba ser la esposa del jefe. Sólo entonces dejaría de preocuparse.

Estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

—Voy a bajar y empezar enseguida —anunció. Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún no te has recuperado de la herida. Debes descansar.

Antes de que pudiera discutir con él, la puso de pie, le besó la frente y luego fue hacia la puerta.

—Ponte mi tartán, esposa.

Candy se olvidó de su desnudez y corrió hacia él.

—Tengo una cosa que pedirte.

—¿Qué es?

—Por favor, ¿querrías reunir a todas las mujeres y niños? Me gustaría que me los presentaras.

—¿Por qué?

Candy no se explicó.

—Por favor.

Albert soltó un suspiro.

—¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?

—Esta tarde estará bien.

—Pensaba reunir a mis guerreros para darles la noticia de nuestro casamiento y ellos informarían a sus esposas, pero si estás decidida...

—Oh, sí.

—Está bien, entonces —concedió.

Finalmente, Candy le permitió abandonar la habitación. No se apresuró a vestirse. El acto amatorio de Albert la había agotado. Volvió a meterse en la cama, se envolvió con las mantas del lado de la cama de Albert para así sentirse más cerca de él y cerró los ojos.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 111

**CAPITULO 11.1**

La pequeña siesta duró tres horas. No estuvo preparada para abandonar la habitación hasta comienzos de la tarde. Se sentía culpable por perder el tiempo, pero eso no la hizo apresurarse. Se vistió con la misma ropa interior blanca porque todavía no había traído sus cosas de la casa de Annie. Intentó acomodarse el tartán de Albert pero quedó hecha un desastre, y finalmente fue a buscar a uno de los ancianos para que la ayudara.

Gelfrid acudió en su ayuda. La escoltó por las escaleras.

Albert estaba esperando en el gran salón con Graham. Ambos sonrieron cuando la vieron.

Entonces Archie entró en el salón con grandes zancadas y atrajo su atención. Candy se volvió para sonreírle.

Archie se inclinó ante ella.

—Te están esperando, Albert — Candy, podrías haber perdido ese ojo. Eres muy afortunada.

—Sí, lo es —intervino Gelfrid—. No entiendo por qué el jefe desea hablar directamente con las mujeres —añadió entonces.

Deseaba una explicación, por supuesto. Candy no iba a dársela. Sonrió al anciano y se dirigió a su esposo. Lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Albert, confías en mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Albert se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—Sí —contestó—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora, Candy?

—Porque hay una..., situación especial, y antes de actuar quiero asegurarme de que confías lo suficiente en mí para no interferir.

—Lo vamos a hablar esta noche —le dijo Albert.

—Ah, para entonces ya estará resuelto. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para Candy y la siguió afuera. Candy comenzó a bajar los escalones. Albert la detuvo al ponerle el brazo alrededor de los hombros y estrecharla contra sí.

A continuación, Albert se dirigió a la congregación. Las mujeres, tantas que Candy ni siquiera pudo empezar a contarlas, permanecían al frente con los niños a los lados. El patio estaba lleno, y las colinas debajo.

Candy apenas si prestó atención a lo que su esposo le estaba diciendo al grupo. Candy abandonó las esperanzas de encontrar alguna vez al niño en tal aglomeración de personas, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo. Encontró a Annie y le agradó ver que Patricia estaba de pie junto a su amiga.

Albert se detuvo.

—Sigue hablando —le susurró Candy.

Se inclinó hacia ella.

—Ya he terminado.

—Albert, por favor. Todavía no lo he encontrado. Y no me mires así. Van a pensar que crees que soy tonta.

—Sí que creo que eres tonta —musitó.

Le dio un pequeño empujón en el costado para hacer que cooperara. Comenzó a hablar otra vez. Candy estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando le llamó la atención una de las parteras; recordó que era la que se llamaba Dorothy. La partera parecía sentirse indispuesta, y también atemorizada. La atención de Candy permaneció sobre aquella mujer un poco más de lo necesario mientras se preguntaba por qué estaría tan visiblemente irritada ante la noticia de la boda. Mientras la observaba, Dorothy se dio media vuelta y miró hacia abajo, detrás de

sí. Entonces Candy vio al pequeño. Estaba intentando obedientemente ocultarse detrás de las faldas de su madre. Otra vez le dio un pequeño empujón a Albert.

—Ya puedes dejar de hablar.

Albert hizo exactamente eso. El clan tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que había terminado. Luego, lanzaron vivas ante el anuncio. Los soldados que estaban de pie junto al torreón se adelantaron para felicitar al jefe.

—Es el discurso más largo que te he oído decir comentó uno.

—Es el único discurso que le has oído decir —interfirió Anthony.

Candy no estaba prestando atención a los hombres. Quería agarrar al muchacho antes de que Su madre se lo llevara.

—Por favor, disculpadme —pidió.

Se fue antes de que Albert pudiera acceder. Le hizo una seña con la mano a Annie cuando pasó junto a ella y se apresuró a atravesar la muchedumbre. Varias mujeres jóvenes la detuvieron para ofrecerle Sus felicitaciones. Parecían sinceras. Candy respondió con una invitación para subir al torreón a visitarla.

Dorothy había tornado a su hijo de la mano. Cuanto más se acercaba Candy, más aterrorizada se mostraba.

Era obvio que el niño había confesado el pecado a su madre. Candy continuó avanzando hasta que llegó a la partera.

—Buenas tardes, Dorothy —empezó.

—Ibamos a hablar con el jefe —soltó apresuradamente Dorothy—.Luego nos llegó el anuncio de que teníamos que reunirnos en el patio y yo...

La voz se le quebró con un sollozo. Varias mujeres estaban observando, y Candy no quería que supieran qué estaba sucediendo.

—Dorothy—comenzó con un susurro—. Tengo un asunto importante que hablar con tu hijo. ¿Me lo puedes prestar unos pocos minutos?

Los ojos de Dorothy se nublaron de lágrimas.

—Jimmy y yo estábamos a punto de decirle al jefe...

Candy la interrumpió con un gesto negativo de la cabeza.

—Este asunto es entre tu hijo y yo—insistió—. El jefe no tiene por qué intervenir. Mi esposo es un hombre muy ocupado, Dorothy Si el asunto que querías hablar con él tiene que ver con unas piedras que se arrojaron, entonces creo que deberíamos mantenerlo entre nosotros tres.

Por fin Dorothy entendió. Su alivio fue tan grande, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Queréis que espere aquí?

—¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa? Voy a mandar a Jimmy de regreso en cuánto terminemos con nuestra charla.

Dorothy parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas.

—Gracias —susurró.

Albert no había apartado la atención de su esposa. Se preguntó de qué estaría hablando con Dorothy. Dorothy parecía desdichada, pero el rostro de Candy no estaba vuelto hacia él y no sabía si estaba turbada o no.

Archie y Anthony estaban intentando ganar su atención. Estuvo a punto de volverse hacia los guerreros cuando Candy llamó su atención otra vez. Albert observó cómo trataba de tomar al niño de Dorothy. El pequeño no cooperaba. Candy no se amilanó. Lo arrastró hacia adelante, luego giró y caminó hacia la cuesta, arrastrando al niño que gemía detrás de ella.

—¿Dónde va Candy? —preguntó Anthony.

Albert no respondió con suficiente rapidez para complacer a Archie

—¿Debo seguirla? Candy no debería quedarse sola hasta que se encuentre al culpable. No es seguro.

Cuando su primo hizo esa pregunta, Albert entendió por fin lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mi hermano puede ocuparse de su esposa, Archie. No necesitas ponerte tan furioso por ella —le dijo Anthony

Por fin Albert se volvió hacia su hermano y su primo.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de ir tras Candy. Sé quién arrojó las piedras. Candy está a salvo.

—¿Quién demonios lo hizo? —preguntó Archie

—El hijo de Dorothy. Ambos guerreros estaban pasmados.

—Pero está con él ahora —dijo Anthony.

Albert asintió.

—Lo debe haber visto. ¿Habéis visto la manera en que lo arrastraba? Ah, lo sabe, sin duda. Probablemente ahora lo esté reprendiendo con severidad.

Albert tenía razón. Candy lo estaba reprendiendo con severidad. El sermón no duró mucho. Jimmy estaba tan arrepentido y tan terriblemente atemorizado de ella, que Candy terminó consolándolo. Acababa de cumplir los siete años. Era grande y también fuerte para tan corta edad, pero todavía era sólo un niño.

En esos momentos estaba llorando sobre el tartán de Candy, rogando que lo perdonara. No había tenido intención de hacerle daño. No, su objetivo era atemorizarla para que quisiera regresar a Inglaterra.

Candy estaba dispuesta a pedirle perdón por no abandonar las Highlands cuando el pequeño sollozó sus razones.

—Hiciste llorar a mi mama.

Candy no sabía por qué había hecho llorar a Dorothy y Jimmy no se explicaba lo suficiente para darle una explicación adecuada. Decidió que tendría que hablar con Dorothy para hacer que se solucionara el problema.

Se sentó en una piedra baja con el niño lloroso en el regazo. Estaba complacida de que estuviera realmente arrepentido. Como ya le había confesado la travesura a su madre, Candy le dijo que no creía que necesitara molestar al jefe con ese asunto.

—¿Qué piensa tu padre de tu conducta? —preguntó Candy.

—Papá murió el verano pasado —le dijo Jimmy—. Ahora yo cuido de mamá.

El corazón de Candy voló hacia el niño.

—Jimmy, me has dado tu palabra de que no te vas a meter en más problemas, y creo que lo dices en serio. Ahora el asunto ya está arreglado.

—Pero tengo que decirle al jefe que lo siento.

Pensó que aquello era muy noble por parte del niño. También valiente.

—¿Estás preocupado por tener que hablar con el jefe?

Jimmy asintió.

—¿Te gustaría que se lo dijera yo por ti? —preguntó.

Jimmy escondió el rostro en el hombro de Candy.

—¿Se lo dirías ahora? —susurró.

—Muy bien —aceptó—. Vamos a regresar y...

—Está aquí —susurró Jimmy con la voz temblorosa por el miedo.

Candy se volvió y descubrió a su esposo de pie directamente detrás de ella. Estaba recostado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

No era de extrañar que Jimmy intentara ocultarse bajo el tartán de Candy Sintió que el niño temblaba. Decidió no prolongar aquella temida y dura prueba. Tuvo que apartarlo de sí y obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Luego lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta Albert.

Jimmy llevaba la cabeza baja. Albert debía parecer un gigante ante los ojos del niño. Candy sonrió a su esposo y luego apretó la mano de Jimmy

—El jefe está esperando oír lo que tienes que decirle —le instruyó.

Jimmy miró hacia arriba a hurtadillas. Estaba aterrorizado. Las pecas que le cubrían el rostro eran más blancas que marrones, y sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Yo tiré las piedras —soltó Jimmy apresuradamente—. No quería hacer daño a vuestra dama, sólo atemorizarla para que se volviera a su casa. Entonces mamá no lloraría más. —Después de decir ese discurso, bajó otra vez la cabeza hasta que el mentón le quedó apretujado contra el pecho.— Lo siento —agregó con un barboteo.

Albert no dijo nada durante un largo rato. Candy no podía soportar ver sufrir así al niño. Estaba a punto de dar su propia defensa de la conducta del niño cuando Albert levantó una mano e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Estaba de pie directamente frente a Jimmy

—No debes disculparte ante tus pies —anunció—. Debes disculparte ante mí.

Candy no estuvo de acuerdo con aquellas palabras. Ella era la que había sido herida, y Jimmy ya había ofrecido sus disculpas. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle que lo sentía al jefe?

Sin embargo, no pensó que aquél fuera un buen momento para discutir con Albert Tal vez Albert creyera que estaba intentando socavar su autoridad.

Jimmy volvió a mirar al jefe. Apretó aún más la mano de Candy ¿Es que Albert no podía ver que estaba atemorizando al pequeño?

—Siento haber hecho daño a vuestra dama.

Albert asintió. Se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda y clavó la mirada en Jimmy durante unos instantes. Candy pensó que estaba dilatando la tortura deliberadamente.

—Ven a pasear conmigo —ordenó—. Candy espera aquí.

No le dio tiempo a discutir con él, sino que empezó a caminar por el sendero. Jimmy soltó la mano de Candy y corrió tras el jefe.

Estuvieron ausentes largo rato. Cuando regresaron, Albert aún tenía las manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda. Jimmy caminaba a su lado. Candy sonrió cuando vio cómo el niño imitaba al jefe. También tenía las manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda y su contoneo era exactamente tan arrogante como el de Albert. Estaba hablando y de vez en cuando Albert asentía.

Jimmy se comportaba como si le acabaran de quitar un gran peso de los hombros. Albert le dio permiso para retirarse y esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no oír nada.

—Te pregunté si habías visto a alguien, Candy —dijo luego—. ¿Te molestaría explicarme por qué no me diste una respuesta adecuada?

—En realidad me preguntaste si vi a un hombre o a una mujer de pie por allí cerca —le recordó Candy—. No te mentí. Vi a un niño, no a un hombre ni a una mujer.

—No uses esa lógica retorcida conmigo —se opuso Albert—. Sabías lo que te estaba preguntando. Ahora me gustaría saber por qué no me lo dijiste.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Porque el asunto era entre el niño y yo —explicó—. No vi la necesidad de molestarte con eso.

.—Soy tu esposo —le recordó—. ¿A qué diablos te refieres con que no viste la necesidad de molestarme con eso?

—Albert, estaba segura de que podía ocuparme de ello.

—No te correspondía tomar esa decisión.

No estaba enfadado. Sencillamente le indicaba a Candy la manera adecuada de manejar los problemas.

Candy estaba intentando no irritarse por aquel asunto, y fracasaba infelizmente. Cruzó los brazos por la cintura y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es que alguna vez tengo algún poder de decisión?

—Mi obligación es ocuparme de ti.

—¿Y también encargarte de mis problemas?

—Por supuesto.

—Eso me convierte en algo parecido a un niño. Realmente, no creo que me agrade mucho estar casada. Tenía más libertad cuando vivía en Inglaterra.

Albert soltó un suspiro. Candy estaba diciendo las cosas más atroces y se estaba comportando como si acabara de darse cuenta de cuál era su suerte en la vida como mujer.

—Candy, nadie es completamente libre.

—Tú sí.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Como jefe, tengo muchas más restricciones que los guerreros que están por debajo de mí. Cada una de mis acciones se explican ante el consejo. Aquí, todo el mundo tiene un sitio, y también responsabilidades. Esposa, no me agrada oírte decir que no te gusta estar casada conmigo.

—No he dicho que no me gustara estar casada contigo, esposo; he dicho que no me gustaba mucho el estar casada. Es muy restrictivo. Hay una diferencia.

La expresión del rostro de Albert indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo. La atrajo hacia sus brazos y la besó.

—Te va a agradar estar casada conmigo, Candy. Te lo ordeno.

Era una orden ridícula. Candy se apartó y levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba segura de que estaba bromeando, y que encontraría signos de ello allí, en su expresión.

Sin embargo, Albert no estaba bromeando. Más bien parecía... preocupado y también vulnerable. Se sorprendió al notarlo, y se sintió muy complacida. Regresó a los brazos de Albert

—Te amo —susurró—. Naturalmente que me agrada estar casada contigo.

Albert la estrechó con fuerza.

—Y, por lo tanto, te va a agradar darme tus problemas para que los resuelva —anuncio.

—A veces sí —dijo Candy negándose a concordar por completo con él—. Y, a veces, los resolveré yo misma.

—Candy... Lo interrumpió.

—Annie me dijo que fuiste más un padre para Anthony que un hermano mayor. Creciste resolviéndole todos los problemas, ¿no es así?

—Tal vez, cuando éramos más jóvenes —admitió. Ahora que ambos somos adultos, decidimos juntos qué se debe hacer cada vez que surge un problema. Cuento con él tanto como él cuenta conmigo. Dime, ¿qué tiene que ver mi hermano con esta conversación? ¿Quieres que me ocupe de ti, verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —contesto— Sencillamente, no quiero ser una carga. Quiero ser capaz de compartir mis problemas contigo y no pasártelos. ¿Lo comprendes? Quiero ser lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que desees compartir tus preocupaciones conmigo. ¿Podrías aprender a tratarme con la misma consideración que le das a Anthony?

Albert no sabía qué decirle.

—Debo pensar en esto —anunció.

Se recostó contra él para que no pudiera verla sonreír.

—Eso es todo lo que te pido.

—Intento ser abierto a ideas nuevas, Candy

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Candy lo besó en la barbilla. Albert se inclinó y le atrapó la boca para darle un largo beso. Era renuente a dejar de acariciarla, pero finalmente se obligó a apartarse.

Candy vislumbró a Jimmy de pie a una distancia considerable de ellos.

Albert no se volvió cuando lo llamó.

—¿Estás listo, Jimmy?

—Sí, jefe —contestó.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba de pie allí?

—Lo he oído.

—Yo no.

—Tú no necesitas oír —explicó.

Aquel comentario no tenía sentido. Parecía terriblemente arrogante.

—¿Adónde lo llevas? —preguntó con un susurro, para que el niño no pudiera oírla.

—A los establos —contestó Albert—. Va a ayudar al mozo de cuadra.

—¿Es un castigo? Albert ¿no crees que...

—Hablaremos de ello esta noche dijo.

Candy asintió. Estaba tan complacida de que no le hubiera ordenado que se mantuviera totalmente fuera del asunto que sintió deseos de sonreír.

—Como quieras —le dijo. —Quiero que regreses al torreón.

Asintió. Inclinó la cabeza ante su esposo y comenzó a subir la colina.

—Esta tarde vas a descansar dijo Albert.

—Sí, Albert

—Lo digo en serio, Candy

Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert esperaba que ella le discutiera la orden. Ya que no lo había hecho, Albert supuso que no lo iba a obedecer. Candy trató de no reírse. Su esposo estaba empezando a entenderla.

Mantuvo su promesa. Primero, recibió una agradable visita de Annie, y después de que Anthony acompañara a su esposa colina abajo a regresar a su cabaña para la siesta vespertina, Candy subió a su alcoba. Tenía la mente concentrada en la siempre presente preocupación por el parto de Annie, y creyó que por fin había dado con la solución. Candy no creía estar lo suficientemente bien informada para saber qué hacer si el parto se complicaba, pero Dorothy seguramente tendría suficiente experiencia para saber qué hacer, ¿verdad? Candy pensó que ahora la madre de Jimmy tendría que suavizar su actitud hacia ella, y tal vez si utilizaba el enfoque adecuado, podría ganarse la cooperación de la partera sin tener que involucrar a Sarah.

Era probable que a Annie le diera un ataque. Candy tendría que convencerla de que Dorothy sería una ayuda y no un obstáculo.

Se quedó dormida rogando por que ello fuera verdad.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Candy durmió toda la noche. Cuando se despertó, Albert ya había abandonado la recámara. Candy recordó que debía apresurarse para comenzar el día. Vio los bolsos prolijamente apilados en una esquina y supuso que Albert los había llevado desde la cabaña de Annie.

Después de guardar sus cosas en la cómoda más pequeña y de ordenar la recámara, se dirigió abajo.

Gelfrid estaba sentado a la mesa con George, comiendo la comida matinal. Ambos ancianos comenzaron a ponerse de pie cuando Candy entró en la habitación, pero ésta les hizo un gesto con la mano para que regresaran a las sillas.

—¿No te vas a unir a nosotros, muchacha? —preguntó Gelfrid.

—No, gracias, sólo me voy a llevar esta manzana. Tengo que terminar una importante diligencia.

—Te ves muy bien llevando nuestro tartán —musitó George. Frunció el entrecejo mientras la elogiaba y se comportó como si halagarla fuera una tarea dolorosa.

Candy no se rió. Sin embargo, sonrió. Decidió que George era muy parecido a Gelfrid. Eran todo bravata en el exterior, pero estaban llenos de tiernos sentimientos por dentro.

—El rostro todavía se ve terrible —comentó Gelfrid—. Se podría haber arrancado el ojo, George —agregó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Si, es verdad —concordó George.

Candy ocultó su exasperación.

—Gelfrid, ¿había algo que querías que hiciera antes de que me fuera?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Viste a Graham esta mañana? —preguntó Candy— Tal vez quiera que haga algo y me gustaría organizar las tareas en la mente antes de empezar el día.

—Graham se fue a cazar con Anthony y algunos otros —explicó Gelfrid—. Debería regresar para la comida del mediodía. Se fueron al amanecer.

—¿Albert se fue con ellos?

George respondió esa pregunta.

—El y sus hombres se fueron en dirección opuesta para hablar una o dos palabras con los Macpherson. Limitan con nosotros hacia el oeste.

Candy pescó la vacilación en la voz de George.

—No me creo esto de "hablar una o dos palabras", George. ¿También somos enemigos de los Macpherson?

El anciano asintió.

—No hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Es sólo una enemistad a medias. El terrateniente Macpherson es tan inepto que no vale la pena pelear con ellos. No va a haber derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Estáis seguro de ello, George?

—Lo estoy —contestó—. No va a haber una batalla.

—Sí, es más molestia que diversión para Albert —explicó Gelfrid.

—Tu esposo no va a regresar hasta que caiga la noche —añadió George.

—Gracias por decírmelo —replicó Candy ¡Hizo una reverencia, luego giró y se apresuró a salir del salón.

Candy estaba a mitad de camino colina abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde vivía Dorothy. No estaba dispuesta a pedirle a Annie que le indicara el camino. Su amiga le exigiría de inmediato una explicación de por qué quería hablar con la comadrona. Candy estaba decidida a hablar primero con Dorothy antes de sacar el tema con su amiga.

Se dirigió a la cabaña de Patricia. Al recordar el alarde de Sarah durante la horrible inquisición de que tanto ella como Dorothy vivían lo suficientemente cerca como para haber oído los gritos durante el parto, Candy estaba segura de que Patricia sería capaz de señalarle el camino.

Al avistar al padre Laggan que subía la cuesta, agitó la mano y se apresuró a reunirse con él.

—¿Ya puso a Merlín en la tierra? —le preguntó.

El Padre sonrió.

—Sí—respondió—. Ahora estoy de regreso para darle una adecuada bendición al hijo de Patricia.

—¿Siempre tiene tanta prisa, Padre?

—La verdad es que sí —contestó. Tomó la mano de Candy entre las suyas— Tienes un feliz aspecto de casada. Albert te está tratando bien, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, Padre —replicó—. ¿Querria compartir la comida con nosotros esta noche?

—Me complacería mucho —replicó—. ¿Y tienes tiempo ahora de detenerte conmigo para saludar a Patricia?

—Por supuesto —contesto—. Pero primero querría tener una conversación con una de las comadronas — explicó. ¿Sabría por casualidad dónde vive Dorothy?

El sacerdote asintió. Fue lo suficientemente amable como para escoltar a Candy hasta allí. Llamó a la puerta por ella. Dotothy se sobresaltó bastante al ver tanto al sacerdote como a la esposa del terrateniente esperando en el pórtico. La mano le voló hacia el pecho

Candy notó cuán preocupada se veía y de inmediato intentó tranquilizarla.

—Buen día Dorothy —comenzó—. El padre Laggan fue lo suficientemente amable como para indicarme el camino a tu casa. Iba en camino a bendecir al niño de Patricia —agregó—. Y deseaba hablar contigo de un asunto privado ¿tienes tiempo?. Podría regresar más tarde si lo deseas.

Dorothy se retiró de la entrada y graciosamente invitó a entrar a sus huéspedes.

El aroma de pan recién horneado llenaba el aire. El padre Laggan le hizo un gesto a Candy para que entrara primero y luego la siguió.

La pequeña cabaña estaba inmaculada. Los pisos de madera habían sido restregados para que estuvieran limpios; los listones parecían tener brillo.

Candy se sentó en la mesa, pero el sacerdote se dirigió a la chimenea y se inclinó sobre la marmita de hierro que colgaba de una vara sobre el fuego.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó.

—Guiso de carnero —replicó Dorothy, con la voz en un susurro. Sostenía el delantal entre las manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—¿Está listo para probarse, Dorothy? —preguntó el padre Laggan.

La indirecta no fue sutil. El alimentar al sacerdote tranquilizó a Dorothy. Lo guió hasta la mesa y luego le sirvió una gran porción de guiso. Candy se quedó sorprendida ante el apetito del sacerdote. Era tan delgado como una hoja y sin embargo comía por dos hombres adultos.

Dorothy perdió la mayor parte de la expresión preocupada mientras le servía al sacerdote. Era obvio para Candy que estaba disfrutando de los elogios que le prodigaba el sacerdote. Candy agregó unos pocos propios después de que comió dos gruesas rebanadas de pan negro cubiertas por una suculenta jalea.

Sin embargo, Dorothy no quiso sentarse. El padre Laggan terminó la comida, agradeció a la comadrona su hospitalidad y luego partió para dirigirse a la cabaña de Patricia. Candy se quedó. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras el sacerdote y luego le pidió a Dorothy que se sentara a la mesa con ella.

—Le agradecería otra vez... —comenzó Dorothy.

Candy la interrumpió.

—No vine aquí para obtener tus disculpas. Ya se resolvió el problema y Jimmy aprendió la lección.

—Desde que su padre falleció, el niño estuvo... pegado a mí. Piensa que debe estar a mi lado todo el tiempo para protegerme.

— Tal vez se preocupe en su interior por que tú tal vez también mueras y entonces se quede solo sugirió Candy —Dorothy asintió.

—Somos sólo nosotros dos. Es difícil para él.

—¿Hay algún tío o primos que...

Interrumpió la pregunta cuando Dorothy sacudió la cabeza.

—Estamos muy solos, lady Candy

—No, no es así —arguyó—. Son parte de este clan. Tu hijo va a crecer y convertirse en un guerrero Andrew. Si no hay tíos o primos que guíen a Jimmy entonces el asunto se debería haber mencionado a Albert. Dorothy sabes cuán importante es para un niño creer que es importante. —Se detuvo para sonreírle a la comadrona antes de proseguir.— También es importante para las mujeres ¿verdad?

—Sí, es verdad —concordó Dorothy—. Vivir aquí fue difícil. Yo vengo de la familia MacDougall. Tengo ocho hermanas y dos hermanos—agrego con un gesto de la cabeza—. No hace falta decirlo, siempre había alguien con quien hablar y siempre había tiempo para una visita amistosa. Aquí es diferente. Las mujeres trabajan desde el amanecer hasta la puesta del sol. Los domingos son exactamente iguales. Y, con todo, encuentro que las envidio. Tienen esposos que cuidar.

Con el estímulo de Candy Dorothy siguió hablando acerca de su vida durante una hora. Se había casado tarde en la vida y estuvo tan agradecida a Harold, su esposo, por haberla salvado de ser una solterona, que pasó cada minuto de su vida intentando mantener el hogar lo más perfecto posible.

Admitió que, después de que Harold murió, en realidad no disfrutó mas de fregar los pisos todos los días, pero el aburrimiento pronto la alcanzó. Se rió y confesó que en esos momentos fregaba y limpiaba exactamente con la misma frecuencia con que lo hacía antes de que su esposo muriera.

Candy se quedó sorprendida cuando Dorothy confesó que extrañaba preparar comidas especiales para su esposo. Le encantaba crear nuevos platos y juraba que sabía por lo menos cien maneras de preparar carnero.

—¿Te agrada ser comadrona? —preguntó Candy

—No.

La respuesta fue rápida y enfática.

—Ya había ayudado con por lo menos veinte partos antes de llegar aquí —explicó—. Y pensé, después de que Harold murió, que mi experiencia podría ser una manera de... encajar aquí. Ya no voy a seguir ayudando.

Después de la confrontación por lo de Patricia, decidí que preferiría encontrar otra manera de...

No terminó.

—Dorothy, ¿piensas que una mujer debe sufrir horriblemente para complacer a su Dios?

—La iglesia...

—Te estoy preguntando lo que tú crees —interrumpió Candy

—Todos los partos tienen algo de dolor —replicó Dorothy— Pero no puedo creer que Dios culpe a todas las mujeres por los pecados de Eva.

Se veía preocupada después de hacer esa susurrada concesión. Candy se apresuró a calmar sus temores.

—No le voy a decir al padre Laggan. Yo también creo que Dios es más misericordioso de lo que la iglesia quiere que creamos. Intento no cuestionar la sabiduría de nuestros líderes, Dorothy, pero no puedo evitar sacudir la cabeza ante algunas reglas confusas.

—A decir verdad —concordó Dorothy—, no podemos hacer nada respecto de estos dictados o nos vamos a encontrar con que nos excomulgaron.

—Me aparté del tema — entonces Candy—. Me gustaría hablar contigo de mi amiga, Annie, y pedirte ayuda.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

Candy se explicó.

—Sé que me acabas de decir que decidiste no ayudar más con ningún parto, Dorothy, pero no tengo nadie más a quien recurrir y estoy muy preocupada por mi amiga. Si se vuelve complicado, no sé lo que voy a hacer.

Dorothy no podía rechazar ese pedido, no después de la delicada manera en que Candy se había encargado de Jimmy

—Annie te tiene miedo —explicó Candy—. Vamos a tener que convencerla de que no estás de acuerdo con ser cruel. También vamos a tener que callarnos con respecto a esto. No quiero que Sarah interfiera.

—Va a intentar interferir —anunció Dorothy—. Va a tener que hacerlo—agregó con un gesto de la cabeza—. No le va a servir de nada hablar con ella. Sarah está muy apegada a sus hábitos. También está muy furiosa con usted por haberle arrebatado el esposo a la hija.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Albert no estaba casado con Eliza—comentó—. Y Annie me dijo que Albert no tenía ninguna intención de pedir por ella.

Dorothy se encogió de hombros.

—Sarah está desparramando rumores —susurró—. Está diciendo que se casó con usted para proteger su honor.

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron.

—¿Quieres decir que está diciendo que Albert y yo... que yo...?

No pudo seguir. Dorothy asintió.

—Lo está diciendo, sin dudas. Está sugiriendo que está embarazada. Que Dios la ayude si el terrateniente se entera de los maliciosos chismes.

— Espero que no los oiga —replicó Candy—. Lo irritaría.

Dorothy concordó con Candy. Entonces Candy intentó marcharse pero Dorothy mencionó que era la primera compañía que había tenido en mas de tres meses. De inmediato, Candy se volvió a sentar

La visita continuó durante otra hora antes de que Candy se pusiera de pie para marcharse.

—Disfruté de nuestra charla, Dorothy —dijo—. Voy a hablar con Annie esta noche y te agradecería que mañana fueras a verla. Juntas, estoy segura de que podremos librarla de todos los temores.

Candy estaba casi en el umbral, pero de pronto se detuvo. Se dio vuelta hacia Dorothy

—¿Sabías que las mujeres se turnan para prepararles las comidas a Albert y los dos ancianos que viven en el torreón?

—Sí —contestó Dorothy— Sencillamente es la manera en que siempre se hizo. Me ofrecí a ayudar, pero Harold se enfermó justo entonces y no hubo tiempo.

—¿Es una tarea pesada para las mujeres?

—Ah, Dios mío, sí —replicó—. Especialmente en los meses de invierno. Sabe, hay siete mujeres, una para cada día de la semana, y con las propias familias que cuidar es muy difícil.

—Pero a ti te encanta cocinar —le recordó Candy.

—Sí.

—¿De dónde consigues la comida que preparas?

—Los soldados me abastecen —explicó— Y algunas de las mujeres me dan las sobras

Candy frunció el entrecejo. Lo que Dorothy acababa de explicar le sonaba a caridad.

—No sé cocinar —comentó Candy

—Es la esposa del terrateniente. No necesita saber cocinar.

—Jimmy necesita la guía de un hombre tanto como la de una mujer, ¿no es vedad?

—Sí, así es —concordó Dorothy, preguntándose por qué Candy estaba saltando de un tema a otro.

—Y a ti te encanta cocinar Sí, si esa es la respuesta. Entonces está todo arreglado, Dorothy a no ser, por supuesto, que no lo desees—soltó apresuradamente Candy—. No es un favor lo que te estoy pidiendo ni tampoco te estoy dando una orden y yo pensaría con cuidado y tiempo antes de decidir algo. Si decides que no aceptas la sugerencia, lo voy a entender.

—¿Qué sugerencia, milady?

—De convertirte en el ama de llaves —explicó Candy—. Podrías dirigir a las muchachas que sirve u y cocinan las comidas. Vas a tener toda la ayuda que desees, por supuesto, pero tú estarías al mando. Pienso que es un plan sensato. Jimmy y tú harían todas las comidas en el torreón y él estaría mucho tiempo con Gelfrid y Graham e Albert también, por supuesto, aunque probablemente no con tanta frecuencia. Los ancianos necesitan a alguien que los consienta y me parece que tú necesitas consentir a alguien además de Jimmy.

—¿Haría eso por mí?

—No lo entiendes —replicó Candy—. Te necesitamos mucho más de lo que tú nos necesitas a nosotros. Sin embargo, creo que puedes tener tu propio espacio en el torreón. Probablemente sería más fácil que vivieras allí. No quisiera apresurarte en esa decisión. Dejaríamos que Jimmy se acostumbrara al arreglo de tener a su mamá en el torreón todo el día y luego sacaríamos el tema de la mudanza. Hay una gran habitación con una bonita ventana detrás de la despensa. Candy se dio cuenta de que se estaba adelantando a los hechos y se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Querrías pensar en esta sugerencia?

—Estaría honrada de ocuparme de esta tarea —dijo apresuradamente Dorothy.

Todo estaba arreglado de manera agradable. Candy abandonó la cabaña de muy buen humor. Se sentía como si acabara de hacer un cambio importante, un cambio positivo que beneficiaría a Dorothy y a su hijo tanto como a su propio hogar.

Esa noche, en la comida, explicó el pedido que había solicitado. Esperaba algo de protestas de parte de Gelfrid ya que Candy había decidido que de todos lo ancianos era el que más odiaba cualquier tipo de cambio, pero no le discutió absolutamente nada.

Albert entró en el gran salón en medio de la conversación. Tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de Graham y Gelfrid y luego se extendió y jaló a Candy hacia él para darle un rápido y serio beso.

Gelfrid le explicó al terrateniente la decisión de Candy. Albert no dijo nada cuando el anciano terminó. Sencillamente asintió.

—¿Qué piensas de la idea? —preguntó Candy.

Albert tomó la copa que Candy había colocado frente a él y bebió un largo trago de agua fresca.

—Por mí está bien —comentó.

—Estoy pensando que va a ser un cambio agradable —anuncio Graham—. Ya no vamos a tener que aguantar más las cenas de Millie. Señor, cómo terminé odiando los miércoles.

—¿Dorothy es buena cocinera? —preguntó Gelfrid.

—Es excepcional —replicó Candy. Se volvió hacia Graham—. Hablando de cambios, hay otro que me gustaría hacer, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda... y la de Albert también.

Graham frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es un asunto para el consejo?

—No —replicó Candy. Se volvió hacia su esposo—. Estoy segura de que vas a considerarlo un cambio menor e indigno de la atención del consejo.

—¿Cuál es ese cambio que estás sugiriendo de manera indirecta?—preguntó Gelfrid.

Candy respiró profundamente.

—Quiero los domingos.

Anthony entró al gran salón justo cuando Candy hizo apresuradamente su pedido.

—Bien podrías dárselos, Albert —dijo.

—¿Qué quiere decir la muchacha con que desea los domingos? —le preguntó Gelfrid a Graham.

—Creo que no oímos bien —replicó Graham—. No pudo haber dicho...

Gelfrid lo interrumpió.

—Si la muchacha aprendiera a pronunciar las palabras sonoramente como nosotros, la entenderíamos mejor.

Entonces, George entró pavoneándose al salón, seguido de Vincent y Owen.

Candy se inclinó más cerca de Albert.

—¿Esta noche va a haber una reunión?

Albert asintió.

—Sin embargo, no vamos a empezar hasta que hayas explicado el extraño pedido de los domingos —dijo.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Albert levantó una ceja. Candy se inclinó aún más, hasta que estuvo colgando del borde de la silla.

—No deseo hablar de este asunto frente al consejo entero —le dijo con un bajo susurro.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó. Se extendió y le peinó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, por sobre el hombro.

Candy colocó la mano sobre la de Albert

—Porque es un asunto privado que primero debes aceptar apoyar—explicó.

—Graham y Gelfrid estaban aquí cuando tú...

Lo interrumpió.

—Ahora son parte de la familia, Albert. Este asunto privado debe ser conversado con éllos, indudablemente.

—¿Oíste eso, Graham? —bramó Gelfrid—. Nos está llamando su familia.

Candy se dio vuelta para mirar con irritación al anciano por escuchar con deliberación la susurrada conversación con Albert. En respuesta, Gelfrid Sonrió.

Se volvió hacia Albert.

—Voy a estar feliz de explicártelo en nuestra recámara si puedes dispensarme unos pocos minutos.

Albert deseaba reír. No se atrevió, por supuesto, ya que los tiernos sentimientos de su esposa resultarían heridos si en esos momentos demostraba algo de diversión. Se veía muy preocupada y de mal humor. Con todo, un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas. ¿El asunto que deseaba conversar era alguna vergüenza de algún tipo? Albert soltó un suspiro. Sabia que si la llevaba arriba para hablar del problema, no habría tiempo para una charla. En cambio la llevaría a la cama y, aunque encontraba gran placer en tocar a su esposa también se perdería la reunión. Ya que había llamado al consejo para hablar una vez más de la posibilidad de una alianza, no podía dejarlos.

Los ancianos estaban ocupando los lugares en la mesa. Un joven guerrero que Candy no había visto antes llevó una jarra de vino y comenzó a llenar las copas de todos los ancianos. Albert le hizo un gesto con la mano al escudero cuando éste llegó hasta su copa. Candy no, se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Lo dejó escapar cuando su esposo rechazó la bebida.

Owen se dio cuenta de la negativa de Albert.

—¿Que es esto? Tienes que brindar por tu matrimonio, hijo—anunció—. Esta es nuestra primera reunión contigo, un hombre casado, aconsejándonos.

—¿Por qué Albert los aconseja?

Candy no se había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado el pensamiento en voz alta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Indudablemente se ganó la atención de todos. Los ancianos clavaron la mirada en ella con expresión perpleja.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa? —preguntó Owen.

—Es el terrateniente —le recordó Vincent— Es su deber aconsejarnos.

—Aquí está todo al revés —comentó Candy con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Explica qué quieres decir, muchacha —sugirió Graham.

Candy deseó no haber empezado con el tema y Dios, cómo odiaba ser el centro de atención de todos. Podía sentir que el rostro se le acaloraba por el rubor. Se aferró aún más a la mano de Albert

—El terrateniente es joven y no tiene vuestra sabiduría —dijo luego—Me parece que ustedes, los ancianos, deberían dar los consejos. Eso es todo lo que quise decir.

—Así es como siempre fue aquí— replicó Gelfrid.

Los demás ancianos asintieron para demostrar conformidad. Candy notó que el escudero, con el estímulo de Owen, se había adelantado y estaba ahora llenando la copa de Albert con oscuro vino tinto. Sin embargo, la mente de Candy se concentró en hacerle otra pregunta a Gelfrid y se obligó a no reaccionar demasiado ante la visión de su esposo bebiendo uno o dos tragos.

—Gelfrid, por favor, no creas que soy insolente por hacerte esta pregunta —comenzó—. Pero me estaba preguntando si no te habrías apegado tanto a tus hábitos que no puedes ni pensar en hacer algún cambio, aun si ello beneficia a todo el clan.

Fue una pregunta audaz. Candy se preocupó por la reacción de Gelfrid. Gelfrid se frotó la mandíbula mientras consideraba el asunto y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy viviendo en una casa con una mujer inglesa —anunció el anciano—. Y pienso que eso es un cambio, sin dudas. No debo de ser muy apegado a mis hábitos, Candy.

Albert supuso que Candy estuvo satisfecha al oír eso cuando sintió que dejaba de estrujarle tanto la mano.

—Hagamos el brindis ahora y luego la esposa del terrateniente nos va a poder dar sus razones para desear los domingos —anunció Graham.

—¿Oíste eso, Owen? Nuestra muchacha desea los domingos —le dijo Gelfrid a su amigo con un fuerte susurro.

—No puede tener eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Vincent— No se puede tener todo un día para uno. Le pertenece a todos.

—Es extraño —murmuró George

—Es inglesa —le recordó pensativamente Vincent a sus compañeros.

—¿Estás diciendo que es retrasada? —preguntó Owen.

—No es retrasada —la defendió Gelfrid.

La conversación se estaba volviendo fuera de control. Albert trataba de no sonreír. Candy trataba de no irritarse. Le sonrió a Gelfrid por defenderla, complacida de que se diera cuenta de que no era retrasada en absoluto. Sin embargo, Gelfrid arruinó la buena opinión que Candy tenía de él con el siguiente comentario.

—Sólo es ilógica. Creo que no lo puede evitar. ¿Y tú, Owen?

Candy miró con furia a Albert en un mensaje silencioso de que realmente debía defenderla en ese momento. Albert le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, bueno —soltó apresuradamente Graham para obtener la atención de todos. Se puso de pie, levantó la copa en el aire y luego hizo un verboso brindis por la novia y el novio.

Todos, incluyendo Albert, vaciaron el contenido de las copas. De inmediato, el escudero se apresuró una vez más a verter más vino en cada copa.

Candy echó la silla hacia atrás, lejos de la mesa. Era un hábito instintivo, nacido hacía muchos años, y apenas si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Albert lo notó. También notó que, con cada sorbo que tomaba de la Copa, Candy se alejaba un poco más.

La atención de Candy estaba centrada en Graham. El líder del consejo en esos momentos estaba dándole la bienvenida oficial a Candy al clan.

Entonces, Annie, colgada del fuerte brazo de Alex, entró al salón. Anthony pareció estar tanto sorprendido como irritado al ver a su esposa.

Annie se salteó el sermón antes de que Anthony pudiera empezarlo.

—Deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y visitar a mi querida amiga. Ella también vive aquí, Anthony así que puedes dejar de fruncirme el entrecejo. Alex no permitió que me cayera.

—Iba a hacer que cabalgara en mi montura, pero...

—No sabía dónde levantarme —explicó Annie. Se palmeó el estómago y le sonrió a su esposo.

—Ven a unirte a nosotros —le dijo Candy—. Graham recién terminó de hacer un encantador brindis para darme la bienvenida a la familia.

Su amiga asintió. Levantó la mirada hacia Alex.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no había ninguna reunión. Candy no estaría aquí.

—¿Por qué yo no estaría aquí? —preguntó Candy.

Annie se dirigió hacia la mesa, se sentó junto a su esposo y le tomó la mano para que Anthony dejara de fruncir el entrecejo. Le sonrió a Candy mientras pellizcaba a su esposo.

Anthony supuso que le estaba diciendo que se comportara. Se encontró sonriendo ante la ultrajante conducta de su esposa. Ni bien estuvieran a solas, estaba decidido a decirle que, cuando le daba una orden, quería que se llevara a cabo. Recordaba específicamente haberle dicho que esa noche se quedara en la cabaña. La idea de que su amor tuviera una caída lo aterrorizaba. Pensó para sí que sólo tenía en mente la seguridad de su esposa. Si algo le sucedía, no sabia qué haría.

Se estaba irritando sólo al pensar en esa oscura posibilidad. Entonces su esposa volvió su atención hacia él. Annie le apretó la mano y se recostó contra él. Anthony dejó escapar un suspiro.

No le importaba que fuera o no apropiado. Colocó el brazo alrededor de su esposa y la empujó aún más cerca de sí.

Annie le pidió tímidamente a Graham que repitiera el brindis para que pudiera oírlo. El anciano estuvo feliz de complacerla. De inmediato, todos consumieron otra copa de vino.

Otra vez Candy echó la silla otro poco más lejos. Podía sentir que se le formaba el conocido nudo en el estómago. Albert le había prometido que no se embriagaría en su presencia, pero ¿qué pasaría si por accidente se embriagaba un poco? ¿Su conducta se volvería tan arisca y desagradable como la del tío Richardl?

Se obligó a hacer a un lado el pánico. Gelfrid le estaba reclamando la atención.

—Dinos por qué deseas los domingos —ordenó.

—En nombre del cielo, ¿qué estás haciendo en esa esquina, Candy?—preguntó Graham, cuando notó súbitamente cómo se había apartado de la reunión.

—Ella misma se movió con rapidez allí —explicó Owen.

Candy podía sentir que se ruborizaba. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

—Se supone que los domingos son días de descanso —anunció. Lo dice la Iglesia. En Inglaterra obedecemos esa regla.

—Nosotros también —dijo Graham—. Descansamos, ¿no es así, Gelfrid?

—Todos los hombres lo hacen. Annie hizo ese comentario. Tenía la mirada centrada sobre Candy

—Eso es a lo que te refieres, ¿no es así?

Candy asintió.

—Noté que las mujeres nunca tienen un día para descansar —explicó.— El domingo es como cualquier otro día para ellas.

—¿Estás pensando en criticar a nuestras mujeres? —preguntó George.

—No —respondió Candy—. Estoy criticando a los hombres.

Albert se recostó en la silla y sonrió. Candy le había advertido que deseaba hacer algunos cambios y supuso que ése era uno de ellos. Demonios, él había sido el que le sugirió que cambiara lo que no le agradaba. Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido frente al cementerio. Sí, sin dudas, él le había dado esa sugerencia.

—¿Quieres que les ordenemos a las mujeres que no trabajen los domingos? —preguntó Graham.

—No, por supuesto que no. Si se lo ordenan, se convierte en otra obligación.

—¿Crees que maltratamos a las mujeres? —preguntó Grorge. Otra vez

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, no —dijo—. Como magníficos guerreros, abastecen bien a las esposas. Las respetan y las protegen. A cambio, ellas mantienen el hogar cómodo y se ocupan de vuestras necesidades.

—De eso se trata el matrimonio —anunció Graham.

—Entonces, ¿se está oponiendo al matrimonio? —preguntó Owen, intentando comprender.

Gelfrid sacudió la cabeza.

—Son las piedras. Le confundieron la mente —decidió— La que casi le arranca el ojo.

Candy sentía deseos de gritar su frustración. No lo hizo, por supuesto, e intentó una vez más utilizar la lógica para hacer que los hombres comprendieran. Volvió a prestarle atención a Albert.

—¿Cuándo tienen tiempo las mujeres de divertirse? —preguntó—. El clan nunca asiste a los festivales, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez viste que una mujer llevara afuera la comida del mediodía para así poder disfrutar del sol mientras conversa con otras mujeres? Yo no—terminó con un gesto de la cabeza.

A continuación se volvió hacia Graham.

—¿Alguna mujer posee caballos? ¿Alguna vez las viste cabalgar en una cacería por diversión? —No le dio tiempo a contestar. —Sólo pediría que pensaran el reservar los domingos para algún tipo de diversión. Eso es todo lo que deseaba decir.

Candy se sentó en la silla de nuevo. Estaba decidida a mantener la boca cerrada. Les daría tiempo a que pensaran en el tema antes de volver a plantearlo.

—Valoramos a todos los miembros de este clan— anunció Gelfrid.

—Estoy pensando que es hora de que empecemos con la reunión—intercedió George—. Si las mujeres se marchan podremos empezar.

Candy volvió a saltar de la silla.

—Las mujeres no son parte de este clan, porque si lo fueran, se les permitiría traer sus problemas ante el consejo.

—Vamos, Candy, eso no es verdad —se contradijo Owen.—. Hace sólo unos pocos meses le permitimos a Annie que llegara ante nosotros.

—Sí, así fue —concordó Annie—. Querían disuadirme de que te mandara a buscar.

—Hagamos otro brindis y dejemos de lado esta conversación por ahora —sugirió' Vincent—. Albert, va a ser mejor que tengas una charla con tu mujer acerca de sus pensamientos ilógicos. Va a hacer que obedezcamos a las mujeres si la dejamos salirse con la suya.

Los hombros de Candy se hundieron. No iba a obtener la aprobación del consejo después de todo.

Entonces Albert atrajo su atención. Sacudía la cabeza ante Vincent.

—No puedo oponerme a mi esposa — anunció—. Porque apoyo lo que te está diciendo.

Candy estuvo tan contenta con el comentario que deseó correr hacia él. Albert extendió la mano hacia la copa y bebió un largo trago. En vez de correr, Candy se sentó en la silla.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Albert? —preguntó Graham.

—Candy era una forastera cuando llegó a nosotros —explicó Albert—.Nuestro estilo de vida era nuevo para ella y fue capaz de ver cosas que nosotros habíamos pasado por alto... o aceptado sin cuestionar a través de los años. No veo ninguna razón por la que no podamos insistir en que nuestras mujeres descansen los domingos.

Los ancianos asintieron. Graham deseaba que el terrateniente fuera más específico.

—¿Nos aconsejas que ordenemos a las mujeres que tomen ese día como tiempo libre?

—No —replicó Albert—. Como recién dijo Candy,, una orden se convierte en una obligación. Sugerimos, Graham, y estimulamos. ¿Ves la diferencia?

Graham sonrió. Se volvió hacia Candy

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué es terrateniente? Nos da consejos sensatos, Candy.

Todavía estaba todo alrevés en la mente de Candy pero estaba demasiado feliz ante la defensa de su esposo de su pedido como para discutir

—Y ahora, tal vez, entiendas por qué me casé con él —replicó— Nunca me casaría con un hombre irracional.

—Se movió con rapidez a sí misma y a la silla dentro de la despensa—comentó Gelfrid con un fuerte susurro—. Y no lo entiendo en absoluto.

—Candy —llamó Albert—. Le ordené a Archie y a Gowrie que esperaran afuera hasta que comenzara la reunión. ¿Querrías ir a pedirles que entren ahora?

Era un extraño pedido para hacerle considerando el hecho de que el escudero estaba de pie exactamente junto a Albert, El niño guerrero se veía como si quisiera ocuparse de la diligencia, pero cuando abrió la boca para ofrecer ayuda, Albert levantó la mano.

—Estaría feliz de ir a buscarlos —dijo Candy. Estaba tan contenta por la manera en que Albert había pronunciado la orden que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Albert observó cómo se marchaba. Ni bien la puerta se cerró tras ella, se volvió hacia Annie.

—Fue una diligencia falsa la que le di a Candy —explicó en voz baja—.Deseaba preguntarte algo.

—¿Sí? —replicó Annie, intentando no preocuparse por el entrecejo fruncido en la frente de su cuñado.

Albert hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección de la silla de Candy en la esquina.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó luego.

Le estaba preguntando por qué Candy se había alejado de la mesa.

—El vino —replicó a su vez en un susurro bajo.

Albert sacudió la cabeza. Aún no entendía. Annie respiró profundamente.

—Es algo que siempre hizo, desde que era muy pequeña... y aprendió a protegerse a sí misma. Solía volver loco a mi padre y finalmente éste decidió no beber frente a Candy. Dudo de que incluso ahora se percate de ello... no debes oponerte.

—Me gustaría entender—objetó Albert—. Y no me voy a sentir insultado —prometió—. Ahora dime por qué movía el banquillo cada vez que yo bebía un sorbo. ¿Cuál es esa lección que aprendió?

—Candy se movió para ubicarse... —Albert esperó pacientemente. Annue no pudo sostener su mirada. Se dedicó a fijar la atención en la mesa.—.. lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la golpearan.

Albert no había esperado esa respuesta. Se recostó en la silla para pensar en la explicación de Annie.

Pasó un largo minuto en silencio.

—¿Hubo momentos en los que no se pudo escapar? —pregunto luego.

—Ah, sí —contestó Annie—. Muchas, muchas veces.

Los demás ancianos habían oído cada palabra, por supuesto. Gelfrid dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Graham sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué habría de creer que la golpearías? —preguntó Owen. Hasta ese minuto, Albert no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba la falta de privacidad en su vida.

—Este es un asunto familiar —anunció. Deseaba que la conversación terminara antes de que siguiera aún más. Sin embargo, Annie no captó la indirecta. Se volvió hacia Owen para contestarle la pregunta. —No cree que Albert la golpearía —explicó—. No se habría casado con él si creyera que podría lastimarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué... —comenzó Owen.

—Si Candy desea que conozcan su medio ambiente, se los va a contar —dijo Albert. La voz era dura y resuelta. Se puso de pie—. La reunión se va a realizar mañana —anuncio.

No dio tiempo a que nadie discutiera con él, sino que giró y salió del salón.

Candy estaba en el centro del patio. Se dio vuelta cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta tras ella e incluso logró sonreírle a su esposo.

—Todavía no llegaron, Albert —dijo—. Me voy a asegurar de que entren ni bien lleguen.

Albert bajó los escalones y se dirigió hacia Candy. Ella retrocedió, aunque no pudo evitar notar que su esposo no parecía estar atontado. Tampoco la estaba mirando con ira. Sin embargo, Candy había contado e Albert había tomado tres copas llenas de vino... ¿o sólo habría tomado sorbos del brebaje? No podía estar segura. Albert no parecía ebrio Con todo, no iba a arriesgarse. Dio otro paso hacia atrás.

Albert se detuvo. Candy también.

—¿Candy?

—¿Sí?

—Cuando tenía quince años me emborraché como una cuba. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron mucho. Albert dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Fue una lección dolorosa —agregó con otro paso en dirección de Candy—. Nunca me voy a olvidar de cómo me sentí al día siguiente.

—¿Estuviste enfermo?

Albert rió.

—Muy enfermo —le dijo. Ahora estaba a sólo unos pocos centímetros de Candy. Si se extendía, podría agarrarla. No lo hizo. Deseaba que Candy fuera hacia él— Graham me dio la cerveza y me cuidó al día siguiente. Me estaba dando una importante lección, pero yo era demasiado arrogante como para darme cuenta de ello en ese momento.

La curiosidad de Candy superó la preocupación. Cuando Albert dio otro paso hacia ella, no retrocedió.

—¿Cuál fue esa lección? —preguntó.

—Que un guerrero que renuncia a controlar la bebida es un maldito idiota. El vino lo vuelve vulnerable y también peligroso para los demás.

Candy asintió para demostrar conformidad.

—La verdad es que así es —dijo—. Algunos hombres incluso harían cosas que no recordarían al día siguiente. Tal vez lastimen a alguien y no lo recuerden. Los demás tienen que estar en constante alerta contra los ataques. No se puede confiar en los ebrios.

Lo que Candy le estaba contando con tanta inocencia hacía que le doliera el corazón. Se cuidó de mantener una expresión contenida.

—¿Y quién te dio esa lección? —le preguntó con voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

—El tío Richard —replicó. Se frotó los brazos mientras le explicaba acerca de las heridas y de cómo solía utilizar el vino para mitigar el dolor. Candy temblaba ante los recuerdos—. Después de un tiempo... el vino le convirtió la mente en puré. Entonces, nunca se pudo volver a confiar en él.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Ah, sí.

—Entonces ven a mí.

Abrió los brazos. Candy vaciló por sólo un breve segundo y luego se lanzó hacia ellos. Albert la envolvió con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te prometí que nunca me embriagaría, Candy, y realmente me insultas pensando que yo rompería mi promesa.

—No quise insultarte —susurró Candy contra el pecho de Albert—. Sé que no romperías tu promesa de manera deliberada. Pero va a haber ocasiones, como esta noche, cuando debes beber con los demás y si la celebración requiere...

No importan cuáles fueran las razones —interrumpió Albert. Frotó el mentón contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Candy, disfrutando de la sensación del sedoso cabello contra la piel. Inhaló la ligera y femenina fragancia y se encontró sonriendo de placer.

—Esposo, vas a perderte tu importante reunión —susurro.

—Sí — concordó. La soltó. Esperó a que Candy lo mirara y, cuando lo hizo, se inclinó y le besó la dulce boca.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro otra vez. Sin embargo, no se dirigió al gran salón, sino que comenzó a subir las escaleras, arrastrando a su esposa tras sí.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó Candy en un susurro.

—A nuestra recámara.

—Pero la reunión...

—Vamos a tener nuestra propia reunión.

Candy no entendía. Albert abrió la puerta de la recámara, le guiñó el ojo a su esposa y luego le dio un pequeño y suave empujón para hacerla entrar.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta reunión?

Albert cerró la puerta, puso la llave y volvió la atención hacia Candy.

—Satisfacción —anunció—. Quítate las ropas y te voy a explicar en detalle a qué me refiero.

El súbito rubor le dijo que Candy había entendido el juego. Candy rió, con una risa profunda y sonora que hizo que a Albert se le aceleraran los latidos del corazón. Se recostó contra la puerta y observó cómo Candy luchaba contra la vergüenza.

Ni siquiera la había tocado todavía, pero ya estaba sintiendo un increíble contento. Hasta que Candy no entró en su vida, Albert no se había dado cuenta de la fría y desolada existencia que había llevado. Era como si se hubiera movido en una niebla de obligaciones y responsabilidades durante toda la vida y nunca se había permitido el tiempo de pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Por supuesto, Candy había cambiado su vida por completo. Encontraba tanta dicha sólo al estar con ella. Ahora se tomaba el tiempo de hacer cosas sin importancia, como bromear con Candy para obtener su siempre refrescante reacción. También le agradaba tocarla. Ay, Señor, cómo le agradaba la sensación del suave cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Le agradaba la manera en que se sonrojaba ante las cosas más insignificantes, la manera en que tímidamente intentaba darle órdenes.

Candy era una encantadora confusión para Albert. Sabía que había sido difícil para ella pedir por las mujeres del clan y con todo no había permitido que la timidez evitara que abogara por la causa de un mejor trato.

Candy tenía una fuerte voluntad, era valiente y extremadamente bondadosa.

Y estaba enamorado de ella.

Que el Señor lo ayudara ahora, pensó para sí mismo. Candy le había capturado el corazón. No sabía si reír o rugir. Candy se detuvo en la tarea de quitarse las ropas para mirarlo. Ahora, sólo llevaba la camisa y se estaba extendiendo hacia la cadena que sostenía el anillo de su padre cuando pescó la sombría expresión de Albert

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó.

—Te pedí que no llevaras ese anillo —le recordó Albert.

—Me pediste que no lo llevara en la cama —objetó Candy—. Y nunca lo hice, ¿o sí?

El entrecejo fruncido de Albert se intensificó.

—¿Por qué lo llevas durante el día? ¿Tienes un vínculo especial con el anillo?

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué demonios lo llevas?

Candy no podía entender por qué Albert se estaba fastidiando tanto con ella.

—Porque Janet y Bridget ahora entran en la habitación para limpiar y no quería que ninguna lo encontrara y se preguntara algo acerca de él. —Se encogió de hombros delicadamente.— El anillo se convirtió en una molestia. Creo que me gustaría deshacerme de él.

Ahora probablemente sería el momento perfecto para decirle a quién pertenecía el anillo y por qué estaba tan preocupada de que alguien llegara a reconocer el característico diseño y adivinara que era el del terrateniente Maclean.

Colocó el anillo y la cadena otra vez en la cómoda por la noche y cerró la tapa. Luego se dio vuelta para mirar a Albert Le diría ahora.

—¿Recuerdas, la noche antes de que nos casáramos, que me dijiste que mi ambiente y antecedentes no te importaban?

Albert asintió.

—Lo recuerdo —replicó.

—¿Lo decías en serio?

—Nunca digo algo que no sea en serio.

—No tienes por qué hablarme con tanta brusquedad —susurró. Comenzó a retorcerse las manos. Si Albert la amaba, la verdad que estaba a punto de decirle no destrozaría su amor... ¿o sí?

—¿Me amas?

Albert se apartó de la puerta. El entrecejo fruncido era lo suficientemente intenso como para arder.

—No me vas a dar órdenes, Candy.

Se quedó sorprendida ante esa orden.

—Por supuesto que no —concordó—. Pero te pregunté...

—No me van a convertir en... Va a ser mejor que entiendas eso en este preciso momento.

—Lo entiendo—replicó—. No deseo cambiar nada con respecto a ti.

La alabanza de Candy no disminuyó el entrecejo fruncido.

—No soy un enclenque y no van a hacer que me comporte como uno.

La conversación había dado un extraño giro. Albert se estaba irritando. Candy estaba segura, en su corazón, de que la amaba, y con todo su reacción a una sencilla pregunta fue tan confusa para ella que se empezó a preocupar.

Lo observó mientras se quitaba una bota y la arrojaba al piso. La otra la siguió.

—¿Mi pregunta te perturbó? —preguntó, sintiendo comezón ante la mera posibilidad.

—Los guerreros no nos perturbamos. Las mujeres sí.

Candy enderezó los hombros.

—No estoy perturbada.

—Sí que lo estás —replicó— Te estás retorciendo las manos

Candy se detuvo de inmediato.

—Tú eres el que me está mirando con ira y el entrecejo fruncido—dijo.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba... pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Las llamas del purgatorio.

Tuvo que sentarse. Ahora Albert no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó.

—Anthony me dijo que, si tenía que hacerlo, caminaría por las llamas del purgatorio para complacer a su esposa.

Candy sé dirigió a la cama y se sentó junto a Albert

—¿Y? —lo aguijoneó cuando Albert no continuó.

Se quitó la ropa y caminó hacia Candy. La puso de pie y clavó la mirada en ella.

—Y recién me acabo de dar cuenta de que haría lo mismo por ti.

Continuara...,


	17. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Candy caminó en una nube de felicidad durante dos semanas enteras. Albert la amaba. Ah, no le había dicho las palabras exactas, pero decirle que caminaría por las llamas del purgatorio sólo para complacerla era sin duda suficiente prueba de que la amaba.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Albert no podía dejar de mirar con malhumor. Era obvio para Candy que Albert tenía dificultades en aceptar sus sentimientos. Pensó que Albert estaba esperando que hiciera o dijera algo que confirmara sus sospechas de que ahora era vulnerable. El amarla lo preocupaba. Candy podía entenderlo. Los guerreros estaban condicionados a pelear y proteger. Pasaban largos años entrenándose para volverse invencibles tanto de cuerpo como de mente. No tenían tiempo para el lado tierno de la vida. Decidió que probablemente en esos momentos Albert se estaría sintiendo atrapado. Con el tiempo aprendería a confiar en su amor y a sentir la misma dicha que Candy sentía en ese momento.

Solía pescar a su esposo observándola cuando Albert creía que no lo notaba. Parecía estar terriblemente preocupado. Candy no lo aguijoneó para que superara esa estúpida vulnerabilidad, ya que suponía que se enfadaría si se atrevía a utilizar esa palabra con él. Tuvo paciencia mientras Albert resolvía todo eso en su mente.

Gelfrid descubrió que Candy era buena con la aguja e hilo y de inmediato le dio una canasta llena de prendas que necesitaba remendar. Graham no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejaran fuera. También le dio sus prendas a Candy.

Candy hizo que colocaran en el gran salón tres sillas de respaldo alto con suaves cojines y las ubicó en semicírculo frente al hogar. Cada cojín, por Supuesto, estaba cubierto por el tartán de los Andrew. Después de la cena, Candy solía llevar la costura a una de las sillas y trabajaba allí mientras oía las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la mesa. A menudo Graham la llamaba y le pedía su opinión y por lo general asentía para demostrar conformidad luego que Candy le daba su punto de vista. Siempre abandonaba el salón cuando había una reunión oficial y sabía que Albert apreciaba la consideración de no tener que pedirle que se marchara.

Candy aprendió que al complacer a los ancianos les enseñaba accidentalmente cómo complacerla a ella. Una mañana comentó que era una lástima que no hubiera estandartes coloridos colgando de los muros para suavizarla austeridad de la piedra gris. Graham se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y Gelfrid a la propia y ambos regresaron cargando hermosos estandartes de seda y le dijeron a Candy que solían estar colgados en sus casas.

Dorothy ayudó a colgar los estandartes. Ya resultaba ser una bienvenida adición a la casa. Con el estímulo y la ayuda de Candy, organizó las cocinas y transformó al torreón en un hogar atractivo para todos. El aroma de las especias, mezclado con el olor del pan horneado todos los días, solía flotar por el aire y arrancaba sonrisas y suspiros de contento de Graham y Gelfrid.

EI primer domingo declarado día de descanso no resultó ser de la manera que Candy deseaba. La mayoría de las mujeres ignoró la sugerencia de que hicieran a un lado el trabajo. Sin embargo. Candy no se dio por vencida. Decidió que la manera de hacer que las mujeres salieran y se unieran era a través de los niños. Organizó juegos para los más pequeños y mandó a Jimmy de cabaña en cabaña con el anuncio de que el siguiente domingo habría un festival Andrew para todos los niños y niñas.

Fue un gran éxito. Las madres dejaron todo para poder observar cómo sus hijos participaban en los juegos. Candy había esperado esa reacción. No había esperado que los hombres se involucraran. Algunos fueron por simple curiosidad. Otros llegaron para ver competir a su prole. Dorothy se ocupó de organizar la comida. Otras madres estaban ansiosas de ayudar. Las mesas se llevaron afuera y se cubrieron con bandejas de tartas de frutas, panes, confituras y ofertas más sustanciosas como salmón salado, cordero ahumado y aves.

Hubo sólo un momento embarazoso en todo el día. Una niña de once años llamada Elizabeth ganó la competencia con el arco y la flecha. Superó a todos, incluso a vanos niños de trece años.

Nadie sabía qué hacer. Si aplaudían a la muchacha, ¿no sería eso una humillación para los muchachos más grandes? Candy no estaba segura de cómo manejar la delicada situación. Afortunadamente, Albert recién había llegado cuando terminó la competencia. Candy se dirigió a él, le entregó uno de los bonitos estandartes que había confeccionado para los niños y le pidió que se lo entregara al vencedor. No mencionó quién había ganado.

Su esposo no supo que una niña había superado a los muchachos hasta que vio el blanco. Sin embargo, no le importó. Elogió a Elizabeth por su habilidad mientras le prendía el trozo de seda en el tartán. Los padres de la niña se apresuraron a adelantarse. El padre le dio a todos los que estaban suficientemente cerca como para oír sus gritos que él le había enseñado a la niña a usar el arco y la flecha y que había tenido buen ojo desde muy temprana edad.

Candy se pasó la mayor parte del día reunida con tantos miembros del clan como pudo. Vislumbró a Sarah dos veces pero cada vez que intentaba ir havia ella para saludarla, la comadrona se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el otro lado. Después de tres intentos, Candy desistió.

Annie se sentó en una manta cerca del centro de la colina y observó los juegos. Candy se unió a ella para la comida del mediodía. Jimmy la siguió colina arriba y hasta que Candy no se sentó junto a su amiga no notó que todos los demás niños lo habían seguido.

Los pequeños eran extremadamente curiosos con respecto a ella. Aunque ahora era la esposa del terrateniente, seguía siendo inglesa y tenían un millar de preguntas para Candy. Las respondió todas, cuidándose de no ofenderse por las cosas ultrajantes que creían acerca de los ingleses.

Annie contó la historia de cómo se habían conocido ella y Candy. Los niños deseaban oír más acerca del festival de la frontera, por supuesto y Candy les contó todo acerca de los juegos. Se quedaron colgados de sus palabras. Algunos se colgaron de ella. Un niño pequeño, que no podía tener más de tres veranos, esperaba pacientemente junto a Candy. Candy no sabía que deseaba hasta que se quitó los estandartes extra de las faldas. De inmediato, el pequeño caminó hacia adelante pavoneándose se dio vuelta y se le sentó en el regazo. Candy siguió con la historia y en pocos minutos el niño estaba profundamente dormido.

Los niños no deseaban que se terminara el día. Deseaban oír una historia más y luego otra y otra. Finalmente, Candy les prometió que al día siguiente a la tarde llevaría afuera la costura y se sentaría en ese mismo lugar. Todos los que desearan unirse a ella serian bienvenidos y luego contaría más historias.

En conclusión, Candy sentía que las cosas marchaban bastante bien. Por supuesto, Annie era una preocupación y hasta que el bebé no hubiera nacido y su amiga se hubiera recuperado por completo, Candy sabía que se iba a seguir preocupando. Su amiga se había negado obstinadamente a confiar en Dorothy, pero estaba suavizando su actitud. Le dijo que seguía teniendo confianza en Candy y que si pensaba que Dorothy iba a ayudarla, estaría bien... siempre y cuando Candy estuviera al mando.

A Annie sólo le quedaba una semana para el parto, si las estimaciones de Candy eran correctas. Pensó que su amiga se veía lo suficientemente grande como para tener tres bebés. Cometió el error de decírselo a Anghony. Empalideció de manera considerable y Candy tuvo que apresurarse a explicarle que sólo estaba bromeando. Anthony le ordenó que jamás volviera a bromear con él.

Albert permanecía distante para con Candy durante el día. Sin embargo, era muy diferente por las noches. Le hacía el amor apasionadamente casi todas las noches y siempre se dormía sosteniéndola en los brazos.

El esposo de Candy en realidad nunca perdió la compostura o la arrogancia para con ella hasta la noche en que Candy conoció a Ramsey. Annie acababa de entrar al salón para pasar una hora o dos con Candy. Anthony la ayudó a ubicarse en una de las sillas junto al fuego, le ordenó que se quedara quieta hasta que terminara un asunto importante y luego cruzó el salón para unirse a Albert y Archie.

—Mi esposo se está convirtiendo en un bobo nervioso susurró Annie.

Candy rió. Annie estaba frente a Albert y notó que éste sonrío. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, dijo algo más que Candy encontró divertido y volvió a notar que cuando Candy reía, su esposo sonreía.

Pensó que era terriblemente dulce y se lo mencionó a Candy. Luego, Ramsey entró al salón con dos guerreros mas.

Candy no prestó atención a los hombres. Annie sí.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca del guerrero llamado Ramsey y de lo bien parecido que es?

Candy no lo recordaba.

—Echa un vistazo —susurró Annie— Así vas a saber de qué estoy hablando.

Por supuesto, atrapó la curiosidad de Candy. Escudriñó por el costado de la silla para darle una buena mirada al hombre. Luego, tomó aire bruscamente. Pensó que se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero no podía estar segura. Ah, Señor, era hermoso. Era la única palabra que le hacía justicia al guerrero en la mente de Candy. Supuso que describir su apariencia a cualquiera que no lo hubiera visto parecería ordinario y Ramsey era cualquier cosa menos ordinario. Era perfecto. Tenía cabello oscuro, castaño—negro, ojos azules verdodos y una sonrisa destinada a causarles dolores de corazón a las damas. En ese momento estaba sonriendo.

—¿Notaste el hoyuelo? —susurró Annie—. Dios, Candy, ¿no es magnífico?

¿Cómo podía no notar el hoyuelo? Era atrozmente atractivo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a admitirle eso a su amiga. En cambio, decidió bromear con ella.

—¿Cuál de los tres es Ramsey? —preguntó inocentemente.

Annie se echó a reír. El sonido atrajo la atención de los hombres. Ramsey le sonrió a la esposa de Anthony y luego volvió la mirada hacia Candy.

Se miraron fijamente durante un largo minuto, Candy preguntándose cómo alguien podría ser tan bien parecido y Ramsey preguntándose quién demonios era esa hermosa mujer con rostro de angel.

Albert se puso de pie y atrajo la atención de Candy. No se veía abiertamente feliz y tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

Candy se preguntó qué habría hecho para irritarlo y supuso que ni bien lograra dejar de mirar boquiabierta a Ramsey, tendría que averiguarlo.

Albert no estaba de humor corno para esperar.

—Candy ven aquí —ordenó casi con un bramido.

Candy le frunció el entrecejo a su esposo para hacerle saber que no le agradaba ese método altivo de ganar su atención. Albert no prestó atención al sutil mensaje y le hizo señas torciendo el dedo para que se acercara.

Candy se tomó su tiempo en responder al llamado. Después de doblar con cuidado la media que estaba remendando para Gelfrid, la ubicó en la canasta y se puso de pie con lentitud.

—Creo que tu esposo está un poco celoso —susurró Annie.

—Eso es ridículo —susurró a su vez Candy.

Su amiga lanzó un bufido. Candy se obligó a no reír otra vez. Cruzó la habitación, tomó el camino que pasaba directamente frente a los tres guerreros y se detuvo frente a su ceñudo esposo.

—¿Deseabas algo? —preguntó.

Albert asintió. Luego la agarró. Candy no podía imaginar qué le había pasado. Albert la arrastró contra su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, manteniéndola allí anclada.

Se estaba comportando de manera terriblemente posesiva. Candy tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Annie había tenido razón. Albert estaba celoso. No sabía si debía sentirse insultada o complacida.

Albert la presentó a los recién llegados. Candy tuvo cuidado en prestarle mucha atención a cada uno de los guerreros. Deseaba mirar fijamente a Ramsey, pero no se atrevió. Albert lo notaría.

Ni bien terminaron las formalidades, Candy intentó regresar con su amiga. Albert no se lo permitió. Candy se volvió para mirarlo. Aún la miraba con severidad y el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Puedo decirte unas palabras en privado? —le pidió Candy. Albert le dio su respuesta cuando la arrastró hacia la despensa.

—¿Qué deseas decirme? —Ramsey es extremadamente bien parecido.

A Albert no le agradó oír eso. Candy sonrió.

—Pero, bueno, tú también lo eres, esposo. Sin embargo, no caminaría por las llamas del purgatorio por Ramsey, por muy leal que él te sea. No lo amo. Te amo a ti. Sólo pensé que te agradaría oírme decírtelo. Caminaría por las llamas del purgatorio por ti... pero sólo por ti.

Albert la soltó.

—¿Fui tan obvio?

Candy asintió. Albert sonrió. Se inclinó y la besó. Fue un beso suave y sin exigencias que los dejó a ambos deseando más.

—Soy un hombre muy posesivo, Candy. Es conveniente que te des cuenta de ello.

La sonrisa de Candy lo llenó de placer.

—Ya sabía que eras posesivo —le susurró—. Y aún te amo.

Albert rió.

—Mis hombres están esperando —dijo—. ¿Hay algo más que desearas decirme?

La arrogancia de Albert estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No, esposo.

No empezó a reír hasta que Annie y ella salieron para tener algo de privacidad.

Candy no había alardeado en vano frente a Albert. Caminaría por las llamas del purgatorio para mantenerlo a salvo, pero nunca imaginó que alguna vez en verdad tendría que hacer una cosa tan imposible.

El purgatorio resultó ser la tierra de los Maclean.

Candy fue puesta a prueba la tarde siguiente. Albert había partido con Ramsey y Archie para terminar una vez más con una disputa con los difíciles Macpherson cerca de la frontera oeste y Anthony y Graham se estaban preparando para partir de caza. Graham le dijo a Candy que también planeaba hacer algo de pesca.

—Si hay suficiente tiempo, por supuesto —explicó el anciano—Anthony no quiere dejar a su esposa por más de cuatro horas debido a su avanzada condición. —Hizo una pausa para reír entre dientes.— El muchacho continuamente me lleva a un costado para susurrarme que su esposa se vuelve muy temerosa cada vez que desaparece de su vista y un momento más tarde, Annie Lorna me lleva a un costado y me pide que me lleve a su esposo de caza durante todo el día para poder tener algo de paz y tranquilidad.

—La está volviendo loca —le dijo Candy a Graham—. La observa durante cada minuto. Jura que cuando se despierta por las noches, lo encuentra completamente despierto y con la mirada fija en ella.

Graham sacudió la cabeza.

—Nos está volviendo locos a todos —admitió—. Anthony no quiere oír razones. Todos vamos a estar muy felices cuando Annie tenga a su niño. Candy estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Van a cazar cerca de las cataratas?

—Sí —contestó—. La pesca es mejor allí.

—Annie me dijo que es muy hermoso.

El anhelo en la voz de Candy no pasó desapercibido para el anciano.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros hoy? Podrás ver por ti misma cuán hermoso es todo ello.

Candy estaba encantada. Le hizo una pregunta a Dorothy

—Si hoy necesitas ayuda, voy a estar feliz de quedarme en casa. Dorothy estuvo complacida de que la dueña de casa tuviera tanta consideración con ella.

—Ahora que Janet y Bridget hacen el trabajo pesado, no hay mucho trabajo para mí fuera de las cocinas, milady.

—Está arreglado, entonces —anunció Graham—. Nos vamos en pocos minutos. Apresúrate y prepárate muchacha. Dorothy tal vez traiga pescado fresco para nuestra comida de esta noche.

Candy corrió escaleras arriba. Se cambió y se vistió con las faldas de montar, se ató el cabello en la nuca con un moño y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras. A Anthony no le agradó saber que iba a ir con ellos. Candy entendía el motivo y por lo tanto sus sentimientos no resultaron heridos.

—Annie va a estar bien hasta que regresemos —prometió—. Dorothy la va a visitar, ¿no es verdad, Dorothy?

El ama de llaves asintió con rapidez. Anthony aún no estaba convencido. Graham tuvo que darle varios codazos para hacer que se moviera en dirección de los establos.

Era una mañana gloriosa. Candy llevó la pesada capa consigo, pero realmente no había ninguna necesidad de una protección extra. El viento era leve, el sol brillaba y el paisaje era tan grandioso como Annie había dicho que seria.

Sin embargo, no alcanzaron el pie de las cataratas. Los Dunbar atacaron antes de que pudieran llegar allí.

No hubo ninguna advertencia. Graham los guiaba a través del espeso y neblinoso bosque. Candy estaba exactamente detrás de él y Anthony ocupaba la retaguardia. No estaban en guardia por la sencilla razón de que aún estaban dentro de la tierra Andrew.

De pronto, estuvieron rodeados de por lo menos veinte guerreros que tenían las espadas desenfundadas y listas. No llevaban los colores Andrew pero Candy se quedó demasiado sorprendida ante la aparición como para tener miedo.

—Están en nuestra tierra —bramó Graham. Su furia era algo que Candy nunca había visto antes—. Van a marcharse ahora, Dunbars, antes de romper la tregua.

Los guerreros no respondieron a la orden. En ese momento eran Como estatuas. Candy pensó que algunos de ellos ni siquiera pestañeaban.

Un número considerable de ellos la estaban mirando con fijeza. Candy levantó el mentón y les devolvió la ruda mirada. No iba a permitir que el enemigo la intimidara. Tampoco iba a permitir que supieran cuan preocupada estaba.

Oyó el sonido de los caballos que se acercaban justo cuando Anthony empujó su montura hacia adelante. Se ubicó en el costado derecho de Candy. Estaba tan cerca de ella que las piernas se chocaban.

Estaba tratando de protegerla. Candy sabía que Anthony daría su vida por mantenerla a salvo. Dijo una rápida plegaria al Creador para que ese noble acto no fuera necesario.

Ninguno se movió hasta que el estrépito de los caballos resonó frente a ellos, abriéndose paso a través de la espesura. Entonces varios guerreros Dunbar se dieron vuelta para mirar.

Aparecieron cinco hombres más. También llevaban tartán, pero no eran los mismos colores que los de los Dunbar. Candy no supo qué quería decir eso. Anthony sí. Dejó escapar un improperio en voz baja. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Quiénes son? —susurro.

—Soldados Maclean.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos. Se dio vuelta para mirar a los hombres. El líder acercó la montura. Candy mantuvo la atención sobre él. Había algo vagamente familiar en él, pero no podía imaginar qué era. El guerrero era alto, de anchos hombros y tenía cabello rubio oscuro e intensos ojos verdes.

Graham rompió el silencio.

—Entonces están aliados con los Dunbar.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero el guerrero Maclean le contestó.

—Tu terrateniente intentó evitar la alianza. También podría haber tenido éxito si no hubiera tenido que luchar contigo, anciano, y con los demás que gobiernan vuestro clan. ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Ni Graham ni Anthony le respondieron.

El guerrero Maclean hizo un gesto a los hombres que los rodeaban. Anthony y Graham no tuvieron tiempo de alcanzar las espadas, aunque hubieran sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentarlo. Las espadas Dunbar estaban en esos momentos apuntándoles al cuello. Los guerreros esperaron a que el líder Maclean les diera la siguiente orden.

—Te pregunto otra vez —le dijo a Graham—. ¿Quién es esta mujer? Me resulta familiar.

Graham sacudió la cabeza. El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con violencia.

—Voy a hablar por mi misma dijo.

Anthony le colocó la mano sobre la rodilla y se la estrujó. Estaba haciéndole saber que no deseaba que les dijera nada.

El líder dio un empujón a la montura y se acercó más a Candy por el lado izquierdo. Clavó la mirada en Anthony durante un largo minuto y luego volvió la mirada hacia Candy.

—Entonces habla —le ordenó con arrogancia.

—Dime quién eres y te voy a responder tus preguntas —ordenó Candy. El estrujón de Anthony en la rodilla se volvió doloroso.

—Mi nombre es Douglas Maclean —contestó.

—¿Eres el comandante de estos hombres o sólo el portavoz? No prestó atención al insulto.

—Soy el hijo del terrateniente —dijo— Ahora dime quién...

Interrumpió la orden cuando notó el cambio radical en la hermosa mujer. El color le había abandonado el rostro. Casi se cayó del caballo y ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Se extendió y la sostuvo del brazo.

Estaba osando sacudir la cabeza ante él.

—No puedes ser su hijo.

La vehemencia en la voz de Candy lo confundió.

—Por supuesto que puedo —replicó.

Se negaba a creerle. Un pensamiento le irrumpió en la mente. Su padre debía de haber estado casado antes. Si, eso era, se dijo a sí misma. Douglas parecía varios anos mayor que ella...

—¿Quién era tu madre? —ordenó.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas?

—Respóndeme.

La luna en la voz de Candy lo sorprendió.

—¿Y si te contesto entonces me vas a decir quién eres?

—Sí—prometió.

Asintió.

—Muy bien dijo, con voz suave una vez más—. Mi madre era una ramera inglesa. Su acento era muy parecido al tuyo. Puedo recordar tanto como eso. Ahora dime quién eres —ordenó otra vez.

Candy intentaba desesperadamente mantener la cordura.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Le dijo y le estrujó dolorosamente el brazo.

Candy pensó que se iba a desmayar. Douglas era cinco años más grande que ella y los ojos, Dios querido, los ojos eran exactamente del mismo color que los suyos. ¿Y el cabello también era del mismo tono? No, no, se dijo a sí misma. El suyo era mucho más claro.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente para evitar sentir náuseas. Se desplomó hacia un costado de la silla, cerca del lado de Anthony

Dios querido, era verdad. Douglas era su hermano.

Anthony intentó colocar el brazo alrededor de Candy. Douglas la atrajo hacia sí con un empujón y luego la levantó de la montura y la ubicó frente a él.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —preguntó.

Nadie le respondió. Douglas lanzó un gruñido de frustración. Todavía no sabía a quién pertenecía la mujer, pero sin dadas reconocía a Anthony

—El terrateniente Andrew va a venir por su hermano —le dijo a sus hombres—. Vamos a estar listos para darles una adecuada recepción. Tráiganlos a la tierra de mi padre —ordenó con un gesto de la cabeza en dirección de Graham y Anthony.

La cantidad de tiempo que les llevó alcanzar el torreón Maclean se acortó considerablemente porque pudieron cabalgar directamente a través de tierra Dunbar. Anthony memorizó todos los detalles del camino para un futuro uso. Candy no prestó atención hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras intentaba resolver en la mente esa horrorosa situación. Deseaba llorar de vergüenza ante la traición de su madre. ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su hijo? Candy se sentía tan descompuesta por dentro que apenas si se podía concentrar en nada más que mantener el estómago tranquilo. Finalmente abrió los ojos. Douglas lo notó.

—¿El nombre Maclean te aterrorizó tanto que te desmayaste?

—No me desmayé —dijo con brusquedad—. Deseo montar mi caballo.

—Yo deseo que te quedes aquí —replicó. Eres muy hermosa—añadió casi como una ocurrencia nueva—. Tal vez decida permitirte entibiar mi cama.

—Eso es repugnante.

No había tenido intención de decir en voz alta ese pensamiento, pero no pudo mantenerlo dentro. Douglas objetó a la consternada expresión del rostro de Candy. Le tomó el mentón y la obligó a levantar el rostro hacia él. Dios querido, ¿iba a besarla?

—Voy a vomitar —tartamudeó.

La soltó con rapidez.

Candy respiró profundamente varias veces para convencerlo de que realmente tenía problemas y luego se relajó.

—Ahora estoy mejor —mintió.

—Todos los ingleses son débiles —le dijo Douglas— Esa es otra razón más para despreciarlos.

—¿A las inglesas tanto como a los ingleses? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí —respondió.

—Soy inglesa —dijo—. Y te contradices. Si tanto nos odias a todos nosotros, ¿por qué sugeriste que me deseabas en tu cama?

No le respondió. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de volver hablar.

—Dime tu nombre.

—Candy—respondió.

—¿Por qué llevas el tartán de los Andrew?

—Mi amiga me lo dio. Estoy aquí de visita y voy a regresar a Inglaterra después de que mi amiga tenga su bebé.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Los Andrew no te dejarían partir. Estás mintiendo, Candy

—¿Por qué no me dejarían partir?

—Eres demasiado hermosa como para...

—Soy inglesa. —Lo interrumpió con ese recordatorio.— No les agrado.

—No me mientas —le ordenó—. Dime a quién perteneces.

—Te está diciendo la verdad —gritó Anthony—. Es una huésped, nada mas.

Douglas rió. No se creía esas tonterías. A Candy comenzó a dolerle la cintura por donde Douglas la sostenía. Se inclinó para intentar apartarle los dedos. Entonces le vio el anillo en el dedo. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. La mano voló hacia el pecho, donde tenía escondido el idéntico anillo de su padre.

—¿Dónde obtuviste este desagradable anillo? —preguntó.

—Era de mi tío —respondió Douglas—. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo preguntas tan personales?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad —replicó.

—¿Le perteneces a Albert, verdad? —le preguntó Douglas con un susurro bajo.

—No converso con cerdos.

Entonces Douglas rió. Era demasiado ignorante como para saber cuándo lo estaban insultando. Candy así se lo dijo.

—Es un día demasiado hermoso como para sentirse insultado por algo —anuncio—. Capturé a Graham para mi padre y a ti para mí mismo. Sí, es un día magnífico, sin dudas.

Que Dios la ayudara, en verdad estaba emparentada con ese bárbaro. No volvió a hablarle durante otra buena hora o dos. Sin embargo, la curiosidad superó la intención de ignorarlo y ya que en esos momentos cabalgaban bastante delante de Graham y Anthony, y no podrían escucharla, decidió averiguar lo más posible acerca de su padre.

—¿Cómo es el terrateniente Maclean?

—Ruin.

Candy pudo oír la alegría en la voz de Douglas.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—No importa.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

—Es bueno saber lo más posible acerca de los enemigos de uno—explicó—. ¿Por qué tu padre va a estar complacido al ver a Graham?

—Tiene algo que arreglar con él —contestó Douglas— El odio se remonta a muchos años atrás. Sí, mi padre va a estar muy feliz de volver a ver a Graham.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que alcanzaron la tierra de los Maclean. A Candy se le permitió tener unos momentos de privacidad. Regresó de la protección de los árboles, no hizo caso de la mano extendida de Douglas y alcanzó su propio caballo antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Anthony continuamente intentaba acercarse lo suficiente como para hablar con ella. Los Dunbar no se lo permitían. Esos guerreros se marcharon cuando más soldados Maclean los rodearon; estaban obviamente empeñados en regresar a su propia tierra.

Candy sabía que Anthony deseaba que se quedara en silencio. No deseaba que los Maclean supieran que habían capturado a la esposa del terrateniente para utilizarla como anzuelo para atraer a Albert. Douglas sólo había estado sonsacando la verdad cuando había sugerido que era la mujer de Albert. No podía estar seguro hasta que alguien que conociera la verdad lo verificara.

Nada de eso importaba. Albert vendría de todos modos. Seguramente Anthony se daría cuenta de ello. Los dos hermanos siempre habían cuidado el uno del otro y Candy se dijo a sí misma que Albert iría en auxilio de Anthony aunque ella no estuviera involucrada.

Podría haber un baño de sangre. Candy no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Albert no sería razonable al vengarse y sólo el pensar en lo que sucedería hacía que le doliera el estómago.

No deseaba que nadie muriera. No sabía qué podía hacer para evitar la guerra, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo.

Podía intentar tener a su padre a solas y decirle quién era. Luego suplicaría por su misericordia. Si resultaba ser compasivo, tal vez permitiría que Graham y Anthony se marcharan antes de que Albert llegara por ellos.

Candy nunca había suplicado por nada y en su corazón dudaba de que de todos modos resultara. No pensaba que su padre le daría un buen recibimiento. No se había molestado en ir tras ella o su madre... ¿por qué habría de cambiar su actitud en ese momento?

Y si le decía quién era, indudablemente perdería todo. Albert nunca la perdonaría. No podía culparlo. Debería haberle contado la verdad, debería haber insistido en que la escuchara.

Pensó en todas esas noches cálidas y oscuras cuando se habían abrazado y susurrado los pensamientos el uno al otro... ah, sí, podría habérselo dicho entonces.

Por supuesto, había tenido demasiado temor y todo porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Albert no podría amarla más.

La mente de Candy había estado tan consumida por sus temores que no se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado al patio del torreón Maclean. Levanto la mirada y avistó la maciza estructura de piedra y de inmediato enderezó los hombros... y la determinación.

Le dio un nombre a la tierra Maclean: Purgatorio.

Douglas intentó ayudarla a medio desmontar. Candy le pateó la mano.

Intentó agarrarla del brazo después de que alcanzó el suelo. Le apartó de un empujón se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones.

Su porte era tan regio como el de una reina. Graham la siguió Estaba tan orgulloso de la conducta de Candy que sonrió. Anthony también lo hizo. Los guerreros Maclean se quedaron adivinando por qué los Andrew estaban de humor tan festivo. Sacudieron las cabezas y se apresuraron a entrar para ver la reacción del terrateniente ante los presentes de su hijo.

El terrateniente Maclean hizo que todos lo esperaran durante tres largas horas. A Candy la mantuvieron en un extremo del gigantes salón y a los demás cautivos en el extremo opuesto. Anthony y Graham tenían las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda.

Candy no se podía quedar quieta. Se paseaba delante de la larga mesa. Cuanto más llevaban esperando, más ansiosa se volvía. Principalmente estaba preocupada por Annie. ¿Su amiga comenzaría con el trabajo del parto cuando le dieran la noticia de que Anthony había sido tomado cautivo? Dios querido, no iba a estar allí para ayudarla.

El corazón de Candy voló hacia el de Anthony. Sin dudas, tenía exactamente los mismos pensamientos aprensivos en ese mismo instante.

La marcha de Candy debió de haber vuelto locos a los guerreros Maclean. Uno de ellos se extendió para agarrarla. Candy se quedó demasiado sorprendida por la audaz acción como para luchar contra él hasta que el guerrero la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Anthony dejó escapar un rugido de furia y se lanzó al ataque a través del salón. Douglas llegó corriendo desde la entrada. Candy recobró el ingenio antes deque ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera alcanzarla. Golpeó violentamente la rodilla contra la ingle del ansioso soldado. Este dejó escapar un rugido de cólera (y de dolor, notó Candy con agrado) antes de doblarse y estrellarse contra el piso.

Candy estaba completamente satisfecha. Entonces Douglas le atrajo la atención. La agarró para apartarla del soldado que se retorcía en el suelo. Anthony no estaba impedido por el hecho de tener las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda. Utilizó el hombro para golpear a Douglas y apartarlo de Candy.

Douglas salió volando hacia la pared de piedra. Candy salió volando con él. Se habría golpeado la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la piedra si Douglas no hubiera colocado primero la mano, protegiéndola.

Anthony intentó golpear otra vez a Douglas. Sin embargo, Candy aún estaba en el paso. Douglas le dio un empujón para quitarla del camino y luego se lanzó hacia el cuñado de Candy

—No te atrevas a golpearlo —gritó Candy— Tiene las manos atadas, maldita sea. Si deseas golpear a alguien, golpéame a mí.

—Quédate fuera de esto, Candy —rugió Anthony

—Suficiente.

El bramido llegó desde la entrada. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quién había lanzado la orden.

El terrateniente Maclean estaba de pie en el centro de la entrada. Candy se quedó rígida ante la visión de ese hombre tan grande.

Las manos del terrateniente estaban sobre las caderas y tenía un desagradable entrecejo fruncido en el rostro.

—Quiten a ese soldado de aquí —ordenó.

Douglas asintió. Ayudó a ponerse de pie al soldado que Candy había hecho caer y le dio un empujón hacia la entrada.

El terrateniente asintió con satisfacción y luego entró al salón. Pasó junto a Candy sin mirarla y continuó hasta que alcanzó el otro lado de la mesa. Tomó asiento en una silla de respaldo alto que estaba en el centro.

Una mujer entró corriendo al salón. Parecía tener diez años más que Candy. Tenía cabello oscuro, era corpulenta y tenía una expresión presumida en el rostro. Se detuvo para mirar con fijeza a Candy antes de apresurarse hacia la mesa. Candy decidió odiarla.

Regresó la atención hacia su padre. No deseaba que fuera bien parecido. Con todo, lo era. Se parecía un poco a Douglas... y a ella, supuso, con el alma en los pies. Por supuesto, tenía la piel más curtida que la de su hijo y tenía profundas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. El cabello castaño estaba veteado de gris y le daba una apariencia distinguida.

Era aparente que no sabía quién era Candy, pero cuando la mirada cayó sobre Graham, sonrió con una sonrisa desagradable y vil. Douglas dio un paso hacia adelante. Candy intentó hacerle una zancadilla cuando pasó junto a ella. Douglas la agarró y la empujó junto a él.

—Tengo un regalo de casamiento para ti, padre —dijo Douglas—. No puedo estar seguro, pero tengo la sensación de que esta fiera le pertenece a Albert Andrew.

Candy lo pateó porque la había insultado. Luego, la plenitud de lo que Douglas había dicho le penetró en la mente.

Un regalo de casamiento para su padre... no, no podía ser. No pudo haber entendido eso.

—¿Tu padre no se va a casar, verdad?

Se oía como si se hubiera estado estrangulando con algo. Douglas se dio vuelta para mirarla.

—Sí, se va a casar y Señor, real mente haces las preguntas más extrañas para ser una cautiva.

Candy sintió las rodillas débiles. Douglas tuvo que sostenerla. En verdad, creía que no iba a poder soportar más sorpresas. Primero descubría que tenía un hermano y ahora averiguaba que su padre estaba a punto de convertirse en bígamo.

—¿Cree que va a casarse con esa mujer? —preguntó mientras agitaba la mano en dirección de la mesa.

Douglas asintió. La compañera del terrateniente se ofendió.

—Sáquenla de aquí —dijo—. Me ofende.

Candy dio un paso hacia la mujer. Douglas le apretó el brazo. Candy pensó que tal vez le habría roto el brazo. Soltó un involuntario grito de dolor y se apartó de él. Se produjo un amplio desgarrón en la manga del vestido.

Douglas tenía una expresión consternada en el rostro.

—No quise lastimarte —le dijo con un susurro bajo que sólo Candy podía oír—. Por favor, quédate quieta. No te va a servir de nada el pelear.

El terrateniente Maclean soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Te marchas —le ordenó a su compañera—. No necesito tu intervención.

Se tomó su tiempo en obedecer. Otra vez miró a Candy con ira cuando pasó junto a ella. Candy la ignoró.

—El terrateniente Andrew está subiendo por el sendero —gritó un soldado desde el umbral.

Candy sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle. Albert estaba allí.

—¿Cuántos montan con él? —gritó el terrateniente Maclean.

—Esta completamente solo —informó el soldado—. Cabalga por la colina muy placenteramente.

El terrateniente Maclean río.

—El muchacho tiene valor, lo acepto —comentó—. Apuesto a que tampoco trae armas.

—No, no trae armas —replicó el soldado.

Candy desesperadamente deseaba correr afuera hacia su esposo. Intentó hacer eso, pero Douglas la atrapó. Aferró aún más al magullado brazo de Candy y la acercó a él.

—No vas a maltratar a una mujer, Douglas, por mucho que ésta te provoque. Deseo a Albert no a esta mujer.

—Por amor de Dios, le suplico que entre en razones, terrateniente Maclean. Detenga esto antes de que haya un baño de sangre.

El padre Laggan gritó su ruego desde la entrada. Candy se dio vuelta justo cuando el sacerdote entraba corriendo al salón. Se detuvo con rapidez cuando llegó junto a Candy

—¿Estás bien, muchacha?

Candy asintió.

—Padre, ¿vino aquí para oír cómo el terrateniente Maclean daba sus promesas de matrimonio?

—Si, Candy —respondió cansadamente el sacerdote—. Y, espero, para hacer entrar en razones a estos hombres antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Le puedo prometer que no habrá boda —le dijo con un susurro.

—Quita las manos de ella, Douglas —ordenó el sacerdote—. Mira lo que le hiciste en el brazo. La piel ya se le está volviendo púrpura por la inflamación. La estás lastimando.

Douglas obedeció con rapidez la orden del sacerdote. Candy aprovechó por completo su libertad. Corrió hacia el umbral de la puerta. Douglas la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia atrás justo cuando Albert entraba.

No se detuvo a evaluar la situación o las probabilidades en su contra. Sólo siguió caminando. Candy echó una mirada a la expresión de Albert y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Pensó que Douglas bien podría ser el blanco.

—Suéltame —susurró— Te va a matar si no lo haces.

Su hermano fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer lo que Candy le sugería. Candy corrió de inmediato hacia Albert y se lanzó a sus brazos. Hundió el rostro en el pecho de Albert.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Albert— ¿No te lastimaron?

Candy podía sentir cómo temblaba. Levantó la mirada hacia él. La expresión del rostro le dijo que el miedo no era la causa de esa reacción. No, era la furia.

—Nadie me lastimó —le dijo Candy—. En verdad, me trataron bien.

Albert Le dio un pequeño apretón y luego la obligó suavemente a colocarse detrás de su espalda. Caminó hacia adelante para enfrentar a su enemigo. Candy lo siguió. A Graham y a Anthony se les dio libertad de avanzar. Se ubicaron a ambos lados de Candy. Los dos terratenientes se miraron con fijeza durante un largo momento, cada uno formándose la opinión del otro. Maclean fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Parece que te conseguiste un problema, Albert Andrew. Capturé a tu mujer y no estoy del todo seguro respecto a qué deseo hacer con ella. Te atreviste a formar una alianza con los Dunbar mientras que me mandabas un emisario con el mismo propósito. ¿Creías que podías hacer que nos pusiéramos uno en contra del otro?

—Eres un idiota, viejo —replicó Albert con la voz temblando por la furia—. Eran los Dunbar los que estaban haciendo ese juego.

Maclean golpeó el puño contra la mesa.

—Formé una alianza con los Dunbar. ¿Te atreves ahora a llamarme idiota?

Albert no vaciló.

—Sí.

El terrateniente Maclean respiró profundamente en un intento por controlar la creciente furia. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras clavaba la mirada en Albert. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Me estás provocando con deliberación —comentó—. Me pregunto por qué. Todos conocen el acopio que hago de las relaciones familiares. Sí, mi alianza con los Dunbar tenía mucho sentido. Debes saber que la prima segunda del terrateniente Dunbar, Eunice, está casada con mi hermano. Sí, fue una unión familiar, Albert Andrew, y la familia está antes que cualquier otra consideración. ¿Y sin embargo me llamas idiota porque soy leal? Eres demasiado astuto corno para incitarme deliberadamente a que te mate. Tienes demasiado que perder. ¿Cuál es tu juego?

Albert no respondió con suficiente presteza como para complacer al terrateniente.

—¿Esta mujer es tu esposa?

—Su relación conmigo no es asunto tuyo.

Maclean sonrío.

—Podría quedármela y entregársela a uno de mis hombres —alardeó, en un intento por hacer que el terrateniente Andrew se enfadara lo suficiente como para perder la compostura—. ¿Douglas? ¿La quieres en tu cama?

—Sí —dijo Douglas.

La afrenta había llegado demasiado lejos. Los dos terratenientes eran como toros, con las cabezas embestidas. Candy se dirigió al lado de su esposo.

—No te vas a quedar conmigo —dijo.

Los ojos de su padre se achicaron.

—No me agrada tu atrevimiento —rugió.

—Gracias —replicó Candy

Albert casi sonrió en ese mismo momento. Podía sentir que Candy temblaba. Sin embargo, Maclean no tenía ni idea de lo atemorizada que estaba en realidad y ese hecho complacía a Albert considerablemente.

—Tienes voz de mujer inglesa —comentó Maclean—. Y pareces ser tan ignorante como tu esposo. ¿Es que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta del peligro? —Centró la mirada en Candy — ¿O es que la posibilidad de la muerte de tu esposo te resulta atractiva?

Ni Candy ni Albert respondieron al terrateniente. La paciencia de Maclean llegó a su fin. Comenzó a gritarle a Albert. Albert no demostró ninguna reacción externa ante las amenazas que su enemigo le estaba haciendo. La expresión de su rostro era tan controlada que era como si la hubieran tallado en piedra. En verdad, parecía estar francamente aburrido.

El terrateniente tenía el rostro rojo y le faltaba al aliento para cuando terminó de vomitar la letanía de represalias.

—Sí, tienes un problema —farfullé—. Ya que nadie me llama idiota. Nadie. —se reclinó en la silla, con la decisión tomada.— Te voy a matar, Albert sólo por ese insulto.

—No —gritó Candy mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Albert la agarró de la mano y la obligó a no dar un paso más. Se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

—Tengo que hablar con él —susurró—. Por favor, entiéndelo.

La soltó. Candy se quitó la cadena del cuello y escondió el anillo en el puño. Luego caminó hacia adelante para enfrentarse a su padre. El salón se quedó en silencio mientras todos esperaban oír qué iba a decir.

—Es verdad que capturaste a la esposa de Albert —comenzó.

Maclean lanzó un bufido. Candy abrió la mano y dejó caer el anillo sobre la mesa frente a su padre.

Maclean sencillamente clavó la mirada en la joya durante un largo, largo momento antes de tornarla. Su sorpresa era muy evidente. Volvió la mirada a Candy y frunció cl entrecejo, aún sin entender.

Candy respiró profundamente.

—Si, capturaste a la esposa de Albert —dijo otra vez—. Pero está casado con tu hija.

Continuara...

Holaaaa.. si ven un error porfa me podrian ayudar indicandome donde para arreglarlo... gracias


	18. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Su padre reaccionó como si acabaran de atravesarle profundamente una espada en el pecho. Saltó hacia adelante y hacia arriba, hasta que estuvo medio afuera de la silla, y luego cayó contra los almohadones. Parecía estar furioso e incrédulo. Sacudió la cabeza a manera de negativa. Candy asintió con lentitud.

—¿De dónde obtuviste este anillo?

—De mi madre. Te lo robó a ti.

—Dame el nombre de tu madre —ordenó, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

No hubo ni un rasgo de emoción en la voz de Candy cuando le contestó.

Douglas corrió a ponerse de pie a la derecha de Candy. El padre miraba a uno y al otro y viceversa. En ese momento, las similitudes le parecían asombrosamente evidentes. Finalmente creyó que fuera posible.

—Dios querido...

—Padre, ¿estás enfermo?

El terrateniente no respondió a su hijo. Albert caminó hasta quedar de pie a la izquierda de Candy. Rozó con el brazo el de ella. Candy no sabía si la estaba mirando o no. Tenía miedo de mirarlo, sabiendo que en esos momentos ya estaría furioso con ella.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué te sucede, padre? —preguntó Douglas—Parece que acabaras de ver al Diablo.

Era aparente que Douglas no había oído la susurrada confesión de Candy. Ya que Albert continuaba en silencio, creyó que él tampoco la había oído.

Candy estaba decidida a hacer un trato con su padre. A cambio del silencio acerca de la primera esposa, su padre permitiría que Albert y los demás regresaran a casa. Si deseaba casarse otra vez, que así fuera. No intervendría...

—¿Por qué no me quisiste?

Se acobardó ante el miedo en su interior. No había tenido intenciones de hacerle esa pregunta. ¿Qué le importaba que él la quisiera o no? Y Señor, se había oído como una pequeña niña perdida.

—No lo sé —contestó su padre. Entrelazó los dedos a través del cabello en su agitación— Juré que nunca más regresaría a Inglaterra. Ella sabía que no rompería mi promesa. Después de que murió, nunca más pensé en ello. Puse al pasado detrás mío.

Candy se adelantó hasta que estuvo tocando la mesa. Se inclinó aún más.

—No está muerta —susurró luego.

—Buen Dios...

—Si deseas casarte otra vez, no le voy a decir al padre Laggan que ya tienes una esposa. No me importa —añadió con un gesto de la cabeza—. Pero debes dejar partir a los Andrew.

No esperó la promesa de su padre, sino que retrocedió hasta haber puesto distancia entre ellos. El terrateniente Maclean no creía que podría soportar más sorpresas. Aún estaba perplejo por las verdades que le habían entregado.

—Padre, ¿qué está pasando?

El terrateniente intentó sacudirse para salir del estupor. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su hijo.

—Tienes una hermana —dijo, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—Está de pie a tu lado.

Douglas se dio vuelta para mirar con fijeza a Candy. Candy le devolvió la ruda mirada.

A su hermano le llevó mucho tiempo aceptarlo. No se veía muy feliz por las noticias. En realidad, se veía consternado.

—No te quiero en mi cama —tartamudeó. Entonces en realidad logró sonreír un poco. No es de extrañar que te repugnara tanto cuando intenté...

No continuó, ya que sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Albert lo estaba observando. La voz de Albert era mortalmente suave cuando hizo la próxima pregunta.

—Exactamente, ¿qué intentaste hacer, Douglas?

El hermano de Candy perdió la sonrisa.

—No sabía que era tu esposa, Andrew —se disculpó—. E indudablemente no sabía que era mi hermana cuando intenté besarla.

A Albert no le importaban las excusas que le dieran. Se extendió detrás de los hombros de Candy agarró a Douglas por la nuca y lo mandó volando hacia atrás con un giro de la muñeca. El padre de Candy no demostró ninguna reacción ante su hijo desparramado en el piso delante suyo. Su atención seguía fija en su hija.

—Me alegra que no te le parezcas.

Candy no respondió a ese comentario. Su padre dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿volvió tu corazón en contra mía? —pregunto.

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Me dijeron que mi padre había muerto defendiendo a Inglaterra de los infieles. Se suponía que había sido un barón.

—¿Así que viviste con ella mientras crecías?

—No —contestó—. Los primeros cuatro años viví con las tias Marua y Pony son las hermanas de mi madre —agregó.

—¿Por qué no vivías con tu madre?

—No podía soportar mi presencia. Durante mucho tiempo creía que era porque le recordaba al hombre que amaba. Cuando tenía once años, averigüé la verdad. Me odiaba porque yo era parte de ti.

—¿Y cuando averiguaste la verdad?

—Me dijeron que habías echado a mi madre, que sabías que estaba embarazada de mí y que no nos querías a ninguna de las dos.

—Mentiras —susurró mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Nunca supe acerca de ti. Pongo a Dios como testigo, no lo sabía.

Candy no demostró ninguna reacción externa ante el fervoroso discurso.

—Si sólo nos permitieras regresar a casa —dijo otra vez— No le voy a decir al sacerdote que ya tienes una esposa.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me voy a casar otra vez. Soy demasiado viejo como para agitar ese pecado frente al rostro de Dios. Estoy satisfecho con dejar las cosas como están.

Entonces se volvió hacia Albert.

—¿Sabias que era el padre de Candy cuando te casaste con ella?

—Sí.

Candy dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. Fue rápida para recuperarse de la sorpresa. Era obvio que Albert le estaba mintiendo al terrateniente y averiguaría las razones más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos. Si es que alguna vez volvía a hablarle, se corrigió. Todavía no podía levantar la mirada hacia él. Deseaba llorar de vergüenza porque no había confiado lo suficiente en él como para contarle la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué buscabas una alianza con los Dunbar?—preguntó Maclean—. ¿O es que el desgraciado me mintió?

—Los Dunbar se acercaron a nosotros primero —explicó Albert.—. Me encontré con el terrateniente en terreno neutral para hablar sobre las posibilidades de una alianza, pero eso fue antes de que supiera que mi esposa era tu hija.

—¿Y cuando estuviste seguro?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Para ese entonces ya sabía cuál era el juego de los Dunbar. No se podía confiar en ellos. Así que te envié mi emisario, Ramsey.

—¿Te casaste con mi hija porque yo era su padre?

—Sí.

El terrateniente asintió, satisfecho por la honestidad de Albert

—¿La tratas bien?

Albert no respondió. Candy pensó que probablemente se suponía que ella debía hacerlo.

—Me trata muy bien. No me quedaría con él si no lo hiciera.

Su padre sonrió.

—Tienes temple. Eso me agrada.

Candy no le agradeció el elogio. Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos desde que le había dicho que le disgustaba su audacia. Se estaba contradiciendo y ninguna de sus alabanzas iba a mitigar el dolor. Notó que los ojos de su padre se estaban empañando. No se podía imaginar por que.

—¿Cuándo supiste acerca de mí? —preguntó Douglas—. ¿Desde los once años sabías que tenias un hermano mayor?

Candy casi pierde la compostura en ese preciso instante. La traición de su madre de pronto la abrumó.

—No supe acerca de ti.., hasta hoy — susurró— Ella nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Douglas se encogió de hombros e intentó actuar como si en realidad no le importara, aunque Candy pudo ver su vulnerabilidad.

—Agradece que te haya dejado aquí, Douglas. Fuiste más afortunado.

Douglas estaba conmovido por el aparente interés de Candy por sus sentimientos. Se aclaró la garganta en un intento por aliviar la súbita tensión que sentía allí.

—Habría cuidado de ti como deberían hacer los hermanos mayores—dijo luego—. Lo habría hecho, Candy.

Candy asintió y estuvo a punto de decirle a su hermano que creía que la habría protegido pero su padre atrapó su atención.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí con Douglas y conmigo por un tiempo...

—No —negó Albert abruptamente— Candy ve a esperarme afuera. Tengo algo que hablar con tu padre.

Candy no vaciló. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. El terrateniente Maclean la observó por un momento y luego se puso de pie con presteza. Tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de Candy

—Nunca rompería mi promesa de no regresar a Inglaterra —dijo — Indudablemente no habría regresado por mi esposa —agregó con voz mas fuerte.

Candy siguió alejándose de su padre. En esos momentos temblaba tanto que le preocupaba que las piernas cedieran bajo ella. Si sólo pudiera llegar afuera...

—No regresaría por tierras, ni por títulos, ni por todo el oro de Inglaterra. Candy estaba a mitad de camino cuando su padre la llamó.

—¡Candice Andrew! —rugió.

Se detuvo y se dio vuelta con lentitud.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Candy no se dio cuenta de ello. Apretaba con fuerza las manos para que nadie viera cuánto le temblaban.

—Habría roto mi promesa por una hija —gritó su padre—. Ah, si, habría regresado a Inglaterra por ti.

Candy respiró profundamente y luego asintió con lentitud. Deseaba creerle desesperadamente, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo y distancia para separar todas las mentiras de la verdad. Graham estaba de pie cerca de la parte inferior de los escalones que llevaban hacia la entrada. Había dos guardias como centinelas detrás de él. La mirada de Candy encontró la del anciano. La expresión del rostro de Graham le quitó el aliento a Candy; la furia y el desprecio hacia ella eran tan visibles que Candy se sintió como si acabaran de escupiría.

Estaba segura de que iba a vomitar.

Corrió afuera, cruzó el patio y continuó hacia la privacidad de los árboles. Siguió corriendo hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Luego se desplomó contra el suelo y rompió en sollozos que desgarraban el corazón. Candy estaba tan confundida en su interior. ¿Su padre le había dicho la verdad? Si hubiera sabido acerca de ella, ¿la habría reclamado? ¿Habría sido capaz de amarla? Ay, Dios, los años perdidos, las mentiras, la soledad. Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Había dicho quién era y Graham le había hecho saber, con sólo una mirada de odio, que había perdido todo. Otra vez era una forastera.

—Albert —sollozó.

¿También lo había perdido?

Albert sabia que Candy lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Creía que la había lastimado con la confesión de que se había casado con ella porque era una Maclean. Por supuesto, deseaba ir hacia ella, pero su preocupación inicial era tratar con el padre de Candy En su mente, la seguridad de Candy estaba primero que los sentimientos de Candy

—Utilizaste a mi hija para acercarte a mí, ¿no es así? —comentó el terrateniente Maclean. Intentó parecer furioso, pero fracasó en el intento. Dejó escapar un suspiro—. La verdad es que probablemente habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar.

La disciplina de Albert se esfumó. Se inclinó por sobre la mesa, agarró al padre de Candy por los hombros y lo levantó a medias de la silla. Douglas corrió para intervenir por su padre. Albert lo mandó volando hacia atrás otra vez con el reverso del puño.

—Me casé con Candy para protegerla de ti, desgraciado —rugió. Empujó a Maclean de nuevo en la silla—. Ahora tú y yo vamos a tener que llegar a algún tipo de entendimiento o juro por Dios que te voy a matar.

El terrateniente Maclean levantó la mano para evitar que sus hombres atacaran a Albert.

—Todos afuera —ordenó con un bramido—. Este asunto es entre el terrateniente Andrew y yo. Douglas, te puedes quedar.

—Anthony también se queda —ordenó Albert.

—Yo no me voy —gritó Graham.

—Como quieran —concedió el terrateniente Maclean, ahora con tono cansado. Esperó a que sus hombres se fueran y luego se puso de pie para enfrentar a Albert.

—¿Por qué creíste que necesitabas protegerla de mí? Soy el padre.

—Sabes perfectamente bien por qué — replicó Albert—. La habrías casado con uno de los Dunbar. No podía permitirlo.

El terrateniente Maclean no discutió la posibilidad porque sabía que era verdad. Probablemente la habría casado con uno de los Dunbar para hacer más fuerte la alianza.

—Primero habría obtenido el permiso de Candy —musitó. Se recostó contra la silla—. Dios querido, es difícil de asimilar. Tengo una hija.

—Y una esposa —le recordó Albert.

El rostro de Maclean se ensombreció.

—Sí, una esposa —aceptó—. La mujer me dejó —explicó. — Ah, fue bajo el disfraz de regresar a Inglaterra para ver al hermano enfermo, pero yo sabía que no tenía ninguna intención de regresar jamás. Me alegré de librarme de ella. Sentí deseos de celebrar cuando me enteré de que había muerto. Si eso es un pecado, que así sea. Nunca conocí a una mujer como ella —agregó—. Ni antes ni después. No tenía conciencia. Vivía para su placer, nada más. Era tan cruel con su hijo que me pasaba la mayor parte de los días protegiendo al niño de su propia madre.

—Candy no tuvo a nadie que la protegiera.

—Me doy cuenta de ello —replicó Maclean. De pronto se veía como un hombre muy viejo—. Dijo que vivió con laa tías los primeros cuatro años. ¿Qué pasó luego? ¿Vivió con la madre?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hay del hermano de mi esposa? ¿El ebrio? —preguntó Maclean.

—También vivía con ellas. Las tías trataron de estar atentas a Candy Vivía con ellos durante seis meses del año y en el Infierno los otros seis.

—Un arreglo peculiar —dijo Maclean. Sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca voy a poder compensárselo. Nunca voy a poder... —Se le quebró la voz. Fingió toser y luego continuó.— Vas a tener tu alianza, Albert, si todavía la deseas. Los Dunbar se van a rebelar, por supuesto, pero los podemos mantener bajo control y podemos hacer que se comporten bien, ya que están encerrados entre nosotros dos. Tengo sólo un pedido que hacerte.

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero que Candy se quede aquí una temporada. Me gustaría llegar a conocerla. Albert ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Maclean terminara el pedido.

—Mi esposa se queda conmigo.

—¿Le vas a permitir venir aquí de vez en cuando?

—Sólo Candy puede tomar esa decisión —replicó Albert—. Yo no querría obligarla.

—¿Pero no vas a evitarlo?

—No —concedió Albert—. Si desea verte de nuevo, la voy a traer a ti.

—Albert Andrew estás haciendo promesas sin autoridad —anunció Graham casi en un grito—. El consejo va a decidir la alianza, no tú.

Albert se dio vuelta para mirar a Graham.

—Lo vamos a hablar más tarde —ordenó.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que mi hija hablara cuando lo hizo—bramó Maclean. Se puso de pie, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Salvó tu lastimoso pellejo, Graham. Hace muchos años que estoy anhelando destrozarte. Todavía podría hacerlo, si me entero de que no tratas a Candy como corresponde.

Se detuvo para mirar con ira al enemigo.

—Ah, vi la expresión de tu rostro cuando te enteraste de que era una Maclean. No te sentó bien, ¿verdad? Te debe molestar considerablemente saber que tu terrateniente está casado con mi hija. No importa —continuó Maclean con un rugido. — Lastimas a Candy y por Dios que te voy a matar con mis propias manos.

—Padre, ¿y qué si Candy desea quedarse aquí con nosotros?—preguntó Douglas—. Tal vez no desee volver a casa con Albert. Deberías preguntárselo a ella.

A Albert no le impresionó el arranque de interés fraternal de Douglas.

—Candy viene conmigo.

Douglas no quería rendirse.

—¿Vas a dejarlo que se la lleve si ella no quiere irse?

—¿Dejarlo? —El terrateniente Maclean encontró la primera sonrisa.— Parece que Albert va a hacer cualquier cosa que desee hacer—Volvió la atención hacia Albert— Tal vez empezaste con un astuto plan en mente, pero te enamoraste de ella a mitad de camino, ¿no es así?

Albert se negó a responderle. Douglas no quería dejarlo correr.

—¿Amas a Candy?

Albert soltó un suspiro. El hermano de Candy estaba resultando ser una terrible molestia.

—¿En verdad creen que me hubiera casado con una Maclean si no la quisiera?

El terrateniente Maclean soltó un bufido de risa.

—Bienvenido a la familia, hijo.

Albert encontró a Candy recostada contra un árbol a un lado del sendero a considerable distancia del torreón. La luz de la luna era suficientemente brillante como para que Albert viera cuán pálida estaba Candy.

—Candy, es hora de ir a casa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

No se movió. Albert se acercó a ella. Cuando Candy levantó la mirada hacia él, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con obvio interés en la voz— Sé que fue difícil para ti.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Me estaba mintiendo o me estaba diciendo la verdad? Hubo tantas mentiras en el pasado que parece que ya no puedo encontrar la verdad. Sin embargo, en realidad no importa, ¿verdad? El saber que mi padre me habría reclamado no me puede compensar los años perdidos.

—Creo que a ti te importa —replicó Albert—Y creo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Si hubiera sabido, habría ido a Inglaterra a buscarte.

Candy se apartó del árbol y enderezó los hombros.

—Sé que debes de estar furioso conmigo. Debería haberte dicho quién era mi padre.

—Candy...

Lo interrumpió.

—Temía que ya no me quisieras si conocías la verdad. —Finalmente, Candy comprendió que Albert no estaba enfadado. — ¿Por qué no estás molesto? Las noticias te deben de haber asombrado. ¿Y por qué le mentiste a mi padre?

—¿Cuándo le mentí?

—Cuando le dijiste que sabías que yo era su hija.

—No le mentí. Lo sabía antes de casarme contigo.

—No pudiste haberlo sabido —gritó Candy

—Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde —anunció—. Después de que lleguemos a casa.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Deseaba hablar de eso ahora. Se sentía como si todo su mundo acabara de ser destrozado.

—Si lo sabías... ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

Albert se extendió hacia ella. Candy retrocedió.

—Candy, no voy a hablar de esto ahora.

Dios, se oía tan calmo, tan malditamente razonable.

—Me usaste.

—Te protegí.

— Querías la alianza. Esa es la única razón por la que te casaste conmigo. Ay, Dios, pensé que porque no tenias nada que ganar, realmente deberías quererme, que tú... —La voz se le quebró con un sollozo. Estaba tan asqueada por la verdad, que casi se dobló por la mitad. Dio otro paso hacia atrás. Su propia ingenuidad la ponía aún más furiosa consigo misma.— Fui tan tonta —gritó—. Realmente pensé que podría pertenecer aquí. Creí que sería aceptada y que no importaría quién era mi madre o mi padre...

Respiró profundamente para intentar controlarse.

—No puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí por pensar cosas tan estúpidas. Nunca voy a poder ser aceptada aquí. No voy a regresar a casa contigo, Albert. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

—No me vas a levantar la voz —le ordenó Albert con voz escalofriantemente suave—. Pero vas a venir a casa conmigo. Ahora.

Albert se movió como un rayo. Candy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de correr.

Albert le encerró las manos en una de las suyas y la arrastró por el camino antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar a luchar.

Candy dejó de intentar escaparse cuando recordó a Annie. Su amiga la necesitaba.

Albert se detuvo al borde del claro.

—No te atrevas a llorar —le ordenó.

—Me rompiste el corazón.

—Lo voy a arreglar más tarde.

Candy casi se echa a llorar en ese preciso instante. La multitud de soldados reunida en el patio la hizo cambiar de opinión. Enderezó los hombros y corrió hacia adelante, a caminar junto a su esposo, decidida a no humillarse frente a los Maclean.

Graham y Anthony ya habían montado los caballos y estaban esperando para partir. Albert no quiso permitir que Candy montara su propio caballo. Le entregó las riendas de la montura a su hermano y luego se dio vuelta y la levantó hasta la parte trasera de su caballo. Subió tras Candy la acomodó sobre su regazo y tomó la delantera.

Primero pasaron junto a Graham. Ni bien la mirada de Candy se cruzó con la de él, Graham le dio la espalda. Candy regresó rápidamente la mirada hacia el regazo. Cruzó las manos e intentó desesperadamente que los sentimientos no se le notaran en el rostro. No deseaba que ninguno de ellos supiera cuánto le dolía por dentro.

Albert notó el insulto que Graham había proferido a su esposa. Se puso tan furioso que apellas si se pudo controlar. Candy se había quedado rígida entre sus brazos. La acercó más contra su pecho y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Tú y yo nos pertenecemos, Candy. Nada más importa. Recuerda eso.

Hasta que no las pronunció en voz alta no se dio cuenta de lo significativas que eran esas palabras. La tensión que había sentido en el pecho había disminuido. El amar a Candy le hacía sentir que podía conquistar al mundo. No había ningún problema que no pudieran enfrentar siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Recordaba que Candy le había dicho que deseaba ser capaz de compartir sus preocupaciones con él. No se lo permitiría. Y se suponía que él también debía compartir sus preocupaciones con ella. Señor, se había mofado de la idea; creía de manera arrogante que él solo debía tomar las decisiones, solucionar todos los problemas y dar todas las órdenes. Era deber de Candy contarle qué andaba mal y él se ocuparía de ello.

Albert no se podía imaginar por qué Candy lo amaba. Eso era un milagro. Sin dudas, no sentía que se lo merecía. Casi sonrió, porque se lo mereciera o no, el corazón de Candy le pertenecía... y nunca la dejaría partir. Nunca.

Fue como si hubiera dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, porque de pronto Candy levantó la mirada hacia él.

—No voy a vivir con un hombre que no me ama—susurro.

Esperaba ira y secretamente deseaba algo de remordimiento. No obtuvo ninguno de los dos.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Candy giró y se apartó de él. Albert sabía que no estaba en condiciones de escuchar nada de lo que le tuviera que decir. Mañana sería suficientemente pronto para las explicaciones.

—Cierra los ojos y descansa —le ordenó—. Estás exhausta.

Candy estaba a punto de hacer eso, cuando vio un movimiento en la oscuridad. Se quedó tiesa contra Albert y lo agarró del brazo. Los árboles a su alrededor parecieron cobrar vida ante sus ojos. Las sombras se movían hacia adelante a la luz de la luna.

Eran guerreros Andrew y tantos que Candy casi ni pudo empezar a contar. Estaban vestidos con atuendos de guerra. Ramsey los lideraba. Se adelantó y esperó a que Albert le dijera qué había sucedido.

Después de todo, Albert no había llegado solo. Era obvio que sus hombres habían estado esperando la orden para entrar en batalla. En ese momento, Candy estaba agradecida de haber podido evitar una batalla y se preguntó cuántas vidas se habrían perdido si se hubiera quedado callada.

No volvió a hablarle a su esposo hasta que llegaron a casa. Le dijo que no deseaba compartir la cama con él. Albert la tomó en brazos y la llevó arriba. Candy estaba demasiado cansada como para luchar contra él. Se quedó dormida antes de que Albert terminara de quitarle las ropas.

Albert no podía dejarla tranquila. La sostuvo entre los brazos, la acarició, acurrucó, la besó y en las tempranas horas antes del amanecer le hizo el amor.

Al principio Candy estaba demasiado dormida como para protestar y luego demasiado consumida por la pasión como para detenerlo. La boca de Albert se sentía maravillosamente ardiente contra la suya. Las manos le acariciaban la parte interna de los muslos y suavemente los separaron. Los dedos se deslizaron dentro de la líquida excitación de Candy justo cuando la lengua le invadía la boca. El juego de amor erótico la hizo gemir de placer. Se movía desasosegadamente contra Albert. Era todo el permiso que éste necesitaba. Se movió entre los muslos de Candy y entró profundamente en ella. Candy se arqueó contra él y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo más. Los empujones de Albert eran lentos, medidos, deliberados. El dulce tormento la volvía loca. Apretó las piernas alrededor de Albert y levantó las caderas con mayor fuerza para hacer que acelerara el ritmo.

Encontraron la satisfacción juntos. Albert gruñó profundamente y se desplomó contra ella. Candy lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las olas de éxtasis la recorrían y luego lloró contra su hombro.

Una vez que empezó a llorar, parecía no poder detenerse Albert rodó hacia su costado, la llevó con él y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que finalmente Candy se relajó e Albert supo que otra vez se había quedado dormida. Cerró los ojos, su propia entrega completa, e hizo lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert dejó la recámara una buena hora antes que Candy se despertara. El ama de llaves subió la escalera para buscarla, golpeó suavemente la puerta y la llamó por el nombre.

Candy recién terminaba de vestirse. Llevaba puesto el vestido rosado pálido. Ante su pedido, Dorothy entró corriendo en la recámara. Se detuvo en seco cuando le dio un vistazo a las ropas de Candy.

—No lleva nuestro tartán —dijo apresuradamente.

—No —dijo Candy, sin dar más explicaciones—¿De qué deseas hablarme?

—Los ancianos...

—¿Si? —preguntó Candy cuando Dorothy no continuó.

—Están esperando en el salón para hablar con usted. ¿Es verdad, entonces? ¿Su padre es... Dorothy parecía no poder decir el nombre en voz alta.

Candy se apiadó de ella.

—El terrateniente Maclean es mi padre.

—No vaya abajo —gritó Dorothy. Comenzó a retorcerse las manos con agitación—. La veo terriblemente pálida. Vuélvase a la cama. Les voy a decir que está enferma.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No me puedo ocultar aquí arriba —dijo. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y luego se detuvo—. ¿El consejo no está rompiendo una de las reglas sagradas al hablar directamente conmigo con carácter oficial?

Dorothy asintió.

—Probablemente estén demasiado enfadados como para pensar en reglas en estos momentos. Además, si que permitieron que otra mujer se enfrentara a ellos. Su Annie. Fue el comentario del lugar durante semanas enteras.

Candy sonrió.

—Annie me dijo que intentaron hacer que cambiara de opinión acerca de irme a buscar. Probablemente ahora querrán retorcerle el cuello. Mira todos los problemas que cause.

Dorothy sacudió la cabeza.

—No causó ningún problema.

Candy le palmeó el brazo.

—¿Mi esposo me está esperando con los ancianos?

Dorothy volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Fue un esfuerzo por controlar las emociones. La voz le temblaba cuando le respondió a la señora.

—Está regresando de la casa de su hermano. Graham mandó un mensajero por la colina para que lo fueran a buscar. ¿No la van a echar verdad?

—Mi padre es el enemigo —le recordó Candy—. No puedo imaginar que deseen que me quede aquí.

—Pero su esposo es nuestro terrateniente —susurró Dorothy—.Seguro que...

Candy no deseaba hablar de Albert. Dorothy estaba terriblemente turbada. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Candy lamentaba ser la causa de esa desdicha, pero no sabia cómo mitigar el sufrimiento de Dorothy. No podía decirle que todo iba a estar bien, ya que eso sería una ridícula mentirá.

—Voy a sobrevivir a esto —dijo—. Y tú también. —Forzó una sonrisa, se pellizcó las mejillas para darles algo de color y luego salió de la recámara.

Albert entró justo cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Pareció estar aliviado al verla. Candy no supo qué pensar de ello.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Albert —le dijo—. Quiero decirte algo.

—Ahora no, Candy —le dijo—. No hay tiempo.

—Quiero que te hagas el tiempo —insistió.

—Annie te necesita esposa.

El porte entero de Candy cambió. Bajó corriendo el resto de las escaleras.

—¿Es el bebé?

Albert asintió.

—¿Dorothy?— llamó Candy.

—Ya oí milady. Sólo voy a juntar algunas cosas y luego la voy a seguir.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Candy se había aferrado a la mano de Albert. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e intentó soltarla. Albert no se lo permitió. Se dio la vuelta, le abrió la puerta y luego la hizo salir afuera.

Los mayores estaban reunidos en un grupo frente a la mesa junto a la chimenea. Albert se comportó como si no hubieran estado allí.

—¿Hace cuánto que tiene dolores? —preguntó Candy.

—Anthony me lo dijo. Está tan inquieto que apenas puede decir una palabra coherente. Albert no había exagerado. El esposo de Annie estaba de pie en el centro del umbral

—Quiere que vaya a buscar al sacerdote —soltó apresuradamente ni bien los vio—. Dios mío, todo es mi culpa.

Candy no supo qué responder a ello. Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Contrólate, Albert —le ordenó—. No le vas a hacer ningún bien sí te desmoronas pedazos.

—Todo es mi culpa, te digo —repitió Anthony con un susurro angustiado.

—Demonios —musitó Albert— Por supuesto que es tu culpa. La llevaste a la cama...

—No es eso —interrumpió Anthony

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó Albert cuando su hermano no se explicó.

—Comencé el trabajo de parto. Estábamos hablando del padre de Candy y me dijo que lo había sabido por años. Me puse algo furioso de que no me lo hubiera dicho y creo que le levanté la voz.

Sin percatarse de ello, Anthony le bloqueaba a Candy la entrada a la cabaña mientras le confesaba el pecado a su hermano. Finalmente, Candy lo empujó para quitarlo del camino y corrió dentro.

Se detuvo con rapidez cuando avistó a Annie. Su amiga estaba sentada a la mesa, cepillándose el cabello. Se veía terriblemente tranquila. También canturreaba. Annie le sonrió y luego le hizo un gesto de que cerrara la puerta.

—Alcánzame ese moño —le pidió Annie—. El rosado que está sobre la cama, por favor.

Candy hizo lo que su amiga le pedía. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Annie? —le preguntó con un susurro de preocupación.

—Perfectamente bien, gracias.

Candy clavó la mirada en su amiga durante un largo minuto.

—¿Ahora sientes dolor o sólo estás fingiendo?

—Si no fuera así, lo haría.

Candy caminó hacia la mesa y se desplomó sobre la silla frente a su amiga. Respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar su galopante corazón y luego le preguntó qué había querido decir, en nombre de Dios, con esa respuesta tan ilógica.

Annie estaba feliz de explicarlo.

—Tengo dolores —dijo—. Pero si no los tuviera, fingiría que sí sólo para poner furioso a Anthony. Lo voy a dejar, Candy, Ningún hombre me va a gritar, ni siquiera mi esposo. Puedes ayudarme a empacar mis cosas.

Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Te gustaría partir ahora o después de que nazca el bebé?

Su amiga sonrió.

—Después —dijo—. No tengo nada de miedo —agregó con un susurro, cambiando de tema—. ¿No es extraño? Durante todos los meses del embarazo tuve miedo, pero ahora no tengo absolutamente nada de temor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pediste por un sacerdote?

—Para darle algo que hacer a Anthony.

Candy no se creyó esas tonterías.

—Deseabas asustar a Anthony ¿verdad?

—Eso también —concedió Annie.

—Tienes una veta mezquina oculta en ti, Annie—dijo Candy—Aterrorizaste deliberadamente a tu esposo. Ahora, hazlo entrar y ruégale que te perdone.

—Lo haré —prometió su amiga—. ¿Te resultó terrible?

Había cambiado de tema con tanta rapidez, que a Candy le llevó un minuto reaccionar.

—Mi padre es un hombre bien parecido —comentó.

—¿Lo escupiste en los ojos?

—No.

—Dime qué sucedió —le exigió su amiga.

Candy sonrió.

—No te voy a decir nada hasta que hables con tu esposo. ¿No lo puedes oír allí fuera, comportándose de manera escandalosa? Deberías avergonzarte, Annie.

Un súbito dolor punzante asió a su amiga. Dejó caer el cepillo y aferró la mano de Candy. Para cuando la contracción desapareció, Annie estaba jadeando. Candy contó mentalmente los segundos que pasaron durante el dolor.

—Esa fue un poco más fuerte que las demás —susurró Annie — Sin embargo, todavía están muy separadas entre sí. Sécame la frente, Candy y luego dile a Anthony que entre. Estoy lista para escuchar su disculpa

Candy se apresuró a hacer exactamente eso. Esperó afuera para que la pareja pudiera tener algo de privacidad. Albert estaba sentado sobre una saliente de piedra y la observaba.

—Nunca vi a mi hermano con tan poca disciplina —comentó.

—Ama a su esposa —replicó Candy—. Teme por ella.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Yo te amo, pero seguro que cuando me des un hijo o una hija no me voy a comportar de la manera en que Anthony se está comportando.

Había pronunciado las palabras de manera tan casual, tan pragmáticamente, que a Candy la tomaron desprevenida.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Albert dejó que viera su exasperación.

—Dije que no iba a perder el control de la manera en que Anthony...

—Antes —lo interrumpió—. Dijiste que me amabas. Parecía que lo decías en serio.

—Siempre digo todo en serio —le dijo—. Lo sabes. Candy ¿cuánto crees que va a llevar el alumbramiento?

No prestó atención a la pregunta.

—No me amas —anunció en un tono de voz enfático—. Sólo fui el sacrificio que tuviste que hacer para obtener tu alianza. —No le dio tiempo de responde.—El anillo me delató, ¿no es así? Es idéntico al que lleva Douglas y lo reconociste.

—El anillo me era familiar, pero me tomó mucho tiempo recordar dónde lo había visto.

—¿Cuándo lo recordaste exactamente?

—Cuando estábamos en el cementerio —le dijo—. Luego Anthony oyó que le preguntabas a su esposa qué pensaba que yo haría si averiguaba que el terrateniente Maclean era tu padre. Me lo dijo, por supuesto, pero yo ya lo sabía.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo —admitió— Si Anthony ya lo sabía, ¿por qué se enfadó tanto con Annie?

—Estaba enfadado porque no había confiado en ..

—Y por eso, ni bien averiguaste quién era mi padre, te casaste conmigo.

—Exactamente — concordó. Se puso de pie y la acercó hacia sus brazos—. Sin flores —susurró—. Lamento eso. Tu seguridad estaba primero. No tenía tiempo de hacerlo de manera adecuada para ti.

Dios querido, cómo deseaba creerle.

—No tenias que casarte sólo para protegerme.

—Sí, así fue —contestó—. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de los ancianos avistara el maldito anillo. Lo habrían reconocido.

—Iba a tirarlo —alardeó Candy.

Albert soltó un suspiro.

—No lo habrías hecho —dijo—. Eres demasiado afectuosa como para destrozar el único lazo que tenias con el hombre que te había engendrado.

Candy decidió no discutir esa posibilidad con él.

—No te agrada, ¿verdad?

—¿Tu padre?

—Sí.

—Diablos, no, no me agrada —replicó—. Es un verdadero desgraciado—agregó — Pero también es tu padre y, como yo ya sabía que me iba a quedar contigo, mandé a Ramsey para que hablara con él acerca de una alianza. Hubiera sido más práctico unirse a los Dunbar. La tierra de ellos limita con la nuestra, pero el terrateniente Maclean es tu padre y, a la larga, tenias derecho a reclamarlo... si así lo deseabas, Candy.

—Pero no confías en los Maclean, ¿no es así?

—No —respondió—. Si es por eso, tampoco confío mucho en los Dunbar.

—¿Te agrada Douglas?

—No, no demasiado.

Candy encontró que su honestidad era refrescante.

—No te agrada nadie, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Albert estaba llena de ternura.

—Me agradas tú.

Siempre la dejaba sin aliento cuando la miraba de esa manera. Candy tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando. Volvió la mirada al pecho de Albert.

—¿Por qué era necesario formar una alianza con uno u otro clan? En el pasado siempre se aislaron mucho.

—El terrateniente Dunbar es viejo, está cansado y sin embargo, no quería pasarle sus deberes a un guerrero más joven. Cuando oí que estaba negociando con Maclean, intenté intervenir antes de que se formara la unión. Los Dunbar sumados a los Maclean serían invencibles para nosotros. Fue una gran preocupación.

—¿Por qué no me explicaste todo esto?

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Estaba hablando con evasivas y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Por qué no me lo explicaste antes? —lo aguijoneó.

—Era difícil para mi—admitió finalmente—. Nunca antes hablé de mis preocupaciones con nadie, excepto Anthony.

—¿Ni siquiera con Graham?

—No.

Candy se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Tú —respondió—. Y Annie.

—No lo entiendo.

Albert le tomó la mano, la sentó en la saliente de piedra y se sentó junto a ella.

—Al principio, no entendía esa unión entre ustedes dos. Parecían confiar completamente la una en la otra.

—Confiamos completamente la una en la otra —le dijo.

Albert asintió.

—Nunca le dijo a nadie quién era tu padre y nunca te preocupaste por que lo fuera a hacer.

Albert parecía estar resolviendo algo en la mente. La voz era lenta y vacilante.

—En efecto, tú le diste un arma para que usara contra ti. Un hombre nunca haría una cosa así.

—Algunos sí.

—Yo no —admitió—. Y hasta que te conocí, no creía que tal confianza existiera.

Se puso de pie abruptamente. Se tomó las manos por detrás de la espalda y se volvió para mirarla.

—Me demostraste que le podías dar toda tu confianza a tu amiga. Quiero lo mismo, Candy. Me dijiste que confiabas en mí. Sin embargo, si confiaras en mí con todo tu corazón, por completo, aceptarías sin dudas que cuando te digo que te amo, lo digo en serio. Sólo entonces desaparecerían la incertidumbre, el temor y las heridas.

Candy tenía la cabeza inclinada. Se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba diciendo la verdad.

—No confié en ti lo suficiente como para decirte quién era mi padre—admitió con un susurro—. Pero habría encontrado el momento de hacerlo... algún día. Temía que ya no me quisieras silo sabías.

—Si hubieras confiado en mi lo suficiente...

Candy asintió.

—En verdad lo intenté, antes de la ceremonia de la boda... ¿Por qué no me dejaste decírtelo entonces?

—Estaba desesperado por protegerte y la única manera en que sabia hacerlo era convertirte en mi esposa. El consejo no habría pensado dos veces en el asunto. Si se enteraban de que Maclean era tu padre, te habrían usado para intentar destruirlo.

—Si sólo hubiera dejado el anillo en Inglaterra, nada de esto...

Albert no la dejó terminar.

—Los secretos tienen la peculiaridad de ser descubiertos —le dijo—.Demasiadas personas conocían la verdad. Tus parientes en Inglaterra podrían haber recurrido a los Maclean para obtener apoyo de ellos y así recuperarte. —Se encogió de hombros.— Todavía podrían hacerlo. —No parecía estar muy preocupado al respecto.

—Albert, creo que no me voy a poder quedar aquí. La manera en que Graham me miró cuando supo quién era mi padre fue... Ahora nunca me va a aceptar como una Andrew. Otra vez voy a ser una forastera. No, no me puedo quedar aquí.

—Está bien.

La inmediata aceptación de Albert confundió a Candy. Pensó que por lo menos podría pedirle que lo intentara y entonces ella sería muy noble y daría su aceptación. ¿Cómo podía confesarle su amor y luego aceptar dejarla partir?

A Candy no se le dio tiempo para pedirle a Albert que se explicara. Anthony abrió la puerta y gritó su nombre.

Volvió a entrar y encontró a Annie radiante de placer. Candy supuso que el esposo de su amiga había estado adecuadamente contrito.

Annie no sentía tanto el dolor en la cintura cuando caminaba, así que se paseó con lentitud frente a la chimenea mientras Candy se encargaba de los preparativos necesarios.

Annie tenía cientos de preguntas que hacer acerca de los Naclean. Candy no pudo responder ninguna de ellas. Cuando finalmente se le permitió decir toda una oración sin interrupciones, le contó a su amiga acerca de Douglas.

—Tengo un hermano. Tiene exactamente cinco años más que yo—dijo Candy—. Mi madre lo abandonó y nunca le dijo una palabra a nadie.—Annie casi se cayó. Se volvió furiosa en nombre de Candy

—Esa maldita bruja —gritó.

Estaba a punteo de rugir otra oscura opinión acerca de la madre de Candy cuando oyó que su esposo se disculpaba por ella fuera de la ventana. Se dio una palmada en la boca para contener la risa.

—Tu madre es un monstruo —susurró—. Si hay justicia en este mundo, va a recibir lo que se merece.

Candy no creía que eso fuera verdad, pero en esos momentos no estaba dispuesta a discutir con su amiga.

—Tal vez —concedió.

—Sarah recibió lo que se merecía —anunció Annie con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Por qué, ¿qué le pasó? —preguntó Candy.

Parecía que Annie no la había escuchado.

—Si, así es. Fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para desparramar esos pecaminosos rumores acerca de ti y creer que el terrateniente no los oiría.

—¿Albert se enteró? —preguntó Candy

—Así es —dijo Annie. Hizo una pausa para concentrarse en el dolor que la había asaltado y se aferró al borde de la repisa de la chimenea hasta que pasara. Luego se secó la frente con uno de los cuadrados de lino.

— Señor, esa fue un poco más fuerte que la última.

—También fue más larga —le dijo Candy.

Annie asintió.

—Bueno, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí, Sarah.

—Exactamente, ¿qué oyó Albert?

—Que estabas embarazada antes de que se casara contigo.

—Dios querido, debe de haber estado furioso.

—Ah, sí, lo estaba, sin dudas —concordó Annie—. Anthony, Graham y tú se habían ido a pescar e Albert regresó de sus obligaciones como dos horas más tarde. Pasó a visitarme para asegurarse de que no necesitara nada. Fue considerado de su parte, ¿verdad? Albert se volvió más amistoso conmigo desde que se casó contigo, Candy. No solía...

—Annie te estás apartando del tema —la interrumpió Candy—. ¿Qué hizo con respecto a Sarah?

—Estaba llegando a eso —dijo su amiga—. Albert subió hacia el torreón. Alguien lo debe haber detenido. O tal vez alguno de los ancianos mencionó...

—No me importa cómo se enteró —la interrumpió Candy otra vez—Quiero saber qué hizo al respecto. Annie, me estás volviendo loca, de la manera en que estás dando todos esos rodeos.

Annie sonrió.

—Hizo que tu mente se olvidara del parto, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió. Luego le suplicó a su amiga que terminara la explicación. Annie estuvo feliz de complacerla.

—Fue directamente a la cabaña de Sarah. Archie me lo dijo. El también pasó a verme, sólo para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien. Creo que Anthony lo regañó para que viniera a visitarme. De todos modos, paso otra hora y salí para tomar aire fresco cuando vi a Sarah y a su hija, Eliza, que habían empacado y bajaban por la colina. Archie me dijo que se marchaban del territorio Andrew. Tampoco van a regresar, Candy.

—¿Dónde van a ir?

—Con los primos de Sarah —explicó Annie—. Había una escolta de soldados que marchaban con ellas.

—Albert no me dijo ni una palabra. —Candy reflexionó sobre ese hecho durante varios minutos mientras Annie retomaba los paseos. Dorothy llamó a la puerta e interrumpió la conversación privada.

—Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde —susurró Annie.

Candy asintió. Ayudó a Dorothy a cargar una gigantesca pila de lienzos y los sumó a los demás que estaban sobre la mesa. Stear venía detrás del ama de llaves. Llevaba la silla de partos. De inmediato, Annie lo invitó a quedarse para la comida del mediodía. Stear estaba demasiado sorprendido ante la invitación como para hacer algo más que mover la cabeza.

Anthony no estaba en condiciones de encargarse de la tarea de colgar el tartán a través de la viga. Stear se ocupó de eso. Annie intentó servirle una bebida cuando terminó.

Steat rechazó el vino y se dirigió hacia la puerta. De pronto se detuvo y volvió a darse vuelta.

—Mi esposa está esperando en el patio —dijo—. Desea ayudar. Si no quieres que...

—Por favor, hazla entrar —pidió Candy—. Vamos a estar felices de tener su compañía, ¿no es así, Annie?

Su amiga se animó.

—Ah, sí —concordó—. Puede comer al mediodía con nosotros. Dorothy hizo una pausa en la labor de doblar la ropa de cama para levantar la mirada.

—¿En verdad tienes hambre, muchacha? Podría traerte algo de sopa que hice ayer. Estuvo hirviendo a fuego lento durante toda la noche.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Annie—. Sin embargo, no tengo nada de hambre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...

—Cuando es hora de comer, tenemos que comer —insistió Annie—.Todo tiene que ser... como de costumbre. ¿Está bien, Candy?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Candy.

Patricia llegó corriendo y atrajo la atención de todos. Cerró la puerta tras sí y corrió hacia Annie. La tomó de la mano. Mientras Candy permanecía por allí cerca, Patricia repitió todas las palabras de aliento que Candy le había dado cuando había empezado con el trabajo de parto. Habló acerca del milagro que iba a acontecer, agregó que sí, era desaliñado, pero con todo, hermoso y que Annie debía recordar sentir dicha en la preciosa tarea de traer una nueva vida al mundo.

Un cálido sentimiento de satisfacción recorrió a Candy. Había importado en la vida de alguien. Sabía que tendría que abandonar el lugar y pronto, si el consejo se salía con la suya, pero mientras había

vivido allí, había tenido impacto en la vida de alguien. Por lo menos otra mujer además de Annie la recordaría.

Dorothy dejó la cabaña para ir a buscar la sopa. Patricia había dejado a su hijo al cuidado de la tía de Stear y se fue para decirle que se iba a quedar con Annie hasta que naciera el bebé. Annie esperó a que la puerta se cerrara tras las dos mujeres y luego se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí?

—Tal vez, un poco —admitió Candy.

—¿Por qué tenias esa expresión peculiar en el rostro? ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando Patricia me estaba hablando?

Candy sonrió. En pocas oportunidades se le escapaban las cosas a Annie.

—Me estaba dando cuenta de que tuve algo de importancia en la vida de Patricia. La ayudé a traer a su hijo al mundo. No se va a olvidar de eso. Las demás me van a olvidar, pero ella no.

—No, no lo va a olvidar —concordó Annie. Entonces cambió de tema—. Anthony dice que Albert no quiere decirle qué va a hacer. Mi esposo está convencido que el consejo los va a sancionar a los dos. Dijo que cuando le dio su opinión a Albert, su hermano sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No me voy a quedar aquí, no importa lo que suceda. Entiendes el motivo, ¿verdad? No puedo volver a ser una forastera.

—Candy, todas las mujeres aquí parecen sentirse como forasteras—replicó Annie.

La puerta se abrió con violencia.

—¿Y? —bramó Anthony desde la entrada.

—¿Y, qué, esposo?

—Annie ¿por qué está tomando tanto tiempo?

—Anthony, realmente necesitas controlarte —ordenó Candy—. Esto no va a suceder pronto.

Annie corrió hacia su esposo.

—Lamento que esto te esté perturbando tanto, pero no pasa nada. No puedo apresurar al bebé, Anthony

—Candy, ¿no puedes hacer nada? —preguntó Anthony

—Tu esposa ahora va a descansar —anunció Candy— Tenemos que ser pacientes.

Anthony soltó un suspiro.

—Stear dice que tienes el doble del tamaño de Patricia — comentó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Annie no objetó ese comentario. Sabía que su esposo estaba buscando algo más de qué preocuparse.

—Comí el doble que Patricia —le dijo—. ¿Dónde fue Albert?

Anthony encontró la primera sonrisa.

—Lo estaba volviendo loco. Está entrenando con sus hombres.

—Deberías ir a ayudarlo —sugirió Annie— Cuando se acerque el momento, voy a mandar a alguien a buscarte.

Anthony aceptó partir con renuencia. Sin embargo, regresaba continuamente y para cuando cayó la noche había acampado en el umbral de la puerta.

La tía de Patricia llegó dos veces a buscarla durante el día para que alimentara a su hijo y Dorothy salió una vez para asegurarse de que los ancianos tuvieran una comida adecuada y que cuidaran de su hijo Jimmy.

Las contracciones de Annie siguieron sin armonía hasta la tarde. Entonces cayeron como una venganza, pero Annie estaba más que preparada para enfrentarse al dolor.

Para la medianoche estaba gritando de dolor. Estaba utilizando la silla de partos

y pujaba con todas sus fuerzas durante cada larga y penosa contracción. Dorothy utilizó las palmas de las manos para empujar el estómago de Annie, pero sus esfuerzos sólo intensificaron el dolor.

El bebé no estaba ayudando.

Algo andaba mal y todas lo sabían. Los dolores venían uno tras otro y para ese momento ya debía de haber dado a luz. Algo estaba bloqueando el nacimiento. Dorothy se arrodilló frente a Annie para verificar otra vez el progreso del bebé y luego de completar el examen se recostó contra los talones de los pies y levantó la mirada hacia Candy.

El temor en los ojos de Dorothy hizo que se le retorciera el estómago a Candy. Dorothy le hizo una seña para que se dirigiera al otro lado de la habitación.

—Sin susurros —gritó Annie— Dime qué está mal.

Candy asintió para demostrar conformidad.

—Sí, dinos a ambas—ordenó.

—El bebé no está en posición adecuada para el nacimiento. Siento un pie.

Otra contracción sacudió a Annie. Candy le ordenó que empujara. Su amiga gritó su negativa. Se desplomó hacia adelante, sollozando de manera incontrolable.

—Ay, Dios, Candy, ya no puedo hacer esto. Me quiero morir. El dolor...

—No te atrevas a abandonarme ahora —la interrumpió Candy

—No puedo meter la mano dentro —susurró Dorothy— Necesitamos la horquilla, Candy.

—¡No!

El torturado grito de negativa de Annie destrozó el control de Candy. Estaba tan aterrorizada por dentro que apenas si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó la mano del fuerte apretón de su amiga y luego corrió hacia el cuenco de agua. Lavó bien las manos hasta dejarlas limpias. Las instrucciones de Mary Jane le resonaban en la mente. No sabía ni tampoco le importaba que tal vez lo que la comadrona le había dicho estuviera basado en tonterías. Seguiría las instrucciones y confiaría en que fueran importantes.

Dorothy se puso de pie cuando Candy se arrodilló frente a Annie. Su amiga estaba ronca de tanto gritar.

—Dile a Anthony que lo lamento —le rogó con un lastimoso susurro.

—Al diablo con esas tonterías —gritó Candy. En ese momento era insensible al dolor de su amiga—. Cuán típico de ti, Annie, hacer las cosas al revés.

—¿Estás pensando en dar vuelta al niño? —preguntó Dorothy— Vas a desgarrarla las entrañas si lo intentas.

Candy sacudió la cabeza. Mantuvo la atención en Annie

—Avíseme cuando empiece la próxima contracción —le ordenó.

Dorothy intentó pasarle a Candy el cuenco lleno de grasa de cerdo.

—Cúbrase las manos con esta grasa —sugirió—. Va a facilitar más la llegada del niño.

—No —respondió Candy. No se había lavado bien las manos para cubrirlas después con esa inmundicia repugnante.

Patricia colocó la mano sobre el estómago de Annie. Pasó un escaso minuto antes de que hablara.

—La contracción está empezando ahora. Puedo sentir que se incrementa la tensión.

Candy empezó a rezar. Annie empezó a gritar. Dorothy e Patricia la mantuvieron quieta mientras Candy trabajaba.

El corazón de Candy casi se le cae hasta el estómago cuando sintió el diminuto pie que asomaba por la abertura. En ese momento estaba rezando en voz alta, pero nadie la podía oír. Los gritos de Annie ahogaban cualquier otro sonido. Candy movió con suavidad el pie y luego fue en busca del que faltaba.

Dios escuchó sus plegarias. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el pie que faltaba. Con lentitud, lo pasó a través de la abertura. Annie hizo el resto. No pudo evitar pujar. El bebé habría caído sobre los pies si Candy no la hubiera agarrado a tiempo.

La hermosa bebé que les había dado tal susto era de tamaño pequeño y adorablemente regordeta y tenía una lluvia de cabello rubio dorado en la coronilla. Era extremadamente deliciosa... y tenía un rugido muy similar al de su madre.

Era perfecta.

Y su hermana también. No les dio ningún trabajo. Sin embargo, tomó a todas por sorpresa. Annie estaba llorando de alegría y también alivio por que la dura prueba finalmente hubiera terminado. Dorothy había salido para completar el ritual de enterrar la placenta de acuerdo a las reglas de la Iglesia, para que los demonios no atacaran a la madre o al bebé mientras estaban en condiciones tan vulnerables, e Patricia estaba ocupada arrullando al bebé mientras le daba el primer baño. Candy estaba lavando a Annie cuando de pronto empezó a pujar otra vez. Candy le dijo que se detuviera. Estaba preocupada por la hemorragia. Annie no se podía detener. Su segunda hija nació unos pocos minutos después. Fue lo suficientemente cortés como para llegar de cabeza.

Las bebés eran de apariencia idéntica. Ni Patricia ni Dorothy podían distinguirlas. Tuvieron cuidado en envolverías con telas de diferentes colores, a la primogénita de blanco y a la segunda de rosado, antes de cubrirlas a cada una con el tartán Andrew.

Annie no había sangrado mucho, pero en la mente de Candy todavía no se había terminado la preocupación. Se iba a asegurar de que la nueva madre se quedara en cama dos semanas enteras como precaución contra las complicaciones.

Finalmente Annie estuvo acomodada en la cama. Tenía puesto el bonito camisón que le había confeccionado Candy. Se había cepillado el cabello y lo había atado con un lazo rosado. A pesar del cansancio, se veía radiante, pero Candy sabía que estaba luchando por permanecer despierta.

A Anthony lo habían mantenido informado acerca de la condición de su esposa. Sabía que estaba muy bien. Sin embargo, Dorothy no quiso decirle si tenía un hijo o una hija. Esa preciosa tarea le correspondía a la esposa.

Las bebés estaban acomodadas en los brazos de Annie para presentarlas ante el padre. Candy estiró las cobijas alrededor del terceto y luego se dio vuelta para ir a buscar al nuevo papá.

—Espera —susurró Annie, para no despertar a sus hijas. Ambas estaban profundamente dormidas.

—¿Sí? —susurro a su vez Candy.

—Lo... lo hicimos muy bien, ¿no es así, Candy?

—Sí, así es —concordó.

—Quiero decirte...

—No tienes nada que decirme —le dijo Candy—. Lo entiendo.

Annie sonrío.

—Ahora es tu turno, Candy. Dales a mis hijas una amiga con quien puedan compartir sus secretos —le ordeno.

—Ya veremos —replicó Candy. Les hizo un gesto a Patricia y a Dorothy para que la siguieran afuera. Anthony casi la derrumbó cuando pasó junto a ella. La ansiedad que tenía por llegar hasta su familia hizo sonreír a Candy.

El aire fresco se sentía maravilloso. Candy estaba exhausta y débil de alivio porque su deber finalmente hubiera terminado. Caminó hacia la pared de piedra y sé sentó. Patricia la siguió.

—Fue una preocupación, ¿no es verdad? —susurró Patricia—. Tenía tanto miedo por Annie.

—Yo también —admitió Candy

—Va a necesitar ayuda —anunció Dorothy— Pasó un mal rato y ahora necesita mucho descanso. No puede ocuparse ella sola de esas dos bebés.

—Las tías de Stear la van a ayudar y yo también —se ofreció Patricia—. Nos podríamos encargar de las mañanas.

—Me podría quedar desde la hora de la comida y durante toda la noche —sugirió dorothy.

Ambas mujeres miraron a Candy, esperando que aceptara ocuparse de las tardes.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos a tener que encontrar a alguien que se ocupe —dijo—. No puedo prometerles mi ayuda porque no estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo más me voy a quedar aquí.

—En nombre del ciclo, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Patricia, claramente asombrada por el comentario de Candy.

—Se los voy a explicar mañana —prometió Candy—. Ahora quiero hablar sobre Annie. Quiero que ambas me prometan que se van a ocupar de ella. No deben permitirle que salga de la cama. Todavía no está fuera de peligro.

Candy podía oírse la desesperación en la voz. No podía controlar eso. Supuso que el cansancio la volvía más emocional.

Ni Patricoa ni Dorothy discutieron con ella. Candy estaba agradecida por el silencio. Dorothy dejó escapar un cansado suspiro. La tristeza que veía en el rostro de la señora le partía el corazón.

Decidió intentar aligerar la conversación.

—¿Ustedes se quedaron tan sorprendidas como yo cuando Annie empezó a dar a luz por segunda vez?

Tanto Candy como Patricia sonrieron.

—Ambas parecen estar a punto de derrumbarse —dijo Dorothy—.Vayan a casa a descansar. Me voy a quedar el resto de la noche.

Ni Patricia ni Candy tenían fuerza ni deseos de moverse. Se estaba tan tranquilo y pacífico allí sentadas mirando la oscuridad.

Candy oyó un sonido detrás suyo y se dio vuelta. Albert y Stear bajaban por la colina. Otra vez se dio vuelta con rapidez e intentó arreglar su aspecto. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás por sobre el hombro, se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color e intentó alisarse las arrugas del vestido.

Patricia la observaba.

—Aún te ves terrible —susurró con una risita nerviosa.

Candy se quedó asombrada ante el comentario. Patricia era una mujer dulce y suave al hablar. Candy no sabia que tenía disposición para las bromas. Se echó a reír.

—Tú también —susurró a su vez.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo para saludar a sus esposos, luego se apoyaron una contra la otra, tratando de obligar que la otra llevara todo el peso.

—No me importa cómo me veo — confesó Patricia—. Stear quiere... ya sabes y yo creo que no deberíamos tan pronto. Sólo pasaron siete semanas. Creo que deberíamos esperar siete más... pero algunas noches, en realidad sí quiero...

Candy no estaba segura de entender de qué estaba tartamudeando Patricia. Vio el rubor de Patricia y finalmente lo entendió.

— Mary Jane me dijo que es usual esperar seis semanas antes de dormir con el esposo.

De inmediato, Patricia intentó arreglar su aspecto. Candy encontró que esa acción era muy divertida y su risa hizo que Patricia también empezara a reír.

Dorothy sacudió la cabeza ante el lastimoso aspecto de las dos.

Albert y Stear pensaron que habían perdido la cordura. Dorothy les dio las buenas noticias acerca de Annie. Pos supuesto ambos guerreros estaban muy contentos, pero su atención siguió fija en la mala conducta de sus esposas.

—Patricia, contrólate —ordenó Stear—. Te estás comportando como si estuvieras ebria.

Patricia se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado a esta hora de la noche?—preguntó—. ¿Por qué no estás en casa con nuestro hijo?

—Mi tía está allí—respondió Stear

—¿Se va a quedar toda la noche? —Stear pensó que era una pregunta extraña.

—Por supuesto —contestó—. Voy a dormir en el torreón

Patricia le frunció el entrecejo a su esposo. Stear levantó una ceja ante esa reacción.

—Patricia, en nombre de Dios, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó con exasperación.

Patricia no respondió. Candy caminó hacia su esposo.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

—Te estaba esperando.

Candy se quedó abrumada por la confesión. De inmediato se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Albert le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Dorothy deseó a todos buenas noches y regresó a la cabaña.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Patricia había bloqueado la salida del patio cuando se adelantó a enfrentarse a su esposo. No se dio cuenta de que Albert y Candy estaban de pie exactamente detrás suyo.

—No quiero dormir con tu tía —soltó apresuradamente—. Quiero dormir contigo. Candy dice que sólo teníamos que esperar seis semanas, esposo, y ya pasaron siete.

Stear acercó a su esposa hacia sus brazos y la quitó del camino para que Albert y Candy pudieran pasar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró algo al oído.

Alex, Gowrie y Ramsey llamaron la atención de Candy. Los tres guerreros bajaban por la colina a grandes pasos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de Candy como para que pudiera verles la expresión del rostro, ésta se quedó sin aliento. Los hombres parecían estar furiosos.

Se acercó más a Albert.

—¿Por qué están despiertos?— susurro.

—Hubo una reunión —contestó—. Duró mas de lo esperado. Albert no parecía inclinado a explicar lo que había sucedido y Candy estaba demasiado exhausta y atemorizada como para preguntar. Después de dar vueltas y de moverse con agitación durante un largo rato, finalmente cayó en un incierto sueño.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

—Candy, despierta. Es hora de partir.

Albert la estaba sacudiendo con suavidad para despertarla. Candy abrió los ojos y descubrió a su esposo sentado en un costado de la cama. Una sola mirada a la oscura expresión de Albert y su mente se aclaró de inmediato.

Se sentó, tiró de las mantas a su alrededor y clavó la mirada en Albert

—¿Partir? —susurró, intentando comprender—. ¿Me voy ahora?

—Sí. —Su voz era dura y su expresión igualmente decidida. ¿Por qué actuaba con tanta frialdad? Candy lo agarró del brazo cuando Albert intentó ponerse de pie.

—¿Tan rápido, Albert?

—Sí—contestó—. Dentro de una hora, si es posible. —Apartó la mano de ella de su brazo, se inclinó para besarle la frente y luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Candy lo llamo.

—Me gustaría despedirme de Annie.

—No hay tiempo —le dijo— Prepara sólo una maleta. Tráela a los establos. Te veré allí.

La puerta se cerró tras su esposo. Candy se echó a llorar inmediatamente. Sabía que daba lástima, pero no le importaba. No podía pensar con mucha claridad. Le había dicho a Albert que no deseaba quedarse allí. El sencillamente le estaba dando lo que ella había querido.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía dejarla partir? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba?

Candy se lavó y luego se vistió con el vestido azul cobalto oscuro. Se peinó el cabello, preparó su bolsa, y cuando finalmente estuvo lista para partir, echó una última mirada a la habitación.

El tartán colgaba de un gancho cerca de la puerta. No deseaba dejarlo. Dobló la prenda y la puso en la bolsa.

Dejó de llorar. También dejó de sentir pena por sí misma. Señor, en esos momentos estaba muy furiosa. Un esposo que verdaderamente amara a su esposa no le permitiría dejarlo. Necesitaba decirle eso a Albert. El en verdad la amaba. No tenía dudas al respecto. Tampoco le importaba que las acciones de Albert fueran tan confusas para ella. Sencillamente haría que explicara lo que estaba haciendo... y por qué.

No podía imaginar la vida sin él. Candy corrió por el umbral y bajó las escaleras. Apretaba con fuerza la bolsa entre las manos.

Graham estaba de pie en la entrada, sosteniendo la puerta. Candy podía ver la enorme multitud reunida más abajo en el patio.

Intentó pasar junto al anciano sin mirarlo. Graham le tocó el hombro para que le prestara atención. Candy se detuvo, pero obstinadamente mantuvo la mirada baja.

—¿Por qué no quieres mirarme, muchacha? —preguntó Graham.

Candy levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Graham.

—No quería ver tu desprecio hacia mí, Graham. Dejaste perfectamente bien claro qué sentías hacia mi la otra noche.

—Oh, Candy, lo lamento tanto. No tenía intención de herirte. Fue sólo la... sorpresa y estaba muy furioso porque nos habían capturado y pensé que nos habías engañado a todos. Me siento avergonzado de mí mismo, Candy. ¿Puedes encontrar sitio en tu corazón para perdonar a un hombre viejo y estúpido?

Los ojos de Candy se nublaron por las lágrimas. Asintió con lentitud.

—Te perdono. Ahora tengo que ir con Albert, Graham. Me está esperando.

—Habla con él, Candy. No le permitas hacer esto. Queremos que se quede.

La angustia en su voz le rompió el corazón a Candy.

—Está planeando llevarme de regreso a Inglaterra —explicó— Luego regresara.

Graham sacudió la cabeza.

—No, muchacha. No va a regresar.

—Graham, tiene que hacerlo —razonó Candy— Es el jefe, por amor de Dios.

—No es el jefe.

Candy estaba demasiado aturdida para esconder su reacción. Dejó caer la bolsa y clavó la mirada en Graham. Graham se inclinó para recoger la bolsa. Candy intentó quitársela de las manos. Graham lo sostuvo con fuerza y le movió negativamente la cabeza.

—¿Tú has votado favor o en contra de su decisión?

No esperó la respuesta de Graham. Enderezó los hombros y corrió afuera. La multitud se abrió cuando ella alcanzó el escalón inferior y se dirigió hacia los establos.

Graham la siguió. Los demás ancianos formaron una fila afuera y se alinearon en el escalón superior del torreón para observar su partida.

Ahora la multitud estaba detrás de Candy. Se abrieron las puertas del establo y salió Albert, llevando al semental. Anthony caminaba junto a su hermano. Le estaba hablando a Albert, pero no obtenía gran respuesta. El rostro de Albert era impasible. Candy no se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido hasta que su esposo levantó la mirada, la avistó a lo lejos y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

No se movió. La importancia de lo que estaba haciendo la golpeó con gran impacto. Dios querido, no deseaba marcharse. Había llevado consigo el tartán Andrew para poder tener un recuerdo de su felicidad allí. Seguramente se envolvería en la suave tela durante las frías noches de invierno e intentaría encontrar algo de consuelo en los recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Qué disparates, pensó para sí. Iba a seguir siendo desdichada sin Albert y todos los demás buenos amigos que había hecho en los últimos meses.

La preocupación por ser una forastera dejó de ser importante. Era una Andrew y en verdad pertenecía a aquel lugar. Si, había encontrado su sitio y nadie, ni siquiera su esposo, iba a obligarla a partir.

De pronto, se sintió ansiosa por llegar hasta Albert para poder explicarle su cambio de opinión. Esperaba con fervor poder convencerlo. Se levantó la falda y comenzó a correr. Patricia la detuvo.

—¿Candy? ¿Me gustará vivir en Inglaterra?

Candy giró con rapidez para mirar a su amiga. Estaba segura de que no la había entendido bien.

—¿Qué me acabas de preguntar?

Patricia se apartó de la multitud y caminó hasta quedar de pie junto a Candy Llevaba a su pequeño hijo en los brazos. La seguía la tía de Stear. Candy reconoció a la dama de cabellos grises. Ella había estado sentada a la mesa en la cabaña de Patricia el día de la inquisición del sacerdote.

—¿Nos gustará vivir en Inglaterra? —preguntó otra vez Patricia.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No podéis venir conmigo. Odiaríais vivir allí. Ni siquiera a mí me gusta Inglaterra —agregó tartamudeando—. Y soy inglesa.

—Nos vamos a arreglar muy bien.

Dorothy había hecho ese anuncio. Se apresuró a quedar de pie junto a Patricia. Jimmy estaba detrás de su madre, sosteniendo una bolsa. Candy no sabía qué pensar de las mujeres.

—Pero sencillamente no podéis...

Otra mujer se adelantó. Candy sabía quién era, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Su hija Elizabeth había ganado el concurso de flecha el día del festival. La madre había estado radiante de placer cuando Albert entregó el premio a su hija

—Nosotros también vamos a ir —anunció la madre.

Y luego otra y otra se adelantaron para proclamar sus intenciones. Candy se volvió para mirar a Albert y pedirle ayuda. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la multitud de guerreros alineados detrás de él

¿También iban a ir con ellos?

No podía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, Los niños la rodeaban en ese momento y las madres, aferrando el equipaje en los brazos, estaban de pie detrás de ellos.

—Vamos a descansar todos los domingos en Inglaterra, ¿no es así?

Candy no estaba segura de quién había hecho la pregunta. Asintió y caminó con lentitud hacia su esposo. Sabía que tenía una expresión de pasmo en la cara. Supuso que Albert iba a tener que hacer entrar en razón a toda esa gente.

Su esposo mantenía la mirada sobre ella. Tenía el brazo apoyado contra el cuello del caballo. La expresión de su rostro era contenida, pero cuando Candy se acercó lo suficiente como para notarlo, pudo ver que en sus ojos había sorpresa.

Se detuvo a pocos metros de él. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que iba a decir hasta que las palabras le salieron de la boca.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿no es así, Albert?

Casi había gritado la pregunta. A Albert no le importó.

—Sí, Candy —contestó—. Sé que me amas.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Albert pensó que se estaba comportando como si finalmente hubiera entendido todo en su cabeza... y en su corazón. Parecía muy complacida consigo misma.

En esos momentos Candy le sonreía y se le nublaban los ojos.

—Y tú me amas —dijo entonces, aunque con un tono mucho más suave—. Recuerdo que te dije que no viviría con un hombre que no me amara. Estuviste de acuerdo de inmediato. Me confundiste, porque no me había dado cuenta entonces de lo mucho que me amabas. Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes. Me podrías haber ahorrado una gran preocupación.

—Te gusta preocuparte —le dijo Albert.

No discutió ese punto con él.

—¿Qué estás pensando hacer? ¿Llevarme de regreso a Inglaterra? Ninguno de los dos pertenece a aquella tierra, Albert. Este es nuestro hogar.

Albert movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No es tan sencillo, esposa. No puedo ser un mero espectador y permitir que el consejo tome decisiones basadas en la emoción.

—¿Porque han votado para elegir otro jefe?

—No hemos votado —interrumpió Graham. Dejó caer la bolsa de Candy y corrió a adelantarse—. Tu esposo renunció a seguir siendo jefe cuando los demás ancianos no quisieron aceptar la alianza con los Maclean.

Candy se volvió para mirar hacia el torreón. Los cuatro ancianos estaban todos acurrucados, hablando. Gelfrid agitaba las manos en aparente agitación.

—No vamos a Inglaterra, Candy. Vamos hacia el norte. Es hora de que partamos —agregó con un gesto de la cabeza en dirección a Graham.

Candy respiró profundamente. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de su esposo.

Esa audaz acción capturó toda la atención de Albert.

—Te amo con todo mi corazón, Albert Andrew, pero sin embargo voy a tener que desafiarte.

Albert parecía estar pasmado. Candy se cruzó de brazos y asintió para hacerle saber que lo había dicho en serio.

Las mujeres alineadas detrás de Candy de inmediato asintieron para demostrar conformidad.

—No puedo permitir que me desafíen, Candy

Los guerreros alineados detrás de Albert de inmediato asintieron para demostrar conformidad.

Candy dio otro paso hacia atrás.

—Realmente debí haberte dado mi opinión antes de que decidieras renunciar —anunció—. Después de todo, soy tu esposa y debo tener opinión en los planes que me afecten. También debo tener opinión respecto de nuestro futuro.

Albert estaba tratando de no sonreír. Cada vez que Candy afirmaba algo, las demás mujeres asentían para apoyarla.

Candy se había considerado una forastera. Miradla ahora, pensó Albert para sí. Estaba rodeada de su propia familia de hermanas Andrew. Había conquistado sus corazones, tal como había conquistado el suyo.

Albert sabia que no iría a ninguna parte sólo con su esposa. Señor, el clan entero parecía dispuesto a ir con ellos. Anthony ya le había anunciado su intención de seguirlo con Annie y las bebés en cuanto ella se recuperara del parto. Por supuesto, Albert se había esperado eso. Sin embargo, no había esperado el apoyo de los demás guerreros.

Era humillante saber que sus seguidores eran tan leales. Pero tal lealtad lo ponía en una tremenda situación. Había renunciado como jefe y nadie aceptaba su decisión.

Ni siquiera su esposa.

En ese momento, Albert clavó la mirada en Graham. Conocía el tormento por el que debía de estar pasando el anciano. Sus seguidores lo estaban abandonando.

Estaban dando la espalda a las viejas costumbres.

Intentó pensar en alguna manera de salvar el orgullo del anciano. Sería una dura humillación para Graham que partiera con todo el clan. Graham había sido como un padre para él. No podía avergonzarlo de esa manera. Tampoco podía echarse atrás. El tema era demasiado importante.

—Candy, no puedo cambiar lo que ya está decidido —anunció Albert.

—Eso no es lo que me dijiste —razonó Candy.

Albert negó con la cabeza. Candy pensó que tal vez no recordaría la conversación que habían tenido el día en que pasearon por el cementerio. Decidió recordársela.

—Yo estaba protestando contra las injusticias del mundo, y recuerdo con todo detalle una sugerencia tuya. Dijiste que si no me agradaba algo, debía luchar por cambiarlo. Un susurro, agregado a miles de otros, se convierte en un rugido de descontento, ¿lo recuerdas? Sí—agregó con un gesto de la cabeza—. Esas fueron tus palabras hacia mí. ¿Has cambiado de opinión, entonces?

—Candy, es... complicado —dijo Albert.

—No, no es complicado —musitó Graham—. No es otra cosa que los viejos contra los jóvenes. Y ésa es la verdad del asunto.

El corazón de Candy voló hacia el del anciano. Parecía tan derrotado.

—No —negó—. No es en absoluto los viejos contra los jóvenes.

—Candy...

Ella no prestó atención al tono de voz de advertencia de Albert. Se acercó más a Graham y lo tomó del brazo. Por supuesto, la muestra de alianza hacia el anciano era deliberada, ya que en la mente de Candy Albert no era el único que necesitaba que aliviaran su orgullo.

En ese momento los guerreros estaban todos alineados detrás de Albert El orgullo de Graham era otro asunto. Candy estaba decidida a encontrar una manera de ayudarlo a ceder sin perder el honor o la dignidad.

—Creo que es la experiencia y la sabiduría guiando a los jóvenes y fuertes —le dijo al anciano—. Seguro que tú entenderás eso, Graham.

—Hay algo de verdad en lo que dices —concordó.

Candy respiró profundamente.

—Me gustaría hablar directamente al consejo —dijo impulsivamente. Un fuerte murmullo de aprobación resonó detrás de Candy, La expresión de Graham era como si acabaran de desgarrarle la garganta. Se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Y qué le vas a decir al consejo? —preguntó Albert.

Candy mantuvo la mirada sobre Graham mientras respondía a su esposo.

—Empezaré por decirle al consejo cuán negligentes fueron en sus obligaciones para con los miembros más importantes de este clan. Dejaron afuera a las mujeres y los niños. Sí, así es exactamente como empezaré.

Graham tuvo que esperar hasta que las mujeres detrás de Candy dejaran de dar vivas.

—¿Cómo se las dejó afuera?

—No se nos permite a ninguna a ir hasta vosotros para pedir consejo—contestó Candy—. Nuestros problemas deberían ser exactamente igual de importantes que los problemas de los guerreros. Deberíamos poder expresar en voz alta nuestra opinión respecto a asuntos importantes.

—Candy, todas las mujeres son importantes aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no pueden ir ante el consejo?

Graham nunca se había encontrado con nadie que lo desafiara de aquella manera. Se frotó la mandíbula mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

— Cuando tengas un problema que desees que tratemos, debes llevarlo ante tu esposo —aconsejó finalmente. Parecía complacido consigo mismo por haber llegado a aquella solución. Incluso logró sonreír.

—Eso está muy bien —replicó Candy— Las esposas y los esposos siempre deberían hablar de sus problemas el uno con el otro. Pero, ¿y qué hay de las mujeres que no tienen esposos? ¿A quién pueden recurrir en busca de consejo? ¿Estas mujeres dejan de tener importancia? Si Dorothy hubiera tenido problemas con su hijo, debería poder acudir a ti o a Gelfrid, o a cualquier otro anciano, para pedir consejo, pero no tuvo esa oportunidad. Cuando su esposo murió, se convirtió en una forastera.

—Yo habría estado encantado de resolver sus problemas —replicó Graham.

Candy intentó ocultar su exasperación.

—Dorothy no necesita que nadie le resuelva los problemas—replicó—Ninguna de nosotras lo necesita. Sólo queremos poder hablar de esos problemas, tener otro punto de vista... deseamos ser incluidas en el clan, Graham. Dorothy tiene una mente sensata. Puede resolver sus propios problemas. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—También está Helen —le recordó Dorothy a Candy— Mencionadla al contar cómo son las cosas por aquí.

—Si, Helen —concordó Candy. Dorothy acababa de contarle cosas sobre las madres embarazadas—. Helen va a tener a su bebé el mes que viene. Su esposo murió en una excursión de caza sólo unas semanas después de haberse casado. El consejo debería ser su familia ahora. No debería estar sola. Seguramente los ancianos querrán hacer algunos cambios... para el bien de las mujeres y los niños.

Graham no pudo evitar inclinarse ante la validez de aquel razonamiento. Los ancianos habían ignorado a las mujeres.

—Hemos sido negligentes —admitió.

En aquellos momentos eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Era suficiente. Candy se volvió hacia Albert. Ahora era su turno de ceder en algo.

—Mi madre es inglesa y mi padre es el jefe Maclean, y no puedo cambiar eso. Tú eres el jefe aquí, Albert, y creo que tampoco puedes cambiar eso.

Albert frunció el entrecejo

—Candy, no presione para lograr una alianza sólo porque Maclean fuera tu padre. La verdad es que mis hombres podrían atacar a una legión de Maclean y salir victoriosos. Están mejor entrenados que cualquier otro grupo de Escocia. Sin embargo —agregó con una significativa mirada en dirección a Graham—. Los Dunbar unidos a los Maclean nos sobrepasarían simplemente en número. Como jefe, es mi deber proteger a todos y cada uno de los miembros de este clan. Sencillamente no puedo lograr eso como consejero. El cargo está vacío sin poder. Y eso, esposa, ya no es aceptable para mí.

—No es aceptable tal como está ahora —modificó Candy.

—Tal como ha sido siempre —corrigió Albert.

—Hasta que lo cambies.

Albert avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a Graham.

—No me voy a quedar como consejero. Quiero el poder de actuar.

Transcurrieron unos instantes mientras una vez más Graham reflexionaba sobre la petición de Albert. Se volvió para mirar a los ancianos antes de volver su atención a Albert

Y todavía vacilaba.

—Poder absoluto...

Candy hizo un intento de interrumpir y luego se detuvo. Pensó para si misma que era mucho más delicado tratar con hombres que con mujeres. El orgullo hacia difíciles las soluciones más razonables.

—Tienes que responder de tus actos, hijo —dijo Graham. Tenía un aspecto demacrado.

Candy pensó que ya se había decidido contra el cambio y que estaba luchando por aceptar lo inevitable.

Y luego se le ocurrió la solución.

—Qué magnífica idea, Graham —dijo. Sonrió al anciano, asintió cuando éste le dirigió tina mirada perpleja y luego corrió a ponerse de pie junto a Albert. Le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado—. ¿No es un plan magnífico, esposo?

Albert no sabia de qué estaba hablando.

—Candy, si cada una de mis decisiones es cuestionada...

—Quizás una vez al año —interrumpió Candy—. ¿O tu plan incluye darle tu voto de confianza al jefe con mayor frecuencia? —le preguntó al anciano.

La sorpresa de Graham era evidente. Finalmente entendió lo que Candy estaba sugiriendo. Asintió con rapidez. También sonrío.

—Si, una vez al año estaría bien. Por Dios, tus actos van a tener que ser explicados entonces. Podríamos desaprobarte, Albert.

Dejó la vacía amenaza colgando en el aire. Todos sabían que eso nunca sucedería. El poder se le acababa de entregar al jefe. Todos también entendieron eso.

—Será un magnifico equilibrio de poder —anunció Graham, ahora con la voz fuerte por la convicción—. Por supuesto, el consejo se reunirá una vez al mes para oír peticiones de los miembros. También te daremos consejo a ti, Albert, cada vez que así lo deseemos.

—¿El consejo oirá peticiones de todos los miembros? ¿De las mujeres también? —presionó Candy.

Graham asintió.

—Si, muchacha —concedió—. Especialmente de las mujeres. Las hemos mantenido en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que se oigan sus voces.

—Nada se decide hasta que los demás miembros del consejo acepten —le recordó Albert a Graham.

—Ahora voy a ir a presentarles la cuestión dijo el anciano—. Tendrás el voto en favor o en contra dentro de una hora.

Sólo hizo falta la mitad de ese tiempo para que los ancianos salieran otra vez y anunciaran el acuerdo unánime de apoyar el innovador plan de Graham.

Las vivas resonaron a través de las colinas. Albert estaba rodeado de sus seguidores. Lo golpearon profusamente en el hombro. Se sacó un pequeño barril de vino, las copas circularon y se hicieron brindis.

Los ancianos no se aislaron. Paseaban entre la multitud y participaron de la espontánea celebración.

Cuando por fin Albert se pudo separar de las personas que le deseaban buena suerte, intentó encontrar a su esposa. Deseaba llevarla a algún lugar apartado y celebrarlo en privado con ella.

La avistó caminando por el sendero que llevaba colina abajo e intentó llegar hasta ella. Vincent y Owen lo interceptaron. Ambos hombres deseaban hablar acerca del astuto plan de Graham. Hablaban interminablemente, e Albert no pudo ir tras su esposa durante unos buenos veinte minutos.

Luego Ramsey y Archie lo pescaron justo cuando se dirigía colina abajo.

—¿Habéis visto a Candy?

—Está con Annie y Anthony —contestó Ramsey—. Albert, ¿ya no estás enfadado porque me negué a convertirme en jefe en tu lugar, verdad?

—No —respondió Albert.

—Tenemos algo que hablar contigo —terció Archie— No te robaremos más que un minuto de tu tiempo.

El minuto de Archie se convirtió en una hora entera. Albert también se rió bastante ante su extraña petición. Sin embargo, al final accedió. Incluso les deseó buena suerte.

Para cuando Albert llegó a la cabaña de su hermano, Candy ya se había ido. Annie y las niñas estaban profundamente dormidas, y Anthony también parecía necesitar urgentemente una siesta. Bostezó al señalar la dirección que Candy había tomado.

Albert la encontró unos pocos minutos más tarde. Candy se había oculta—do en un grupo de árboles cerca de un arroyo poco profundo.

Parecía estar relajada. Se había quitado los zapatos y sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra el árbol. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas modestamente sobre el regazo.

Albert se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Abandonaste la celebración debido a la bebida?

No abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, sonrió.

—No. Sólo deseaba pasar unos pocos minutos con Annie y luego encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde descansar... y pensar. Es sumamente difícil encontrar algo de privacidad por aquí, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, así es —concordó con tina risa— Tú insististe en quedarte aquí.

—Sí, es verdad —concordó Candy—. Sin embargo, la falta de privacidad puede ser irritante.

—Podrías ir a la capilla cuando desees estar a solas.

Entonces, Candy abrió los ojos.

—Albert, no tenemos una capilla —le recordó.

—La tendremos —explicó—. Para el próximo verano como último plazo. Tiene que estar lista para el día de nuestro primer aniversario de boda.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que podamos tener una misa adecuada para celebrar nuestra unión —explicó. Sonrió ante el sobresalto que le causó a Candy aquel anuncio y le dio un pequeño empujón para apartarla del árbol. Ocupó su lugar y cuando estuvo cómodo, la levantó y la colocó sobre su regazo. Se inclinó y le besó la frente—. Con flores, Candy —le dijo en un susurro ronco— Llenarán la capilla. Te lo prometo.

La sonrisa de Candy era radiante.

—Estoy casada con un hombre muy considerado. No necesito flores, Albert. Tengo todo lo que alguna vez pude desear.

—Habrá flores —refunfuñó él, complacido con sus fervientes palabras de alabanza.

—¿Por qué dejaste la celebración?

—Quería estar a solas contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Albert le tomó el rostro entre las dos manos y se inclinó hacia adelante. Cubrió la boca de Candy con la suya. El beso era dulce, sin exigencias, lleno de amor.

Se apartó con lentitud. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro y se desplomó contra él. Creía que nunca había conocido tanta dicha y tanto contento. Pasaron largos minutos en silencio.

—¿Albert?

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a mi padre?

—Aguantarlo, supongo.

Siguieron hablando de la familia de Candy durante largo rato. Candy decidió que realmente deseaba volver a ver a su padre y también a su hermano, e Albert le prometió que la llevaría al territorio Maclean el día siguiente por la tarde.

La charla giró hacia los acontecimientos del día. Era una conversación indolente. Los ojos de Candy estaban cerrados y apenas prestaba atención a lo que Albert decía hasta que mencionó que Archie y Ramsey iban a salir de cacería.

Oyó la alegría en la voz de Albert. Despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre? —preguntó.

—Van a ir de cacería a Inglaterra —contestó con una risa entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy, totalmente confundida.

—Aquí no han podido encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Están siguiendo mi ejemplo.

—Albert, ¿de qué estás hablando? Exactamente, ¿qué han ido a cazar?

—Esposas.

Candy se echó a reír. Pensó que su esposo estaba bromeando con ella. Se acurrucó contra él y pensó en su extraño sentido del humor.

Albert no se molestó en explicar que no estaba bromeando. Candy descubriría que había estado diciendo la verdad cuando Ramsey y Archie regresaran con esposas.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su dulce esposa y cerró los ojos.

El viento, dulce por el perfume del verano, flotó por el arroyuelo para girar alrededor de la pareja.

Candy se acercó más a su esposo, y reflexionó con asombro acerca de las bendiciones que Dios le había dado. Ahora formaba parte de una familia. Era amada, respetada y valorada. Finalmente había llegado a casa.

 **Fin**

 **Este es el final de esta historia, sin epilogo... la verdad muy triste que una hermosa historia no haya tenido un final mas completo...donde sepamos como fue la relacion de Candy y su padre y hermano, si tuvo hijos con Albert, etc.**

 **Un abrazo...AbigailWhite**


End file.
